


Rebellen und Dämonen

by KMZ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers Asgard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 97,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: In Asgard gibt es einen vergessenen Ort, von dem nur sehr wenige Asgardianer wissen. Eigentlich ist er fest versiegelt, doch Loki hat zufällig den Eingang entdeckt. In seiner jugendlichen Leichtsinnigkeit hat er während seiner Besuche dort etwas sehr Gefährliches freigelassen. Aber was gibt es schon Gefährlicheres als Thors Liebe? Vermutlich nur diese hitzige Liebe zu erwidern; wüsste Loki, wenn er nicht überheblich glauben würde, über Dingen wie Liebe und Begehren zu stehen. Letztlich steht nicht weniger als Asgards Frieden auf dem Spiel. Liebe oder Asgard? Und das alles ist nur der Anfang!             [Thor x Loki]





	1. Prolog

Nicht suchen aber finden, was vergessen und nicht recht

 

Da ist ein Ort in Asgard tief   
Vergessen, still und voller Schmerz.   
Die Neugier einst den Prinzen rief:   
Besuche dieses dunkle Herz! 

 

Betrat das Reich ganz ohne Leid   
Bestaunte sehr den dunkel‘ Raum.  
Fand Ruhe, Trost und Einsamkeit   
Wähnt sich im allerschönsten Traum.

 

Verfolgte ihn des Bruders Gier   
So blendend heiß und schmerzhaft wild.   
Ein Kuss und Lust sind wie ein Tier  
Erschufen so ein Liebesbild.

 

Lebendig hungrig und sehr laut  
Das Tier will Nahrung, Lieb und Acht.  
Schreit jeden Tag und Nacht ganz laut  
Will alles, gleich und ganz viel Macht.

 

Wie kann es sein, dass Bruder liebt  
Erleben kann den nächsten Tag?  
In Lokis Herz die Lösung liegt  
Die Frage ist, ob Thor sie mag.

 

Tritt ein in dieser Schatten Ruh‘  
Nimm Lokis Hand und halt sie fest.  
Sei wachsam, offen und hör‘ zu  
Damit der Mut dich nie verlässt.

 

 

Eine Geschichte um zwei Brüder, die keine sind; um eine Liebe, die nicht sein soll; um Dämonen, die es gar nicht geben sollte und um einen Ort ohne Namen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Er ist so …“  
„… unfassbar schön!“ beendete Thor sofort den Satz auf seine impulsive und unbedachte Art. Aus dem Augenwinkel merkte er allerdings auch gleich, wie Frigga zusammenfuhr und ihn dann merkwürdig ansah.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, er ist so verträumt! Du solltest wirklich nicht auf diese Art über deinen Bruder denken“, erwiderte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. Ihren immer noch forschenden Blick zu erwidern, wagte er nicht.  
„Ich … meine, ich wollte sagen, Loki ist so hübsch, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, weshalb er immer so allein ist“, versuchte er seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen.  
„Weil er das genau so will, Thor. Er ist ein wenig eigen und du weißt, dass sein Umgang mit allen anderen immer schwierig ist. Entweder bringen sie ihm eine fragwürdige, zum Glück oft nur stille Bewunderung entgegen oder aber sie meiden und verachten ihn, weil er seine spitze Zunge einfach nicht im Zaum halten kann. Seine Späße gehen immer auf Kosten anderer und niemand traut ihm über den Weg. Aus diesem Grunde ist er allein.“ Frigga sprach wahre Worte und Thor wusste das nur allzu gut. Deshalb gab er ihr auch keine Antwort, konnte sich aber ebenso wenig wie sie von Lokis bezauberndem Anblick losreißen. 

 

Sein Bruder saß im Palastgarten auf einer Steinmauer, lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer reich verzierten Säule und schien in einem Buch zu lesen.  
„Welches Buch liest er da?“ Noch immer nicht traute sich Thor seine Mutter direkt anzusehen, weil er befürchten musste, dass sie diese schreckliche Sehnsucht in seinen Augen entdecken könnte. Eine Ermahnung reichte für heute. Aber Friggas Präsenz an seiner Seite war beruhigend und tief in sich wusste Thor, dass sie ihn niemals für seine Gefühle, welcher Art auch immer, verurteilen würde.  
„Loki liest meine Gedichte, die ich vor langer Zeit geschrieben habe, nachdem etwas geschehen war, was mich sehr beschäftigt hat“, gab seine Mutter mit belegter Stimme zu. Jetzt sah Thor sie doch neugierig an.  
„Was ist denn geschehen, Mutter?“  
„Lass uns besser ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen, mein Sohn. Ich will dir aber noch einen eindringlichen Rat geben. Lasse niemals deinen Vater wissen, wie du über Loki denkst. Odin wird es nicht verstehen und eine Verbannung wäre noch eine harmlose Strafe für dein Begehren.“ Thor errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. Natürlich sah es Frigga und natürlich richtete sie ihn nicht. Sie konnte es aber auch nicht gutheißen und er senkte zustimmend den Blick.  
„Ja, Mutter“, murmelte er betreten. Als er hochsah, war Frigga nicht mehr da, doch er roch ihr Parfüm noch und lächelte ein wenig erleichtert. Frigga wusste es und irgendwie half ihm das diese so grausame Bürde ein wenig leichter zu ertragen. Zumindest fühlte es sich für einen Moment so an.   
Thor warf wieder einen Blick auf Loki, der so tief in Friggas Gedichte versunken war, dass er wirkte, als hätte er die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

 

Unterschiedlicher hätten die Söhne Odins nicht sein können. Thors Wesen war offen und zugänglich, sein attraktives Gesicht entsprach seinem freundlichen Wesen und er war bei Mann und Frau ausgesprochen beliebt, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er Odins Sohn war. Seine blonden Haare trug er hüftlang und immer zu seinem Zopf geflochten. Denn wer in Asgard etwas auf sich hielt, hatte lange, gepflegte Haare. Thors Statur entsprach seinem Rang als Odins starker Sohn und Prinz. Aber er selbst legte auch viel Wert auf körperliche Betätigung und fand darin eine große Befriedigung, weil es einfach in seiner Natur lag und er gut in dem war, was er tat.

Loki hingegen war zwar auch ein exzellenter, geschickter Kämpfer, hatte jedoch weniger Spaß an dieser Art Beschäftigung. Frigga hat sich seiner angenommen und unterrichtete ihn in magischen Dingen, die kaum einer verstand, außer vielleicht Odin, der diesen Unterricht immer sehr skeptisch beobachtete. Doch Frigga setzte sich durch und er wagte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen. Auch äußerlich glich Loki seinem Bruder in keinster Weise. Er war zwar fast ebenso groß gewachsen, doch viel schlanker, hatte dunkle, glänzende Haare, die er allerhöchstens mal schulterlang wachsen ließ. Schon allein seine dauerhaft kurzen Haare zeigten Lokis rebellisches Wesen und er wollte es auch nicht verstecken. Sein Gesicht war um einiges feiner geschnitten und wirkte empfindsam und weich. Thors Äußerung traf absolut zu, denn Loki war wunderschön. Sah man ihn an, hatte man große Mühe den Blick wieder abzuwenden, denn irgendwas, was niemand genauer benennen konnte, war in seinem Gesicht, was die Blicke unweigerlich anzog. Seine klaren Augen waren auf den ersten Blick auch einfach nur blau, wie Thors‘ Augen, doch auf den zweiten Blick waren sie anders. Sie waren tiefer, verwinkelter und gaukelten Helligkeit, aber oft auch eine Düsternis vor, die keiner wirklich einschätzen konnte.  
Frigga hatte recht. Die Asgardians mieden Loki in der Regel, denn oft erlaubte er sich Späße mit ihnen, über die nur er allein lachen konnte. Wie es schien brauchte er weder Vertraute, noch Freunde. Lieber saß er allein im königlichen Garten und las traurige Prosa, die seine Mutter an einem Punkt seines Lebens verfasst hatte, an dem ihr alles ein wenig entglitten war.

 

Loki schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Noch immer spürte er Friggas schemenhafte Gegenwart, doch nur noch Thor war anwesend. Dass sein Bruder ihn beobachtete, war nichts Neues für ihn. Er hatte damals sogar Odins Worte vernommen, der zu Thor sagte:  
„Behalte deinen Bruder ein wenig besser im Auge, ehe er an jeder Ecke des Reiches Unheil stiften kann, nur weil er sich mal wieder langweilt!“  
„Ja, Vater!“, war Thors gehorsame Antwort gewesen und Loki hätte durch ein bissiges Lachen fast sein Versteck verraten. Gehorsam ging Thor seiner Pflicht als großer Bruder nach und wenn nicht sein störrisches, impulsives und oft auch unbesonnenes Wesen wäre, so wäre er wohl der ideale Sohn und Thronfolger.  
Loki lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den Schwingungen des Gartens. Die Vögel gingen unbeeindruckt von seiner Anwesenheit ihrem Tagwerk nach, die Pflanzen hatten ihr eigenes, gemächliches und sehr stilles Leben. Doch sein eigenes Herz schlug ebenso unruhig wie Thors Blut viel zu schnell durch seinen Körper rauschte. Woher seine eigene Unruhe kam, wusste Loki. Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Dunkelheit, um diesem Licht und der goldenen Wärme von Asgard entkommen zu können.  
Warum Thor so rastlos war, blieb ihm ein Rätsel, was er im Moment nicht lösen wollte.   
Loki öffnete die Augen und sah direkt zu Thor, der nicht mehr ausweichen und sich nicht mehr verstecken konnte. Sein Bruder errötete ertappt, senkte verlegen den Blick und wandte sich dann wortlos ab, um den königlichen Garten zu verlassen.  
Still und mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf sah er ihm nachdenklich nach. Wenn er nicht im Moment andere Pläne hätte, würde er versuchen herauszubekommen, was mit Thor los war. Es gab da irgendwas, von dem er nichts wusste. Doch Frigga und sein Bruder wussten davon. Hatte es etwas mit Odin und Asgards Thron zu tun? War es eine heimliche Verschwörung gegen ihn, die den einzigen beiden Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen machten?  
Er würde es schon noch herausfinden. Gleich nachdem er wusste, was in Nattheim vor sich ging.  
Noch immer blickte Loki gedankenvoll in die Richtung, in die Thor verschwunden war. Vermutlich war er auf dem Weg zu seinen Freunden. Seit Thor sich von ihm angewandt hatte und seine Freizeit lieber mit diesen Leuten verbrachte, hatten sie sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt. Ihre Interessen waren schon längst nicht mehr dieselben und da Thor lieber in Gesellschaft anderer Asgardianer war und er nicht, unternahmen sie kaum noch etwas zusammen. Höchstens sahen sie sich mal zum Abendessen und selbst da saß sein Bruder häufig umringt von seinen Kameraden am Tisch, trank zu viel und stieß kein anhängliches Weib von seinen Knien. Gern würde Loki behaupten, dass ihm diese Distanz zwischen seinem Bruder und ihm nichts ausmachte, doch das tat es. Sie schmerze und er vermisste die alte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die Tag für Tag einen weiteren, kleinen Tod starb.   
Dabei war Thor der Einzige, der Platz in seinem Herzen hatte, wenn man seine Mutterliebe zu Frigga mal außen vor ließ.  
Leise seufzend wandte sich Loki wieder den Gedichten zu.

 

Durch Gänge des Sehnens, watend durch Blut meines Herzen,  
folge ich dir auf unbekannten Wegen, bis wir uns wiedersehen.  
Unwissend ob Leiden du trägst oder verletzt bist durch Schmerzen,  
will suchen dich ewiglich, damit wir den Weg bis zum Ende gehen.

 

Von wem nur handeln Friggas Worte, fragte sich Loki wieder einmal, wusste aber im selben Moment, dass seine Mutter ihm darauf niemals eine Antwort geben würde. Nichtsdestotrotz berührten ihn ihre Worte und wenn er nicht gerade darüber nachdachte, wie er seinem Vater seinen Wert beweisen könnte oder warum sich Thor in der letzten Zeit so seltsam verhielt, könnte er für unbekannte Zeit in diesen wundervollen Worten versinken.


	3. Chapter 3

Friggas eindringliche Warnung vom Nachmittag hatte eine seltsame Unruhe in Thor hinterlassen, der er einfach nicht Herr wurde. Selbst nach einem stundenlangen und überaus anstrengenden Schildtraining und ein paar Bechern Blutfußtrunk zum Abendmahl, fühlte er sich rastlos. Vielleicht hätte er versucht damit klar zu kommen, wie er es immer tat. Indem er unbekannte oder befremdliche Regungen in sich selbst hartnäckig ignorierte, bzw. aussaß, war er schon einige Übel losgeworden. Diesmal schien das weder zu funktionieren, noch trugen Lokis finstere Blicke, die er ihm eben an der Tafel zugeworfen hatte, zu einer Beruhigung bei. Ganz im Gegenteil. Da Thors Freunde meistens seine Nähe suchten, setzte sich Loki ganz weit weg. So saß er ihm an der langen Tafel fast am anderen Ende gegenüber. Möglichst unauffällig, da auch ihr Vater und Frigga anwesend waren, hatte er Loki beobachtet. Sein Bruder aß kaum etwas, wirkte gedanklich abwesend, doch wenn er den Blick hob, wirkten seine Augen alarmierend dunkel und manche würden sagen, boshaft.   
„Hey, Loki! Komm mit rüber zu uns!“ hatte Thor ihm zugerufen, als alle nach dem Mahl noch beieinander saßen und plauderten. Sif hatte seine Beine erobert, hatte ihren Arm freundschaftlich um seine Schulter und stieße mit ihm an.  
„Kein Interesse“, hatte Loki leise gesagt, doch Thor hörte ihn sehr gut. Seine Ohren waren so auf Lokis Stimme trainiert, dass er ihn auf viele Meter Entfernung gehört hätte, wenn er nur flüstern würde. Dafür gab es auch einen Grund. Als sie noch kleine Knirpse waren, hat Loki des Öfteren schlimme Träume gehabt. Doch anstatt zu schreien und zu weinen, wie es andere Kinder und selbst Thor taten, hat er nur in einer selbst erfundenen Sprache vor sich hin geflüstert. Es klang, als beruhige er sich selbst, indem er sich einen Reim aufsagte, deren Bedeutung Thor niemals klar war. Es dauerte mitunter ein Weilchen, doch dann erwachte er immer durch Lokis Flüstern.   
Er sprach nicht mit ihm, wenn er aus seinem Bett kletterte und zu ihm unter die Decke kroch. Thor fragte auch nicht um Erlaubnis und sagte auch sonst keine tröstenden Worte. Er legte nur seinen Arm um seinen Bruder, drückte sich an ihn und lauschte seinen Worten. Meisten wurde Lokis kleiner Körper bald wieder warm und er schlief in seinen Armen ein. Wenn er nicht selbst einschlief, verließ er sein Bett meistens wieder. Deshalb hörte er auch jetzt sein Flüstern.  
Zerstreut blickte er Loki nach und fing dann einen so erschütterten Blick von Frigga auf, dass er beschloss, dass er mit seiner Mutter nochmal sprechen müsste. 

 

Später und ein wenig angetrunken lauerte Thor seiner Mutter vor deren Gemächer auf. Vorher war er um Lokis Zimmer herumgeschlichen, doch soweit er das sah, war der Bruder nicht da. Wo trieb sich Loki nur rum und welches Unheil heckte er gerade wieder aus?  
„Thor?“  
„Mutter. Ich würde gern nochmal mit dir sprechen und …“  
„Bist du betrunken, Sohn?“ Skeptisch sah sie ihn an.  
„Nein. Ja, vielleicht, ein wenig. Es geht um Loki und …“ Sie hob sofort abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Nicht, Thor. Ich habe dir dazu gesagt, was ich dir sagen muss. Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will und wir können nicht darüber sprechen.“ Thor schluckte aufgebracht. Zwar war Asgard, was Technologien und Gesellschaft betraf, auf einem unfassbar hohen Standard, wenn man es mit Welten wie Midgard oder Jötunheim verglich, doch auch hier waren geschwisterliche Beziehungen anstößig.  
„Aber Mutter! Wenn ich nicht mit dir sprechen kann, dann … dann muss ich … zu Loki gehen. Irgendwann und ihm …“  
„Komm rein!“, zischte sie ungehalten und schubste ihn fast in ihre Gemächer.   
Sie sah noch einmal den Gang hoch und runter, bevor sie die Tür schloss und seufzte dann. Sie webte einen kleinen Zauber, der ihre kommenden Worte nicht nach außen dringen lassen würde. 

 

Loki, verdeckt von einem Zauber der Unsichtbarkeit hob erstaunt die Brauen. Noch konnte er diesen Zauber nicht lange aufrechterhalten und dass Frigga in eben jenem Moment kam, als seine Kraft schon nachließ, war eher ein günstiger Zufall denn Absicht. So konnte er jedoch wenigstens den Anfang des seltsamen Wortwechsels verfolgen. Es ging also tatsächlich um ihn. Was ging hier vor? Was wurde vor ihm verborgen? Loki verengte die Augen und fühlte sich in seinem Argwohn mal wieder bestätigt. Schon lange kam er mit all diesen strahlenden, gut gelaunten und ach so braven Bürgern Asgards nicht mehr klar, schon lange hatte er das Gefühl immer weniger dazuzugehören und er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Scheinbar war irgendetwas im Gang, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Gerade als er an der Tür lauschen wollte, kamen Wachen und Loki verließ besser den Flügel, denn ursprünglich hatte er heute etwas anderes vor. Eigentlich war er seinem Bruder auch nur gefolgt, um sicher zu sein, dass Thor nicht ihm folgte. Jetzt war er in Friggas Kammer und so hatte er freie Bahn.

 

„Warum machst du es dir nur so schwer, mein Sohn?“ Thor saß auf dem Bett und Frigga, die neben ihm stand, drückte ihren Sohn liebevoll an sich und strich ihm über den Kopf.  
„Ich habe es mir ja nicht ausgesucht und es war früher auch nicht so. Du weißt, ich konnte niemals einer schönen Frau widerstehen, doch seit Loki sich so von uns abwendet, finde ich … ihn … reizvoller als jemals zuvor.“ Thors letzte Worte waren nur ein raues Flüstern.  
Frigga schloss die Augen und wünschte sich einen Moment lang, dass sie ihrem lieben und grundehrlichen Jungen die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Wie gern würde sie ihm sagen, dass er Loki lieben und begehren durfte, wenn er das wollte. Aber Odin hatte es nicht nur untersagt, sondern ihr sogar eine harte Strafe in Aussicht gestellt, sollte sie jemals dieses Geheimnis um Lokis wahre Natur lüften.  
„Vielleicht ist es nur eine Phase. Ich beobachte ihn auch und mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Umso besser du dich einfügen kannst, umso beliebter du bei den Asgardianern und deinem Volk wirst, umso mehr macht sich Loki unmöglich, als würde er es darauf anlegen seine eigene Chance darauf, jemals den Thron zu besteigen, zu ruinieren. Aber ihr beide seid jung und müsst euch noch ausprobieren. Das tut jeder auf seine Weise und vielleicht wird euch hier und da die Welt manchmal zu klein. Loki ist eine eigenständige Person und so nahe beieinander ihr auch als Kinder ward, umso wichtiger ist es jetzt, dass ihr eure eigenen Weg beschreitet. Das verstehst du doch, mein Sohn, oder?“  
Frigga hatte sich neben Thor gesetzt, hatte seine rechte Hand zwischen ihren Händen und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Ihr Sohn wirkte ein wenig trotzig und uneinsichtig, gleichzeitig hatte er eine bekümmerte Ausstrahlung.  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte er dann matt.  
„Aber …?“, forschte sie nach, denn sie spürte, dass Thor mit ihrer Erklärung nicht zufrieden war.  
„Es ist … peinlich, Mutter.“  
„Peinlicher, als hier zu sitzen und von mir diese Worte zu hören?“ Ein leises Lächeln huschte durch ihre Stimme und Thors Wangen röteten sich, als er kurz lächelte.  
„Es ist nur so, dass ich … ihn will. Ich will, dass er mir gehört, mir allein. So, wie damals mein Miau. Erinnerst du dich an Miau?“ Frigga lachte leise. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an dieses schreckliche Haustier. Thor hatte so lange gequengelt, bis Odin ihm einen Ringelpaduar geschenkt hatte. Eigentlich hielt man diese Art Großkatze mit einem Schwanz von drei Metern Länge und der Kraft eines Ochsen niemals in Häusern, aber da der Palast groß genug erschien, wohnte Miau neben Thors Zimmer. Loki, der damals schon ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, war wenig amüsiert von der „Stinkenden Matratze“ wie er Miau nannte. Da Thor eine Zeitlang lieber mit Miau über die Flure tobte, als mit seinem Bruder, wurde Loki eifersüchtig und später auch rachsüchtig. Im Endeffekt zauberte Loki das Tier in eine riesige Vase, welche das Tier am Tag eines wichtigen Botschafterempfangs zerstörte und einen Botschafter tötete und damit fast einen Neun-Weltenkrieg auslöste.  
Odin brachte das Tier, trotz Thors Geschrei und Lokis Grinsen weg und damit war das Thema „Haustiere“ erledigt. Aber Frigga erinnerte sich noch gut an Thors beharrlichen Wunsch nach dem Tier.  
„Aber Loki ist doch kein Haustier, mein Sohn. Er ist dein Bruder und hat eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit und darf auch ein eigenes Leben anstreben“, erinnerte sie ihn liebevoll.  
„Das weiß ich doch. Es ist eher so … dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, ich kann nicht atmen ohne ihn. Ich denke, ich sterbe, wenn er nicht an meiner Seite ist. Es ist Unsinn, ich weiß. Aber wenn ich ihn ansehe, wie vorhin im Garten, dann weiß ich nicht mehr wer er ist. Er ist mir fremd und auf diese Weise so neu und begehrenswert, dass ich Angst bekomme. Ich sollte aber doch keine Angst vor meinem eigenen Bruder haben oder vielleicht auch nur vor mir selbst.“  
Ein wenig hilflos sah er Frigga nun an. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war ernst und aufmerksam aber nicht urteilend oder gar abweisend. Frigga war die schönste Frau, die Thor kannte und er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen, doch wusste er immer, dass sie Loki mehr zugetan war. Es störte ihn nie, ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte seine eigene Zuneigung durch Friggas Hingabe an Loki nur bestätigt.  
„Das ist keine Angst, Thor. Das sind nur vorübergehende Irritationen, weil ihr euch neu finden müsst, jeder für sich“, sagte sie dann wieder, schon einen Hauch ungeduldiger. Ihr Sohn konnte ja so stur sein.  
„Irritation? Fällt es auch darunter, dass ich mir wünschte, Loki würde unter mir liegen, wenn ich ein Weib im Bett habe?“  
Jetzt wurde Frigga rot und rieb sich angestrengt über die Augen.  
„Gut, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt alle schlafen und ich möchte gern vergessen, was du mir eben gesagt hast. Du vergisst es am besten auch, denn ich will dich nochmal eindrücklich warnen: Wenn euer Vater diese Sache erfährt, bedeutet das Krieg. Dabei ist es egal, ob dein Bruder dein Verlangen erwidert oder nicht. Er wird euch beide aufs Härteste bestrafen und das kannst du doch nicht wollen, oder? Selbst wenn es dir egal ist, denke an deinen Bruder und lass nicht zu, dass er für etwas bestraft wird, von dem er noch nicht mal weiß“, bat, nein flehte sie ihn beinah schon an.  
„Und wenn ich es Loki sage? Was geschieht dann?“ Fassungslos starrte sie ihren Sohn an.  
„Liegt es nur am Ale oder verlierst du jetzt den Verstand, Thor?“, fauchte sie unbeherrscht, denn selbstverständlich wollte sie weder Loki, noch Thor verlieren. Warum nur neigte ihr Ältester immer zu solch wenig durchdachten Taten? Andererseits, vielleicht war es sogar gut, wenn Loki davon erfuhr, denn Loki war clever und würde viel eher das Richtige tun als Thor, auch wenn man bei ihm immer mit einer Hinterlist rechnen musste.  
„Es war nur ein Gedanke, Mutter. Keine Sorge, ich schweige und leide weiter“, sagte er patzig und stand auf. Frigga hielt ihm am Arm fest und nahm sein Gesicht dann in ihre Hände.  
„Versprich mir, dass du ins Bett gehst und schläfst. Morgen findest du deine Gedanken absurd, dass verspreche ich dir.“ Ihr Junge blinzelte und sie sah genau, dass er schon längst nicht mehr unter Alkoholeinfluss stand. Doch in seinen Augen war eine Wildheit, die ihr Angst machte. Sie erinnerte stark an Odin. Wenn der sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann ging er auch schon mal mit seinem Kopf durch die Wand. Thor war ebenso. Er wollte Loki und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten. Nur Loki würde es schaffen ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Fast wünschte sich Frigga in diesem Moment mit schlechtem Gewissen, dass ein Krieg oder irgendetwas ausbrechen würde, was Thor davon abhalten würde seinem Verlangen nach dem eigenen Bruder nachzugeben.   
Was wusste ihr Junge denn schon von Liebe? Nichts. Er nahm sich die Frauen reihenweise ins Bett und nun hatte er sich ausgerechnet den eigenen Bruder erkoren? Weshalb? Weil Loki schön und anders war? Oder weil Loki ihm seit Langem die kalte Schulter zeigte? Sie hätte die Frage nicht beantworten können. Thor allerdings nickte, gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann ihr Gemach. Frigga seufzte tief, hörte ihn in die falsche Richtung laufen und wusste, dass Thor ganz und gar nicht in seine Kammer gehen würde, sondern auf dem Weg war Loki zu suchen.

 

„Wohin des Weges, mein Sohn?“, hörte Thor die Stimme seines Vater in seinem Rücken dröhnen. Mühsam unterdrückte er seine Überraschung und sagte recht beiläufig:  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Loki.“  
Odin war näher gekommen und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Nichts in seinem Gesicht zeigte seine Gedanken.  
„Das heißt also, du hast ihn aus den Augen verloren?“  
„Na ja, ich denke, dass heißt es, wenn ich ihn suche, oder?“  
Odin kniff sein Auge ob seiner frechen Antwort warnend zusammen und Thor räusperte sich besser und senkte kurz entschuldigend den Kopf.  
„Er wird schon nichts anstellen“, murmelte er leise und klang dabei alles andere als zuversichtlich.  
„Und warum ist er dann nicht in seinem Gemach?“  
„Ich frage ihn, wenn ich ihn finde!“, erwiderte Thor schon wieder eine Spur trotziger. Selbst Odin runzelte nun die Stirn.   
„Sieh zu, dass du Loki findest, denn ich habe die Ahnung, dass dein Bruder Unheil plant!“  
Nur ein ergebenes Nicken reichte, damit sich Odin ohne weitere Worte von ihm abwandte. Ewig lief Thor dann durch die langen Flure des Palastes und sah an jedem Ort nach, an dem er seinen Bruder vermuten würde, doch selbst die Bibliothek war leer.   
Zum Schluss stand er im Garten, sah nach oben in den Sternenhimmel und rief ihn leise. Wenn Loki sich zeigen würde, dann würde er ihm sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Jetzt, auf der Stelle. Doch als würde es sein Bruder es ahnen oder hätte vielleicht auch Angst davor, blieb er weg.   
Wo trieb Loki sich nur rum? Zähneknirschend machte sich Thor auf den Weg zum Bifröst. Nur ungern zog er seinen Freund Heimdall in Angelegenheiten, die sich um Loki drehten, doch er hatte keine Wahl mehr. Sein Vater verlangte, dass er den Bruder fand und im Auge behielt. Heimdall würde das schon verstehen. Schlimmer war aber, dass Thor das Gefühl hatte Loki zu verraten, indem er alle Mittel nutzte, um ihm hinterher zu spionieren und einfach kein Vertrauen in ihn hatte. Er hinterging Loki, auch wenn er dazu von Odin gezwungen wurde, und das bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen. Erst recht in Anbetracht seiner momentanen Anwandlung. Fast wünschte er sich Frigga hätte recht und es wäre nur eine Phase, die vorbei gehen würde. Allerdings befürchtete Thor, dass dem nicht so wäre, denn Loki war ihm schon immer wichtiger gewesen, als gut für alle war.

 

Heimdall stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, begrüßte ihn aber mit einem tiefen: „Hallo, Thor!“  
„Hallo, mein Freund. Was machen die Welten?“  
„Sie existieren, wie immer.“ Thor holte leidend Luft und schwieg.  
„Nun frag mich schon!“, forderte der große Schwarze ihn auf.  
„Kannst du Loki sehen?“ Sein Freund schwieg einen Moment und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
„Das ist seltsam. Müsstest du ihn nicht sehen können?“  
„Doch. Es sei denn, er ist nicht mehr in Asgard. Oder er verbirgt sich mit sehr starker Magie. Ist er dazu in der Lage?“ Nachdenklich wiegte Thor den Kopf.  
„Möglich. Frigga unterrichtet ihn, doch er ist noch längst nicht so gut wie sie und ich glaube nicht, dass er derart lange so starke Magie nutzen kann.“  
„Hm, dann ist er nicht in Asgard.“  
„Aber … aber, er kann doch nur weg, wenn du es ihm ermöglichst.“  
„Das ist richtig.“  
Ja, so war Heimdall. Der Wächter erteilte selten ungefragt Ratschläge, noch mischte er sich gern in fremde Angelegenheiten ein. Manchmal wünschte es sich Thor, denn Heimdalls Meinung bedeutete ihm eine ganze Menge. Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg und Hogun waren seine besten Freunde, doch Heimdall war eine Art väterlicher Freund, der ihm niemals schmeicheln wollte und deshalb immer aufrichtig ihm gegenüber war.  
„Und du hast gar keine Ahnung, wo Loki sein könnte, wenn du ihn nicht sehen kannst?“  
„Nein. Allerdings …“ Heimdall brach ab, als war er in Gefahr geraten, etwas sehr Verbotenes auszusprechen.  
„Was?“ Thor ging näher und stellte sich nun vor seinen Freund.  
„Sag es mir. Ich muss Loki finden, sonst wird Odin verärgert sein, denn Vater denkt, dass er Unheil ausbrütet.“  
„Ich sollte nicht darüber sprechen, Thor.“  
„Hallo! Ich bin es, Prinz von Asgard!“, sagte Thor dann recht ungeduldig.  
„Odin hat mir befohlen niemals meine Augen nach unten zu wenden“, sagte Heimdall so leise, dass es Thor kaum verstand. Thor runzelte seine Brauen und begriff nicht, was damit gemeint war.  
„Wie … wie ist das gemeint?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat mir keine Erklärung gegeben und hat mir nur gesagt: Wende deinen Blick niemals zu deinen Füßen! Mehr nicht. Ich befolge seinen Befehl und kann dir nichts anderes sagen, mein Freund.“

Die Unruhe, die ihn heute schon den ganzen Tag fest im Griff hatte, loderte wieder auf. Noch einigermaßen beherrscht bedankte er sich bei Heimdall und verließ ihn dann.  
Wieder stand er vor Lokis Kammer, doch sein Bruder war nicht anwesend. Morgen dürfte er ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen, nahm er sich fest vor, denn vermutlich hatte Vater recht. Loki hatte Unsinn im Kopf und das würde niemanden gut bekommen.

 

Woher das silbrige, schwache Licht kam, konnte Loki auch in dieser Nacht nicht feststellen. Seit Wochen, wenn er seine Aufpasser losbekommen konnte, spazierte er durch diesen seltsamen Ort, den er eher durch Zufall entdeckt hatte. Wie so oft war einer von Odins Bewachern hinter ihm her gewesen. Da es Loki noch nicht gelang seine Unsichtbarkeit über einen längeren Zeitraum aufrechtzuerhalten, nutzte er Tricks, um seinen Wächtern zu entkommen. Dass Odin sich überhaupt diese Peinlichkeit erlaubte, den eigenen Sohn zu überwachen, hatte Loki sehr wütend gemacht. Nur Thors zufälliges Erscheinen hatte kürzlich den Tod einer Wache durch seine Hand verhindert. Trotz aller Listen, war es nicht einfach sich unbemerkt durch den Palast zu bewegen und dabei auch noch an Orte zu gelangen, die allerhöchsten der Allvater oder Frigga betreten durften. Lokis Ziel war die Kammer, in der Relikte aufbewahrt wurden. All diese fremdartigen Dinge faszinierten ihn seit jeher. Während er sie betrachtete (und niemals berührt, denn das würde Odin sofort merken), entstanden in seinem regen Geist Geschichten und fremde Welten, die eine unbekannte Sehnsucht in ihm weckten. Oft hatte er dann das beklemmende Gefühl, Asgard wäre zu klein für ihn. 

 

Auf dem verborgenen Weg in die Relikt-Kammer war Loki damals abgebogen, um seine Wache abzuschütteln. Dabei war er in einen Raum gelangt, der nichts enthielt und in dem er noch nie war. Vielleicht war er daran schon vorbei gelaufen, doch da er nichts enthielt, war er wohl nicht stehen geblieben. Er befand sich in der untersten Ebene des Palastes, sozusagen im Kellergeschoss des Gebäudes. Loki blieb in diesem quadratischen, kleinen Raum stehen und lauschte auf Schritte.  
Schon war er beruhigt, weil er offenbar seinen Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte, doch da hörte er doch noch Schritte. Er stellte sich an die Wand, wartete und benutzte dann seine Magie, um sich unsichtbar zu machen. Aus Gründen, die er nicht ganz verstand, klopft sein Herz schnell und seine Konzentration wurde abgelenkt. Anstatt sich zu verbergen, webt er einen anderen Zauber, den er erst seit gestern übte. Frigga hatte ihm auf sein Bitten hin gezeigt, wie man Dinge mit Magie zwang etwas sichtbar zu machen, was sonst nicht zu sehen war. Loki hatte gehofft, dass es auch auf Personen anwendbar wäre, doch seine Mutter hatte lächelnd gesagt, dass dem nicht so wäre. Nur unbelebte, vielleicht verzauberte Gegenstände würden sich diesem magischen Zwang beugen müssen.  
Nun entstand vor Lokis ungläubigem Blick eine Tür im Boden, die bis dahin mit Magie verborgen war. Die Wache kam näher und er öffnete schnell die Luke im Boden, obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie unverschlossen war. Aber das war sie. Er sah weder Schloss noch Riegel. Eine steile Treppe führte in eine Dunkelheit, die nichts preisgab. Schnell ging er ein paar Stufen nach unten, schloss die Tür über sich und benutzte Magie, um sie wieder zu verbergen, wie er eigentlich sich selbst verbergen wollte. Dieses Mal klappte es.   
Still und reglos stand Loki dann ein ganzes Weilchen auf der Treppe und lauschte mit einer Aufregung in die Dunkelheit, die ihm sehr gefiel.   
Wo war er? Was war das hier unten und warum wusste er bisher nichts davon?  
Die Frage war, warum hatte Frigga und Odin diesen Zugang mit Magie verborgen? Denn nur sein Vater und seine Mutter waren in der Lage diesen starken Zauber zu benutzen. Er war also an einem verbotenen Ort und darüber geriet er in große Aufregung.

Schon das erste Mal, als Loki vorsichtig diese fremdartige Welt betrat, spürte er zwei Dinge ganz deutlich. Hier unten dürfte er auf gar keinen Fall auf sich aufmerksam machen. Deshalb zog er seine Stiefel aus, um so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Außerdem verzichtete er auf Magie, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es tödlich enden könnte, wenn er bemerkt werden würde.

 

Auch heute, wo er Thor entkommen war, streifte Loki wieder lautlos durch eine seltsame Welt, der er den Namen Nattheim gegeben hatte. Der Name kam daher, dass es mehr oder weniger dunkel war, denn überall, wohin er mit seinen nackten Füßen lief, war schwarzer, glänzender Stein, der marmorähnlich war, doch ihm unbekannt war. Aber es war nicht ganz dunkel. Von irgendwoher kam silbriges Licht, welches gerade so dafür reichte, um nicht gegen die Wände zu laufen, wenn er durch Nattheim schlenderte.  
Die wenigen Male, die er in dieser Welt war, war er nur durch ewig lange, leere Gänge gelaufen. Manchmal zweigten Räume ab, die auch leer schienen. Doch Loki ahnte, dass dem nicht so war. Hier unten gab es etwas. Jemand. Er müsste nur leise und aufmerksam sein.  
An einer Abzweigung blieb er stehen und versuchte sie sich einzuprägen, um den Rückweg wieder zu finden, denn das war keineswegs einfach. Zu ähnlich waren sich die Gänge und es war nur seinem ausgezeichneten und geschulten Gedächtnis zu verdanken, dass er immer wieder zurück zur Treppe fand. Schnell war man an dem unscheinbaren Aufgang vorbei gelaufen.

 

Als er da so stand, fielen ihm wieder Thors seltsame Wort ein, die er Frigga gegenüber geäußert hatte. Sein Bruder klang so aufgewühlt, wie er ihn nur noch selten erlebte, seit sie erwachsen waren. Er kannte diesen Tonfall an Thor. So hörte er sich an, wenn er sehnlichst etwas begehrte, was außerhalb seiner Reichweite war. Meistens ging es um ein Weib oder um eine spezielle Waffe, von der er gehört hatte. Doch warum fiel in diesem Zusammenhang ausgerechnet sein Name? Loki konnte in diesem Moment keinen Zusammenhang herstellen, denn er vernahm plötzlich Geräusche. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, huschte dann leise in einen nahen Raum und drückte sich mit dem Rücken neben die Türöffnung eng an die Wand. Die Geräusche kamen langsam näher, klangen suchend und merkwürdig aber bekannt. Es waren Pferdehufe, die langsam über den Steinboden liefen. Wenn ihn sein Gehör nicht täuschte, dann waren es zwei Pferde, die er hörte. Was hatten hier unten Pferde zu suchen und vor allem, warum beunruhigte ihn das so? Die Schritte kamen näher und erklangen so gleichförmig und synchron, dass sich Loki ernsthaft fragte, wie zwei Pferde so exakt im Gleichschritt laufen konnten. Es waren aber eindeutig acht Huftritte, die er hörte. Das Pferd wurde vor seinem Versteck langsamer und Loki hielt die Luft an. Er bewegte sich nicht und versuchte noch nicht mal zu denken. Was auch immer da draußen stand, war bedrohlich, das spürte er tief in seinem Herz. Als er an seine Grenze kam und Luft holen musste, hörte er wieder das Trappeln der Hufe. Es entfernte sich langsam und ganz vorsichtig blickte Loki um die Ecke. Er sah das „Pferd“ noch von hinten und konnte nicht verstehen was er sah. Das Pferd hatte nicht nur acht Beine – vier davon vorn und vier hinten – sondern auch den Oberkörper und Kopf eines Mannes anstatt eines Halses und des zu erwartenden Pferdeschädels. Es fiel Loki unfassbar schwer nicht schockiert Luft zu holen. Alles in ihm zitterte, denn wenn er nicht unter einer merkwürdigen Halluzination litt, dann sah der Oberkörper des Mannes von hinten aus wie Odin. Aber schon verschwand die Gestalt um die Ecke und Loki, am ganzen Körper bebend, wagte nicht ihn zu verfolgen.  
Spontan legte er fest, dass er für heute genug Abenteuer hatte. Er wartete noch eine ganze Weile, bis er aufmerksamer als jemals zuvor zum Aufgang zurückschlich. Bisher war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Nattheim bewohnt oder unbewohnt wäre. Doch das, was er eben gesehen hatte, sprach eindeutig für einen bizarren Bewohner. Aber was hatte er gesehen? Ganz sicher war er nicht zum letzten Mal hier unten gewesen.   
In einer Mischung aus Freude über seine bizarre Entdeckung, das heimliche Wissen um diese verborgene Welt unter seinen Füßen und ein wenig Sorge, lief er zu seiner Kammer zurück. Thor bemerkte er dabei nicht. 

 

Thor sah, wie Loki die Tür hinter sich leise schloss und runzelte misstrauisch und überaus besorgt die Stirn. Ewig hatte er hinter der Säule gestanden und auf den Bruder gewartet. Als er dann kam, schlug sein Herz laut und wild. Fast hätte er sich zu erkennen gegeben, hätte Loki an die Wand gedrückt und ihm Worte seines Verlangens ins Ohr geraunt, ob der wollte oder nicht. Die Zurückhaltung kostete Kraft, doch weil Loki barfuß war und seine Stiefel trug, blieb er in seinem Versteck. Etwas war an Loki beunruhigend und er würde nur erfahren, was das war, wenn er ihn unauffällig im Auge behielt und ihn nicht mit seiner Liebesbezeugung in die Ecke drängte. Denn Thor vermutete aus gutem Grund, dass sein Bruder sein Gefühle niemals gutheißen oder gar erwidern würde, weil Loki nur an sich selbst interessiert war.  
Morgen würde er herausfinden, was sein Bruder des Nachts trieb. Ganz sicher.


	4. Chapter 4

Um Loki gar nicht erst aus den Augen zu verlieren, schnappte ihn sich Thor gleich nach dem morgendlichen Mahl. Er packte seinen Bruder grob am Arm, bevor der verschwinden würde:  
„Warte kurz, Loki!“   
Sein Bruder hob unwillig und fragend die Brauen und blickte dann so lange auf seine Hand am Arm, bis Thor sie wegnahm.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nur nicht, dass du gleich wieder wegläufst.“  
„Ich laufe nicht weg, Thor. Ich verlasse gemächlich den Ort, wie immer“, erwiderte Loki sofort, klang aber nicht nachtragend.  
„Ich wollte dich auch nur fragen, ob wir beide heute etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. Nur du und ich, so wie in alten Zeiten?“ Hoffnungsvoll lächelte er Loki an. Sein Bruder war noch blasser als sonst und sah ganz definitiv so aus, als hätte er schlecht geschlafen. Doch fragen könnte er ihn nicht so einfach, ohne zu erwähnen, dass er ihn letzte Nacht beobachtet hatte, wie er mit beinah panischem Ausdruck im Gesicht und verdächtig barfuß in sein Zimmer gestürzt war. Aber sein müder Gesichtsausdruck, der Thor zur Behutsamkeit mahnte, kollidierte heute und gerade jetzt, in seiner körperlichen Nähe ziemlich schmerzhaft mit seinem Bedürfnis ihn berühren zu wollen. Seit wann war dieses Verlangen so übermächtig, fragte sich Thor beunruhigt und hörte nicht genau, was Loki antwortete.  
„Hm? Ich habe dich nicht … verstanden …“, sah er ihn fragend an. Loki seufzte überdrüssig und wiederholte dann verstimmt seine Worte:  
„Sind deine Freunde heute zufällig schon beschäftigt, oder warum fragst du ausgerechnet mich?“ Lokis Antwort war zu erwarten gewesen und deshalb gab nun Thor seine geprobte Entgegnung wider.  
„Nein, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir kaum noch etwas zusammen unternehmen. Und … du fehlst mir. Glaub es, oder lass es!“ Argwöhnisch verengte Loki seine Augen und musterte ihn dabei so eindringlich, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Gerade als eine verräterische Hitze seine Wangen erreichen konnte, sagte Loki recht lustlos:  
„Von mir aus. Was willst du tun?“

 

Loki hatte nur zugesagt, weil er hoffte so herauszubekommen, was da im Busch war. Sein Bruder war jemand, der ehrlich und anständig war. Würde man Thor ein Geheimnis anvertrauen, würde er es sicherlich mit seinem Leben beschützen. Doch ebenso war er impulsiv und einfach zu überrumpeln, wenn er seinen Fokus verlor. Wohl fühlte sich Loki nicht unbedingt bei seinem Vorhaben seinen Bruder zu manipulieren, doch wenn die Sache etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, musste er es wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wollen wir mal wieder den Fünf-Schluchten-Kampf wagen?“, fragte er Loki erwartungsvoll, bekam jedoch nur einen dumpfen Blick.  
„Ein Kampf? Wirklich?“ Thor wusste sehr genau, dass Loki nur kämpfte, wenn es Not tat und nicht zum Spaß wie er. Allerdings hatte Thor gehofft, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, denn das war die einzige, beschämende Möglichkeit seinem Bruder körperlich nahe zu kommen.  
„Dann schlage du etwas vor. Willst du mir vielleicht welche von Friggas Gedichten vorlesen?“   
Sein Bruder blieb abrupt stehen und blickte ihn fast aufgebracht an. Thor holte tief Luft. Seit wann redeten sie dermaßen aneinander vorbei? Seit wann hatten sie so unterschiedliche Ansichten von allen Dingen? Warum kannte er Loki nicht mehr und vor allem, warum machte es sein Bruder ihm so schwer?  
„Ganz sicher nicht, Thor.“ Immerhin verzichtete er darauf ihn auf seine Unfähigkeit Prosa zu verstehen, hinzuweisen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir schwimmen gehen. Im Kristallsee, so wie früher?“ Lokis Vorschlag war merkwürdig, denn er hatte zwar recht, dass sie als Kinder oft dort schwimmen waren, doch Thor hatte daraus immer einen Wettkampf gemacht. Es galt, wer zuerst am anderen Ufer ist, war der Sieger. Loki war jedes Mal genervt und irgendwann war er einfach nicht mehr mitgekommen. Die andere Sache war, dass sie immer nackt geschwommen waren, weil es in Asgard vollkommen natürlich war bei gewissen Betätigungen nackt zu sein. Purismus war kein Frevel und Thor schluckte aufgewühlt bei dem Gedanken seinen Bruder seit Ewigkeiten vielleicht nackt zu sehen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“, fragte er leise und sah Loki hintergründig schmunzeln.  
„Oh ja. Es ist warm und wir haben Zeit. Aber …“  
„Es gibt also einen Haken …“, stöhnte Thor ahnungsvoll.  
„Natürlich. Ich bin Loki!“, sagte sein Bruder mit einer Inbrunst, als würde er eine neue Weltordnung verkünden.   
„Damit es nicht so langweilig ist, machen wir eine Wette draus. Wenn du gewinnst, erfülle ich dir einen Wunsch. Aber überlege dir gut, was du möchtest, Bruder!“ Loki lächelte in sich hinein, denn er rechnete mit irgendeinem Schwachsinn. Sein Bruder wollte immer irgendwas, was er glaubte dringend besitzen zu müssen. Er sammelte alle Arten von Waffen, Rüstungen, Weibern, Haustieren (auch wenn es da seit „Miau“ ein Limit an Größe und Kraft von Odin gab, was eingehalten werden musste). Was könnte er schon wollen, was Loki ihm nicht beschaffen konnte? Thor war mitunter so berechenbar, dass er ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste. Allerdings sah ihn Thor gerade intensiv an und nickte zustimmend.  
„Und wenn du gewinnst, Loki?“  
„Dann erfülle ich mir einen Wunsch. Abgemacht?“  
„Nein, du sagst mir deinen Wunsch vorher! Ich bin doch nicht blöd und laufe in dein offenes Messer.“  
Loki lachte und es klang so schön, dass sich das Echo seines Lachens zwischen Thors Beine sammelte und lustvoll anschwoll.  
„Wenn ich es dir sage, kneifst du!“ Würde er ganz sicher nicht, denn wann bekam er sonst die Chance Loki nackt zu sehen? Vermutlich die nächsten einhundert Jahre nicht mehr.  
„Nein, werde ich nicht. Sag schon!“  
„Deine Haare. Du wirst sie dir von mir abschneiden lassen. Auf die Länge!“ Er zeigte auf seine eigenen Haare, die er sich demonstrativ grinsend hinter die Ohren strich. Sein Bruder wurde blass, zog seine Brauen zusammen und dann sagte er mit rauer Stimme:  
„Seit wann hast du solche sadistischen Anwandlungen, Loki?“  
„Sadistisch? Es ist eine Frage der Ästhetik und der Einstellung. Ich will dich nicht quälen. Ich will nur, dass du hübsch bist und deinen weibischen Zopf loswirst. Wer hat dir eingeredet, dass das gut aussieht?“ Er bekam nur ein empörtes Schnaufen und kicherte leise vor sich hin.   
„In Ordnung. Du darfst sie mir abschneiden, falls du gewinnst!“  
„Abgemacht!“, sagte der schnell und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Thor nahm sie schnell und Loki, der ein Zögern erwartet hatte, hob verwundert die Brauen. So siegessicher war sein Bruder? Fein!

 

Gut gelaunt wandte sich Loki nun ab und rief ihm über die Schulter zu:  
„Wenn die Sonne im Stier steht!“   
Was so viel hieß, wie am späten Nachmittag, dann, wenn der See in der Abendsonne lag.  
Bis dahin würde Loki, für alle gut sichtbar, seine Zeit mit Magie und Friggas Gedichten in den königlichen Gärten verbringen. Sollte sein Bruder ihn eben beobachten, er hatte nichts zu verbergen und könnte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was er da letzte Nacht in Nattheim entdeckt hatte.

Für sich war er inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es vielleicht ein magisches Trugbild gewesen war, was er gesehen hatte. Falls aber nicht, falls sich dort unten dämonische Wesen wie dieses Halbwesen aus Pferd und Odin herumtrieben, war das alarmierend. Niemand wusste scheinbar, dass es eine Welt unter Asgard gab. Wenn er seinen Bruder besiegt hatte, würde er vor dem Abendessen und seinem zwingend nächtlichem Ausflug in der Bibliothek seines Vaters nachsehen, ob er Informationen darüber fand. Doch es hatte sicher einen Grund, dass der Zugang verborgen war und nur scheinbar drei Personen davon wussten (wovon er vorläufig ausging). Eine davon war er selbst und war ganz sicher nicht berechtigt davon zu wissen.  
Eigentlich benutzten in ganz Asgard nur Odin, Frigga und er so starke Magie und nur seine Eltern waren so mächtig diesen dauerhaften Zauber zu weben, mit dem der Zugang nach Nattheim verborgen war. Loki aber war schlau und würde niemals wie Thor auf dem direkten Wege auf sein Ziel zustürmen. Nein, er würde es klüger anstellen und es anders angehen. Doch dafür müsste er seinen Bruder für ein Weilchen losbekommen. Und das würde funktionieren, wenn er Thor brüskierte und so beschämte, dass er anschließend mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. 

 

Thor war überpünktlich am Kristallsee, weil seine Aufregung von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher wurde. Deshalb zog er sich auch schon mal nackt aus und sprang in das kühle und extrem klare Wasser. Er kraulte ein paar Runden und fragte sich, was sein Bruder vorhatte. Loki hatte etwas vor, so gut kannte er ihn noch, um etwas anderes zu denken. Seine Haare waren die eine Sache. Eine Sache, die er nicht verstand, doch Loki irrte sich, wenn er glaubte ihn an seiner Eitelkeit packen zu können. Wenn er in Lokis Augen hübscher ohne seinen Zopf war, dann glaubte er ihm das. Was waren schon Haare, wenn er des Bruders Bewunderung hatte? Trotzdem war etwas in Lokis Verhalten, was ihn dazu anhielt wachsam zu bleiben. Zu einfach war es gewesen ihn zu solchen kindischen Dingen zu überreden.   
So wie Loki, ging auch Thor davon aus, dass er gewinnen würde. Denn das hatte er immer. Nur einmal hatte er verloren, doch da hatte ihn etwas am Bein gestreift und er war panisch geworden. In einem Alter von 243 Jahren war das aber noch erlaubt. Loki hatte sich vor Lachen und Siegestaumel kaum ein bekommen, erinnerte er sich sehr gut daran.

 

Sein Bruder kam pünktlich, winkte ihm zu, zog sich aber nicht gleich aus.  
„Was ist?“, brüllte Thor aus dem Wasser ans Ufer.  
Er bekam keine Antwort und beobachtete Lokis merkwürdiges Verhalten mit erhobenen Brauen.  
„Bist du etwa nackt?“, rief er ihm dann zu und Thor brach in Lachen aus.  
„Natürlich! Mach schon, Loki!“ Gut, dass er schon im Wasser war, denn das Zaudern seines Bruders erregte ihn auf eine obszöne Weise, die man sehen konnte. Endlich zog er sich aus, kam ein paar Schritte in den See und sprang dann kopfüber hinein. Erst neben ihm tauchte Loki dann wieder auf und grinste unverschämt. Thor stockte der Atem, weil ihn Lokis Anblick so fesselte. Das klare Wasser perlte an seinem Gesicht nach unten, seine nassen Haare glänzten in der Sonne und Lokis blaue Augen hatte die Farbe des Sees. Nur ganz tief, am Grund war diese Finsternis, die ihn immer so besorgte.  
„Angst um deine Haare?“ fragte Loki frech und spritzte ihn spielerisch Wasser zu. Thor schluckte und musste woanders hinsehen, ehe er die Beherrschung über sein Verlangen verlieren und sich auf ihn stürzen und küssen würde.  
„Vergiss es!“   
Angst um deinen wunderschönen Körper? Hätte er zurückgeben können, denn er würde trotz Friggas Warnung seinen Wunsch äußern, wenn er gewinnen würde. Er würde Loki bitten und notfalls anbetteln, zwingen oder bedrohen, ihn küssen zu dürfen und vielleicht sogar im besten Fall lieben zu dürfen. Ihm war klar wie fatal sein Wunsch war und was es auslösen könnte, doch war ihm sein Bruder sowie schon aus der Hand geglitten und entfernte sich immer weiter von ihm. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

„Von hier bis zum Ufer?“  
„Aber keinen Zauber und keine Magie, Loki!“ Sein Bruder sah ihn verächtlich an.  
„Natürlich nicht. Denkst du, das habe ich nötig, um zu gewinnen? So sehr interessiert mich dein Aussehen dann auch nicht. Sag los, wenn du bereit bist!“  
Thor schluckte verletzt, denn Loki hatte kein derartiges Interesse an ihm. Nicht so, wie er an ihm und nichts anderes, hatte er ihm gerade klar und deutlich mitgeteilt. Irgendwas schien sein Herz zusammenzupressen und er sagte nur tonlos:  
„Los!“  
Sie schwammen los und Loki hatte ziemlich schnell einen Vorsprung, weil Thor immer noch an seiner so offensichtlichen Zurückweisung zu knabbern hatte. Erst auf der Hälfte der Strecke konnte er seinen Kummer überwinden und holte auf. Loki war schon immer ein guter Schwimmer und wohl nur er allein wusste, wie gut er wirklich war. Schon früher hatte Thor ihn verdächtigt niemals das volle Potenzial seines Körpers auszuschöpfen und manchmal schien Lokis Konstitution von seiner sehr verschieden zu sein. Zum Beispiel konnte Loki weitaus besser mit Kälte umgehen, als er selbst. Lokis Körper schien eine Härte zu besitzen, die seiner eigenen glich, doch vollkommen anders war. Andererseits waren sie Odins Söhne und schon von Haus aus anders. Aber sein Bruder war eher auf geistigen Pfaden unterwegs und deshalb kannte niemand sein wahres physisches Leistungsvermögen. Jetzt gab ihm Loki eine Kostprobe, denn er ließ scheinbar zu, dass Thor aufholte.   
Als er neben ihm war, lächelte ihn Loki fast liebevoll an, meinte scherzhaft:  
„Vielleicht solltest du weniger Ale trinken und mehr trainieren“, und beschleunigte dann wieder. Es passierte, was niemals vorher geschehen war: Thor gab auf. In diesem Moment. Den wahren Grund hätte er nicht sagen können, es war eher ein Gefühl in seiner Brust. Loki wollte unbedingt gewinnen, er sollte gewinnen. Der Preis war kein Drama und wenn es ihn glücklich machte, dann war er es auch. Wenn es nur bedeutete, dass sie wieder zusammenfanden. Thor tat deshalb so, als wenn er kämpft und kam nur wenig später nach seinem Bruder am Ufer an. 

Loki war im Wasser geblieben und lächelte ihm triumphierend entgegen.   
„Du hast heimlich trainiert!“, beschwerte sich Thor demonstrativ, griff nach Loki, um ihn spielerisch unter Wasser zu ziehen, damit er ihn in seine Arme nehmen konnte. Aber Loki entglitt ihm geschickt und stieg aus dem Wasser. Im selben Augenblick erschien in seiner Hand ein scharfer Dolch, der in der Sonne blitzte.

„Versuche gar nicht erst mich abzulenken, Thor. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.“  
Thor konnte nur auf Lokis Körper starren und war zu keinem sinnvollen Wort in der Lage. War es bisher nur ein vages Verlangen gewesen, explodierte jetzt die Lust auf seinen Bruder beinah in ihm. Entsetzt schloss er die Augen und versuchte mit aller Macht seine körperliche Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Er tauchte unter und hielt dabei so lange die Luft an, wie er konnte. Als er auftauchte, saß Loki, leider immer noch nackt, auf einem Stein und wartete mit dem Messer auf ihn. Sein Gesicht war ernst und ein bisschen beleidigt, wie es schien.   
Es war unmöglich aus dem Wasser zu gehen, denn noch immer war seine Männlichkeit hart und würde Loki zeigen, was er von ihm hielt.   
„Was? Haben dich deine tollen Freunde schon so verdorben, dass du keine Ehre mehr hast und nicht mehr zu deinem Wort stehen kannst, Bruder?“ fragte Loki ihn entrüstet und stand auf. Er kam wieder zum Ufer, sah ihn verärgert an und ließ den Dolch in seiner Hand tanzen. Thor war kaum in der Lage den Blick vom Subjekt seiner Begierde zu nehmen und tauchte aus lauter Verzweiflung wieder unter. Als er erneut auftauchte, war Loki angezogen und sein Gesicht überaus düster.

„Ich mache das nicht, Loki!“, sagte Thor nun belegt, denn er hatte nur die Wahl zwischen einem peinlichen Bekenntnis und einem Wortbruch. Zudem könnten ihn vielleicht sogar Heimdall und Odin sehen und er wollte nicht mal daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn sie erführen, was er für seinen eigenen Bruder empfand.  
Loki gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern sah ihn nur vorwurfsvoll und enttäuscht an. Dann schoss der Dolch auf ihn zu und würde genau sein Gesicht treffen. Aber Thor, der vielleicht als Einziger in ganz Asgard immer vollstes Vertrauen in seinen Bruder hatte, ließ seinen Kopf wo er war. Kurz vor seinem Gesicht löste sich der magischer Dolch in Luft auf.  
„Du machst das nicht?! Du brichst dein Wort und … planst noch dazu hinter meinem Rücken eine Verschwörung gegen mich? Sag es mir! Los!“  
„Was? Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon die sprichst, Loki!“  
„Nein? Worum ging es denn dann in dem Gespräch letzte Nacht mit Frigga?! Um mich! Ich habe meinen Namen gehört. Was plant ihr? Mich zu ermorden? Weil ich euch auf die Nerven gehe?“  
„Du redest totalen Unsinn, Bruder!“ rief er empört aus dem Wasser.  
Thor wurde ein wenig schlecht, denn er verstand gerade gar nicht, was hier geschah. Sein Bruder war extrem aufgebracht und seine schönen Augen waren so dunkel, als wären sie schwarz.  
„Ich rede Unsinn?“  
„Ja, du! Denn ich könnte dir ebenso vorwerfen, dass du etwas planst, oder wo treibst du dich sonst nachts rum, wenn du nicht auf deinem Zimmer bist und nicht mal Heimdall dich sehen kann?“  
„Heimdall? Du benutzt ihn, um mir nachzuspionieren? Du bist so ein … Mistkerl!“, flüsterte Loki anklagend und war kurz darauf verschwunden.  
„Verdammt!“, schrie Thor enttäuscht und mit so viel Wut und Kraft in der Stimme, dass sich das Wasser um ihn herum eintrübte, weil er den Boden des Sees aufwühlte. Es hätte so ein schöner Moment sein können, denn die Wahrheit war, er hätte für Loki alles getan und hatte sich fast darauf gefreut, dass sein Bruder ihm die Haare abschneiden würde. Aber nicht nur hier stand ihm sein Begehren im Weg. Darüber hinaus waren Worte gefallen, die noch mehr Unfrieden stifteten. Loki glaubte fälschlicherweise, dass eine Verschwörung gegen ihn lief und das würde nichts besser machen. Sein Bruder würde noch wachsamer und reizbarer sein wie sonst.

 

Eine Weile später klopfte Thor, nachdem er Loki wieder mal nirgends finden konnte, an Friggas Tür.  
„Thor?“ fragte sie erstaunt und mit besorgt angehobenen Brauen, denn er hielt ihr gleich ein Messer entgegen.  
„Schneide bitte meinen Zopf ab, Mutter“, bat er sie mit belegter Stimme. Frigga nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn überaus nachdenklich an.  
„Was ist jetzt wieder los? Hat es etwas mit Loki zu tun?“  
„Nein, ich möchte nur, dass du mir diesen weibischen Zopf abschneidest. Ich würde meine Haare gern anders tragen und es hat absolut nichts mit meinem Bruder zu tun! Gar nichts!“ Thor merkte selbst, dass er sein Begehren damit nur noch auffälliger machte, indem er das Gegenteil so sehr betonte. Frigga schwiegen einen Moment und holte dann hörbar Luft.  
„Was hat Loki getan oder gesagt?“  
„Nichts. Er hat damit … fast nichts zu tun. Ich habe eine Wette gegen ihn verloren, das ist alles. Tu es bitte, denn ich würde ungern Lady Sif fragen müssen.“  
„Dann setz dich hierhin, mein Sohn!“ Er gehorchte und nahm auf ihrem Stuhl vor dem Frisiertisch Platz. Sie löste seinen langen geflochtenen Zopf, fuhr ihm dabei mit den Fingern durch die Haare und sah ihn über den Spiegel ins Gesicht. Ihr Sohn wirkte bedrückt aber auch unnachgiebig in seinem Wunsch.  
„Sollen sie Lokis Länge haben?“  
„Ja bitte, Mutter.“  
„Loki … Seine Späße sind nicht immer lustig und du musst seinen Unfug wirklich nicht dulden, Thor. Sag es ihm!“ Ja, er würde es ihm sagen müssen. Er würde Loki sagen müssen, wie sehr er ihn wollte, denn nur so konnte er dieses anwachsende Misstrauen zwischen ihnen eindämmen.   
„Es ist in Ordnung. Es war eine Wette, ich habe zugestimmt und verloren. Schneide sie einfach ab und die Sache ist erledigt.“ Frigga tat es und ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie ihm seine wundervollen Haare abschnitt. Thor konnte so eigensinnig und starrköpfig sein, erst recht, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. Es würde kein gutes Ende nehmen, dass spürte sie in diesem traurigen Moment sehr genau. Ihr Sohn sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde es ihm etwas ausmachen und letztlich waren es wirklich nur Haare. Die neue Frisur stand ihm gut und Frigga flocht ihm noch ein paar kleine Zöpfe, um sich selbst über den Verlust zu trösten.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki hingegen war immer noch sehr aufgebracht über Thors Wortbruch und seine Aktivitäten hinter seinem Rücken. Zwischen ihnen war es eine unwürdige Schandtat, wenn man Heimdall fragte, wo der jeweils andere war. Dass es Thor nun getan hatte, war fast ein schlimmerer Vertrauensbruch wie sein Gespräch mit Frigga, bei dem sein Name gefallen war, er aber letztlich nur spekuliert hatte, dass es um eine Verschwörung gegen ihn ging. Dass sich sein Bruder so unehrenhaft verhalten hatte, war eine andere und sehr merkwürdige Sache. Hing Thor wirklich so selbstverliebt an seinem Aussehen? Wenn ja, dann veränderte sich sein Bruder nicht zum Besseren und damit war sein Abstand zu ihm noch dringender notwendig.  
Oder legte Thor es gezielt darauf an es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen? Aus welchen Gründen? Um den Abschied leichter zu machen, wenn Odin ihn verstieß, weil er sich einen Eklat, einen Spaß zu viel erlaubt hatte? Alles war möglich. Dabei war das Wettschwimmen eine schöne Sache gewesen und für Augenblicke hatte sich Loki wie früher gefühlt. Vereint mit Thor. Doch da war etwas im Gesicht seines Bruders, was er nicht zu deuten wusste. Es verursachte ihm eine sonderbare Beklemmung, denn er kam nicht hinter das Geheimnis. Thor wirkte auf eine neue Weise hitzig und leidenschaftlich und dieses Echo machte Loki selbst ganz kribblig.  
Aus diesem Grund wollte er heute auch auf das Abendmahl verzichten, denn Thor zu sehen, würde ihn nur wieder auf diese beunruhigende Weise durcheinander bringen, die er nicht leiden konnte. 

 

Stattdessen saß er in Odins Bibliothek und wühlte sich durch Chroniken und alle möglichen Bücher, auf der Suche nach einer Welt unter Asgard, die einen verborgenen oder geheimen Namen hatte.  
Er fand nichts. Nur an einer Stelle las er eine merkwürdige Warnung eines der längst vergangenen Weisen von Asgard.   
„Vermeidet den Blick zu euren Füßen - wollte ihr nicht wissen, wie das Unten ist, könnt ihr weiterhin leben im Oben ohne Schatten!“, war der interpretationswürdige Rat, den einst ein Weiser Odins Vater Borr gegeben hatte. Eine Erklärung war nicht angefügt und auch sonst fand Loki nichts über die Welt unter seinen Füßen, die jemand versiegelt haben musste. Und wenn es gar nicht Frigga und Odin getan hatten? Was war, wenn die Versieglung schon viel älter war und er nur aus Zufall darauf gestoßen war?   
Es war auch noch nicht so lange her, als ihm Frigga ziemlich stolz bestätigt hatte, dass er eine sehr machtvolle magische Gabe besaß und immer besser verstand sie einzusetzen. Allerdings konnte sie ihm den Grund für sein Talent nicht sagen und fuhr ihn schließlich sogar an:  
„Kannst du nicht einmal ein Kompliment oder ein Lob annehmen, ohne ständig alles und jeden zu hinterfragen?!“  
Loki vergaß ein wenig die Zeit und als er aus seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt wieder auftauchte, war es schon Mitternacht.

 

Sein Bruder hingegen verlor an jenem Abend ein wenig die Kontrolle.   
Verdutzt hatten ihn seine Freunde angesehen, als er am Abend mit seinen viel kürzeren Haaren zum Essen erschien. Selbst Odin hatte die Braue seines einen Auges gehoben, doch geschwiegen, nachdem Frigga ihm etwas zugeflüstert hatte.  
„Steht dir!“ Fandral war der Erste, der seine Worte wiederfand, Thor freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und ihm einen Becher Blutfußtrunk reichte, um mit ihm anzustoßen. Volstagg grinste dann auch zustimmend und Hogun sah ihn einfach nur recht ausdruckslos an, zuckte dann die Schultern und biss herzhaft in seine Meerdagkeule, dass das Fett nur so spritzte. Aber Lady Sifs Kommentar war es, der Thor die Contenance raubte.   
„Ist Loki jetzt etwa dein neues Vorbild?“, fragte sie ihn nicht ganz ernst, doch er kannte sie gut genug, um den subtilen Unterton der Abneigung zu hören. Sif mochte Loki am wenigstens und irgendwie verstand er ihre Eifersucht inzwischen sogar. Vielleicht spürte sie unbewusst seine Zuneigung zu Loki, vielleicht war und wäre sie auch auf allen und jeden eifersüchtig, für den er Interesse zeigte. Doch heute, nach allem was geschehen war, war er nicht besonders dickfellig.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass mein Bruder es nicht verdient hätte bewundert zu werden?“ fragte er sie doch recht gereizt. Ein wenig irritiert sah sie ihn an und schenkte ihm dann das blutrote Ale nach. Schlauerweise schwieg sie, sah ihn aber hin und wieder besorgt an. Seine Frisur wurde nicht weiter diskutiert, stattdessen tauschte man sich angeregt über den neuen Schildbrecher in der Arena aus, den Odin erst kürzlich von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte. Es war eine harte Nuss und die Krieger diskutierte, wie man so einen Gegner am besten knacken konnte, wenn sie in der Mehrzahl auftauchten. Thor war allerdings nur halb anwesend. Am liebsten würde er nochmal nach Loki sehen, sich entschuldigen und ihm zeigen, dass er sein Wort doch noch ernst genommen hatte. Aber sein Bruder war nicht zum Essen erschienen. Und da sprach Loki von Misstrauen! Was zu den Neun Welten hatte er vor? Ohne, dass Thor darüber nachdachte, trank er viel zu viel und schwankte heftig, als er schließlich aufstand.   
Seine Freunde wollten zu Bett und Lady Sif hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt.  
„Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett, betrunkener Prinz!“ witzelte sie aber Thor machte sich fast schroff los. Auch wenn er schon oft mit Sif das Bett geteilt hatte, war ihm heute gar nicht danach. Er musste seine Ehre reinwaschen, um ruhig schlafen zu können und das ging nur, wenn er Loki seine neue Frisur zeigte.  
„Nein, danke. Das geht schon. Gute Nacht!“ verabschiedete er sich schnell und spürte, dass seine Freundin ihm nachdenklich hinterher blickte. 

 

„Was hat er denn?“, fragte Volstagg, auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.  
„Hm, ich wette, Loki hat wieder seine boshafte Natur spielen lassen und Thors schöne Haare mussten dran glauben. Er kann es nur nicht zugeben, dass er seinen Bruder dafür hasst“, murmelte Lady Sif, eindeutig verärgert.  
„Wenn ich Thor wäre, würde ich Loki zeigen, wer das Sagen hat!“, sagte Hogun mit monotoner und auch leicht schleppender Stimme. Nur Fandral schwieg, weil er glaubte etwas zu spüren, was er besser nicht äußern sollte.  
„Oder?“ Volstagg schlug Fandral hart auf die Schulter und forderte seine Zustimmung zur allgemeinen Abneigung Loki betreffend.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Loki immer an allem schuld hat“, sagte er nur und verabschiedete sich dann ebenso schnell wie Thor, um unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

 

Thors Weg führte direkt zu Lokis Gemach. Er versuchte zu lauschen, ob sein Bruder anwesend war, doch dazu war er zu betrunken. Ohne es zu denken, hämmerte er dann seine Faust an die Tür.  
„Loki?“  
Sein Bruder riss unerwartet die Tür auf und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

 

„Du willst dich doch jetzt nicht in meinem Zimmer übergeben, um dich zu rächen, weil du verloren hast?“  
Loki trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zur Seite, als sein Bruder mehr oder weniger in sein Zimmer fiel. Aus einer Intuition heraus, hatte er gewartet, weil er geahnt hatte, dass Thor die Sache wieder gerade biegen wollte. Denn so war sein edler Bruder. Jetzt sah er, dass Thor nicht nur ziemlich betrunken war, sondern auch, dass seine Haare so kurz wie seine waren.   
Es freute ihn, mehr als er erwartetet hatte. Schnell schloss er hinter ihm die Tür, ehe Odin sah wie sein Lieblingssohn peinlich die Kontrolle über sein Verhalten verloren hatte, denn Thor kniete gerade auf dem Boden und versuchte ziemlich unkoordiniert wieder hochzukommen.  
„Gut, ich sehe, du hast doch noch Wort gehalten. Das freut mich sehr und unter uns gesagt, hätte ich auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, mein Bruder. War‘ s das jetzt? Ich habe wirklich ein wenig Angst um meinen Teppich.“  
„Dein Teppich ist mir … total egal“, knurrte Thor unartikuliert und stand dann schwankend im Raum und starrte Loki aus geröteten Augen an. Nicht dass Loki seinen Bruder noch nie derart betrunken gesehen hatte, doch selten hatte er ihn dabei so erregt angestarrt, als wenn er sich gleich auf ihn stürzen und ihn töten wollte.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser in dein Bett gehen und dich …“  
„Wieso? Hast du … noch was vor, Loki?“ fauchte Thor unbeherrscht.  
„Könnte sein. Doch meine Pläne enthalten nicht dich. Also verschwinde.“  
„Was hast du vor? Was treibst du, Bruder?“ Loki betrachtete ihn schweigend. Thor wankte, trat dann ein paar Schritte unbeholfen nach hinten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Tür. Für einen winzigen Moment lang, überlegte Loki ganz ernsthaft wie es wäre Thor von seiner befremdlichen Entdeckung zu berichten. Aber sein Bruder war viel zu betrunken, um irgendwas von dem zu verstehen, was er ihm erzählen würde.  
„Du lebst dein Leben mit deinen Freunden und ich lebe mein Leben. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, die jeden Tag zusammen spielen müssen, Thor.“  
„Du klingst wie Frigga. Habt ihr euch etwa abgesprochen? Seid ihr beide der Meinung, ich verhalte mich kindisch und unreif, hm?“ Thor sah ihn zwar drohend an, blieb aber besser an die Tür gelehnt. Loki holte resigniert und langsam Luft.  
„Ich dachte, du konspirierst mit ihr? Denkst du, es ist nicht ein wenig zu auffällig, wenn du mir nun den Schwarzen Peter zuschiebst? Bringen wir es hinter uns, Thor: Weshalb bist du wirklich hier?“  
„Weil … ich dir etwas sagen muss. Etwas … was mein Verhalten erklären kann und …“ Als hätte er es sich anders überlegt, verstummte Thor unerwartet und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. In Loki war ein unerklärliches Prickeln entstanden, was er nicht einordnen konnte.  
„Was könnte das schon sein?“ erwiderte er hochmütig und distanziert. Dabei stemmte er ungeduldig die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah seinen Bruder provozierend an.  
„Ich … ich will dich, Loki. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es dir erklären kann und ich sollte … es nicht tun, weil es falsch ist, doch … du, wir … ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass es da etwas gibt, was gegen dich läuft. Das ist Unsinn! Der einzige Grund ist, dass ich will, dass du mir gehörst. Ich will deine Lippen küssen, ich … will deine Haut streicheln und dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich begehre. Ich will in dir sein und jede Sekunde unseres Daseins an deiner Seite verbringen, weil ich nicht ohne dich sein kann und dich so schrecklich vermisse. Ich möchte dich fühlen und dich lieben, ich …“ Thors Stimme klang zwar verwaschen, doch es war gut hörbar, dass er diese Wort genau so enthusiastisch meinte, wie er sie in diesem bizarren Augenblick aussprach.  
Loki hörte aber schon nicht mehr zu. Fassungslos und unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, starrte er nur auf Thors Mund, aus dem die Ungeheuerlichkeiten heraus kamen, die ihn so verwirrten. Das war der Grund? Thor empfand Liebe für ihn? Thor, der zu keinem Weib nein sagte und als Schwerenöter von ganz Asgard galt? Es war nicht zu glauben, dass sein Bruder von Sehnsucht und Liebe sprach, von körperlichem Verlangen und viel mehr. Wenn er in diesem Augenblick nicht vor ihm stehen und in seine Augen blicken würde, hätte Loki kein Wort geglaubt. So aber wusste er, dass Thor die verstörende Wahrheit sprach. Sein Bruder liebte und begehrte ihn und endlich verstand er ein paar Dinge, die er bisher nicht einordnen konnte. Eine Lösung hatte er deswegen trotzdem nicht.  
Innerlich zitterte Loki wie verrückt und als sein Bruder verstummte und ihn flehend ansah, sagte er mit kraftloser Stimme:  
„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir?“  
„Nichts. Ich … musste es dich nur wissen lassen, damit du aufhörst mir böse Absichten zu unterstellen. Ich würde dir niemals schaden und würde alles dafür tun, damit du meine Gefühle erwiderst.“  
„Alles?“, flüsterte Loki rau.  
„Alles! Für einen Kuss, eine einzige Berührung, deine Liebe …“   
Thor klang absolut betrunken und wehleidig. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das würdelos, doch Loki bewertete das nicht so, weil er eher darüber nachdachte, ob sein Bruder den Verstand verlor, ihm seine unzähligen Späße nun heimzahlte, oder wirklich nur von seinen geheimsten Sehnsüchten sprach.  
Seine Frage hatte er nicht ernst gemeint. Er wollte nur sehen, weit sein Bruder gehen würde. Noch war er selbst nicht in der Lage mit dieser befremdlichen Information umzugehen. Aber er schätzte des Bruders Aufrichtigkeit, auch wenn vermutlich der Alkohol daran nicht ganz schuldlos war. Wie er selbst dazu und zu Thor stand, war ihm jedoch nicht so ganz klar, denn bisher hatte er dieses unnütze Thema Liebe und Beziehungen absichtlich gemieden. Weder brauchte er die einengende Aufmerksamkeit, noch eine geheuchelte Bewunderung anderer Personen. In Lokis Leben gab es wichtigere Dinge, die er zielstrebig verfolgte. Thors Geständnis brachte ihn deshalb besonders durcheinander und sein rasender Herzschlag trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei seinem Bruder eine würdige Antwort zu geben.  
Deshalb wiederholte er nur lahm:  
„Du willst einen Kuss?“ Unwillkürlich machte er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu.  
„Ja, Loki!“ flüsterte Thor rau und wollte nach ihm greifen, um ihn näher zu ziehen, doch da hörte man im Gang eine seltsame Unruhe und die schnellen Schritte der Wachen.

„Dann frag mich noch mal, wenn du wieder klar im Kopf bist und wenn du die Beschämung überlebt hast, dich daran zu erinnern, dass du mir in deinem betrunkenen Zustand deine Liebe gestanden hast, Thor. Wir sind Brüder, vergiss das nicht und jetzt solltest du besser gehen, denn ich habe das Gefühl da draußen geht etwas vor, was Odin auf den Plan rufen könnte. Und wenn er uns in einer anstößigen Situation erwischt, haben wir ein echtes Problem.“ Thor griff bittend nach seiner Hand. Sie war ein wenig rau und ganz warm. Schockiert beobachtete sich Loki von außen, denn er ließ seinem Bruder seine Hand einen Moment, bevor er sie behutsam wegzog und die Tür öffnete.  
„Loki, ich …“  
„Geh jetzt bitte!“  
Ehe ich noch auf deine Dummheiten eingehe, fügte Loki in Gedanken an und war von seinen eigenen Tendenzen überaus schockiert. Normalerweise war er doch derjenige, der jeden und vor allem seinen Bruder manipulieren konnte. Wieso hinterließen Thors hitzige Worte dann dieses Brennen in ihm?

 

Er schubste ihn unsanft in den Gang, schloss die Tür und warf sich angezogen aufs Bett. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Nur kurze Zeit später öffnete Odin seine Tür, ohne zu klopfen. Odin sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an, senkte ein wenig den Kopf und sagte dann freundlich:  
„Gute Nacht, mein Sohn!“  
Loki gab ihm keine Antwort, denn die wäre nicht besonders nett gewesen. Da irgendwas im Palast vor sich ging, sollte er heute Nacht auf seinen Ausflug nach Nattheim besser verzichten. Stattdessen hatte er eine Menge, über das er nachdenken musste. Die schwarze Marmorwelt Nattheims und dessen vielleicht dämonische Bewohner (denn aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund war sich Loki sicher, dass nicht nur dieses Pferdemonster da unten hauste), trafen Thor und seine sehnsuchtsvollen Worte, die nur für ihn waren. Es war eine verehrende Mischung, die ihn Loki zu brodeln begann, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dachte er über den abstrakten Begriff der Liebe nach.


	6. Chapter 6

Selten war Loki unwilliger zum Frühstück erschienen. Da er am Abend zuvor aber nichts gegessen hatte, hatte er Hunger und nahm es in Kauf Thor zu treffen. Dabei ging er fest davon aus, dass sein Bruder so tun würde, als hätte es diese peinliche Begebenheit letzte Nacht nie gegeben. Auch wenn Loki noch nicht zufrieden mit seiner eigenen Beurteilung der komplizierten Lage war, so war er doch gewillt die Sache zu vergessen, wenn Thor es wünschte. War sein Bruder oft hitzköpfig, ungeduldig und auch hin und wieder unreflektiert in seinem Begehren, so wussten sie beide, dass Odin sie allein für dieses absurde Gespräch bestrafen würde. Loki waren Strafen egal. Nicht egal war es, wenn er seine Mutter verletzen würde, auch wenn er mal ausnahmsweise nicht der Initiator des Ärgers war. Aber genau, weil es Thor so unähnlich sah, einen so schrecklichen Krach willentlich heraufzubeschwören, musste er die Wahrheit gesagt haben.   
Lokis Herz schlug schnell und hart, als er den Raum betrat, indem seine Eltern, Thors Freunde und einige der Palastbewohner ihr Frühstück einnahmen. Meistens, so heute auch, war der große Raum warm und von Licht durchflutet. An allen Tischen wurde gedämpft und freundlich miteinander gesprochen und leise gelacht, Geschirr klirrte, es roch nach gebratenem Fleisch und die kleinen Blumensträuße, welche Frigga höchstpersönlich jeden Morgen auf die Tische stellte, dufteten süßlich. Auch heute war es auf den ersten Blick so. Doch schon auf den zweiten Blick spürte Loki das drohende Unheil, obwohl er es in keiner Ecke des Raumes ganz direkt wahrnehmen konnte.   
Sein Bruder saß im Kreis seiner Freunde an dem einen Ende der Tafel und wirkte müde. Loki ging zu Frigga, die am anderen Ende saß, in einem Buch las und dabei gemütlichen ihren heißen Leffaltrank schlürfte. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, wusste Loki und war froh, dass Odin schon weg war.   
Thors Blick traf ihn und sofort formte sich in seinem Innersten ein pulsierendes Knäul. Sein Bruder lächelte kurz und sah dann gleich wieder weg. Er hingegen verzog keine Miene und wünschte seiner Mutter einen guten Morgen.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Sohn.“ Sie tätschelte liebevoll seinen Arm und nippte genüsslich an ihrem Getränk. Oh, sie kannte ihn so gut und wusste, dass er von selbst anfangen wollte zu sprechen.

 

Aber erst einmal aß Loki hungrig und erst viel später, als er satt war, sagte er ganz beiläufig:  
„Was war denn letzte Nacht für ein Tumult im Palast?“  
„Hm? Was meinst du?“  
„Die Unruhe in den Gängen. Vater hat nachgesehen, ob ich im Raum war“, sagte er so scharf zu ihr, dass sie warnend die Brauen zusammenschob.  
Loki offensichtlich anzulügen machte niemals Sinn, deshalb blieb sie wie immer bei einer halben Wahrheit.  
„Dein Vater meinte, es wäre ein Eindringling im Palast. Er hat die Wachen suchen lassen, doch nichts gefunden.“ Die Wahrheit war, Odin hat in der Tat sie Wachen los geschickt, denn es gab wirklich einen Eindringling. Doch viel mehr könnte sie ihrem Sohn nicht sagen.  
„Wer greift uns an?“  
„Es muss ja nicht immer ein Angriff sein. Vielleicht war es nur ein Spion“, sagte sie freundlich, um ihn nicht noch zu animieren, sich die verrücktesten Verschwörungen vorzustellen.  
„Und es hatte nichts mit mir zu tun?“  
„Bist du jetzt enttäuscht, Loki?“  
Er schnaubte verächtlich und sah wieder zu Thor, der gerade angestrengt versuchte einer Erklärung Fandrals zu folgen und sich sichtlich bemühte nicht zu ihm zu sehen. Lokis Blick glitt zum Fenster und für einen Moment glaubte er einen Schatten gesehen oder eher gespürt zu haben.  
„Wie gefällt dir Thors neue Frisur?“, fragte er provokant. Jetzt sah Frigga ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Fällt es dir so schwer ihn sein eigenes Leben führen zu lassen? Mit eigenen Freunden, eigenen Interessen und vielleicht anderen Zielen, als du sie hast?“ Loki schwieg. Am liebsten hätte er seiner Mutter nun gesagt, dass offensichtlich das Ziel des so großartigen Thors war, den eigenen Bruder lieben zu wollen.   
„Er hat mich herausgefordert und hat nur seine Schuld eingelöst. Wir sind erwachsen, Mutter!“  
Jetzt seufzte Frigga leidend und sah zu Thor.  
„Könntest du nicht versuchen, irgendwie drüber zu stehen, Loki? Du bist so klug und hast so komplexe Gedanken, warum lässt du dich immer auf einen dummen Wettkampf mit deinem Bruder ein?“ fragte sie ihn leise und flehend, denn weil Loki so war würde er damit Thors Begehren nur weiterhin Nahrung geben. Doch ihr Sohn hörte scheinbar gar nicht zu, sondern starrte wie hypnotisiert zum Fenster.  
„Loki?“  
„Siehst du … den Schatten auch?“ flüsterte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Sie folgte seinem Blick, sah jedoch keinen Schatten, sondern nahm nur eine Art dunkles, wirbelndes Gefühl wahr, was sie oftmals in Lokis Anwesenheit hatte. Loki war kein Asgardian und seine physische Beschaffenheit war anders als die aller anderen Bürger von Asgard. Nur wusste Loki das nicht. Und weil Odin ihm das Aussehen eines Asgardians gegeben hatte, würde er es vermutlich niemals erfahren. In schlechten Momenten, machte es Frigga unendlich traurig, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass Loki niemals sein volles Potenzial würde ausschöpfen können, weil er es nicht kannte. Aber sie liebte ihn wirklich sehr und wollte nie etwas anderes, als dass es ihm gut ging. Ja, er war anders und konnte sich schlecht anpassen, was verständlich wäre, wenn er wüsste wer und was er wirklich ist. Sie und Odin wussten das und selbst der Allvater war auf seine Art sehr tolerant, wenn es um Lokis Rebellion ging. Aber es gab Grenzen.  
Interessant war, dass gerade nicht Loki diese Grenzen dickköpfig überqueren wollte, sondern, dass es Thor war, der mit seinen Gefühlen für den Bruder einen Schatten schuf, den Loki vielleicht jetzt schon wahrnahm. Sie selbst sah ihn nicht und schob ihr mulmiges Gefühl auf Lokis wahres Jötunn-Wesen.  
„Nein, Loki. Ich sehe nichts und …“   
Sie wurden abgelenkt, denn Thor und seine Freunde verließen lautstark den Raum. Sein Bruder sah sich dabei nicht ein Mal nach ihnen um. Loki war erleichtert, denn wie es aussah, wollte Thor seinen beschämenden Auftritt vergessen. Gleichzeitig aber war er enttäuschter als er wahrhaben wollte. So weit her war es also mit Thors Liebe. War zu erwarten gewesen, dachte er bitter und zuckte zusammen, als seine Mutter ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm legte.  
„Grübel nicht so viel, Loki. Das macht Falten und verursachte Kopfschmerzen. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns und dann üben wir ein wenig den „Veilchen-Zauber“, ja?“ Er nickte automatisch und sah ihr nach. Auch Frigga wirkte heute Morgen blass und unausgeschlafen.  
Der Veilchenzauber war nichts anderes, als der Zauber Dinge nachhaltig zu verbergen. Wobei das Paradoxe an diesem Zauber war, dass man besser sich selbst und auch andere Personen verbergen konnte, als Gegenstände. Ganz schwierig wurde es, wenn diese Dinge schon verzaubert wurden und man es nicht merkte oder wenn sich Gegenstände gegen das Manipulieren wehrten. Auch das gab es und diese Tatsache bereitete Loki große Probleme. Den Willen von unbelebten Dingen zu brechen war äußerst schwer, denn sie waren unabhängig, während man bei lebendigen Personen immer einen Punkt fand, an dem man ansetzen konnte.  
Wieder sah er aufmerksam zum Fenster, doch den Schatten, den er zu sehen geglaubt hatte, war verschwunden und hatte entweder mit Thor oder Frigga zusammen den Raum verlassen. Oder aber, es war nur sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen gewesen, was ihn verfolgte. Denn gestern Nacht hätte er Thor fast eine leichtsinnige Torheit gestattet, weil … weil er doch sein Bruder war und er liebte seinen Bruder doch. Und wenn Thor litt – selbst wenn es wegen falscher und absurder Gefühle war – dann müsste er ihm doch helfen, oder nicht? War das nur eine lahme Entschuldigung? Dafür, dass er ihn ausnutzen wollte? Oder dafür, dass er es schmeichelhaft fand, diese verzweifelten und sehnsüchtigen Worte aus dem Mund seines Bruders zu hören, der sonst allerhöchsten mal rief: Aus dem Weg! Hier komme ich! Prinz von Asgard!? Thor, der sich immer nahm, was er wollte. Thor, der immer bekam, was er begehrte? Ihn bekam er nicht und deshalb begehrte er ihn so verzweifelt? Was wäre, wenn er ihm geben würde, was Thor sich wünschte? Würde ihn das so in Verwirrung stürzten, dass er eine Dummheit nach der anderen beging, bis Odin den Thron ganz freiwillig an Loki übergeben würde? Dieser Verlauf war nicht auszuschließen und Loki versuchte ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, doch ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, wie es sein würde, wenn sein Bruder ihn küsste und berührte. Würde es ihm gefallen?

 

Endlich war Thor seine Freunde losgeworden und er lief zurück zum Speiseraum, doch er war leer.  
Nicht allzu leise fluchte Thor, denn er hatte gehofft ein paar klärende Worte mit Loki wechseln zu können, bevor er seine Trainingsstunden in der Arena absolvieren würde.   
Letzte Nacht war er mehr oder weniger betäubt aufs Bett gefallen und hatte traumlos bis zum Morgengrauen dort gelegen. Dummerweise konnte er sich an jedes Wort erinnern, was er gesprochen hatte, aber nicht mehr daran wie Loki ihn angeschaut hatte. Angewidert? Amüsiert? Verlegen? Voller Verachtung? Oder hinterlistig und berechnend?  
Er wusste es nicht und das brachte ihn total auf. Wie ein Narr hatte er seinem eigenen Bruder seine Gefühle gestanden, hatte sich blamiert und Loki Stoff für die nächsten hundert Jahre gegeben, um ihm eins auszuwischen oder ihn zu erpressen. Je nachdem in welcher Laune sein unberechenbarer Bruder gerade war. Thors Schädel drohte zu platzen, als er aufstand. Sein Mund war trocken wie Staub und er trank erst einmal eine Menge Wasser, bevor er lang und eiskalt duschte, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Bis dahin dachte er noch darüber nach sich bei Loki zu entschuldigen und zu tun, als hätte er all das nicht ernst gemeint. Auch wenn beide wussten, dass es so war, so würde Loki doch zustimmen, denn er hatte den weitaus besseren Überblick und wusste schlaue Entscheidungen viel besser zu treffen und vor allem zu schätzen als er selbst.  
Bis sein Bruder den Frühstücksraum betrat, war er immer noch der Meinung, dass sie diese unangenehme Sache am besten vergessen mussten. Aber dann sah er Loki an und wusste, dass der Bruder ihm ein Leugnen seiner ausgesprochenen Worte und Gefühle niemals verzeihen würde. Wenn er jetzt nicht zu dem stand, was geschehen war und was er gesagt hatte, dann verlor er seinen Bruder als Freund und Vertrauten endgültig. Diese Tatsache stand Loki zwar nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben aber alles an seiner schlanken, würdevollen Gestalt sprach davon und von nichts anderem. Thor verstand es intuitiv. 

Und jetzt war Loki weg. Jetzt, wo er ihn ein weiteres Mal um eine Berührung oder einen Kuss bitten wollte. Aufgewühlt absolvierte Thor sein Training mit dem Schildbrecher und bekam dieses Mal richtig was ab, da er sehr unkonzentriert war.

 

„Hast du auch das Gefühl, Thor ist seit kurzem ein wenig … seltsam drauf?“, fragte Frigga Loki später ganz beiläufig, um die brisante Lage zwischen den Brüdern zu sondieren. Innerlich erstarrte Loki augenblicklich, doch äußerlich merkte nicht mal Frigga, dass sie einen wunden Punkt streifte.  
„Seltsam? Gehört dieses Adjektiv nicht eher zu mir, Mutter?“ Frigga strich ihm kurz liebevoll über den Kopf und lachte leise.  
„Du bist doch jetzt nicht etwa auf negative Eigenschaftsworte eifersüchtig, oder?“  
„Nein. Was soll mit Thor sein? Er benimmt sich doch wie immer. Er säuft, als hätte er Angst, dass es morgen kein Ale mehr ins Asgard geben könnte, er prügelt sich, wann immer seine linke, kleine Zehe juckt – was ziemlich häufig vorkommt, wenn du mich fragst und mich zu der Annahme verführt, dass er sich öfter waschen sollte und er hurt sich durch die Gegend, wie es von einem waschechten Prinzen wohl erwartet werden muss. Ist daran etwas seltsam?“  
Irritiert sah Frigga ihn nun an. Loki zuckte besser unschuldig die Schultern und kicherte dann entschuldigend, als hätte er einen Scherz gemacht. Seine Mutter lachte nicht, sondern seufzte nur leise.  
„Gut, ich gebe zu, ich hatte gehofft, dass du Interesse an seinem Verhalten hast, auch wenn ihr nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie früher zusammen verbringt. Aber es ist dein gutes Recht dein eigenes Leben zu haben, Loki. Ich dachte nur, dir wäre etwas aufgefallen. Denn wenn du ihn schon zu einer Wette verführst, die ihn seine Haare kosten, habt ihr doch sicher zusammen gesprochen.“  
„Wir waren schwimmen und habe nicht viel gesprochen. Was soll mir denn aufgefallen sein, Mutter? Das Adjektiv seltsam ist nicht wirklich präzise, wenn ich das mal einwenden darf.“  
„Du hast auch da recht. Hör endlich auf schlauer zu sein als der Rest von uns …“ Sie kniff ihm zärtlich in die Seite, doch Loki wandte sich nur ab.  
„Thor ist nur … so viel nachdenklicher und in sich gekehrter. So kenne ich ihn nicht und ich sorge mich ein wenig.“  
„Darum, dass er vielleicht doch ein Mal mehr nachdenkt, bevor er Entscheidungen trifft, die fatal sein könnten? Wäre doch keine so üble Sache, Mutter.“  
„Ich befürchte, dass er eine Richtung einschlägt, die uns allen nicht wirklich gefallen könnte …“, murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst und sah zu ihren Füßen. Lokis Blick folgte ihrem und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Gab ihm seine Mutter gerade unbewusst oder absichtlich einen Hinweis auf Nattheim? Oder war ihr nachdenklicher Blick nach unten nur Zufall?  
„Wie meinst du das? Ist es immer noch wegen seiner Haare? Es war doch nur eine kindische Wette, Mutter. Ich glaube, er wollte den alten Zopf sowieso loswerden und hat nur einen Vorwand gesucht.“  
„Und du hast ihn nicht ohne Hintergedanken an einen Spaß unterstützt, oder?“ Loki schmunzelte und die Antwort brauchte somit keine Worte.  
„Die Haare sind nur die eine Sache. Ich glaube, er hadert mit seinen Zielen und Sehnsüchten. So lange euer Vater auf dem Thron sitzt, wird das wohl immer so sein. Es tut mir leid für euch beide, doch es ist wohl euer Schicksal zu warten und nicht zu wissen, was geschieht. Aber gerade Thor, der sich niemals so viele Gedanken um die Zukunft gemacht hat, wirkt nun so … haltlos.“  
„Was schlägst du also vor?“ sagte Loki nun scharf, denn ihm war schon längst klar worauf die Worte seiner Mutter hinauslaufen sollten.  
„Soll ich mit ihm reden? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er damit aufhören soll nachzudenken? Soll ich ihm ein paar Rätsel erfinden, damit sein unfassbar gewandter Geist beschäftigt ist? So etwas? Oder soll ich ihn zu einem weiteren Wettkampf herausfordern, damit er noch ganz andere Dinge wie seine Haare verliert?“ Loki wurde nun ernsthaft ungeduldig und verärgert. Ebenso sah Frigga ihn nur an. In ihrem Blick war Verärgerung aber auch ein unerklärliches Verstehen.  
„Du kannst manchmal so boshaft sein, Loki. Er ist dein Bruder und solltest dich ein wenig mehr für seine Belange interessieren. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du das nicht willst, deshalb bitte ich dich stattdessen: Halt dich von ihm fern! So weit wie möglich! Denn, wenn das deine Einstellung zu ihm ist, ist das allemal besser als deinen Bruder nur noch unnötig zu provozieren. Unterricht ist beendet!“, fauchte Frigga ihn an und schmiss die Tür hinter sich mit Magie ins Schloss, sodass Lokis Gehör klingelte.

Verwundert sah er ihr nach, denn damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Eher damit, dass er für Thor den seelischen Babysitter spielen sollte, weil sein Bruder nun auch endlich mal beschlossen hatte erwachsen zu werden.   
Aber das war die Sache mit Loki. Mit Vorliebe tat er Dinge, die ihm verboten wurden. Frigga wollte, dass er sich von Thor fernhielt? Er würde genau das Gegenteil tun, wenn der Zeitpunkt der richtige war. Jetzt erst recht, auch wenn es bedeutete Thors befremdlichen Sehnsüchten nahe zu kommen. Und niemand wusste, was dann geschehen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaum hatte Frigga den Unterrichtsraum verlassen, wurde es heller im Raum, was eigentlich nicht sein konnte, denn die Sonne hatte auch vorher durch die Fenster auf den bläulichen Marmorboden geschienen. Mehr als einmal hatte Loki darauf gesehen, um seine Beherrschung zu behalten. Doch erst jetzt nahm er die warme Sonne wieder als solches wahr.   
War das nicht merkwürdig? Was ging hier in Asgard vor? Wenn sogar Odin des Nachts einen Eindringling suchen ließ, nichts davon verlauten ließ und es Frigga noch nicht mal abstritt, dann war es die Wahrheit. Bildete er sich die Schemen nur ein oder war das etwa dieser Spion, der nicht gefunden worden war? Wenn ja, woher kam er? Wie verbarg er sich? Wie konnte man ihn enttarnen? Und vor allem, welches Ziel verfolgte er?  
Als Loki so darüber nachdachte, kam er unweigerlich mit den Gedanken zu Nattheim. Auf seinem Weg in Friggas Rosengarten konnte er sich noch einreden, dass Nattheim nichts damit zu tun hatte, doch als er sich in eine geschützte Ecke setzen wollte, in die Thor sicher nicht schauen würde, für den Fall, dass er ihn suchen würde, musste sich Loki eingestehen, dass es vielleicht seine Schuld war, dass hier nun ein bedrohlicher Schatten durch Asgard huschte. Vielleicht war etwas entkommen, denn jedes Mal öffnete und verschloss er die Tür wieder mit Magie und vielleicht war die nicht so stark wie die von Frigga, falls sie es überhaupt war, die für die Versieglung gesorgt hatte.   
Wenn es einer dieser schattenhaften Dämonen aus Nattheim war, der hier sein Unwesen trieb, dann war die Frage, was er wollte und wie er ihn wieder einsperren konnte. Lokis sensibles Gehör vernahm Schritte. Es war sein Bruder, der langsam und suchend durch den Garten lief und dann auch noch zaghaft nach ihm rief:  
„Loki? Bist du hier?“ Vorsichtig.  
„Loki? Können wir miteinander sprechen?“ Verlegen und flehend.  
„Zeig dich, verdammt! Bruder!“ Ungeduldig.  
Thor klang gereizt aber nicht wirklich wütend. Eher rat- und mutlos. Loki blieb mit klopfendem Herzen in seinem Versteck, denn im Moment könnte er ihm nicht gegenübertreten. Denn, wenn das wahr war, was er gerade geschlussfolgert hatte, dann hatte er ein ziemlich großes Problem. Er müsste mit Frigga sprechen, doch ihre Mutter könnte das nicht für sich behalten dürfen. Sie würde mit Odin sprechen und dann erst würde der Ärger richtig losgehen. Er musste ohne Hilfe den Schaden begrenzen, indem er den Schatten wieder einfing und nach Nattheim zurück brachte. Nur wie?  
Sein Bruder grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich nach „ich werde dich schon noch finden“ anhörte und verließ dann den Garten. Obwohl sich Loki gut an seinen Vorsatz erinnerte Thor nahe zu kommen, um zu rebellieren, war ihm gerade nicht danach, denn Thors ungewöhnlich bekümmerter Tonfall verschreckte ihn eher.

 

Loki versteckte sich vor ihm? Welche Bedeutung könnte das wohl haben?  
Nein, jemand wie Loki würde sich niemals verstecken und Komplikationen aus dem Weg gehen, denn das war doch sein Leben: Konflikten Nahrung zu geben, sich daran zu ergötzen, sich dann darüber zu amüsieren und daraus schließlich den eigenen Nutzen zu ziehen.

„Thor?“  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Sif ihn rief. Seit er Loki seine Liebe gestanden hatte, versuchte er ein Alleinsein mit ihr zu vermeiden. Auch wenn sie kein Paar waren, so lagen sie gelegentlich zusammen.  
„Du siehst ja … schlimm aus? Hat dich der Schildbrecher heute verhauen? Er ist gut, oder? Falls wir jemals auf so etwas, plus eine hohe Anzahl seiner Kollegen treffen, müssen wir eine Strategie parat haben. Wo liegt seine Schwachstelle?“ Sie hatte ihn einfach untergehakt und lief nun mit ihm über den Flur zu seinem Zimmer.  
„Äh, ich weiß noch nicht. Er ist nicht allzu wendig und …“  
„Tut das weh?“ Lady Sif strich ihm gerade über eine nicht allzu tiefe Risswunde am Unterarm, die schlimmer aussah als sie war.  
„Nein, ich …“  
„Ach, ich komme kurz mit rein und verarzte dich. Keine Widerrede, du weißt, ich tue das gern und kann das gut!“ Entschlossen schob sie ihn ins Zimmer, ohne dass es ihm gelang ihr eine Absage zu erteilen. Sif konnte so unnachgiebig sein und das machte sie zu einer so exzellenten Kämpferin. Im Moment wäre Thor aber mit seinem Frust lieber allein gewesen, doch er wusste nicht wie er seine Freundin losbekommen konnte, ohne sie zu brüskieren oder ihr Misstrauen zu wecken. Loki wüsste sicherlich wie er ihr charmant sagen könnte, dass das sie verschwinden sollte.  
Sie kam mit der minzig riechenden Heilpaste und einer Menge weicher Verbände wieder.  
„Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst …“, grummelte er und setzte sich doch gehorsam auf sein Bett. Lady Sif reinige den Riss und verteilte dann behutsam die Paste dünn auf der Verletzung.   
„Über was hast du nachgedacht, während du so unaufmerksam warst?“, fragte sie unerwartet und sah ihm sofort direkt in die Augen. Im ersten Moment fand Thor keine Worte. Schließlich stammelte er unbeholfen:  
„Über dieses und jenes …“  
„Also mal wieder über Loki? Brütet er etwas aus?“  
„Warum sollte ich über Loki nachdenken? Nur, weil Vater mir aufgetragen hat, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn haben soll, ist er doch nicht ununterbrochen in meinem Kopf!“, fauchte er ungehalten. Sif runzelte kurz die Augenbrauen und verband seinen Arm dabei.  
„Ich verstehe das, Thor. Ich meine, ich verstehe Odin, denn wir alle wissen, dass Loki mitunter Momente hat, in denen ihn niemand versteht und keiner weiß genau, was in seinem verrückten Kopf vorgeht.“  
„Frigga …“  
„Nein, Thor, selbst Frigga weiß das nicht!“  
„Er ist … keine Bedrohung, wenn du das andeuten willst.“  
„Das sagte ich nicht, mein Freund. Ich wollte lediglich sagen, dass Loki die Gabe hat, dass sich alles um ihn dreht, wenn er das beabsichtigt. Und selbst wenn er es nicht beabsichtig, dreht sich trotzdem immer alles um ihn. Ich mache auch keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich ihn weder besonders mag, noch ihm traue, doch ich weiß, was er dir bedeutet. Das haben Familie und speziell Geschwister so an sich. Man liebt sie, auch wenn sie es nicht verdienen. Jede andere Person hätte es schwer, wenn er wäre wie Loki. Doch du liebst ihn, obwohl er manchmal so ein tückisches Ekel sein kann.“  
Sie lächelte bei ihren letzten Worten verstehend und das war der Grund, warum Thor nicht die Beherrschung verlor.   
„Vielleicht“, knurrte er vage. Offenbar glaubte jeder, ihn und Loki besser zu kennen als sie sich selbst. Sif war ein schlaues und attraktives Weibsstück und dafür mochte er sie immer gern und bevorzugte sie häufig gegenüber anderen Frauen. Sie wusste das genau und deshalb drückte sie ihn nun mit einem verführerischen Lächeln nach hinten aufs Bett und hockte sich dann über ihn.  
„Und hier sind wir wieder …“, flüsterte sie, beugte sich über sein Gesicht und begann ihn unverzüglich zu küssen. Thor schloss seine Augen und verdammte sich mal wieder dafür in manchen Momenten so hilflos und unwissend zu sein. Loki wusste in jeder Situation, so verrückt und befremdlich sie auch war, immer einen Ausweg. Nur er lag jetzt wehrlos hier und ließ sich von ihr küssen, obwohl er Loki suchen wollte und mit Odin sprechen wollte, um was es des Nachts ging.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ein anderes Mal ….“, begann er rau.  
„Ssssssscht!“, verlangte Sif, legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und begann sich dann auszuziehen. Ehe sich Thor versah, saß sie nackt und hübsch auf ihm. Als seine Männlichkeit so und wie immer auf ihre Liebkosung reagiert hatte, hatte er für einen Moment die Hoffnung seine absurden Gefühle für den Bruder wären nur eine Halluzination gewesen und heute wäre alles wieder so wie vorher.  
Aber als sie sich auf ihn setzte und begann sich zu bewegen, schloss er die Augen, weil ihr Anblick ihn traurig machte. Es war absolut unverständlich und beängstigend, doch er hatte Furcht sie zu betrachten. Stattdessen sah er seinen Bruder, der im Garten saß und las. Dabei war er so wunderschön, dass es Thor in gewisser Weise körperlich weh tat ihn anzusehen. Denn in Lokis Gesicht war viel mehr, als Schönheit und Glanz. Darin war ebenso großer Schmerz und eine Dunkelheit und Kälte, die so gar nicht nach Asgard passte. Er stöhnte leidend und weil Sif glaubte, er tat es wegen ihr, bewegte sie sich noch ein wenig intensiver und beugte sich wieder über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Thor wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sodass ihre Lippen nur seinen Hals trafen.  
Wie so oft kam sie vor ihm zum Höhepunkt und wollte sich dann in einer anderen Stellung vor ihn knien, weil sie wusste, dass Thor es so am liebsten mochte. Doch heute hielt er sie fest.  
„Nein, so …“, forderte er dunkel und versuchte sich allein auf die mechanische Reibung zu konzentrieren. Sein Fokus war gut geschult und so kam er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu einem unspektakulären Orgasmus, der ihm absolut nichts bedeutete. Es bedeutete ihm nie etwas, doch keiner wusste das. Alle dachten, er wäre der schlimmste Weiberheld, den es in Asgard gab. Die Wahrheit war, er konnte schlecht nein zu einer Frau sagen, weil er befürchtete, dass er sie so verletzen würde und diese Momente des intimen Zusammenseins überdeckten eine Leere, die er bisher nie verstanden hatte. 

Die Leere hatte den Namen Loki und wenn man es genau nahm, war es Odin zu verdanken, dass er endlich seine Gefühle für seinen Bruder verstand.  
Wie so oft, hatte ihn Vater zur Seite genommen und nachdrücklich von ihm gefordert sich ein wenig mehr um Loki zu kümmern.  
„Weshalb, Vater?“ hatte er oft gemault. Die Antworten waren nahezu identisch.  
„Weil er dich braucht, deshalb.“  
„Das tut er nicht. Es ist Loki. Loki braucht niemanden außer sich selbst. Wir alle wissen das doch, verdammt!“ Odin hatte ihn warnend angesehen, denn er konnte es nicht gutheißen, wenn Thor seine Umgangsformen zugunsten seiner Impulsivität vernachlässigte.  
„Er weiß nicht, dass er dich braucht. Noch nicht. Aber er tut es. Er braucht dich und wird dich immer brauchen, Thor.“ Er hatte sich aus Odins Griff gerissen und murrend zugestimmt. Vater hatte ihn gehen lassen, doch hin und wieder erinnerte er ihn daran, sich um Loki zu kümmern. Inzwischen glaubte Thor verstanden zu haben, dass sein Vater von ihm erwartete ein Vorbild für Loki zu sein, der in seinem edlen Verhalten eher unbeständig und nachlässig war. Als ob das etwas nützen würde, dachte Thor oft, versuchte aber zu tun, was Odin verlangte. Dabei dachte er zwangsweise über seine eigene Beziehung zu Loki nach und warum er ihm all seine, teilweise wirklich bösartigen Streiche immer wieder vergeben konnte. Liebe. Deshalb. Aber es hatte noch lange gedauert, bis er sich eingestehen konnte, wie tief seine Zuneigung wirklich ging.  
Thor wusste zu genau, dass sein Begehren falsch war und ausschließlich Ärger mit sich bringen würde. Aber er kam auch nicht dagegen an. So oft er sich dazu anhielt, so oft endete der Tag inkonsequent mit seiner Träumerei, die von Loki und ihm handelte.

Lady Sif verließ ihn schließlich mit den Worten:  
„Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Du hast heute ganz schön etwas abbekommen.“ Er nickte gehorsam und war froh, dass sie sein Desinteresse als Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung interpretierte und es nicht wieder mit Loki in Zusammenhang brachte. Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, schlief er aber tatsächlich ein und erwachte so spät, dass er das Abendmahl und damit Loki verpasst hatte.

 

Sein Bruder kniff also doch. Das war so typisch für Thor, dachte Loki finster und der Frust, den er sowieso immer in sich trug, stieg weiter an. So einfach wollte es sich Thor machen? Er hatte es sich also mal wieder anders überlegt und vermutlich Angst bekommen. Das war so vorhersehbar, dass es schon wieder ärgerlich war. Sich so billig aus der Affäre zu ziehen, war einfach widerlich und erniedrigte ihn. Es war eine Unverschämtheit. Loki rauschte in sein Gemach und wartete so lange, bis die üblichen zwei Nachtwachen über die Gänge patrouillierten. Doch anstatt zweier Wachen, waren es nun sechs Wachen, an denen er unbemerkt vorbei müsste. Da war der angebliche „Spion“ wohl doch eine größere Sache. Sein Unbehagen stieg weiter. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er schon versucht das eventuell entkommene Ding zu finden, doch ohne Erfolg. Manchmal glaubte er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, wenn er hinsah, war es aber immer weg.   
Weil er den Schatten nirgends fand, beschloss er heute Nacht ein weiteres Mal nach Nattheim zu gehen, um endlich herauszufinden, was dort unten war und was da vor sich ging.

Als er sich später aus dem Zimmer schlich und Mühe hatte den Wachen aus dem Weg zu gehen, dachte er an Thor. Meist nahm er ihn ungern irgendwo hin mit, denn sein Bruder zerstörte jeden Spaß entweder mit einer unnötigen Erinnerung an Odins Meinung oder mit dämlichen Fragen. Aber Thor war auch stark, entschlossen und mutig. Wenn er ihn heute dabei haben könnte, hätte er nichts dagegen. Doch da Thor sich scheinbar für die Feigheit entschieden hatte, würde er eben allein gehen müssen. Außerdem musste er sehr leise sein, um seine Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten. Thor und leise, war sowieso eine schwierige Sache. Nein, die Wahrheit war, dass er sein geheimes Wissen über Asgards schattenhafte Unterwelt nur ungern teilen wollte. Wer wusste schon, ob er nicht eines Tages daraus einen Nutzen ziehen konnte? Außerdem war Nattheim der einzige Ort in Asgard, an dem er sich nicht falsch fühlte. Dort unten war es kalt, dunkel und still und das mochte er gern. Sollten sich die Asgardianer doch in der goldenen Sonne und der widerlichen Wärme und den süßlichen Düften der Blumen aalen. Er bevorzugte Nattheim und hatte diesen Ort zu seinem heimlichen Zufluchtsort erklärt.  
Als er an den Wachen vorbei war, wurde es einfach. Schon oft war er den Weg gelaufen. Auch hier gab es Wachen, doch deren Ablauf kannte er so gut, dass er ihnen fast automatisch auswich. Schon längst waren Lokis Gedanken eine Etage tiefer und dabei ließ seine gegenwärtige Aufmerksamkeit so weit nach, dass er Thor nicht bemerkte, der ihm folgte.

 

Im ersten Moment wollte Thor ihn ansprechen, doch dann nutzte er die Chance Loki zu folgen, um zu erfahren, was er des Nachts so trieb. Einfach war es nicht Loki unbemerkt zu folgen, doch es gelang Thor. Er sah seinen Bruder in einem Raum verschwinden, den er selbst nie betreten hatte, da er nichts enthielt. Er war quadratisch und einfach nur leer. Was tat Loki dort? Vorsichtig sah Thor um die Ecke. Loki stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Tür zu seinen Füßen. Thors Herz schlug plötzlich wie verrückt. Zauber und Magie waren nie sein Ding gewesen und heimlich hatte er Loki immer bewundert, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er Frigga auf diesen mystischen Wegen folgen und ihre Zauber lernen konnte. Sein Bruder zog nun seine Stiefel aus, stellte sie direkt neben die nun offene Tür, die irgendwo nach unten führte und kletterte hinein. Aus einer Intuition heraus zog sich Thor schnell seinen eigenen dünnen, leichten Stoffstiefel aus und warf ihn gezielt zur Tür, die so nicht ganz schließen konnte. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn Loki verbarg sie schon wieder mit Magie von innen/unten. Nur ein winziger Spalt war geblieben, in dem sein Stiefelschaft klemmte. Noch eine ganze Weile stand Thor reglos an Ort und Stelle. Er wartete und lauschte, ob Loki etwas gemerkt hatte und umkehren würde. Doch nichts geschah und deshalb ging er nun selbst zu der Stelle, die aussah als wäre hier nichts. Nichts, bis auf seinen Stiefel, den Lokis Magie nicht verborgen hatte, denn dazu hätte er ihn merken müssen. Wenn sein Stiefel nun weit genug unter der Tür klemmte, wie er beabsichtigt hatte, dann könnte er seinem Bruder folgen, wohin auch immer. Nervös griff er vorsichtig nach unten und ertastete den Spalt in der Bodenluke. Er öffnete die erstaunlich schwere Luke, sah die Treppenstufen und zog sich auch noch den anderen Stiefel aus. Dann trat er mit rasendem Puls die Stufen nach unten und schloss die Tür wieder leise über sich, um gleich darauf in absoluter Finsternis zu stehen, die doch gar nicht so finster war, wie er bald merkte.  
Von irgendwo her kam silbriges, kühles Licht und erhellte schwarz marmorierte Steinwände und Böden, die unter seinen Füßen kalt waren. Wo war er hier? Wo war Loki und was tat er an diesem eigenartigen Ort, von dem er nichts wusste? Langsam aber nicht explizit darauf achtend sich leise zu bewegen ging Thor einen Gang entlang nach Osten. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Bruder diesen Gang genommen hatte, denn es bogen mehrere Gänge ab, die alle gleich aussahen. 

 

Mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrte Loki, denn etwas war heute anders. Er lauschte intensiv und hörte dieselben Geräusche, die seine nackten Füße auf dem Boden machten. Schnell glitt er lautlos hinter eine Wand und erwartete aus einem unerklärlichen Grund sich selbst zu sehen. Aber es war nur Thor, der mit ebenso nackten Füßen nicht allzu leise über die Flure tappte. Hatte sein Bruder den Verstand verloren? War es überhaupt Thor? Als sein Bruder auf seiner Höhe war, packte ihn Loki, presste Thor fest die Hand auf den Mund, zog ihn kräftig hinter die Wand und zischte:  
„Sssssssch!“ Thor nickte gehorsam und er ließ vorsichtig seinen Mund los. Im silbrigen Licht konnte er zwar die Umrisse von Thors Gesicht sehen, nicht aber seinen Ausdruck und seine Augen. Sein warmer schneller Atem war aber auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren und obwohl Loki fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass Thor nun doch sprechen würde und wenigstens ein „Was?“ von sich geben würde, schwieg er artig. Also war sein Bruder ihm gefolgt und Loki gab mal ausnahmsweise sich selbst die Schuld daran. Er war unaufmerksam gewesen und nun war sein Bruder doch wie gewünscht an seiner Seite. Es war ein gutes Gefühl und die hitzige Nähe von Thors Gesicht verursachte ein heftiges Prickeln in seinen Eingeweiden. Wie war das? Thor wollte einen Kuss? Und er wollte wissen, was geschah, wenn er seinem Begehren nachgab? Loki trat näher an ihn heran. So nah, dass sich ihre Körper gut spürbar berührten. Der Atem seines Bruders ging sofort schneller und seine Hände legten sich erfahren an Lokis Hüften, um ihn noch enger zu sich heranzuziehen. Ein sonderbarer Sog entstand, aus dem sich Loki nicht mehr befreien konnte und es auch nicht wollte. Er war es schließlich, der seine Lippen auf Thors Mund legte. Die Berührung fühlte sich rau und weich zur selben Zeit an. Aus Thors Kehle kam ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen und seine Lippen schlossen sich geübt um seine Lippen.   
Loki erzitterte aus unerklärlichen Gründen und schloss seine Augen, um dieses so aparte, neuartige Gefühl voll auszukosten und es zu konservieren. 

Als dieses schleifende Geräusch erklang, riss sich Loki fast schmerzhaft von Thor los und hielt ihm wieder den Mund zu. Beide atmeten aus vielerlei Gründen erregt. Thor nahm dann Lokis Hand von seinem Mund und hielt sie fest, weil er ihm damit sagen wollte, dass er verstand. Sie warteten reglos auf das näher kommende Geräusch. Als es auf gleicher Höhe war, hielten beide den Atem an, denn was auch immer da draußen war, es blieb stehen.   
Ein feuchtes Schnüffeln war zu hören und dann schob sich ein widerlich behaarter Rüssel um die Ecke und schnaufte in ihre Richtung. Kurz danach schob sich ein dazugehöriger grotesk verformter Schädel um die Ecke, der in etwa die Größe eines Elefantenkopfes hatte. Die Augen glühten rot und etwas in diesem schrecklichen Gesicht erinnerte Loki an Dyri, den asgardeigenen Kerkermeister. Der unförmige Kopf, dessen Maul nun laut knirschend mahlte, saß auf einem kegelförmigen Körper, die sich auf buckligen Flossen vorwärts schob. ‚Dyri‘ riss plötzlich sein Maul auf und ein bestialischer Gestank entströmte ihm. Loki musste würgen, während Thor ihn hart am Arm packte und vorwärts zerrte.  
„Lauf!“, herrschte er ihn an und zog ihn unnachgiebig mit sich. Allerdings wollte er falsch abbiegen und Loki stoppte ihn. Das ekelige Schleifen erklang direkt hinter ihnen. So wenig elegant das Ding namens Dyri auch wirkte, es war erstaunlich schnell und hatte sie fast eingeholt, als Loki nun Thor in den anderen Gang schob. Weniger später standen sie vor der Treppe und Thor schubste ihn hinauf, damit er dem Ding noch einen Tritt verpassen konnte, ehe es ihnen durch die offene Tür folgen konnte.

 

Heftig atmend verließen die Brüder die Luke, welche Loki sofort wieder mit Magie versiegelte.   
„Was zum …“, begann Thor nun doch aber sein Bruder schüttelte nur bestimmend den Kopf.  
„Nicht hier!“, sagte er leise und zog sich seine Stiefel an. Sein Bruder tat es ihm nach und dann verließen sie unbemerkt die Kellergewölbe. Zumindest dachte sie, dass sie unbemerkt geblieben waren. Aber Heimdall hatte sie gesehen. Er wusste nicht woher sie kamen und was dort unten war, doch er sah ihre Gesichter. Angst war darin aber noch etwas anderes. Gerade Thor, den er gern mochte und den er besser kannte als den zwielichtigen Loki hatte in seinen Augen einen Ausdruck, der ihn sehr besorgte.  
Eigentlich müsste er nun Odin berichten was er gesehen hatte, doch vorher müsste er mit Thor sprechen.


	8. Chapter 8

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge und Loki blieb gnadenlos vor Thors Kammer stehen.  
„Loki, warte. Lass mich dich noch einmal …“  
„Nein!“  
„Dann sag mir, wo wir waren und was wir gesehen haben!“ forderte Thor mit kratziger Stimme und geröteten Wangen.  
„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass es beim Reden bleibt!“  
„Weshalb? Fandest du es so … schrecklich?“  
„Weshalb? Weil alle uns sehen können, deshalb“, knurrte Loki ungehalten. Thor seufzte, denn natürlich hatte sein Bruder recht.  
„In Ordnung. Dann komm mit rein!“   
Loki sah ihn noch einmal sehr prüfend und ernst an und trat dann in Thors Zimmer. Dort war es chaotisch und unaufgeräumt wie immer. Er warf ein paar Klamotten von einem Sessel und setzte sich dann mit angezogenen Beinen hinein. Sein Bruder setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf sein Bett.  
„Also, wo waren wir?“  
„Erst einmal, ist es eine Unverschämtheit, dass du mir heimlich folgst. Aber in Ordnung, es war meine Schuld, dass ich dich nicht bemerkt habe. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo wir waren, weil ich den offiziellen Namen nicht weiß. Ich habe den Ort Nattheim getauft und so heißt er, bis ich den wahren Namen erfahre. Das Portal war versteckt und ich habe es zufällig gefunden, weil es mit Magie versiegelt war, die ich öffnen konnte. Ich war schon mehrmals da unten und kann dir nicht viel mehr sagen, als dass es da abartige Gestalten gibt, wie die, die wir gesehen haben. Kam dir das entstellte Gesicht auch wie Dyri der Kerkermeister vor?“  
Thor nickte und war ziemlich blass.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt, Loki?“  
„Weil du andere Interessen hast.“  
„Aber ich hätte dir zugehört und hätte dich niemals allein an diesen finsteren Ort gehen lassen, an den nicht mal Heimdall sehen kann.“  
„Ich denke er kann dahin sehen, doch er darf es nicht“, warf Loki ein.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Er darf nicht zu seinen Füßen schauen. Weshalb, Loki? Was ist das für ein beängstigender Ort?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Selbst in Odins Bibliothek habe ich darüber nichts gefunden und …“  
„Wir sollten Frigga davon erzählen. Sie weiß bestimmt …“  
„Auf keinen Fall! Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie für die Versieglung verantwortlich ist, bzw., dass sie und Vater als Einzige darüber Bescheid wissen, welcher Ort das ist und welche Dämonen er einsperrt!“  
„Wollte das Ding uns töten?“  
„Wolltest du es herausfinden?“  
„Vielleicht hätten wir es tun sollen, doch ich hatte keine Waffe dabei und wir sollten beim nächsten Mal auf alle Fälle besser vorbereitet sein.“

 

Beim nächsten Mal? Loki sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. Es war klar, dass ihn Thor nun nicht mehr allein nach Nattheim gehen ließ, jetzt, wo er davon wusste. Weil er ihn beschützen wollte, war der eine Grund. Ein anderer Grund war sein Misstrauen aber auch seine eigene Abenteuerlust, die sie früher verbunden hatte. Aber da war noch mehr in Thors Gesicht und zum allerersten Mal erkannte Loki in den Augen seines Bruders eine Art Berechnung, die er nicht sofort verstand. Erst als Thor verlegen seine Lider senkte, begriff er, was der Bruder beabsichtigte.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht … dein Ernst, Thor …?“, fragte Loki verwundert nach und legte den Kopf fragend schief.  
„Na ja, uns sieht da niemand und was niemand sieht, kann niemand verurteilen. Wenn wir es für uns behalten, dann …“  
„Stopp! Sprich nicht weiter!“, sagte Loki scharf und stand auf, weil ihn seine innere Unruhe dazu trieb. Thor schlug gerade vor, dass sie in Nattheim diesen Kuss wiederholten oder vielleicht sogar mehr aus diesem Kuss machten, der dort stattgefunden hatte. Bisher hatte Loki noch vermeiden können explizit über diese fremdartige Berührung zwischen ihnen nachzudenken, doch nun wurde er dazu gezwungen. Er lief um Thors Bett herum, wieder und wieder und hob immer abwehrend die Hand, wenn sein Bruder sprechen wollte.  
Der Kuss hatte ihm mehr gefallen, als er erwartet hätte und hatte sich dabei keineswegs so falsch angefühlt, wie er befürchtet hatte. Dass Thor ein Mann war, spielte dabei keine Rolle, ebenso wenig, dass er sein Bruder war. Aber es hatte eine Rolle gespielt, wie seine eigenen Empfindungen dabei waren. Sie waren warm und zärtlich gewesen, wie wenn er Friggas schmerzerfüllte Gedichte las. Ein guter Schmerz, in den er sich gern einhüllte und sich von ihm tragen ließ. So wie Thors raue und fordernde Berührung, die diese sehnsüchtige Hitze in ihm entstehen ließ, die so neu für ihn war, dass er beschloss seiner Neugier nachzugeben. Schließlich konnte er jederzeit damit aufhören, weil er nicht in eine angebliche und so kopflose Liebe verfallen war, wie sein Bruder. Er hatte die Kontrolle über Thor, dessen hitziges Verlangen und über sich selbst natürlich auch.

 

„Nur eine Frage, Bruder …“, blieb er jäh vor dem Bett und Thor stehen. Der legte gleich seine Hände an seine Oberschenkel, doch Loki schob sie besser weg, ehe daraus noch intimere Gesten wurden.  
„Dann frag mich!“ Thor hob mutig den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Was ist, wenn du dich irrst?“  
„Inwiefern soll ich mich irren, Loki?“  
„Was geschieht, wenn du dich in der Annahme deiner Gefühle für mich irrst? Was ist, wenn sich herausstellt, dass du mich doch nicht liebst, wie du glaubst, sondern mich nur begehrst, weil du mich nicht auf dem Silbertablett serviert bekommst, wie irgend so ein Weibsbild?“ Thor schwieg eine Weile und schien ernsthaft nachzudenken.  
„Wenn ich mich irre, werde ich dir den Thron bedingungslos überlassen. Aber erlaube mir dich zu lieben, Loki. Lass mich dich berühren und küssen. Lass mich bei dir sein, ich bitte dich.“ Thor sah nicht weg, so intensiv Loki seine Augen auch in seine bohrte und deshalb musste er ihm seine Absicht einfach glauben. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich selbst sogar, dass Thor ihn wirklich liebte, auch wenn das bedeuten mochte, dass er niemals auf dem Thron von Asgard Platz nehmen würde.  
„In Ordnung, aber …“ Thor zog ihn nun doch zu sich heran und presste sein Gesicht an seinen Bauch, während er ihn mit seinen kräftigen Armen fest an sich gedrückt hielt.  
„Aber niemals in Asgard, Thor. Das Risiko, dass uns … lass mich los, sofort!“, zischte Loki fordernd, nachdem er seinem Bruder einmal liebevoll über die Haare gestrichen hatte. Thor gehorchte grummelnd und es war keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon öffnete sich die Tür und Odin sah ins Zimmer.  
„Eure Anwesenheit ist erwünscht. Folgt mir!“ Verstört und sehr blass sahen sich Thor und Loki an, dann folgten sie ihrem Vater wortlos.

 

Odin klärte sie nicht auf, während er vor ihnen herlief. Er stoppte vor einem Gemach, was Hjálmarr, dem Verteidigungsminister von Asgard gehörte. Einige Wachen standen vor der Tür und flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. Sie machten Odin und seinen Söhnen Platz. Im Raum war nur Thangbrand der königliche Leibarzt und untersuchte Hjálmarr, der reglos und mit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden lag.  
„Ist er tot?“, fragte Thor sofort bestürzt.  
„Nein, aber so gut wie. Aber es ist kein sichtbares Gift, was ihn in diesen besorgniserregenden Zustand versetzt hat, doch muss ich sein Blut noch weiter untersuchen. Bis dahin werde ich ihn auf die Krankenstation verlegen, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Falls er zu sich kommt und spricht, werde ich mich melden“, sagte Thangbrand und stand auf. Odin nickte leicht.  
„Und er befindet sich immer noch in dieser Art Traumzustand?“ Der Arzt nickte bekümmert.  
„Loki?“ Loki sah mit mulmigem Gefühl zu seinem Vater und trat näher.  
„Sagt dir Hjálmarrs Zustand etwas?“ Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich trotzig zusammen, doch erst Thors warnender Blick hielt ihn davon ab ausfallend gegenüber dem Allvater zu werden.  
„Nein. Wenn es magische Ursachen haben könnte, solltest du besser Frigga fragen.“  
„Ich will sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Aber ich habe euch geholt, um euch beide an dieser Situation teilhaben zu lassen, denn die Art Heimtücke wird es immer geben. Auch wenn einer von euch auf dem Thron sitzt, werdet ihr niemals von Neidern und Angriffen, selbst aus den eigenen Reihen geschützt sein. Hiermit erteile ich euch beiden den Auftrag herauszufinden, was mit dem Minister geschehen ist. Geht behutsam vor und wirbelt so wenig Staub wie möglich auf und …“  
Odin sah sie abwechselnd und konzentriert an.  
„Arbeitet zusammen! Loki?“  
„Verstanden“, murrte er dumpf und Thor sagte schnell: „Machen wir, Vater!“  
Odin entließ sie, indem er einfach ging. Thangbrand packte noch ein paar von Hjálmarrs Sachen zusammen und Loki nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit ihm zu sprechen:  
„Er lebt also noch, doch kann weder sprechen, noch sich bewegen?“  
„Sieht so ein, junger Prinz.“  
„Wer hat ihn gefunden?“  
„Eine der Wachen. Er hatte Geräusche gehört, hat nach dem Minister gerufen, doch keine Antwort bekommen. Als er nach mehrmaligem Klopfen ins Zimmer trat, lag er so wie jetzt am Boden.“ Loki sah zu Hjálmarr. Dessen Augen waren weit und erschrocken aufgerissen, sein Mund stand grotesk offen und seine Finger waren zu Krallen verkrampft. Sein Körper wirkte steif und so, als wenn er in eine Art Todesstarre gefallen war.  
„Welche Wache war es?“  
„Ingvi!“, rief Thangbrand laut und eine der Wachen, die immer noch vorm Gemach standen, kam herein.  
„Erzähle doch den beiden Prinzen, wie du ihn gefunden hast.“  
„Äh, nun …“, begann Ingvi verlegen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er zu Loki oder zu Thor sprechen sollten. Er entschied sich für Thor, der ihn offen und freundlich ansah und Loki war ausnahmsweise mal nicht verärgert über die sichtliche Bevorzugung seines Bruders.  
„Ich rief nach dem Minister, weil aus seinem Gemach seltsame Geräusche, eine Art Poltern und ein Röcheln zu kommen schienen. Er antwortete mir nicht und öffnete auch nicht die Tür. Das tat ich dann schließlich. Sie war unverschlossen und im ersten Moment war es in seinem Gemach sehr dunkel, doch kaum war ich eingetreten, sah ich, dass Licht brannte und es gar nicht so dunkel war. Minister Hjálmarr lag so wie jetzt am Boden und ich rief um Hilfe. Mehr war da nicht.“  
„Hast du das Gefühl, etwas ist aus dem Zimmer entkommen, als du die Tür geöffnet hast?“, fragte Loki nun nach, doch Ingvi schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.  
„Gut, bringt den Minister weg!“, befahl Loki und zog Thor dann am Arm nach draußen.  
„Es gibt da noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Seit einiger Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich eine Art Schatten hier herum treibt. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir ein, doch er könnte etwas mit Mutter zu tun haben, denn ich nehme ihn hauptsächlich in ihrer Anwesenheit wahr“, flüsterte Loki leise, während er mit seinem Bruder über den Gang lief.  
„Aber dann sollten wir doch erst recht mit ihr sprechen!“  
„Auf keinen Fall! Wenn wir das tun, müssen wir über Nattheim sprechen und dann …“ Er vollendete den Satz nicht, doch merkte, dass Thor ihn selbst zu Ende denken konnte, denn er seufzte leidend, weil er begriff, dass sie dann diese Möglichkeit verloren sich dort unten nahe zu kommen.  
„Denkst du, dass etwas von dort unten entkommen ist? Aber das da unten sind keine Schatten, Loki. Das …. Ding war ziemlich real und gut sicht- und riechbar!“  
„Das stimmt. Aber was wäre, wenn es hier oben nur als Schatten existieren kann?“  
„Und was schlägst du vor, wenn wir nicht mit der einzigen Person sprechen können, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte?“  
„Ich schlage vor, wir legen uns schlafen und morgen werde ich dir etwas zeigen. Dann sehen wir weiter. Gute Nacht!“ Thor packte ihn schnell am Handgelenk. Loki blieb zwar stehen, doch entzog ihm seinen Arm lieber, um seinen Bruder gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu führen.  
„Was?“  
„Warum erlaubst du es mir, Loki?“, fragte Thor ihn nun mit so viel Anspannung und Furcht in der Stimme, dass sich Lokis Herz zusammenkrampfte. Natürlich wusste er, was Thor wissen wollte. Nämlich, ob es für ihn nur einer seiner Späße war oder ob er mal ausnahmsweise ehrlich war.  
„Reicht dir ein Wort als Antwort, lieber Bruder?“, fragte Loki leise und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie standen sich gegenüber, doch der Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern war so gering, dass er Thors Hitze sehr gut spüren konnte. Auch Thor fühlte Lokis immer so seltsam kühle Aura und sah ihn erwartungsvoll ins wunderschöne Gesicht. Lieber Bruder? Schon ewig hatte ihn Loki nicht mehr so angesprochen. Näherten sie sich endlich wieder an? Er würde alles dafür geben, um sich nochmal so von Loki küssen zu lassen. Von ihm aus auch an diesem düsteren, gefährlichen Ort namens Nattheim. Von ihm aus auch egal wo und wann Loki es wollte. Denn den Bruder auf diese intime Weise zu berühren hatte ein ultimatives Brennen in ihm verursacht, vor dem er regelrecht Angst bekam und sich es gleichzeitig erneut herbei sehnte. Loki war nicht nur bezaubernd und reizvoll, er küsste auch auf eine endgültige Art, wie sie sonst nur der Tod mit sich brachte.  
„Ja!“, sagte er nur heiser und schluckte nervös.  
„Neugier.“  
Loki sah ihm noch einen Moment fast liebevoll in die Augen, wandte sich dann ab und bog in dem Gang zu seinem Gemach ab. Thor stand noch einen Moment da und versuchte die Information einzuordnen. Gut, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Loki das Wort Liebe aussprach. Selbst ‚Lust‘ wäre vermutlich schon vermessen gewesen, doch Neugier? Allerdings kannte Thor seinen Bruder so gut, dass er begriff, dass Lokis Antwort das Prädikat wertvoll erhalten sollte. Denn nichts trieb Loki mehr an, als Neugier auf alles und jeden.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki ließ in dieser, nur noch recht kurzen Nacht das Licht brennen. Nicht, weil er Angst im Dunkeln gehabt hätte, sondern, weil er hoffte, dass sich der Schatten in seinen Raum verirren würde. Vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen sein Wesen sichtbar zu machen. Weil er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, übte er sich länger zu verbergen als er es bisher geschafft hatte. Immer wieder kamen ihm dabei die Erinnerung an Thors Lippen in den Sinn und brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Wie oft hatte er sich als Kind gewünscht, dass sich Thors Aufmerksamkeit allein um ihn drehen würde. Denn schließlich war er Loki. Hätte er damals gewusst, wie einfach es mal sein würde …

 

Thor ging am nächsten Morgen um einiges zeitiger zum Frühstück, weil er so hoffte seinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er könnte ihnen ja schlecht erzählen, dass er und Loki in einem Mordverdacht ermittelten und das auch noch auf Geheiß des Allvaters.   
Seine Freunde waren noch nicht da, dafür saß Heimdall allein am Tisch. Sich nicht zu ihm zu setzen, wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen, deswegen sagte Thor möglichst heiter:  
„Guten Morgen, Heimdall.“  
„Setz dich zu mir, Thor.“  
„Nichts anderes hatte ich vor.“ Auch Loki war noch nicht anwesend und das ärgerte Thor ein wenig, denn er musste ihn sehen und wollte unbedingt eine Reaktion von seinem Bruder auf die Geschehnisse vom gestrigen Tag.  
Ein Weilchen frühstückten die beiden Freunde schweigend. So lange, bis sich Thor in Sicherheit wiegte. Dann sagte Heimdall:  
„Ich habe dich und Loki gestern gesehen.“ Thors Kopf flog herum und ihm wurde leicht übel.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich habe euch beide aus der Luke im Kellergewölbe unter dem Palast kommen sehen. Dieser Raum, welcher auf der gleichen Ebene wie der Relikt-Raum von Odin ist, der aber nichts enthält. Bis scheinbar auf die Tür am Boden.“  
„Sssssscht!“, machte Thor schnell, denn andere Asgardianer betraten den Saal.  
„Was hast du noch gesehen?“ Bei dieser Frage wagte es Thor kaum ihn anzusehen. Heimdall schwieg einen Moment und sprach dann viel leiser.  
„Nichts, was da unten ist, denn ich darf meinen Blick niemals zu meinen Füßen richten.“ Ganz laut und deutlich hörte Thor am Satzende dieses „aber …“ und seufzte ahnungsvoll.  
„Aber ich habe etwas in deinen Augen gesehen, mein Freund“, flüsterte Heimdall nun fast schon so leise, dass sich Thor zu ihm beugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen.  
„Könnte Angst gewesen sein. Willst du wissen, was …“  
„Nein. Will ich nicht wissen. Zieh mich da nicht mit rein, Thor. Und es war nicht nur Furcht, welche ich in deinem Gesicht gesehen habe. Es war ungestüme Leidenschaft und ich würde gern glauben, dass sie sich auf einen Kampf bezog, doch dann sah ich in Lokis Gesicht und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das deuten soll. Sollte ich etwas deuten, Prinz?“ Für ein paar Momente fehlten Thor die Worte, denn er verstand sehr gut, was Heimdall ihm und Loki unterstellte. Und er hatte sogar recht damit und es wäre ein Frevel ihn anzulügen, doch gleichzeitig konnte er nicht mal seinem ältesten Freund die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle für den eigenen Bruder sagen. Deshalb rieb er sich ein wenig ratlos über sein Gesicht und murmelte verlegen:  
„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Aber vielleicht sind wir einer geheimen Verschwörung auf der Spur und mein Bruder und ich … verstehen uns seit langer Zeit endlich mal wieder besser. Und auch wenn es für alle anderen absurd klingt, aber ich bin darüber sehr froh, denn Loki … ist ein wichtiger Teil von mir, sogar unserer Familie und selbst von Asgard. Wenn wir ihn verlieren, dann könnte das wie eine offene Wunde sein, die man nicht mehr heilen kann. Ich weiß, dass er nicht allzu beliebt ist und jederzeit seine gemeinen Streiche macht, doch ich glaube fest daran, dass er ein gutes Herz hat und dass er Asgard ebenso liebt, wie ich es tue.“  
Heimdall schwieg und nippte am Leffaltrank. Als weitere Bürger den Raum betraten und vermutlich auch gleich Thors Freunde, Frigga, Odin und Loki kommen würde, sagte sein schwarzer Freund auf seine ausdruckslose Weise:  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, aber ich vertraue dir und deiner Stärke. Meine Loyalität gilt Odin, doch wenn du mich um etwas bitten möchtest …?“ Thor hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und sein Mund stand verwundert offen. Bot ihm sein Freund gerade an die Augen zu schließen, wenn er mit Loki Dummheiten beging?  
„Hallo Thor, du bist heute aber früh dran?“ Fandral war auch früh dran und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, was verhinderte, dass Thor Heimdall eine Antwort geben konnte. Und vielleicht war das auch besser so. Nicht, dass er seinen alten Freund verdächtigte ihn im Namen Odins auszufragen, doch wer konnte schon sicher sein? Loki erschien mal wieder nicht zum Frühstück und zu anderen Zeiten hätte es Thor beunruhigt. Aber heute ging er recht entspannt in Friggas Rosengarten und fand Loki diesmal schnell, weil sein Bruder ihn rief. Er hatte schon auf ihn gewartet und bedeutete Thor ihm zu folgen.

 

Lokis Weg führte in die Bibliothek, doch er hielt nicht im Hauptraum an, sondern ging weiter, bis in eine staubige Kammer, in der er selbst nie war, weil ihn Bücher nicht so interessierten.  
In dieser Kammer, die ein schmales Milchglasfenster hatte, gab es keine Bücherregale, sondern nur einen Lesetisch, inklusive Lampe und zwei Stühle. Sein Bruder deutete auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich selbst auf den anderen. Dann zog er ein dünnes, zerfleddertes Büchlein aus seinem Umhang und blätterte darin herum.  
„Sollten wir uns nicht … an einem speziellen Ort umsehen und den Mordanschlag auf den Minister aufklären?“  
„Das tun wir, Thor. Jetzt sei still, hör zu und sag mir dann, wie du das interpretieren würdest.“  
Thor schwieg gehorsam und war schon froh in Lokis Nähe sein zu dürfen und seine überraschend warme Stimme zu hören. Auch des Bruders recht offener Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm, weil er mit Lokis Zustimmung von letzter Nacht übereinstimmte. Während Loki las, verlor sich Thor ein wenig in der Betrachtung seines faszinierenden Bruders.

 

„Geboren mit beidem, verurteilt zum Leiden,  
umwunden mit Ketten, verbannt nach unten.  
Kann nicht das Wandeln im Licht vermeiden,  
vereinet kranken Zwilling mit dem Gesunden.“

 

 

Loki unterbrach und hob seinen Kopf, um direkt in Thors aufmerksames Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Bruder hörte zu, war mit dem Gedanken aber woanders, wie er gut sehen konnte. Thors Augen hatten einen bedenklichen Glanz und seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen. Er knetete ununterbrochen seine Finger und rutschte dann ertappt auf dem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Und? Was soll mir das sagen? Von wem stammen die Zeilen? Von Mutter?“  
„Nein, nicht von Frigga. Ideen?“  
„Nein, aber du bestimmt.“  
„Es geht noch weiter und vielleicht solltest du dir die Mühe machen ein wenig zuzuhören, anstatt darüber nachzudenken wie wir uns küssen und berühren.“ Thor errötete sichtbar und selbst Loki musste schmunzeln. Irgendwie machte dieses heimliche Spiel, was man vielleicht sogar als Flirt bezeichnen könnte, mehr Spaß, als er erwartet hatte. Sein Bruder räusperte sich nun betreten, verschränkte dann trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, hob das Kinn und sagte dann schroff:  
„Dann lies weiter, oh großer Loki, Herr der eiskalten Zurückweisung!“

 

„Wenn das ist geschehen, nehmt euch in Acht!  
Die Welt, wie sie bestand, wird bald fallen anheim,  
Die Dämonen von unten haben nun vollbracht,  
Was in Ewigkeit und Jahr nie getrennt sollte sein.“

 

„Klingt nach … wie sagtest du? Nattheim!“, sagte Thor, stolz zugehört zu haben.  
„Richtig. Klingt wie das, was da unten haust. Spannender ist aber die Antwort, wer das verfasst hat. Bjame Vegard!“  
„Warte mal, du meinst Bjame? Der legendäre Bjame? Der verrückten Eremit, der angeblich irgendwo im Schimmergebirge in einer Höhle wohnen und so alt wie Asgard sein soll? Der Bjame, den außer Odin und vielleicht Mutter noch nie einer gesehen hat?“  
Loki warf ihm das Büchlein zu.  
„Lies die erste Seite!“  
„Eine asgardianische Erinnerung an alle Könige. BV“, las Thor leise.  
„Ach komm, Bruder, das ist doch Unsinn. Bjame ist nur eine Legende, die vielleicht Odins Vater selbst erfunden hat und …“  
„Wollen wir ihn suchen?“, schlug Loki lächelnd vor.  
„Bjame? Im Schimmergebirge? Das ist riesig und wenn man den Legenden glauben kann, verbirgt er sich und seine … keine Ahnung, Höhle oder Hütte mit Magie bestimmt vor Blicken, denn sonst wüsste man ja, ob es ihn überhaupt gibt.“  
„Magie, die ich sichtbar machen kann. Kneifst du etwa?“  
„Nein, tue ich natürlich nicht. Ich versuche nur vernünftig und besonnen zu denken und …“ Loki lachte los und Thor wurde ein wenig ungehalten.  
„Komm schon, der Vorschlag ist idiotisch, Loki. Dann lass uns lieber heute Nacht … nach unten gehen und sehen, was wir herausfinden. Diesmal nehme ich eine gute Waffe mit und …“ Loki sah ihn plötzlich ernst an.  
„Da unten können wir keine Magie benutzen, denn das wird uns ganz sicher verraten und töten. Keine magischen Waffen, keine Zaubertricks und selbst sprechen sollten wir nicht. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen wie still es dort ist. Dein ungeschicktes Tapsen der nackten Füße war meilenweit zu hören. Wenn, müssen wir uns absolut still verhalten und unsichtbar bleiben, ohne dass ich uns mit Magie verbergen kann.“  
„Das kannst du …?“, fragte Thor nach und Loki runzelte die Brauen, bis er begriff.  
„Denkst du jetzt eigentlich nur noch daran, wie du deine Männlichkeit auf schnellstem Wege in mich stoßen kannst, Bruder?!“ fauchte er ihn scharf an und Thor sah störrisch zur Seite.   
„Um deine Frage aber zu beantworten: Ja, ich kann es. Aber noch nicht lange genug, um dir deinen Unfug zu gestatten und jetzt lass uns mal eine Runde durchs Schimmergebirge drehen. Falls wir ihn nicht finden, werden wir heute Nacht nach unten gehen.

 

Frigga sah kurze Zeit später ihre beiden Söhne einträchtig aus der Bibliothek kommen. Besorgt runzelte sie die Brauen. Hatte sie Loki nicht gesagt, dass er sich von Thor fernhalten sollte? Warum tat der verdammte Bengel immer das Gegenteil und vor allem, warum hatte sie selbst nicht besser darüber nachgedacht? Weil Loki sie immer so aufbrachte und ihre ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte. Denn niemals könnte sie ihm sagen was er war und zu was er in der Lage sein könnte. Sein magisches Talent war erschreckend groß und umfassend. Frigga unterrichtete Loki gar nicht, sondern versuchte ihn nur auf Geheiß ihres Mannes zu beschränken, indem sie ihn Zauber lernen ließ, die weit unter seinem Potenzial waren. Ob seine Gabe an seinem Jötunn-Wesen lag oder an seinem Individuum, war schwer zu sagen. Sicher war, Loki hatte unfassbare Macht und wenn er je davon erfahren würde, würde er nicht mehr warten, bis Odin sich entschließen würde Thor den Thron zu vererben, sondern Loki würde ihn sich mühelos nehmen. Vielleicht, dachte Frigga besorgt, war Loki sogar in der Lage die Versieglung dieser Tür zu lösen und vielleicht waren dabei ein paar Schatten entkommen, weil er nicht wusste, auf was er achten musste. Sie hatte Hjálmarr gesehen und er sah laut den Texten so aus, wie die früheren Opfer, bei denen die Übernahme gescheitert war, bevor die Alten diese Tür erschufen und die Dämonen damit unten hielten.  
Wieder zuckte Frigga zusammen, denn etwas Kaltes hatte ihre nackte Wade gestreift. Ihr schneller Blick offenbarte nichts und auch ihr Zauber, um es sichtbar zu machen, scheiterte kläglich, weil sie Angst hatte. Wirke niemals Magie, wenn du Angst hast! War ihr Motto, nachdem sie lebte und auch Loki unterrichtet hatte. Dabei war sie nicht mal sicher, ob ein Jötunn jemals so etwas wie Angst überhaupt nur verspürte. Aber sie hatte nun Angst, dass nicht nur Hjálmarrs Schatten, sondern auch ihrer entkommen war. Allerdings war sie nicht so einfach zu erobern, wie der Verteidigungsminister, der über keine eigene magische Barriere verfügte.  
Sie müsste mit Odin über Loki und Thor sprechen. Nicht über Thors Zuneigung und Loki, der das auszunutzen schien, aber darüber, was sie vielleicht entdeckt und entfesselt hatten. Doch sie hatte eben die Gesichter der beiden gesehen und brachte es nicht über sich sie zu verraten. Denn Thor wirkte seit langem mal wieder fast entspannt und glücklich. Ausschlaggebender war aber sein schöner Bruder, um den immer der Mantel des streitsüchtigen Zwiespaltes wehte. Nicht so heute. Nicht in diesem Moment, indem Frigga ihn an Thors Seite sah. Zum ersten Mal wirkte Loki wie ein Asgardian, edel aus tiefster Seele und zufrieden mit seinem momentanen Zustand. Außerdem verbrachten die Brüder Zeit zusammen und Frigga wusste wie sehr sich beide bewusst und unbewusst danach gesehnt hatten. Sie würde den beiden ein wenig Aufschub verschaffen, auch wenn sie tief in sich wusste, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, was auch immer noch geschehen würde. Thors Leidenschaft war viel zu wild und unkontrollierbar und Loki liebte es zu schockieren, zu rebellieren und deshalb würde er zu seinem Bruder wohl doch nicht Nein sagen, begriff Frigga und seufzte ratlos. Was wäre, wenn es ihnen gestattet würde sich zu lieben?   
Undenkbar! Odin würde das niemals erlauben, auch wenn er am besten wusste, dass sie das Recht dazu hatten, weil sie eben keine Brüder waren.

 

„Wohin des Weges, meine Söhne?“ Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Odin vor Loki und Thor auf, gerade als sie sich mit Lokis magischer Kraft ins Schimmergebirge begeben wollten.  
„Ähm, wir … ich …“, begann Thor zu stammeln und Odin begann die Braue zu runzeln.  
„Wir ermitteln, Vater. Eben waren wir in der Bibliothek und haben uns über Gifte erkundigt, die einen Zustand hervorrufen können, in dem sich der Minister befindet und …“  
„Welche Gifte wären das?“, fragte Odin nach.  
„Es ist nur ein Gift, welches so eine Wirkung haben kann. Es ist das pflanzliche Cherubigift, gewonnen aus dem Kirschenstrauch in Albenheim. Greifen die Alben uns an, Vater?“ Loki klang so geschmeidig und gelassen, dass Thor ihn erstaunt ansehen musste.   
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wohin wollt ihr jetzt?“ Nur der Allvater ließ sich nie von Lokis wahnsinniger Überheblichkeit und glattzüngiger Arroganz beeindrucken.  
„Wir wollten eben den guten, alten Dyri besuchen und mal sehen, ob vielleicht ein paar unserer Feinde, die im Kerker eingesperrt sind, entkommen sind.“  
„Gute Idee“, brummte Odin, legte den Kopf schief und ging dann ohne ein weiteres ermahnendes Wort an ihnen vorbei. Erst als er sichtlich weg war, holte Thor Luft und murmelte:  
„Das war knapp!“  
„Ach, Unsinn. Auf zu Dyri. Odin wird nachfragen, ob wir da waren. Wird nur ein kleiner Umweg und vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir sehen, ob Dyri noch Dyri ist“, legte Loki fest und deshalb begaben sie sich zu Asgards hellerleuchteten Kerker, die auf den ersten Blick aussahen wie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Allerdings ahnte Loki, dass es grausam war dieser ständigen Helligkeit ausgesetzt sein zu müssen und hoffte inständig niemals hier unten eine Zelle beziehen zu müssen.

 

Wenn Thor früher den Namen Dyri hört, dachte er immer an einen dicken, schwerfälligen Mann mit einer Kette um die Hüfte, an der die Schlüssel für die Kerkerzellen hingen. Doch Dyri war weder dick, noch hatte er eine klirrende Kette und auch keine Schlüssel.  
Dyri war ein sehr hübscher, schlanker und ewig junger Mann, der ziemlich weibliche Kleidung trug und dessen hellblonden Haare so lang waren, dass er sie sich um die eigene Hüfte band und sie wie die Ende eines Gürtels offen über seinem Schritt baumelten. Inzwischen kannte Thor Dyri und er musste gestehen, dass er ihn irgendwie nicht mochte, hätte aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, woran seine Abneigung liegen könnte. Loki hingegen schien sich nicht an Dyris seltsamer Art zu stören, sondern begrüßte ihn gönnerhaft. Dyri deutete eine Verbeugung an und würdigte Thor keines Blickes, obwohl er sonst ganz eindeutig besser ankam als Loki. In diesem Zusammenhang störte sich Thor allerdings nicht daran, sondern dachte darüber nach, was dieser eigentlich attraktive Mann mit dieser hässlichen Monstrosität in Nattheim zu tun haben könnte.  
„Wir wollen nur mal nach dem Rechten sehen und uns vergewissern, dass alle Gefangenen in ihren Zellen sind. Wir sind in Odins Auftrag hier und du führst uns sicher herum“, legte Loki fest. Dyri grinste schmierig.  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Prinz Loki!“ Dabei errötete Dyri ziemlich und endlich begriff Thor weshalb er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Er schwärmte nicht allzu heimlich für Loki und er selbst war eifersüchtig. Dabei war er niemals eifersüchtig. Erst, als er sich seine Gefühle für Loki eingestanden hatte, verspürte er seit neuestem dieses seltsame Gefühl ihn nicht mit anderen teilen zu wollen. War das nicht merkwürdig? Schweigend lief er den beiden nach und hörte nur auf ihre Worte.  
„Wie sind die Zellen versiegelt?“, fragte Loki eben den Kerkermeister.  
„Mit Magie. Mit Worten und Runen, die nur ich, Odin und Frigga kennen. Aber es gibt einen Notfallmechanismus, der jedoch nicht so ohne weiteres zu bedienen ist. Wollt ihr ihn sehen, Prinz?“ schleimte Dyri und Loki schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sind alle Gefangenen anwesend?“ fragte er stattdessen, während sie die Zellen abliefen. Nicht alle waren besetzt, doch in einigen standen oder tobten einige Kreaturen, die sogar Thor bekannt waren.  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“  
„Sieht ganz so aus? Heißt das, du kannst nicht zählen?“ Dyri errötete erneut heftig und schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte er eifrig.  
„Doch. Natürlich kann ich zählen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass alles seine Ordnung hat und …“  
„Fein!“ Loki drehte sich einfach um, sah Thor auffordernd entgegen und dann ließen sie Dyri einfach stehen, der ihnen verdutzt hinterher sah.

 

„Er steht auf dich!“, knurrte Thor leise, als sie weit genug weg waren.  
„Blitzmerker!“  
„Und?“  
„Was und? Hast du das Ding da unten mit seinem Gesicht und diesem widerlichen Rüssel gesehen? Also spätestens seit diesem Moment sollte man nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Und Thor?“ Loki blieb recht unerwartet stehen und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Übe dich ein wenig mehr in Selbstbeherrschung, sonst könnte es sein, dass Odin dir schneller einen Strich durch deine Wünsche macht, als du meinen Namen sagen kannst!“  
„Odin?“  
„Ja, er sieht und hört alles … lausch?“ befahl Loki und Thor schwieg. Sie standen in einem offenen Gang, welcher in einen Innenhof grenzte, in dem ein paar Bänke standen und in dem es ein paar hübsche Blumenbeete gab. Vögel zwitscherten und von irgendwoher erklang wunderschöner Gesang. Meinte Loki das?  
„Was denn?“ flüsterte Thor dann nur belegt, während sein Bruder demonstrativ Luft holte und seine schönen Augen verdrehte. Er ging ein paar Schritte in den Garten, bückte sich und hatte einen kleinen Kiesel in der Hand. Den warf er dann gezielt nach oben und als Thor der Parabel des Steines folgte, sah er des Vaters Raben Hugin und Munin oben auf der Mauer sitzen. Nun flogen sie aufgescheucht und krächzend davon. Loki hatte recht, wie immer.  
„Verstanden“, murmelte er leise und ärgerte sich darüber, solche elementaren Dinge zu vergessen. Aber Loki hatte schuld. Loki und seine Schönheit und Klugheit, die ihn ganz benommen machte. Und jetzt, nachdem er von ihm kosten durfte, war alles noch viel schlimmer. Was bis dahin ein kleiner ziehender Schmerz in seiner Herzgegend und manchmal auch in seinem Unterleib war, so brannte es jetzt in des Bruders Nähe wie feuriges Gift, was durch seine Adern zu rinnen schien.

 

Loki nickte nur matt und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es war so intensiv zu begehren wie Thor es tat. In jeder Sekunde, in der sie zusammen war, konnte er diese Sehnsucht in Thors Gesicht ablesen und er hoffte inständig, dass das sonst niemanden gelang. Unauffällig sah er seinen Bruder wieder an und musste lächeln, als er merkte, dass er sich insgeheim schon auf ihren nächtlichen Ausflug nach Nattheim freute. 

 

„Hast du deinen Unterricht vergessen, Loki?“ Sie waren direkt Frigga in die Arme gelaufen und es gab keinen Ausweg, wenn sie ihr nicht sagen wollte, wohin sie eigentlich wollten. Der Ausflug in das Schimmergebirge sollte offenbar keine so spontane Sache sein, sondern musste geplant werden, dachte Loki und verabschiedete sich deshalb gleichgültig von Thor, der ihn zwar seltsam fragend ansah, doch keinen Einspruch vorbrachte.  
„Gut, ich bin dann … in der Arena, vermutlich …“, sagte er zögernd.  
„Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn!“, rief Frigga und Loki grinste nur zweideutig.

 

„Es freut mich euch beide zusammen zu sehen. Habt ihr eure Differenzen überwunden?“ fragte Frigga auch gleich unumwunden, als Thor weg war.  
„Gestern sagtest du noch, halte dich von Thor fern und heute freust du dich darüber, dass wir in Odins Auftrag herausfinden sollen, was mit Minister Hjálmarr geschehen ist und es gemeinsam tun müssen. Ist das nicht eigenartig?“   
Scharf sah Loki seine Mutter an und argwöhnte, dass sie Magie benutzte, um ihn zu täuschen. Doch er könnte es nicht aufdecken, weil er ihr damit zeigen musste, wie gut er schon in der Anwendung war.  
„Nun, da dachte ich auch, dass ihr euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen würdet. Doch dann sah ich euch beide aus der Bibliothek kommen und ich gestehe, dass ich von Odins Aufrag für euch beide weiß, und ihr habt zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wie die Brüder gewirkt, die ihr früher ward. Die beiden abenteuerlustigen Jungs, die sich nicht immer verstehen, weil sie beide dickköpfig und stark sind, die sich aber doch immer wieder zusammenraufen, weil sie wissen, was sie aneinander haben. Mich freut es, dass ihr euch doch wieder besser versteht, auch wenn es vielleicht nur Odins Anliegen an euch beide zu verdanken ist.“  
„Ich bemühe mich auf Thor zuzugehen, weil ich weiß, dass es dein wahrer Wunsch ist und sicherlich hast du recht damit, dass ich mich ein wenig für seine Ansichten und Belange öffnen sollte.“  
„So ist es gut. Es freut mich sehr deine Einsicht zu hören, Loki!“  
Frigga strahlte, doch es war Fassade, denn in Wahrheit war sie überaus besorgt, dass Loki Thor derart Nahrung gab. Er würde sie beide ins Verderben führen und da sie ihm geraten hatte sich von Thor fernzuhalten und Loki das Gegenteil tat, hoffte sie nun, dass sie das gerade biegen konnte, in dem sie ihm riet sich weiterhin auf Thor einzulassen. Aber Loki war so schlau und sah sie eine lange Zeit sehr konzentriert an. Nichts in seinem hübschen Gesicht verriet Misstrauen, doch Frigga fühlte es trotzdem.  
„Können wir jetzt anfangen?“ Loki klang ungeduldig aber doch auch so liebenswürdig, dass Frigga keine Erwiderung einfiel, wie sie eine Meinung zu Thor aus ihm herausbringen könnte. In diesem Moment ahnte sie, dass Loki längst von Thors Sehnsüchten ihn betreffend wusste.  
„Natürlich, Sohn. Ich wollte nur kurz meine Zufriedenheit in Worte ausdrücken, dass ihr beide wieder etwas zusammen unternehmt.“ Loki ging nicht mehr darauf ein und so begann Frigga beunruhigt die Unterweisung.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Abendmahl nahmen Loki und Thor getrennt voneinander ein. Thor saß im Kreis seiner Freunde und wagte nicht zu Loki zu sehen, denn die Erwartung an heute Nacht bildete schon jetzt eine prickelnde Glut in ihm, der er kaum noch Herr wurde. Mühsam erinnerte er sich an die groteske Figur mit Dyris Gesicht und an das, was Loki ihm erzählt hatte. Wenn das zutraf, waren unter Asgard grauenhafte Dämonen und niemand schien davon zu wissen! Vielleicht waren sogar welche entkommen, die nun Böses wollten und vielleicht sogar schon Hjálmarr auf dem Gewissen hatten. Denn noch immer war der Verteidigungsminister in dieser erstarrten Gestalt gefangen, unfähig zu sprechen oder die Augen zu schließen. Warum nur interessierte ihn das im Moment so herzlich wenig? Selbst Odins Meinung war ihm gerade egal. Alles nur, weil er in Lokis Nähe sein durfte und weil sein Bruder ihm aus purer Neugier gestattete ihn zu berühren. War das nicht besorgniserregend? Selbst Mutter sah ihn zwar quer durch den Raum nachdenklich an, sprach das Thema Loki aber nicht mehr an. Weshalb? Hatte sie es aufgegeben, ihm seine kindische Träumerei auszureden? Oder verfolgte sie eine andere Strategie, die er nicht erkannte. Odin war geradeheraus und sagte gern was er wollte, Mutter war schlau und agierte ebenso verwinkelt und hin und wieder so doppelzüngig wie Loki.

 

Loki saß wie immer neben Frigga, las während des Essens in einem Buch, obwohl Odin ihm das untersagt hatte. Allerdings war Odin nicht zugegen und Frigga las selbst am Tisch, wenn sie sich nicht mit Loki unterhielt.   
„Hat Thor mit dir gesprochen?“ fragte sie in einem Anfall von spontanem und überaus schlechtem Gewissen. Loki zuckte hoch und sah sie aufrichtig verwirrt an.  
„Worüber? Über Hjálmarr?“  
„Nein, eher über … seine Zweifel, seine Sehnsüchte und seltsamen Wünsche“, versuchte sie ihren Sohn auf die richtige Spur zu lenken, weil sie sicher war, Loki wusste von der Zuneigung seines Bruders. Aber nun würde sie gern Lokis Einstellung dazu überprüfen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Mutter. Wir sprechen über Hjálmarrs Zustand, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte und warum das passiert ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, verlässt sich Thor auf meine intellektuellen Fähigkeiten und schleppt nur seine momentane Lieblingsaxt mit sich rum, als würde seine Waffe im Endeffekt alles lösen können.“ Frigga schmunzelte bei seinen Worten pflichtbewusst.  
„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, wir sprechen nicht über unsere Schwierigkeiten, Träume und Gedanken. Vielleicht tun wir das eines Tages wieder, vielleicht auch nicht. Davon abgesehen, bin ich nicht dein Bote und dein Informant. Sprich mit Thor selbst, wenn du dich sorgst, Mutter.“ Ausnahmsweise sagte es Loki in einem liebevollen Tonfall und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie zu drücken. Er hatte ja recht, das wusste Frigga nur zu gut.  
„Ja, du hast recht Loki. Nur eins noch … versprich mit bitte etwas …“ Ungeduldig verdrehte Loki die Augen, denn er gab niemals gern Versprechen ab.   
„Nimm deinen Bruder ernst!“  
Loki runzelte die Brauen und fragte sich, ob seine Mutter annahm, dass er ein gemeines Spiel daraus machte, was sicherlich auch richtig war. Er hätte gern gefragt, wieso sie ihm nun ausgerechnet nach so langer Zeit dazu ermahnte nicht mit dem Bruder zu scherzen und zu spielen, doch damit hätte er ihr verraten, was er wusste.  
„Tue ich doch immer, aber in Ordnung, ich nehme ihn ab jetzt besonders ernst“, sagte er lahm und sah, dass es Frigga nicht reichte. Aber auch sie könnte nicht in die Tiefe gehen, um dieses Sache zwischen ihm und Thor anzusprechen. Deshalb nickte sie nur bekümmert und verließ ihn dann.

 

Man konnte Thor nicht ernst nehmen, grübelte Loki, als sie weg war. Sein Bruder war ein unbesonnener, aufbrausender Hitzkopf, der vielleicht die besten Absichten hatte, aber nie genug über sein Handeln nachdachte. Thor handelte aus den richtigen und edelsten Gründen und verursachte damit oft mehr Ärger als hätte sein müssen. Dann jedoch fiel ihm diese eindringliche Liebesbezeugung ein, die er so aus Thors Mund niemals erwartet hatte. Offenbar schlummerten in seinem Bruder Talente, von denen noch nicht mal Thor selbst wusste. Denn eines musste Loki in jenen Momenten sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen. Thors Zuneigung und dessen Eingeständnis selbiger hatte in ihm selbst etwas freigelegt, von dem er nichts geahnt hatte. Wie ein unsichtbarer Sog fühlte er sich seither zu ihm hingezogen und wollte wieder seine hitzige und so eindringliche Liebe hören und spüren. Sein Bruder war stark, mächtig und in gewisser Weise ebenso absolut in seinen Taten, wie er selbst. War es das, was ihn anzog? Oder war es, weil er seinen Bruder, den er doch so gut zu kennen glaubte, plötzlich in einem vollkommen neuen Licht sah? Einem nicht mehr ganz so hellem Licht, sondern einem silbrigen Licht, dass zwar erhellte, aber ebenso verbarg und betrog. Loki hatte während seiner tiefgründigen Gedanken nicht bemerkt, dass er Thor anstarrte. Sein Bruder schien es auch nicht zu merken, doch dafür merkte es Fandral, der ihn ernst und mit leicht geneigtem Kopf ansah.

Wortlos verließ Loki den Saal und zitterte immer noch, als er in seinem Gemach ankam, weil er sich so über sich selbst ärgerte, denn er hatte für einen Moment die Spielregeln selbst nicht beachtet und das konnte fatal enden.  
Viel später klopfte Thor an seine Tür, um ihn abzuholen. Schweigend liefen sie über die Flure, immer auf der Hut vor den Wachen. Thor überlegte, ob er Loki sagen sollte, dass Heimdall sie gesehen hatte, doch er tat es nicht. Denn seine Angst, sein Bruder würde diesen Ausflug dann nicht mehr machen wollen, war zu vordergründig.

 

Unbehelligt gelangten sie in den quadratischen Raum. Bisher hatten sie nicht viel gesprochen, doch ab sofort müssten sie konsequent schweigen. Dieses Gebot hatte Loki Thor noch einmal flüsternd eingebläut, als sie sich ihrer Stiefel entledigten, um barfuß durch die Luke auf die Treppe zu steigen. Mit Magie versiegelte Loki, der als Letztes durch die Öffnung stieg, die Tür und dann standen sie einen Moment ganz still, um in die kalte Dunkelheit zu lauschen.

 

Unerwartet griff Loki nach seiner Hand. Es war keine Liebesbezeugung und kein Eingeständnis, wie er schnell merkte, denn sein kluger Bruder gab somit nur die Richtung und auch das Tempo vor, in dem sie sich zu bewegen hatten. Willenlos überließ er Loki die Führung. Sein Herz schlug wild und die Kälte zu seinen Füßen drang kaum bis in seine Gedanken vor. Viel zu schwierig war es, das innere Feuer zu bekämpfen, was ihn ständig dazu antrieb Loki gegen die Wand zu drücken und ihn zu küssen, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Doch sein Bruder hatte scheinbar ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel und er liefe fügsam mit ihm. Plötzlich stoppte Loki und hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Bauch davon ab, weiterzulaufen. Unwillkürlich griff Thor nach der Hand und Loki ließ sie ihm sogar einen Moment. Dann löste er sich behutsam und trat nur einen Schritt vorwärts, um einen Blick um die Ecke auf die Kreuzung zu werfen, von der zwei Gänge abzweigten. Irgendwie hatte Thor verdrängt, dass es hier unten unförmige, furchterregende Gestalten gab, doch daran wurde er nun wieder erinnert, als auch er sehr leise neben Loki trat und um die Ecke sah. Im erst Moment verstand er nicht, was er da sah. Alles schien aus lauter Armen, Beinen und Händen zu bestehen. Nach und nach schälten sich zwei langgezogene Köpfe, die leicht an Kuhschädel erinnerten aus dem schwachen Licht. Es waren zwei Kreaturen, die sich gerade gegenseitig auffraßen und doch eins waren. Es war ein ekelerregender und widerlicher Anblick. Selbst Thor, der nicht allzu sensibel war, was Blut betraf, schluckte abgestoßen. Vorsichtshalber griff er wieder nach Lokis Hand, sie war eisig kalt. Es war auch Loki, der den Rückwärtsgang einlegte und lautlos in einen anderen Gang abbog. Von diesem Gang aus, gingen einige kleinere Räume ab, in denen nichts war. Nichts, außer schwarzer, leicht illumisierender Steinwände, wie überall sonst auch. Vor sich hörten sie nun lautere Geräusche, als die Schmatzgeräusche dieses Zwei-Schädelmonsters, was an sich selbst herum kaute. Ganz deutlich waren nun die Hufe eines Pferdes zu hören.  
Eilig drückten sie sich an die hintere Wand der nächstbesten Kammer und bewegten sich nicht. Was auch immer da kam, sie würden es sehen, wenn es am Raum ohne Tür vorbei lief. Allerdings konnte es sie auch sehen, wenn es in diesem Moment zur Seite sehen würde.  
Es. Loki war sich diesmal sicher, dass es ein Pferd mit vier Beinen war. Es wäre nicht Odins furchterregender Zwillingsdämon und das beruhigte ihn schon mal. Still und ohne zu atmen standen sie dort und warteten. Das Pferdeding kam näher, wurde weder langsamer, noch schneller und trabte dann gemächlich an der Türöffnung vorbei. Es sah nicht in den Raum und Loki stutzte, weil es nur ein Pferd war, was er sah, keinen abartig verformten Dämon. Es war nur ein Pferd, wenn auch ziemlich groß und von seltsam bläulich-leuchtender Farbe. Außerdem hatte es rote Augen, doch alles in allem wirkte es viel weniger bedrohlich, als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatten.

 

Thor sah ihn an. Fragend vielleicht, doch Loki erkannte ihn im schwachen Licht nicht besonders gut. Schon wollte er ihn weiterziehen, denn er suchte diese Kreatur, von der er glaubte, dass es Odin war. Er musste es/ihn von vorn sehen, um sich sicher zu sein. Aber Thor ließ ihn nicht gehen. Er hatte ihn so fest an den Hüften gepackt, dass Loki wusste, dass er ihn nicht so ohne Weiteres wieder würde freigeben. Erst, wenn er bekommen hatte, was er sich hier vorgestellt hatte. Loki ließ zu, dass sein Bruder ihn wieder zu sich heran zog. Dabei spürte er ganz deutlich wie schnell und hart sein Herz schlug. Thor war der mutigste Mann, den er außer sich selbst kannte, doch selbst sein großer Bruder war nicht gefeit gegen die Furcht des Unerklärlichen. Abstoßende Kreaturen, die man sich nicht erklären konnte, machten jedem mutigen Mann Angst. Vermutlich selbst Odin und …  
Thors, ein wenig raue Lippen trafen ihn dann aber doch unvorbereitet, obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte. Es war die Art, wie Thor ihn küsste, die ihn nahezu lähmte. Feinfühligkeit und Zurückhaltung lagen niemals in Thors Natur und doch war seine Lippenberührung nun sanft und absolut besitzergreifend zur selben Zeit. Sie beide trugen nur ihre schlichte Freizeitbekleidung, die aus feingewebter, ungefärbter Baumwolle bestand, die wärmte und gleichzeitig leicht und bequem war. Der Stoff war so dünn, dass Loki nun problemlos die Hitze seines Bruders fühlen konnte. Wollte er das, was gerade geschah? Fragte er sich leicht panisch und unsicherer wie jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Thors Hände schoben sich nun zielstrebig unter sein Hemd, auf seine nackte Rückenhaut und fast wäre ihm ein Ton der Überraschung entflohen. Es war absurd. Wie konnte er seinem eigenen Bruder nur diese obszöne Ungeheuerlichkeit gestatten? Dafür würde sie Odin über alle Maßen bestrafen. Vorsichtig wollte er sich von Thor losmachen, doch sein Bruder ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen drückte er ihn enger an sich, verließ seine Lippen und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Lokis Lider schlossen sich wie von selbst, weil er von dieser ungewohnten und absurd mächtigen Liebkosung völlig überwältigt war. Hilflos fragte er sich, warum er nichts von derartigen Gefahren gewusst hatte? Wie konnte er sich nur so willenlos in des Bruders Berührung verlieren, als wäre er Asgards größter Narr? Und Thor war untypisch zurückhaltend und viel zärtlicher als er je vermutet hätte. Aber ebenso hielt er ihn so hartnäckig an sich gedrückt, dass es ganz sicher nicht lautlos vonstattengegangen wäre, wenn sich Loki losgerissen hätte. Das wollte er aber gar nicht, denn sein Körper hatte beschlossen, ohne ihn zu fragen, dass ihm gefiel, was Thor mit ihm tat. Hatte er ihn letzte Nacht noch auf eine kindische Weise und ohne die Absicht Gefühle zu zeigen, geküsst, so tat es Thor nun anders. Wissend und ihm weit voraus, was diese Art Betätigung betraf.  
Seine Gedanken entglitten Loki immer mehr, umso weiter Thor seinen Hals abwärts zu seinen Schlüsselbeinen küsste. Seine kräftigen Hände wanderten mit seinem Mund zusammen weiter nach unten und lagen schließlich auf seinem Hinterteil. In diesem Moment entwich Loki nicht nur ein dunkles Seufzen, sondern in seinem Unterleib schien etwas zu explodieren, von dem er bis dahin nichts wissen wollte. Seine Männlichkeit wurde rasant und unfassbar hart und jetzt war er es, der sich hungrig an seinen Bruder drückte, um ihn zu spüre. Denn auch Thors Körper war erregt, aber sein Bruder hatte in dieser Hinsicht über all die Jahrhunderte viel mehr Selbstbeherrschung aufgebaut. Jetzt legten sich Thors Finger liebevoll aber in eindeutiger Absicht über seine Lippen, bis Loki einigermaßen wieder die Kontrolle über seinen hetzenden Atem hatte. Ja, vielleicht war es das Beste, was geschehen konnte, nicht zu sprechen. Nur ein einziges Wort – und es wäre egal, ob es von Thor oder ihm selbst kommen würde - hätte alles zerstört. So aber konnte er nichts sagen, als sich sein Bruder vor ihm auf die Knie herabließ, seine Stirn dabei an ihn drückte und sein Gesicht an seiner Erektion rieb. Unbekannte Lust eroberte Loki so schlagartig, dass er sich selbst die Hand vor den Mund presste, um keinen Laut der Bestürzung von sich zu geben.   
Behutsam zog sein Bruder seine Hose dann nach unten und Loki begann nun unkontrolliert zu beben. Es war die Mischung aus Erwartung, Selbstverachtung und Überraschung, die das verursachte. Thors Mund war warm, sein lässiger Dreitagebart kitzelte ein wenig und Loki zuckte unter der ersten Berührung seiner Lippen ziemlich zusammen. Wieso hatte er nie bis zum praktischen Punkt einer Liebe gedacht? Seine Gedanken waren derart unkonzentriert, dass er keine Antwort fand. Wieder hielten Thors Hände sein Hinterteil fest, während er ihn mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und dem ganzen Mund so wundervoll liebkoste, dass es Loki die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Schon das allein, war denkwürdig. In seinem Unterleib und auch im Rest seines Körpers begann sich eine Spannung aufzubauen, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bekam. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch in leichte Panik und vor lauter Lust nach Luft schnappen, doch selbst das war nicht möglich, denn das wäre nie im Leben lautlos gewesen. Sein Bruder hatte kein Erbarmen und schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr bremsen. Loki krallte seine Hände in die Haare seines Bruders und ein raues, schmerzhaft klingendes Stöhnen kam gleichzeitig mit seiner heißen Lust aus seinem Körper. Sein Bruder nahm seinen Mund nicht weg und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund war er ihm in diesem bizarren Augenblick dankbar dafür.   
Dann war es vorbei. Viel zu schnell und viel zu abrupt. Alles war so unverständlich, dass er wieder zu beben begann, als würde er frieren, was er nicht tat. Aber sein Bruder, der aufgestanden war, hatte ihn in seine Arme genommen und drückte ihn wortlos an sich, bis sich Loki wieder zu fassen bekam.  
„Ssssscht ssssscht …ssssscht!“, machte Thor immer noch ganz leise an seinem Ohr und zog ihm fürsorglich die Hose nach oben, als wäre er ein verdammter kleiner Junge. Eben schon wollte er Thor trotz seiner befremdlich einfühlsamen Weise von sich stoßen, als wieder Hufe zu hören waren. Lokis Herz begann sofort wieder zu rasen, denn dieses Mal waren es eindeutig acht Hufe, die er vernahm. Wie versteinert standen sie beide da. Wieder reglos, atemlos und voller Anspannung.  
Würde das Ding vorbei laufen, wie das bläuliche Pferd mit den roten Augen?  
Es würde nicht, denn es bog ohne zu zögern durch die Türöffnung in ihren Raum ein. Loki und Thor trennten sich hastig und starrten dann vollkommen fassungslos in Odins Antlitz.


	11. Chapter 11

Das „Ding“ mit Odin zu vergleichen, war ein Frevel, doch es war Odin. Irgendwie. Seine Haare waren ungeordnet, teilweise verfilzt und standen vom Kopf ab. Der Bart war struppig und länger und er trug keine Augenklappe. Allerdings fehlte trotzdem sein eines Auge und was man im schwachen Licht sehen konnte, war ein dunkles Loch, welches weit in den Kopf hinein reichte. Sein anderes Auge allerdings glühte rot und starrte sie beide bedrohlich an. Dann stieg er jähe nach oben, brüllte, dass es in den Ohren heftig wehtat und ließ seine vorderen vier Hufe nach Thor und Loki treten. Loki, in Panik, versuchte einen Zauber, doch als hätte er es immer geahnt, wirkte der hier unten gar nicht oder aber es lag an seiner Angst, wie Frigga ihm immer eingebläut hatte. Er bekam stattdessen einen deftigen Schubs von Thor, der ihm damit das Leben rettete, denn Odins Hufe trafen genau die Stelle, an der er eben noch stand. Schon zerrte sein Bruder ihn hoch und schrie:  
„Lauf!“  
Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten. Loki an der Spitze, denn er kannte die Wege besser als Thor. Hinter ihnen braute sich etwas zusammen und es war furchterregend, denn plötzlich war aus den Tiefen von Nattheim allerlei Stimmengewirr zu hören. Tierschreie waren noch die harmlosere auditive Beschallung auf ihrer Flucht. Ein Trampeln und ein vielschichtiges Geräusch von Füßen der unterschiedlichsten Art erklangen und die Brüder mussten sich nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie nun von den gesamten Dämonen dieser geheimen Unterwelt gejagt wurden.  
Loki bog, trotz seiner kopflosen Flucht in den richtigen Gang ab und sprang auf die erste Stufe der Treppe. Thor war direkt hinter ihm, als ein fieses Zischen erklang und etwas zwischen Schlange mit dem Gesicht des Schatzmeisters und einem mächtigen Hundekörper packte Thors Beine.  
„Lauf, Loki!“, schrie Thor wieder und Loki öffnete mit Magie die Tür. Sein Bruder trat weiter unten um sich und die Kampfgeräusche waren bis oben zu hören. Endlich erschien Thor auf der Treppe. Loki schloss schnell die Luke hinter ihm und versiegelte sie wieder mit Magie. Gerade noch sah er in Thors Gesicht, welches blutige Schrammen hatte, da hörten sie schon die Schritte der Wachen nahen.

 

Schnell zog Loki ihn von der Luke weg, an die Wand und flüsterte noch heiser:  
„Ich verberge uns mit Magie. Aber sprich nicht!“ Dabei drückte sich Loki eng an Thor und der ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn mit der einen Hand noch enger an sich zu drücken. Seine Kratzer im Gesicht merkte er kaum, denn im viel besseren Licht der Kammer sah er nun fasziniert in Lokis Gesicht, was ihm verändert vorkam. Seine atemberaubend schönen Augen waren immer noch ganz dunkel. Ob vor Lust oder Angst, vor dem was da unten war, war schwer zu sagen. Ein Hauch von Rot lag auf Lokis Wangen und sein Mund stand immer noch ein wenig offen, weil sein Atem ebenso schnell ging, wie seiner. Durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes fühlte er seinen Körper und das harte Klopfen seines Herzens war überdeutlich zu spüren.   
Loki selbst sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Schreck und Empörung an. Auch wenn immer noch diese Verschlagenheit in seinen Zügen war, dieser Hang zu Lug und Betrug, so war er in diesem Augenblick für Thor der alleinige Grund für sein Dasein. Liebevoll strich ihm eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und weiter hinter sein Ohr, als die Wache den Raum betrat und sich umsah. Weder Thor noch Loki beachteten sie, denn sie waren in ihren Blicken gefangen.  
Dabei musste Loki angestrengt sein Zittern unterdrücken, denn er verstand weder was da unten zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder geschehen war, noch was sie gesehen hatten. Diese Monster da unten waren definitiv bösartig und sie hätten sterben können. Umso dringender mussten sie herausfinden, was das für ein Ort der Verdammnis war, denn wenn er den Zugang finden und öffnen konnte, dann vielleicht auch Feinde Asgards! Jeder Bürger von Asgard war in Gefahr, denn wenn diese Kreaturen einmal nach oben kamen, dann wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, was geschah. Und vielleicht war es auch schon geschehen, wenn Hjálmarr das erste Opfer eines dieser Schattendämonen war.

Die Wache verließ den Raum und einen Moment später löste Loki den Zauber auf, der ihn mehr Kraft kostete, als er geglaubt hatte. Es lag an Thor und seiner Macht, vermutete er. Gleich ließ ihn sein Bruder nicht los, sondern zog ihn nochmal näher und wollte ihn erneut küssen. Es war Loki, der sich losmachte und loslief. Für heute hatte er genug Abenteuer.  
Unbehelligt gelangten sie zurück in den Flügel des Palastes, indem ihre Gemächer lagen.  
„Wollen wir noch reden?“ fragte Thor behutsam, doch Loki schüttelte den Kopf. Er müsste über vieles nachdenken und das ging nicht, wenn Thor hören wollte, ob es ihm gefallen hatte.  
„Besser morgen. Gute Nacht!“

 

Thor sah seufzend auf die geschlossene Tür und ging dann in seinen eigenen Raum. Aber er schlief in dieser Nacht nicht, denn immer wieder eroberte ihn die erregende Mischung aus Lust und Furcht, die e da unten verspürt hatte. Loki war so verwirrt, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Sein Bruder, der immer eine Antwort hatte und immer eine Lüge oder einen Ausweg parat hatte, war so durcheinander gewesen, dass er es ihm hatte ansehen können. Er hatte es aber auch gespürt und diese Tatsache drang fast noch tiefer in ihn ein. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht die Absicht gehabt Loki auf diese Art zu verwöhnen. Er dachte an einen Kuss, ein paar Küsse vielleicht. Dass es so passiert ist, war niemals geplant, doch es war perfekt so, denn so wusste er wie sehr es seinen Bruder aus dem Gleichgewicht der Überheblichkeit gebracht hatte. Lokis Unerfahrenheit machte ihn nur noch reizvoller und Thor war sich sicher wie niemals zuvor, dass er ihn ganz und gar liebte und sogar anbetete. Wenn es jemand verdient hatte, dann Loki. Aber Thor verspürte noch etwas. Das, was da unten zwischen ihnen geschehen hatte, war falsch, aber es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so an. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er endlich gefunden, was ihm zusteht und was ihm gehörte. Was seltsam war, denn Loki war nach wie vor sein Bruder und wenn Odin von ihrer Schandtat hören würde … besser nicht daran denken!  
Besorgniserregend waren die Kreaturen da unten. Auch Thor hatte Odins Antlitz erkannte und er teilte Lokis Meinung unbedingt, dass das da unten böse war und eine Bedrohung für alle Asgardianer sein konnte. Am liebsten würde er mit Frigga darüber sprechen, doch sie würde ihm ansehen können, dass darüber hinaus etwas geschehen ist. Und er würde es ihr beichten und sie würde es überhaupt nicht gutheißen.  
Aber vielleicht fanden sie ja morgen wirklich diesen Eremiten Bjame, auch wenn Thor nicht daran glaubte. Denn der Alte war eher eine Legende und niemand außer Odin hatte ihn überhaupt gekannt. War sich Loki so sicher, dass es ihn tatsächlich gab oder war das nur Wunschdenken?  
Loki … seine Gedanken glitten wieder zu seinem Bruder, obwohl er sich fest vornahm über Nattheim nachzudenken. Die Lust auf seinen Bruder kam schlagartig zurück und war so hartnäckig, dass er sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffen musste.

 

Auch Loki schlief kaum. Wieder und wieder erlebt er den Verlust seiner Kontrolle, was an sich schon bedenklich war. Dann nickte er ein und erwachte mit rasendem Herzen, weil er gerade Odins Hufe hatte näher kommen sehen. Es war sein lustvolles Stöhnen gewesen, was die Kreaturen gerufen hatte. Sie waren alle gekommen, um sie zu fressen, so viel war sicher. Wenn sie den Eremiten nicht finden könnten, dann würden sie mit Frigga sprechen müssen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Doch noch nicht. Denn auch Loki war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter ihnen ansehen würde, was zwischen Thor und ihm geschehen war. Ihr abzuverlangen dem Allvater gegenüber zu schweigen, wäre ungerecht und hart. Alles würde herauskommen und letztlich würden sie vor dem Problem stehen: Das Leben jedes einzelnen Asgardianers oder ihre Gefühle füreinander, die sowieso unstatthaft waren. Gefühle? Dachte er das wirklich gerade im Zusammenhang mit seinem groben Bruder Thor, der doch sensibler und zärtlicher war, als er ihn zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Loki spürte erneut seine wundervoll sanften Berührungen, die so gar nicht zu seinem Bruder zu passen schienen aber deshalb vielleicht sogar noch mehr Eindruck machten. Unwillkürlich schmunzelte Loki und ertappte sich dabei, wie er begann zu träumen. Vielleicht war es möglich irgendwo, irgendwann Thors Hände wieder auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Vielleicht könnten sie sich küssen, wenn er sie mit Magie vor Blicken verbarg, auch wenn es anstrengend war. Vielleicht war es sogar möglich noch viel mehr zu tun, wenn sie noch einmal nach Nattheim gehen würde? Sogar auf die Gefahr hin dort zu sterben?

 

Wie sehr sich Lokis Bild von Thor und seine Einstellung dem Bruder gegenüber geändert hatten, spürte er am nächsten Morgen, als er den Frühstückssaale betrat. Sein Herz schlug wild, seine Gedanken rasten in jede Richtung und er war sich unsicher, ob er Thors aufmerksam-besorgten Blick erwidern sollte. Arrogant hob er den Kopf und ging an ihm und seinen Freunden vorbei, obwohl es ihm überaus schwer fiel. Erst später sah er zu Thor und holte unauffällig flach Luft. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schnell bei seinem Anblick und die Lust von letzter Nacht tauchte ebenso auf, wie das Grauen und seine Verwirrung. Was war mit ihm? War er jetzt verliebt? Das war unmöglich. Als Frigga ihn an der Schulter berührt und sich neben ihn setzte, zuckte er zusammen.  
„Gut geschlafen, mein Sohn? Du siehst müde aus?“ fragte sie mütterlich und streichelte über seinen Arm. Loki beschloss den Moment zu nutzen seine Mutter unauffällig zu befragen.  
„Nein, ich habe mir eingebildet, dass ein Schatten mich verfolgt und habe deshalb kein Auge zu getan.“ Frigga sah ihn still an und Loki glaubte am Grund ihrer Augen eine unverständliche Angst zu sehen.  
„Es gibt keine Schatten in Asgard, das weißt du doch.“  
„Ist das nicht merkwürdig, Mutter? Wenn es Licht gibt, sollte es da nicht auch Schatten geben?“  
„Es ist Asgard, Loki! Nicht Midgard“, erwiderte sie knapp und schlug ihr Buch auf, um Loki zu zeigen, dass sie nicht gewillt war weiter darüber zu sprechen, doch heute ignorierte ihr Sohn die unausgesprochenen Regeln zu schweigen, wenn jemand las.  
„Ein Schatten geistert durch Asgard, Mutter, und ich werde herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat!“ sagte Loki schroff, stand auf und verließ den Tisch. Beim Rausgehen, warf er Thor dann doch einen auffordernden Blick zu, auf den sein Bruder scheinbar nur gewartet hatte, denn er folgte ihm unverzüglich und ohne seinen lärmenden Anhang.

 

„Was hast du vor?“  
„Wir suchen im Schimmergebirge nach Bjame Vegard. Dabei fangen wir am höchsten Punkt an. Ich kann mit einem Zauber Dinge sichtbar machen, doch es wird eine wirklich mühselige Arbeit. Aber ich denke, dass dieser Eremit der Einzige sein könnte, der uns weiterhelfen kann, denn sonst können wir niemanden … kannst du aufhören mich die ganze Zeit anzusehen, als würdest du …“

 

„… dich küssen wollen?“ vollendete Thor mit rauer Stimme Lokis Anschuldigungen. Sein Bruder sah ihn nur ungehalten und mit stark gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Weil es so ist. Tut mir leid, ich habe die letzte Nacht nicht schlafen können. Könnten wir darüber sprechen, Loki?“  
„Nicht hier!“ sagte er und brachte sie auf den höchsten Gipfel, den das Schimmergebirge zu bieten hatte. Der nackte Schiefer funkelte wie jeher in der Sonne und ein frischer Wind wehte ihnen um die Nase. Loki setzte sich einfach auf einen nahen Vorsprung, von dem sie hinunter auf die golden, glänzenden Gebäude von Asgard sehen konnten, was unfassbar weit weg erschien.  
„Das letzte Nacht …“, begann Thor verhalten und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Es war Odin. Oder ein bösartige Zwillingsdämon von ihm. Willst du meine Theorie hören?“, fragte Loki und Thor verstand, dass es seinem Bruder unglaublich schwer fiel, über das zu sprechen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Am liebsten hätte er nun nach seiner Hand gegriffen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn verstand, doch nicht nur Heimdall könnte sie hier sehen, sondern vermutlich auch Odin!  
„Sicher“ erwiderte er deshalb nur.  
„In Asgard gibt es keine Schatten, richtig?“ Thor nickte unsicher, denn darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht.  
„Und ich denke, ich weiß, wo die Schatten sind. In Nattheim. Irgendwer hat sie irgendwann dort eingesperrt und sie haben sich in ihrer Bösartigkeit weiterentwickelt. Sie können nicht raus, weil die Tür mit Magie versiegelt ist und ich befürchte, dass mir aus Unachtsamkeit ein Schatten, vielleicht Hjálmarrs Schatten entwischt ist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, warum Hjálmarr nun tot ist oder und ob sein Schatten noch in Asgard umher streunt. Aber ich weiß, dass Frigga etwas weiß, doch wir können sie nicht fragen, denn …“ Loki verstummte und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr verlegen.  
„Sie weiß, dass ich diese Liebesgefühle für dich habe, Loki!“, flüsterte Thor vorsichtig. Der Kopf seines Bruders schoss herum und seine hübschen Augen blitzten verärgert.  
„Was? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass wir sie nicht um Rat fragen können, weil sie dann von uns erfährt. Aber sie weiß es schon?“ Loki fauchte ihn an und Thor senkte schuldbewusst seinen Blick.  
„Sie hat es mir angesehen. Frigga ist unsere Mutter, Loki! Sie kennt uns besser als sonst jemand.“  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, du Narr! Du hättest es leugnen können …“ Eine Weile schwiegen beide.  
„Was sagt sie dazu?“ fragte Loki dann endlich und klang wieder gefasster.  
„Ich glaube, sie hat in erster Linie Angst, dass Odin es erfährt und uns hart bestraft.“  
„Verständlich. Und in zweiter Linie?“  
„Ich weiß nicht recht. Vielleicht hätte sie sogar Verständnis, doch sollten wir uns darauf nicht verlassen. Bisher hat sie geschwiegen, doch wird sie das weiterhin tun?“  
„Vielleicht. Wenn es in Asgard ein wichtigeres Problem gibt, als Prinzen, die abartige Dinge zusammen tun.“  
„Du fandest es also schrecklich?“ fragte Thor nun belegt und musterte Loki aufmerksam. Sein Bruder errötete leicht und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Die Umgebung war es sicherlich.“ Endlich sah Loki ihn an und in seinen Mundwinkeln lag ein dezentes Schmunzeln, was er nicht gänzlich offenbarte. Aber der tiefe Glanz in seinen Augen tat es. Wie gern würde er ihn jetzt küssen. Und selbst Loki dachte etwas Ähnliches:  
Wie gern würde er Thor jetzt sagen, dass er ihn wirklich nach all den Jahrhunderten erstaunt hatte und dass es eine unerwartet angenehme Überraschung war. Aber Loki sah auch den ewigen Hunger in Thors Augen und wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern, in dem er ihn provozierte ihn hier zu küssen. Deshalb sagte er nur schwerfällig:  
„Los, lass uns nach Bjame suchen. Ich hätte gern Antworten auf all die Fragen!“

Thor folgte ihm, auch wenn er sicher war, dass sie den Tag damit vertun würden hier zu suchen. Es wäre dennoch ein schöner Tag, denn er würde ihn endlich mal wieder ausschließlich mit Loki verbringen. Nie hätte er gedacht, wie sehr er seine ständige Anwesenheit in den letzten Jahren vermisst hatte. In den Jahren, indem er viel mit seinen Freunden und anderen Dingen verbracht hatte. Erst jetzt, wo er Loki wieder nahe kam, merkte er fast schmerzhaft wie sehr sein Bruder ihm gefehlt hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Eine ganze Weile stolperten sie über die Berghänge. Immer wieder blieb Loki stehen und versuchte mit Magie vielleicht eine Hütte oder ein Versteck von Bjame sichtbar zu machen, während Thor es vorzog lautstark nach dem Einsiedler zu rufen. Weit nach Mittag umrundeten sie eine weitere Bergkette auf dem Weg nach unten. Loki lief Serpentinen und suchte mit seiner Magie so den höchsten Berg in Asgard systematisch ab, weil er der Meinung war, dass ein Einsiedler sich genau diesen Berg mit dem Namen Tordenvær ausgesucht hätte, um sich für den Rest von Asgard unsichtbar zu machen, gleichzeitig aber dabei zu ein, weil er das Reich trotz allem immer sehen konnte.  
Lokis Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich finster, als er über das Tal sah, welches sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Thor beobachtete ihn, wagte jedoch noch nicht ihn zum Aufgeben überreden zu wollen, denn auch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sonst herausfinden könnten, was da unten lauerte, wenn sie nicht Frigga fragen durften.

Leise seufzte Loki und machte eine weitere lasche Handbewegung, die seine Verzagtheit mehr als deutlich widerspiegelte. Doch dieses Mal schälte sich aus dem Nichts eine winzige Hütte heraus.  
„Na, wer sagt es denn?“ Loki klang erleichtert und Thor rief schon nach Bjame und wollte in die Hütte gehen, doch sein Bruder hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
„Warte kurz. Ich kann die Hütte sichtbar machen, doch sobald du drin bist und ich nicht mehr die Kraft habe den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, wirst du mit der Hütte verschwinden. So lange, bis meine Kraft wieder stark genug ist.“ Verständnislos sah Thor ihn an.  
„Bjame? Bist du da drin?“, rief er dann wieder laut, sie bekamen jedoch keine Antwort.  
„Ist das überhaupt seine Hütte? Ich gehe jetzt rein!“, sagte Thor tatkräftig und ignorierte Lokis skeptischen Blick.   
Loki ließ ihn gehen und seufzte innerlich über Thor Unfähigkeit alle Faktoren in seine Überlegungen mit einzubeziehen. So mutig und entschlossen sein edelmütiger Bruder auch war, so unüberlegt handelte er auch oft. Wenn Lokis Kraft nachließ, würde die Hütte und alles darin wieder verborgen sein. Vor aller Blicke! Doch Thor hatte seine Gedanken nicht verstanden und Loki war sich erneut unsicher, wie er zu der Sache stand. Einerseits war es wundervoll Zeit mit Thor zu verbringen. Es war wie früher und doch auch vollkommen anders. Denn inzwischen löste des Bruders Nähe eine seltsame Wärme und ein Prickeln in ihm aus, was er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Er wollte nahe bei ihm sein und wäre doch am liebsten weit weg gelaufen. Diese Hütte – falls darin nicht gerade ein toter, verwesender und mumifizierter Bjame lag – wäre die Gelegenheit sich noch näher zu kommen, wenn man nicht bevorzugte, dass dämonische Monster Zuschauer waren, während man sich liebte. Thor hatte die Möglichkeit nicht erkannt und Loki wusste nicht, ob er sie ausnutzen sollte. Eines war ihm klar, umso weiter er mit seinem Bruder ging, umso intensiver all das wurde, umso schwerer würde es werden alles zu beenden und das würde ganz sicher der Fall sein, wenn Vater davon erfuhr.  
„Er ist nicht hier, Loki! Aber es gibt eine Unmenge an Büchern!“ rief Thor von der Tür der Hütte aus und winkte ihn näher.  
Loki seufzte ergeben. Ein Weilchen könnte er den Zauber aufrecht erhalten. Dann würde er sich eben die Bücher ansehen und vielleicht würden sie Aufschluss über Nattheim geben können.

 

Kaum war er in der Hütte, packte Thor ihn ungeduldig, zog ihn zu sich heran und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an seines.  
„Was? … wo sind die Bücher … lass mich …“  
„Es gibt keine!“ sagte Thor grinsend und küsste ihn dann unverschämt und drängend. Seine Berührung war liebevoll, doch um einiges verlangender als letzte Nacht. So leidenschaftlich, dass Loki weiche Knie bekam und sich eher nachlässig gegen seine Umarmung wehrte.  
„Aber … du sagtest doch …“, keuchte er zwischen den Küssen und kam sich zum ersten Mal so dämlich vor wie alle anderen. Seit wann ließ er sich von seinem Bruder hereinlegen? Seit er diese neuartigen und befremdlichen Gefühle für ihn hatte, gab er sich selbst die besorgniserregende Antwort.  
„Ich habe gelogen. Du sagst, wir sind geschützt? Vor Heimdalls und Odins Blicken und der Schnüffelei von Hugin und Munin?“ forderte Thor ein wenig atemlos zu wissen und drängte ihn dabei rückwärts zu einer primitiven aber sauberen Strohmatte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber was ist ….“ Mit Bjame, wollte er fragen, stöhnte aber nur überwältigt, als ihm sein Bruder das Hemd über den Kopf zog und wieder auf diese wilde aber doch so zärtliche Weise seinen Hals und seine nackte Brust zu küssen begann.  
Sie würden es schon merken, dachte er unkonzentriert und sah schnell atmend dabei zu, wie sich Thor hektisch sein eigenes Hemd über den Kopf zog und es dabei hörbar irgendwo einriss.

 

Thor hörte das Geräusch auch, doch es war ihm vollkommen egal. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass er Loki in der Hütte eines Eremiten lieben wollte, auf dessen Bett! Einen Einsiedler den es doch gar nicht gab und dessen Haus praktischerweise mit Magie verborgen war. In einer Hütte, die einem alten Asgardianer, vielleicht sogar einer der Elder (das wusste wohl nur Odin genauer) gehörte, der jederzeit nach Hause kommen und sie überraschen könnte. All diese Dinge kreuzten sehr wohl Thors Gedanken und ebenso dachte sie Loki, wie er an seinen Augenbrauen sah, die sich immer wieder zusammenzogen oder nach oben sprangen. Aber es war ihm egal, wenn er nur damit weitermachen durfte ihn zu kosten und zu berühren. Thor war wie in einem Rausch. Das war er grundsätzlich schnell und Sif hatte ihn mal einen Lust-Berserker genannt, weil er wie diese Kämpfer in einen Blutrausch verfiel. Nur war sein Rausch eher ein Lustrausch. Seit Loki ihm gestattet hatte ihn zu lieben, hatte er in jeder Sekunde an der Seite seines Bruders um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen. Er versuchte es als Anlass zu nehmen seine Selbstdisziplin zu trainieren, doch jetzt war das unmöglich. Sein Bruder wandte sich unter seinen Händen, als er ihm seine Hose nach unten schob. 

 

Loki keuchte haltlos, als sein Bruder seine nassen Küsse und kleinen Bisse über seinen gesamten Körper verteilte. Eine unerklärliche Furcht eroberte ihn, wechselte sich aber mit dem Verlangen ab, Thor weiterhin spüren zu wollen. Nicht allzu sanft zog er seinen Bruder deshalb an den Haaren wieder nach oben, bis Thors Lippen wieder seinen Mund berührten. Er schmeckte sich selbst in seinem Mund und hielt mühsam seine Lider offen, um den Bruder zu beobachten.   
Schon oft hatte er Thor beim Kämpfen beobachtet und er hatte nie ganz verstanden, warum er von diesem Anblick so fasziniert war. Heute verstand Loki. In Thors Gesicht war pure Leidenschaft und eine Hingabe an das, was er gerade tat, die seinem Kampf gleichkam. Was sein Bruder so tat, tat er mit voller und aufrichtiger Hingabe. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als seine Zunge tief in Lokis Mund eindrang. Die nasse ungewohnte Berührung in sich drin, ließ ihn zucken und ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm wieder. Das hier, war eindeutig nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und Loki fragte sich erneut, wie er das zulassen konnte, wo sie beide genau wussten, wie infernalisch Odins Strafe sein würde.  
Thor saugte an seiner Zunge, schob seine Fingerkuppen zwischen seine Lenden und drückte ihn hungrig an sich, sodass Loki die angeschwollene Lust seines Bruders überdeutlich spüren musste.  
Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus und sammelte sich zum großen Teil in seinem Unterleib. Doch auch hinter seinen Augen brannte es so heiß, dass er sie letztlich schloss und sich fast willenlos Thors Händen und seinem Mund überließ. Sein Bruder küsste ihn wieder überall, feucht, zart und manchmal ein wenig schmerzhaft. Loki war nur noch in der Lage zu atmen. Irgendwie Luft zu holen, war sein einziges Ziel. Weil er selbst in der Hütte war, musste er sie wenigstens nicht mit seiner Magie unsichtbar machen. Thor war außer Kontrolle, doch genau das war es, was ihm gerade so gut gefiel. Noch immer waren die Berührungen seines Bruders unerwartet sanft und eindringlich zur selben Zeit, doch er hätte ihn nur noch schwer aufhalten können, das verriet das Schwarz in seinen Augen. Vom schönen Blau seiner Augen war nichts mehr zu sehen, als er Loki schließlich auf den Bauch drehte. 

 

Anschließend zog Thor seine eigene Hose aus, schob Lokis Beine ein wenig auseinander und legte sich dann ganz auf ihn, um seine eine Hand in die Haare seines wundervollen Bruders zu schieben und ein paar Momente nur heiß und schnell in Lokis Nacken zu atmen.   
Schon oft hatte Thor mit Weibern geschlafen, doch noch niemals mit einem Mann. Loki fiel aber in keine der Kategorien und deshalb war es vollkommen neu für ihn. Lokis schöner Körper, seine immer kühle Haut und seine hochmütigen Bewegungen, die selbst in seiner Entzückung eine arrogante Eleganz hatten, die seinesgleichen suchte, verwirrten und erregten ihn über alle Maßen.   
Thor hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben große Angst vor dem Sex, obwohl es das war, was er ziemlich gut konnte. Gleich danach kam der Kampf, der ihn im Moment gar nicht interessierte.  
Würde er Loki verlieren, wenn er seinem Begehren nachgab?  
Vielleicht nicht, denn Loki seufzte nun sehnsüchtig und brummte ungeduldig:  
„Bring es zu Ende, Bruder!“  
Zweimal musste man Thor das nicht sagen. Er kniete sich wieder, bedeckte Lokis Wirbelsäule mit nassen Küssen. Sein Bruder wollte es scheinbar wirklich, denn er kniete sich plötzlich freiwillig. Nichts hätte ihn nun davon abhalten können in ihn einzudringen.  
Trotz des Brennens seiner Lust, versuchte er es so behutsam wie möglich zu tun. Trotzdem stöhnte sein Bruder dumpf in die Strohmatte, wich aber nicht zurück.  
Nach dem ersten Moment der Enge ging es leichter und schon bald konnte er sich so problemlos in seinem Bruder vor und zurück bewegen, dass die Versuchung die Zügel locker zu lassen, sehr groß war. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Loki in diesem wirklich überaus sensiblen Moment weh tun. Sein Bruder hatte nach seiner eigenen Erektion gegriffen und rieb im selben Rhythmus seiner vorsichtigen Stöße darüber. Alles in Thor war so verkrampft, dass selbst sein Kiefermuskel schmerzte, weil er sie so fest aufeinander presste, aus Angst sonst aus Lust und Gier zu brüllen wie ein wildes Tier.  
Dass Loki es wäre, der rau und leidenschaftlich schrie, hatte Thor dann auch nicht erwartet, weil er viel zu sehr mit seiner Selbstkontrolle zu kämpfen hatte. Der Körper seines Bruders zog sich so fest und fast schmerzhaft um seine Männlichkeit zusammen, dass Thor erschrocken und hoch erregt nach Luft schnappen musste.   
Nach dem ersten überraschenden Laut der Ekstase, keuchte Loki jetzt leiser und zitternd in die Matte, während Thor nur noch ein paar nachlässige Bewegungen machen musste, um seinem Bruder in seinem Rausch zu folgen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Thor sein eigenes Stöhnen, welches unartikuliert und tief war. Es war wie Magie, doch er fühlte sich in diesem eigenartigen Moment seinem Bruder näher als jemals zuvor. Auch wenn so viel über Liebe gesprochen wurde, so verstand Thor zum ersten Mal, dass er vorher noch nie geliebt hatte.   
Noch immer schien jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zu beben, als er sich aus Loki zurückzog. Sein Bruder drehte sich schwerfällig auf den Rücken, lächelte ihn aufrichtig und befriedigt an und zog ihn auf sich. Kaum lag Thor erschöpft auf ihm, hatte sein Gesicht zufrieden an seinem Hals und schloss wohlig erschauernd unter Lokis Finger, die durch seine Haare glitten, die Augen, donnerte sie eine männliche Stimme aus ihre harmonischen Erholung:  
„Odins Söhne! Raus aus meinem Bett!“

 

Die Brüder flogen auseinander und zogen sich eilig unter dem scharfen Blick des Mannes an, der unbemerkt die Hütte betreten hatte. Wenn das Bjame, der legendäre Einsiedler war, sah er mehr als gewöhnlich aus, dachte Loki enttäuscht und mit rasendem Herzschlag. Er war kleiner als Thor und Loki, hatte gräuliche, kurze Haare, war schlank aber nicht unterernährt oder dürr, war glatt rasiert, hatte ein paar Falten, die sein wahres Alter aber keinesfalls verrieten und trug nur eine hellgraue, schlichte Kutte. Seine Augen hatten eine undefinierbare Farbe, waren aber nicht dunkel oder unangenehm, ebenso wie seine Stimme, die zwar rau und unhöflich klang, doch einen warmen Unterton hatte. Alles in allem wirkte er wie ein Händler vorm Markt und nicht wie eine mysteriöse Legende, von der höchstens Odin wusste, ob es sie überhaupt gab.  
„Und jetzt verschwindet, ihr Narren!“, sagte der Mann schroff, als sie angezogen waren und wandte sich seinem winzigen Herd zu.   
„Wir sind aus einem Grund hier und …“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht. Wisst ihr nicht, was ein Eremit ist?“  
„Wissen wir und es war auch ganz und gar nicht einfach dich zu finden, Bjame Vegard!“ sagte Loki in ziemlich hochmütigen Tonfall. Bjame fuhr herum und musterte Loki sehr genau und so lange, dass Thor unruhig wurde. Aber sein Bruder hielt stand und sah dem unhöflichen Mann nur geradewegs ins Gesicht.  
„Du hast also die Hütte mit deiner Magie gefunden, Loki? Respekt! Du musst ein großes Talent besitzen.“ Kurz kniff Loki irritiert die Augen zusammen, sprach aber gleich wieder.  
„Wir sind wegen der Schatten hier?“  
„Schatten? Welche Schatten? Weiß Odin wo ihr seid? Ich denke nicht, denn sonst hätte er mich sicher vor seinen idiotischen Kindern gewarnt. Geht jetzt, ehe ich unhöflich werde!“ Thor holte tief Luft und sah auffordernd zu Loki, doch der dachte gar nicht daran das Feld zu räumen. Sein Bruder wollte Antworten und die würde er bekommen.  
„Wir waren in Nattheim und haben gesehen, was unter Asgard haust. Warum weiß niemand davon?“ Mit nichts ließ der alte Mann erkennen, ob er begriff, von was Loki sprach. Er goss sich seinen Leffaltrank auf und stellte genau einen Becher auf den kleinen Tisch.  
„Nattheim? Was soll das sein?“ fragte er demonstrativ desinteressiert, doch Loki spürte, dass er ihn an der Angel hatte.  
„Die Welt der Nacht, der Dunkelheit und des Schattens, die unter unseren Füßen existiert und in die nicht mal Heimdall sehen darf. Ich habe sie zufällig gefunden und mich dort umgesehen.“   
Jetzt zog Loki das zerfledderte Buch aus seiner Tasche und warf es Bjame zu, der es erstaunlich wendig aus der Luft fing.  
„Das ist doch von dir, oder?“  
„Woher hast du es?“  
„Aus Odins Kammer. Gestohlen“, gab Loki offen zu und grinste sogar noch unverschämt.  
„Und?“ Der Mann legte das Buch achtlos weg, setzte sich auf seinen einen Stuhl und sah die beiden nun ausdruckslos an.  
„Wir wollen Antworten!“  
„Wozu? Um eure Neugier zu befriedigen? Fragt Odin und seht, was dann geschieht!“ Der Mann klang weiterhin kühl und abweisend. Wenn es nach Thor gegangen wäre, hätte er nun kapituliert und hätte einen anderen Weg gesucht. Doch sein Bruder konnte so stur sein und schreckte auch vor Lügen nie zurück.  
„Es ist etwas entkommen. Etwas, was nun durch Asgard geistert und Schaden verursacht.“  
„Dann hättest du nicht das Magiesiegel der Tür brechen sollen!“  
„Ich versiegele sie jedes Mal neu und doch ist etwas mit hindurch geschlüpft!“ Jetzt lachte Bjame ganz unerwartet laut.  
„Du kannst die Tür gar nicht richtig versiegeln, Loki! Denn du bist noch nicht mal ein … Du hast nicht die Macht dazu, du überheblicher Narr!“ Für einen seltsamen Moment hatte Thor das komische Gefühl, dass Bjame etwas anderes sagen wollte, es dann aber besser unterließ.  
„Aber deine Hütte habe ich gefunden!“  
„Ja, weil es Friggas Magie ist, die sie verbirgt. Die Magie der Tür ist eine andere und du kannst sie nicht nutzen, höchsten imitieren und scheinbar so schlecht, dass Skyggenruh nun offen steht. Glückwunsch, Loki!“  
Loki schwieg mit finsterem Gesicht und Thor wollte ihn nun doch besser aus der Hütte ziehen, ehe sein Bruder doch noch auf dumme Ideen kommen würde, die einen toten und uralten Eremiten einschließen würde. Aber es war Bjame, der die Situation auflöste.  
„Setzte euch, Odins Söhn!“ Zwei weitere Stühle erschienen und ebenso zwei Becher, gefüllt mit dampfenden Leffaltrank. Thor drängt Loki, der seltsam störrisch wirkte, auf einen Stuhl und dann begann Bjame unaufgefordert und mit wesentlich milderer Stimme zu sprechen.

 

„Ihr beide haben einen immensen Fehler begangen und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder gutzumachen ist!“ Dabei sah er Thor so intensiv an, dass ihm die heiße Schuld in die Wangen stieg und er entschuldigend murmelte:  
„Aber ich liebe Loki wirklich!“ Bjame lachte wieder und klang amüsiert.  
Loki sah seinen Bruder hingegen recht verstört an.  
„Was du mit deinem … Bruder tust, geht mich nichts an, Thor Odinson. Ich meinte eher den Ort, den Loki Nattheim nannte, der aber Skyggenruh heißt. Ich nehme an, dass sich wenigstens einer von euch gefragt hat, warum ein goldenes, immer warmes und lichtdurchflutetes Reich wie Asgard keine Schatten hat. Schatten, von denen man nur weiß, wenn man sehr viel liest und einem dabei Dinge in die Hand fallen, die nicht in fremde Hände gehören …“  
Nun spießte der Eremit Loki mit seinem Blick auf, der stur zurück sah und sagte:  
„Ja, selbst wenn. Dann muss Vater es besser verstecken.“ Diesmal lächelte Bjame nicht, sondern seufzte nur leise.  
„Wie auch immer. Die Wahrheit ist, in jeder der Neun Welten gibt es Schatten. Auch in Asgard gab es lange Zeit Schatten. In der Stunde meiner Geburt hatte auch ich noch einen Schatten. Doch dann stellten die Weisen fest, nachdem sie die anderen Welten lange und intensiv studiert hatten, dass es ohne Schatten viel besser und einfacher wäre. Da es unter Asgards Füßen schon immer das Dunkle Tal gab, wie es früher hieß, beschlossen sie alle Schatten jeder Generation, die lebte und gelebt hat und noch leben wird nach dort unten zu verbannen, damit auf ewiglich das Licht und die Wärme regieren mochten. Um all die Schatten dauerhaft abzuspalten, brauchte es mächtige Magie, die niemand allein zur Verfügung hatte. Deshalb haben die Ur-Weisen aus jeder der Neun Welten den mächtigsten Magen geholt, um gemeinsam die Schatten zu verbannen und die Tür zu versiegeln.“  
„Wissen Odin und Frigga davon?“ unterbrach Thor an dieser Stelle.  
„Ja, tun sie. Frigga überprüft die Festigkeit des Zaubers hin und wieder und Odin verlässt sich dabei auf sie. Aber auch sie folgen nur einer geheimen Tradition, die älter ist als die beiden zusammen. Ihr ward also in Skyggenruh? Was habt ihr gesehen?“  
„Groteske Kreaturen, die mitunter bekannte Gesichter hatten und eindeutig bösartig waren.“ Bjame seufzte leidend und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
„Das war zu befürchten gewesen. Da man aber davon ausging niemals wieder einen Blick nach unten zu werfen, verdrängt man damit das Wissen, dass die Schatten ihr grausames Eigenleben entwickeln würden. Man konnte die Schatten aber auch nicht einfach töten, denn damit hätte man jeden Asgardianer ebenfalls getötet. Du sagst, etwas sei entkommen? Erzählt mir davon?“  
Loki berichtete nun von Hjálmarr und dem Schatten, den er immer nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen kann. Thor sah ihn dabei verwundert an und beschloss still für sich viel besser auf Loki zu achten, ehe ihm noch etwas zustieß. Gerade nachdem sie sich auf diese intime Weise so nahe gekommen wäre, würde er seinen Bruder um nichts in der Welt verlieren wollen.  
„Thor?“ riss ihn Loki aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Was?“  
„Ob dir etwas aufgefallen ist?“  
„Hjálmarr schien große Angst gehabt zu haben. Aber er lebt und ist das nicht gut?“  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Denn es sieht so aus, als wenn sein Schatten versucht hat den Körper wieder in Besitz zu nehmen, wie es natürlich ist. Doch so einfach ist es nicht und es hört sich an, als wäre der Versuch des Schattens fehl geschlagen, weil seine Natur inzwischen einfach zu gierig und bösartig ist. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass der Schatten dabei auch endgültig verschwindet und stirbt, denn er muss für einen kurzen Moment sein Schattendasein aufgeben und hat nur einen einzigen Versuch in den Körper zurückzukehren. Allerdings haben sich die Schatten in Skyggenruh offenbar weiterentwickelt und gleichen nicht mehr dem Ursprung. Deshalb passt die Form nicht mehr und es wird immer scheitern. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, Hjálmarrs Zustand wird so bleiben, bis sein Körper irgendwann, in vielen hundert Jahren vielleicht erst, stirbt. Sein Geist ist zerstört und er wird niemals wieder der Alte werden. Wie sicher seid ihr, dass nur ein Schatten entkommen ist?“  
„Gar nicht!“, sagte Loki schnell und erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an Friggas unerklärliche Furcht. Sah sie auch die Schatten? Oder spürte sie es, so wie er? War vielleicht sogar Friggas Schatten entkommen und versuchte sie nun zu übernehmen? Loki wurde ein wenig schlecht vor Angst um seine Mutter.  
„Das ist nicht gut. Du weißt, wie man etwas sichtbar macht. Suche die Schatten, Loki!“  
„Das habe ich. Es funktioniert nicht. Und falls doch, was dann? Lässt sich der Schatten töten? Ich denke nicht, denn da stirbt auch der Asgardianer. Wir müssten ihn wieder nach Nattheim oder meinetwegen Skyggenruh verbannen und die Tür endgültig wieder versiegeln. Doch wie? Wie sollen wir von jeder Welt den größten Magen nach Asgard bringen, ohne, dass Odin davon erfährt? Und selbst mit seinem Wissen und seiner Erlaubnis, wird es sehr schwer werden …“   
Ratlos sahen sie zu dem uralten Eremiten, der doch kaum älter als Odin aussah. Der schwieg eine lange Zeit und schien Loki eingehend zu betrachten.  
„Du hast eine große magische Gabe, Loki und du hast eine ebenso große Macht Thor Odinson. Vielleicht reicht es, um die Tür wieder zu schließen, wenn man die alte Magie der „Neun Magen“ reaktivieren könnte. Doch erst muss wieder jeder entkommene Schatten eingesperrt werden. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Kommt morgen wieder aber brüllt nicht wieder meinen Namen durch ganz Asgard und vor allem lebt eure Liebe nicht wieder auf meinem Bett aus! Das ist ekelhaft!“  
Thor wurde knallrot, während sich Loki auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht zu lachen, denn diese Ermahnung einer Legende klang zu absurd.   
„Sucht nach entflohenen Schatten! Das ist sehr wichtig, damit wir wissen wie viele es sind“, verabschiedete sie Bjame. Als sie die Hütte verlassen hatten und sich umdrehten, war sie nicht mehr zu sehen. Es war still, wie es im Schimmergebirge immer war. Die Sonne war schon im Endspurt und Loki sah irritiert auf den Boden, auf dem kein Schatten zu sehen war.

Thor hingegen hatte komische Gedanken. Wie unter Zwang fragt er sich, warum der Einsiedler immer Thor Odinson zu ihm gesagt hatte, Loki hingegen nur mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, als wäre er nicht Odins Sohn. Hatte das eine Bedeutung oder verrannte er sich gerade gedanklich.  
„Loki …?“ begann er und wollte es ihm sagen, doch sein Bruder trat nahe an ihn heran und küsste ihn.  
„Nur einen kleinen Moment, für mehr reicht meine Magie heute nicht mehr …“, flüsterte Loki belegt. Thor schloss die Augen unter den sanften Berührungen seines Bruders und vergaß, was er ihm sagen wollte.

 

Dann brachte Loki sie zurück. Thor sollte mit Odin sprechen und ihrem Vater begreiflich machen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was mit Hjálmarr geschehen war, dass es aber vermutlich kein Angriff von außerhalb, sondern ein Symptom von körperlicher Schwäche war. Damit sollte Odin ruhig gestellt werden, damit er gar nicht erst einen Verdacht schöpfen konnte, dass es eine externe Bedrohung gäbe. Loki hingegen wollte sich um Frigga kümmern, weil er sicher war, dass sie Angst hatte und vielleicht sogar ihren eigenen Schatten wahrnehmen konnte. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.  
Bevor sie sich trennte, stellte Thor seinem Bruder eine Frage, die in ihm schon ewig brannte und erst recht in Flammen stand, seit er in ihm war und sich so tief mit ihm verbunden fühlte, wie es wohl nichts anderes vermochte.  
„Liebst du mich, Loki?“ flüsterte er, als sich in der riesigen Eingangshalle ein wenig abseits am Brunnen der Blätter standen, um ihre Vorgehensweise abzusprechen.  
„Ist das im Moment nicht gerade irrelevant?“ erwiderte Loki unwillig.  
„Gib mir eine Antwort, Bruder!“  
„Wozu? Ändert es etwas an deinen Gefühlen für mich? Ich kenne mich ausnahmsweise mit diesem Thema nicht sehr gut aus, wie du dir denken kannst und sicherlich gemerkt hast. Doch meiner Meinung nach ist Liebe einseitig. Ob ich dich zurückliebe oder andere Absichten habe, wenn ich dir gestatte mich zu küssen, spielt für dich keine Rolle, oder?“  
Loki hatte ehrlich ausgesprochen, wie er zu diesem Thema stand, denn auch wenn es für ihn eher ein Spiel war, so wollte er Thor zumindest in diesem Moment nicht absichtlich verletzen. Wenn sein Bruder verstand und die ganze Sache beenden wollte, umso besser. Müsste er kein schlechtes Gewissen habe, wenn er nur einen eigenen Nutzen aus allem zog.   
„Ich weiß, dass es nur darum geht deine Neugier zu befriedigen. Ich habe zugehört, Loki. Und ich bin dir dankbar für deine Aufrichtigkeit und vielleicht hast du recht, dass deine Antwort, egal wie sie ausfallen mag, nichts an meiner Zuneigung ändern wird und doch … frage ich mich, ob nur ich allein dieses … ich weiß nicht was es ist, fühlen kann, was zwischen uns ist.“  
Lange sah Loki ihn ernst an. Sein Bruder hatte recht und mal wieder hatte er ihn überrascht. Nicht nur, dass es Thor fühlen konnte, so wie er auch, sondern sein Bruder sprach es sogar aus und das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Thor, der sich schon mit den schönsten Weibern des ganzes Reiches vergnügt hatte, sprach plötzlich von … was? Unschuldiger Liebe? Etwas, über das Loki nie nachdachte und auch nie vorhatte darüber nachzudenken. Doch plötzlich war es da und stand wie eine lichterloh brennende Wand zwischen ihnen.  
„Es war doch nur Sex!“, knurrte Loki leise und sah die sofortige Demütigung in Thors Augen. Er versuchte den Schaden zu begrenzen und sagte schnell:  
„Aber es hat mir gefallen und ich würde es gern wieder tun, wenn das deine Frage war. Jetzt sollten wir unseren Aufgaben nachgehen, denn wir müssen Asgard retten!“ sagte Loki leichthin und wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern ließ Thor einfach stehen.

„Das war nicht meine Frage!“ erwiderte Thor tonlos und sah Loki nach. Natürlich hatte sein schöner Bruder ihm nie Hoffnung gemacht und trotzdem war er nun frustriert, weil die Furcht ihn wieder zu verlieren schlimmer war als je zuvor. Außerdem gab es da noch Skyggenruh und die Gefahr der Schatten. Doch zuvor musste er ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater führen, vor dem ihm graute. Auf dem Weg zu Odin dachte Thor schwermütig darüber nach, wie er nur jemals wieder eine andere Person berühren und lieben sollte, nachdem er Loki auf diese intensive, verzehrende Weise geliebt hatte. 

Er würde es vermutlich gleich erfahren, denn Lady Sif kam an seine Seite gelaufen. Sie hakte sich wieder auf diese selbstverständliche Weise bei ihm unter, die verriet, dass sie sich schon oft sehr nahe waren.  
Ausnahmsweise trug sie keine Kampfkleidung, sondern ein luftiges Kleid, was sie weiblicher erscheinen ließ. Sie lächelte erfreut ihn zu sehen und sagte:  
„Wo warst du nur? Wir haben dich in der Arena vermisst und ich habe dich gesucht.“  
Thor fühlte sich außerstand ihr eine komplizierte Lüge aufzutischen. Deshalb murmelte er nur etwas von einer Aufgabe für Odin und ließ sich von ihr in ihr Zimmer ziehen, obwohl er zu Odin wollte.

 

In Loki hingegen war eine brisante Mischung aus Unwohlsein, weil er sich für die Gefahr, die Asgard bedrohte, verantwortlich fühlte (und es wohl auch war); Erregung, weil ein gutes Abenteuer nie zu verachten war; Sorge, um Frigga und die Frage, ob es gelang alle Schatten wieder nach Skyggenruh zu sperren und den Zugang zu versiegeln; schlechtem Gewissen, weil er seinen Bruder absichtlich verletzen musste und einem sonderbar warmen, prickelnden Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach Thor.  
Was sie in Bjames Hütte getan hatte, hatte Loki noch längst nicht verdaut und müsste sicherlich ausgiebig darüber nachdenken, um es zu verstehen. Andererseits ahnte er, dass er es schon längst begriffen hatte, es nur nicht zulassen wollte. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er Thors Verlangen auf dieselbe Weise erwiderte? Sehr unwahrscheinlich, zumal sie Brüder waren.  
Im Moment verwirrten ihn all die Geschehnisse und Informationen so sehr, dass er vergaß an Friggas Tür zu klopfen, sondern einfach in ihr Gemach trat.  
Er platzte direkt in einen Todeskampf.


	13. Chapter 13

Frigga lag wie erstarrt auf dem Bett, hatte die Hände nach oben, als würde sie einer nicht sichtbaren Kreatur die Kehle zudrücken und murmelte dabei Worte, die Loki nicht verstand. Er wollte auf sie zustürzen, doch sie zischte ihm zu:  
„Nein, Loki! Benutze den Ofog-Zauber!“  
Frigga war kaum zu verstehen und Loki versuchte es lieber mit dem Veilchenzauber.  
„Den kann ich doch nicht!“ entgegnete er hastig. Sein Aufdeckzauber blieb erwartungsgemäß wirkungslos.  
„Doch, du kannst ihn! Nutze ihn, schnell!“ Frigga röchelte und Speichel lief aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Ihre Augen wirkten starr und begannen glasig zu werden. Loki, der gern für sich behalten hätte, dass er mehr Zauber kannte und nutzen konnte als seine Mutter glaubte, hatte keine Wahl mehr. Er webte den Ofog-Zauber. Der zwar nicht das Sichtbarmachen von Verstecktem möglich machte, doch das Objekt oder Subjekt in der Bewegung erstarren ließ, was eigentlich ziemlich lustig war, wenn man die betreffende Person dabei sah. Den Schatten sah man hingegen nicht.

 

Frigga atmete hörbar auf und ihr Gesicht nahm wieder Farbe an.  
„Such ein Gefäß, Loki!“, befahl sie harsch und er griff nach der erstbesten Schmuckschatulle, die er fand. Warf achtlos Ketten und Geschmeide zu Boden und ging zurück.  
„Jetzt den Vikle-Zauber und versaue ihn nicht!“  
Loki schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, stellte die offene Schatulle auf das Bett, direkt neben Frigga und konzentrierte sich. Während er den Zauber webt, glaubte er ein eisiges Flüstern zu hören und dann klappte der Deckel der Schatulle so heftig und geräuschvoll zu, dass er zusammenzuckte. Der Deckel würde sich erst wieder öffnen, wenn der Zauber dafür aufgelöst wurde.  
Endlich konnte sich seine Mutter wieder bewegen und setzte sich auf. Sie war kreidebleich und schweißgebadet.  
„Danke, mein Sohn!“, sagte sie dumpf und sah ihn paradoxerweise vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Gern geschehen. Ich denke, du schuldest mir nun ein paar Erklärungen.“  
„Ich schulde dir gar nichts, Loki. Denn durch dein dummes Rumschnüffeln hast du mich und alle Asgardianer in große Gefahr gebracht!“ herrschte sie ihn verärgert an. Verdutzt wich er zurück.  
„Es … war also dein Schatten, der dich übernehmen wollte?“ fragte er dann vorsichtig nach einer Weile, in der Frigga versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Erzähle mir alles, was du weißt, Loki und wage nicht mich anzulügen“, sagte sie schließlich scharf. Loki tat es. Er erzählte ihr von seinen Ausflügen nach Nattheim, über das was er dort gesehen hatte, beichtete auch, dass Thor mit ihm dort unten war und auch, dass sie Bjame Vegard im Schimmergebirge, gesucht und gefunden hatten. Er erzählte ihr, was der Eremit ihnen gesagt hatte und ließ alles weg, was mit ihm und Thor zu tun hatte. Obwohl es ihre Mutter wusste, sollte sie nicht mehr wissen, als gut für sie alle war.  
„Du hast deinen Bruder also auch noch mit hineingezogen …“  
„Er ist mir nach Nattheim gefolgt, dieser Narr!“  
„Schon gut, beruhige dich. Das war alles? Du willst mir nicht noch etwas sagen?“  
„Nein!“ entgegnete Loki unnachgiebig. Wenn sie es erfahren sollte, dann sollte sie es aus Thors Mund hören und es sollte auch sein Bruder sein, der sich ihre Verachtung zuzog.  
„Gut. Dann hör mir jetzt sehr gut zu, Loki. Es war mein Schatten, der mich eben übernehmen wollte, das ist richtig. Wenn er sichtbar geworden wäre, wäre es zu spät gewesen. Du kamst im richtigen Moment und hast ihn in dieses Schatulle gesperrt und ich muss ihn jetzt wieder nach Skyggenruh bringen. Danach … ah, unterbrich mich nicht!“ Loki wollte sagen, dass er sie auf keinen Fall dort runter gehen ließ, doch sie verbot ihm streng das Wort.  
„Danach werden wir sicher gehen, dass kein weiterer Schatten entkommen ist und ich werde mit Bjame sprechen. Lassen wir euren Vater so lange außen vor, wie es geht, denn Skyggenruh ist kein gutes Thema. Euer Vater war immer der Meinung, dass Schatten in Asgard nichts zu suchen haben, während ich denke, dass es auch die Schatten braucht, um vollständig zu sein. Allerdings sind die Schatten der lebenden Asgardianer nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. Sie sind eigenständige und absolut bösartige Kreaturen, die auf keinen Fall befreit werden dürfen. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass herauskommen wird, welche Absichten dein Bruder hinsichtlich deiner Person hat, wenn Odin von allem erfährt. Nein, tue nicht so, als wüsstest du von nichts. Thor erzählte mir davon, doch ich will deine Meinung zu dem Thema gar nicht wissen, weil ich hoffe, dass du diese Dummheit nicht mitmachst, denn dafür tust du doch andere dumme Dinge, nicht wahr, Loki?“  
Schweigsam sah er sie an und hoffte, dass sie nichts in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.  
„Dinge, wie mich retten. Ich danke dir und bin froh, dass du weit mehr Zauber kannst, als du mir gegenüber zugegeben hast.“ Frigga stand mühsam auf und umarmte ihren Sohn dann liebevoll. Loki wehrte sich nicht, war aber wie versteinert, denn irgendwie schien alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen, seit er Thor gestattet hatte ihn zu lieben. Dabei hatte er doch geahnt, dass es ein Fehler war. Trotzdem verdammte Loki nun seine eigene Neugier, die ihn in diese schwierige Situation gebracht hatte.  
„Und jetzt bringe ich meinen Schatten zurück nach Skyggenruh und versuche die Tür so gut es geht zu verschließen, damit …“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Loki versetzte sie in einen leichten Zauberschlaf. Er fing ihren schlaffen Körper auf und legte sie liebevoll aufs Bett. Einen Moment sah er seine Mutter besorgt an, dann nahm er das Kästchen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Thor.   
Wenn er seiner Mutter gestatten würde nach Skyggenruh zu gehen, wäre er der schlechteste Sohn aller Zeiten. Thor und er selbst würden ihren Schatten zurückbringen müssen.

 

Thors Gespräch mit dem Allvater verlief auch alles andere als optimal.  
„Ihr habt also nichts herausgefunden?“ fragte Odin skeptisch nach.  
„Es war kein Gift, so viel ist sicher. Auch kein Angriff von außen. Vielleicht hatte es natürliche Ursachen?“  
„Thangbrand sagt, dass körperlich mit Hjálmarr alles in Ordnung war. Weshalb sollte er also von einem Moment auf den anderen derartig kollabieren, nicht mehr zu sich kommen und dabei aussehen, als hätte er … Zwielichter gesehen?“   
Thor rieb sich übers Gesicht, denn ihm waren die Erklärungen ausgegangen.  
„Loki und ich werden weiter suchen und nicht aufgeben, bis wir …“  
„Wo wart ihr heute? Ich habe euch beide nicht im Palast gesehen?“  
„Wir … haben uns außerhalb umgesehen und Loki hat es auf magischem Weg versucht und … vielleicht konntest du uns deshalb nicht sehen?“ log er ungeübt mit trockenem Mund und rasendem Puls.  
„Heimdall hat euch nicht sehen können“, erwiderte Odin ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in den Worten. Thor wurde schlecht, denn sein Freund musste Odin sicherlich gesagt haben, wo er sie gesehen hatte und vielleicht auch, was er dachte gesehen zu haben. Andererseits war es Heimdall, sein bester Freund.  
„Ich … wir … Loki und ich …“  
„Einen Tag! Ich gebe euch beide noch genau einen Tag, um herauszufinden, was mit Minister Hjálmarr geschehen ist. Verstanden?“  
Ergeben nickte Thor und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Lieber wollte er nicht erfragen, was nach einem weiteren Tag ohne Resultate geschah. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Thor die Kammer seines Vaters. Sein Bruder erwartete ihn in seinem Gemach.

 

Loki saß auf dem Bett und deutet mit den Augen auf die Schatulle in seinen Händen.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Mutter!“  
„Was?“ rief Thor entsetzt und sah dann das Grinsen seines Bruders.  
„Ein bösartiger Teil von ihr, der zurück nach … du weißt schon wohin muss. Bist du bereit?“  
Thor zögerte kurz und Loki schob ungeduldig seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht etwa Angst bekommen, Bruder?“  
„Unsinn. Es ist nur, dass Vater Ergebnisse will und ich ihn so schlecht anlügen kann. Du kannst das besser und …“ Loki seufzte übertrieben.  
„Mache ich. Nur nicht jetzt. Reicht morgen?“ Erleichtert nickte Thor, fühlte sich aber nur bedingt besser. Auf dem Weg zur Luke erzählte Loki seinem Bruder flüsternd, was in Friggas Zimmer geschehen war.  
„Du hast das Richtige getan. Ich hätte sie auch nicht dort runter gehen lassen. Aber sie wird uns helfen und das ist gut. Ist es doch, oder Loki?“  
„Ich denke schon, solange sie nichts zu Odin sagt.“  
„Das wird sie nicht, denn Mutter hat genau so viel Angst vor einer Strafe wie wir.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst, Thor!“ knurrte Loki scharf.  
„Du hast vielleicht keine Angst, doch du möchtest ebenso Vaters Bewunderung wie ich.“  
Thor sprach die Wahrheit und Loki zog es vor zu schweigen.

 

„Wir bringen das wieder in Ordnung. Mit Friggas und Bjames Hilfe ist das möglich und jetzt sei still, wir müssen an der letzten Wache unbemerkt vorbei kommen.“  
Es gelang und schon standen sie wieder in dem quadratischen Raum. Selbst Loki hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell wieder nach Skyggenruh gehen würden.  
Heute Mittag hatte ihn Thor noch geliebt und jetzt, Stunden später, war es als wäre es schon wieder Ewigkeiten her. Loki verspürte weder Müdigkeit, noch Hunger. Stattdessen brannte in ihm Neugier aber auch schon wieder dieses Verlangen, was Thor heute mit seinem Mund und seinem Körper in ihm ausgelöst aber auch gleich befriedigt hatte. Darüber hinaus war da aber auch eine unbekannte Sorge, dass alles schlecht ausgehen könnte.   
„Ich kann es allein tun und …“  
„Du kannst den Zauber der Schatulle nicht lösen. Also sei still und ziehe deine Stiefel aus!“, forderte Loki flüsternd und zog sich schon selbst seine Stiefel aus.  
Thor tat, was sein Bruder verlangte, beobachtete ihn jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel. Loki schien Angst zu haben, ansonsten könnte er sich die Erregung in seinen bezaubernden Gesichtszügen kaum erklären. Deshalb hätte er gern die schreckliche Aufgabe übernommen Friggas Schatten nach unten zu bringen, ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu entlassen und dann zu fliehen.  
„Du begleitest mich nur, du musst mich nicht beschützen, Thor!“  
„Deine Magie wirkt da unten nicht …“ merkte er vorsichtig an.  
„Und du denkst, das ist die einzige Macht, die ich habe? Magie?“ grinste Loki verächtlich und löste die Versieglung der Tür. Er sah Thor dabei forschend an, bis sein Bruder nickte. Dann öffnete er die Tür, Thor huschte hinein und Loki folgte unverzüglich, um keinen weiteren Schatten entkommen zu lassen. Hoffentlich waren wirklich nur diese beiden Schatten entkommen!

 

Wieder betraten ihre nackten Füße den schwarzen Steinboden. Der Stein schien von innen mit diesem schwachen, silbrigen Licht zu leuchten und Loki lief wieder vorweg. Er folgte ihm, viel aufmerksamer und wachsamer als beim ersten Mal. Jetzt, wo sie wussten, wo sie waren und was hier wohnte, war der Reiz hier unten zu sein noch größer, gestand sich Thor ein und vermutete, dass es seinem Bruder nicht viel anders ging. Vielleicht hatte er in Lokis Antlitz doch keine Angst sondern Aufregung gesehen.  
Loki lief tiefer in das Labyrinth der Gänge, blieb aber immer wieder stehen, um zu lauschen. Einmal glaubte er etwas zu hören und stieß Thor in eine nahe und zum Glück leere aber sehr kleine Kammer. Ohne zu atmen standen sie wieder eng an die Wand gedrückt und hörten dann ein Klappern und Zischeln näher kommen. Eine Art Schlange bewegte sich gemächlich an ihrem Versteck vorbei, kehrte um, schnüffelte und klapperte lauter. Thor machte sich bereit sie zu bekämpfen, doch Loki hielt ihn an der Hand fest.  
Das Ding zischelte und schlängelte sich dann weiter. Noch eine Weile standen sie da und gingen dann weiter, bis sie in einen großen, runden Raum kamen. Loki blieb stehen, stellte den Kasten vor sich und deutete Thor an sich fluchtbereit zu machen. Sein Bruder nickte verstehend, Loki öffnete mit Magie den Kasten und ein riesiges spinnartiges Monster kroch heraus. Es hatte zwei Köpfe, spie etwas Grünes auf den Boden und wandte sich dann zu Thor und Loki um. Vier roten Augen starrten ihnen entgegen und sie begann zu laufen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, verfolgte die Frigga-Spinne sie nicht und so gelangten sie unverletzt und lebend zur Treppe.   
Oben angekommen, versiegelte Loki wieder die Luke mit Magie. Dieses Mal doppelt und dreifach, auch wenn er ahnte, dass es nicht viel brachte. Sie schlichen zurück und sprachen dabei kaum, denn Friggas Schattenanblick war widerlich und entsetzlich gewesen. Wie würde sein Schatten aussehen, fragte Thor sich und merkte gar nicht, dass er mit zu Lokis Zimmer ging.

 

„Gute Nacht“, sagte Loki dann leise.  
„Lass mich nicht allein“, flüsterte Thor als Antwort. Es war nicht, weil er Furcht hatte, es war, weil er Loki nicht allein lassen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er eine strikte Abweisung erwartet, doch sein Bruder sah ihn nur düster an und nickte dann in seinen Raum.  
„Meine Magie reicht nicht mehr für die ganze Nacht, dazu war der Tag viel zu anstrengend und …“ Thor hatte schon sein Gesicht gepackt und küsste ihn. Dabei war es ihm egal, wer sie sah, denn nachdem was heute geschehen war, zählte nur, dass Loki am Leben war und er ihn berühren durfte.  
„Warte … wenigstens … einen Moment!“ keuchte Loki und webte eilig den Zauber, um sie beide für kurze Zeit zu verbergen. Thor ließ ihn kaum los und drängte ihn zum Bett. Eilig zogen sie sich aus und lagen dann einfach nur nackt aufeinander und küssten sich. Mehr musste gar nicht geschehen, dachte Thor unkonzentriert und atmete gierig Lokis Geruch ein. Wieder und wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen. 

 

Auch Lokis Hände erforschten nun neugieriger den Körper seines Bruders. Es gefiel ihm mehr, als er je gedacht hätte. Vor allem gefiel Loki aber wie Thor auf ihn und seine Liebkosungen reagierte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wieder diesen verträumten und hingebungsvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der Loki auf unerklärliche Weise faszinierte und erregte.   
Sanft schubste er Thor auf den Rücken und begann ihn zu küssen, wie er es in Nattheim bei ihm getan hatte. Wie konnte es sein, dass es ihm so gut gefiel das zu tun? Sein Bruder keuchte leise und seine Hände schoben sich in seine Haare. Zum Äußersten ließ es Loki allerdings nicht kommen, weil er spürte, dass seine Kraft für heute schon zu sehr erschöpft war. Deshalb legte er sich auf Thor und küsste wieder seine Lippen, bis sie schmerzten. Dabei rieb sich sein Unterleib wie von selbst an dem seines Bruders. Thor hatte sein Hinterteil fest umklammert und drückte ihn extra noch fest an sich.   
Für Loki selbst gänzlich unerwartet, pulsierte seine heiße Lust plötzlich aus ihm heraus und verursachte ein brennendes Gefühl an seiner Haut. Er keuchte leise, während paradoxerweise Thor lauter stöhnte. Schnell rutschte Loki wieder nach unten und nahm seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit tief in den Mund, bis sie zuckte und heißer Samen aus ihr heraus spritzte.   
Kraftlos kroch Loki wieder nach oben, legte sich neben seinen Bruder und murmelte ganz leise:  
„Du musst jetzt gehen, Bruder. Ich kann den … Zauber … nicht …mehr …“ und dann schlief schon er ein.

 

Thor ging nicht. Er konnte sich nicht von Lokis Anblick trennen. Sein Herz tat so weh und hüpfte gleichzeitig vor Freude, dass er wie gelähmt war. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde. Und jetzt, wo es so weit war, stieg die Angst alles zu verlieren sekündlich und ohne, dass er es aufhalten konnte. Nachlässig zog er die Decke über sie beide und sah seinem Bruder beim Schlafen zu. Selbst da war er reizvoll schön und unendlich begehrenswert.  
Heimdall würde über das schweigen, was er vielleicht sah, da war sich Thor sicher und zählte naiv auf seine Freundschaft zu dem schwarzen Wächter. Aber Thor dachte nicht an Odin und es war Odin, der sie am Morgen überraschte.


	14. Chapter 14

Weil Thor dann doch eingeschlafen war, zuckte er hoch, als ihn etwas am Arm berührte. Im ersten Moment war ihm nicht ganz klar, wo er sich befand, doch dann sah er Odin vor Lokis Bett stehen. Sein Zepter lag schwer und bedrohlich auf seinem Arm und Thor gab ein Laut des Entsetzens von sich. Dieser Laut weckte Loki, der sofort im Bett saß und ihren Vater ebenso erschüttert ansah, wie der sie. Dann verschwand Loki und keiner rührte sich. Sein Vater sah zur Tür, Thor auch und beide beobachteten, wie sie sich öffnete und Loki, den niemand sah aber auch nicht aufhielt, verschwand.  
„Vater, ich …“  
Odin sah ihn so starr und böse an, dass Thor große Mühe hatte weiterzusprechen.  
„Vater, es ist nicht Lokis Schuld. Ich … ich war es, der ihn überredet hat. Er ist unschuldig und …“  
„Sag mir eins, Sohn …“ Die Stimme seines Vaters klang wie Eis und scharf wie zersplittertes Glas.  
„Hast du deinen Bruder körperlich zu dem hier gezwungen?“ Sofort schüttelte Thor den Kopf, sollte das aber gleich bereuen.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe ihn aber dazu überredet, weil ich …“  
„Und du bist so naiv, dass du nach all den Jahren wirklich glaubst, dass du jemanden wie Loki zu irgendetwas überreden könntest, du Narr?!“ Odin stellte ihm keine Frage, er tätigte eine Feststellung, die seine absolute Berechtigung in jeder Hinsicht hatte.  
„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr beide lieber dieses widerwärtige Spiel betreibt, anstatt euch um den Mordversuch an Hjálmarr zu kümmern?“  
„Nein, Vater. Das tun wir, aber ich …“  
„Dann suche deinen Bruder und bring ihn zu mir!“ Thor schluckte. In ihm war Wut, weil Vater ihm nicht zuhörte und ihn nicht verstehen wollte. Wut, weil es seine Schuld war, denn er hätte letzte Nacht gehen müssen und nun hatte er mit seiner Gier nach Loki alles zerstört.  
„Es ist nicht Lokis schuld!“ brüllte er nun seinen Vater an und sprang nackt wie er war aus dem Bett. Odins Zorn traf ihn unverzüglich. Wie eine Puppe wurde er an die Wand geschleudert und schrie auf.  
„Bring mir deinen verfluchten Bruder! SOFORT!“ schrie nun auch Odin so laut, dass es vermutlich im ganzen Palast zu hören war. Sein eines Auge funkelte schwarz und unheilvoll und sein Mund war nur ein schmaler Strich.  
Thor war nach Weinen zumute und gleichzeitig hätte er sich am liebsten auf seinen eigenen Vater gestürzt und ihn herausgeforderte, weil er ihm gerade etwas nahm, was er sich schwer erkämpft hatte. Frigga erschien nun blass und mit verwuschelten Haaren an der Tür. Sie überblickte sofort was Sache war und trat eilig einen Schritt zur Seite, als ihr Mann auf sie zu rauschte, um ihn vorbei zu lassen. Dann betrachtete sie Thor mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. Sie betrat Lokis Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

 

Inzwischen hatte sich Thor wieder aufgerappelt und zog sich immer noch bebend vor Wut und Schock an. Frigga saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn still.  
„Wo ist Loki?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich suche ihn aber ich werde ihn sicher nicht zu Odin bringen. Es ist doch nicht mal seine Schuld und du weißt es! Sag es Vater!“  
„Das kann ich nicht und werde ich nicht. Denn wenn er erfährt, dass ich darüber Bescheid wusste, oder auch, dass ich es nur geahnt habe, kann ich euch gar nicht mehr helfen.“  
„Wie solltest du uns jetzt schon noch helfen können?“, herrschte er sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Werde nicht ungerecht, Sohn. Ihr beide tragt daran die Schuld.“  
„Seit wann, hat man schuld, wenn man jemanden liebt, Mutter?“ Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn ganz spontan, weil Thor das in diesem Moment mehr als brauchte. Wieder haderte sie mit ihrem Wissen um Lokis Wesen und hätte fast ihr Versprechen gebrochen, weil ihr Herz brach. Loki leiden zu sehen, war schlimm. Thor leiden zu sehen, war noch viel schlimmer.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid, mein Junge!“, flüsterte sie einfühlsam.   
„Was hat Vater vor?“ fragte Thor und machte sich los. Er wirkte ein wenig gefasster und tatkräftig.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, doch ich werde versuchen ihn zu besänftigen und ich werde mit Bjame Vegard sprechen, damit wir Skyggenruh so schnell es geht wieder verschließen können, ehe noch großes Unheil geschieht.“  
„Nein! Nicht, solange ich Loki nicht gefunden habe und …“ Ihr Junge wirkte so bekümmert, dass es Frigga fast das Herz aus der Brust riss.  
„Es ist der einzige Ort, an dem wir … uns … lieben können …“  
„Das muss aufhören. Egal wie, Thor. Odin wird das niemals gutheißen und gestatten. Aber wollte ihr aufgrund eurer egoistischen Gefühle ganz Asgard aufs Spiel setzen? Zumal du nicht mal genau weißt, ob Loki deine Zuneigung auf dieselbe Weise erwidert.“  
Tränen liefen nun doch über Thors Wangen, während er seine Mutter wortlos ansah und dann einfach Lokis Zimmer verließ.

 

Sein Weg führte ihn zu Heimdall, der ihm sagen musste, wo Loki war. Er hätte mit diesem Ausgang rechnen müssen. Alles hatte dagegen gesprochen und selbst sein Bruder hatte versucht es ihm leicht zu machen, indem er viel rationaler war als er selbst. Aber er war so starrköpfig, wie sein Vater – so Friggas oft und gern benutze Worte im Zusammenhang mit seinem Charakter. Und das zerstörte jetzt seine zart wachsende, neue Verbindung zu Loki; seinem Bruder, den er doch gerade erst nach langen Jahren der Distanz wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Siehst du Loki?“ fragte er seinen Wächterfreund unumwunden.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, mein Freund!“ Nur ein ungeduldiges Grunzen war Thors Antwort.  
„Nein, ich sehe Loki nicht“, sagte Heimdall schließlich und blickte ihn forschend an.   
„Was ist passiert, Thor?“   
„Das weißt du doch!“  
„Nein, ich hatte meinen Blick von dir und Loki abgewandt. Sag es mir, Thor.“  
„Das … kann ich dir nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Falls Odin dich fragt, sagst du, du weißt von nichts? Erzähle ihm bitte nicht wo du uns gesehen hast, Heimdall?“ bat er ihn nun doch.  
„Kannst du für deinen Bruder bürgen?“  
„Ja. Ja, das kann ich und das werde ich. Er hat nichts Böses im Sinn, vertraue mir bitte!“  
„In Ordnung, Thor“, sagte Heimdall und schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln, was wie ein Hailächeln wirkte. Ein wenig erleichtert verließ Thor seinen Freund. Leider ahnte er nun auch, wo sich Loki versteckte. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte er einerseits ein dunkles Verlangen die Welt von Nattheim bzw. Skyggenruh erneut zu betreten, doch gleichzeitig schauderte es ihn. Auf keinen Fall sollte er ohne eine Waffe diese Welt noch einmal betreten.

 

Indes übergab sich Loki so geräuschlos wie möglich in einem der endlos schwarzen Gänge. Eben hatte er gesehen, wie ein fischartiges Wesen etwas gebar und gleich darauf auffraß, nur um es erneut zu gebären. Die Kreatur hatte das Gesicht einer der Palastköchinnen. Falls er jemals wieder nach oben kam, würde er wohl nie wieder ihren Smeckapudding essen können, ohne an dieses Bild von eben zu denken. Aber Loki wusste auch, dass seine Übelkeit davon kam, dass Odin sie überrascht hatte. Dabei gab er noch nicht mal Thor die Schuld daran, obwohl der geblieben war, anstatt auf sein Geheiß hin zu gehen. Loki gab sich selbst die Schuld aus Neugier bei diesem Blödsinn mitgemacht zu haben und jetzt auch noch diese schäbigen und lästigen Gefühle für Thor hatte. Wie hatte er sich nur in seinen eigenen Bruder verlieben können, nur weil der in einem bedenklichen Geisteszustand irgendwas von Liebe und Begehren gefaselt hatte? Weil es vorher schon in ihm war, gab sich Loki erstaunlich aufrichtig selbst die Antwort, die ihm nur noch mehr Übelkeit verursachte. Was stimmte mit ihm und Thor denn nicht? Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe war in Asgard kein Thema und war ebenso natürlich wie das Modell von mehreren Partnern gleichzeitig, wenn alle zustimmten und jeder nach seinem freien Willen entscheiden durfte. Trotzdem sollte es sich falsch anfühlen den eigenen Bruder zu lieben, doch das tat es nicht und das verwirrte Loki nur noch mehr. Wieder übergab er sich leise und wischte beschämt seine Tränen ab.  
Deshalb war er hierher geflohen, denn niemand außer Thor vielleicht, würde ihn hier finden können. Er musste nachdenken, was er nun tun würde. Darüber wie Odins Strafe aussehen würde und wie sich alles verändern würde. Er müsste auf alles genauestens vorbereitet sein, erst dann könnte er seinem Vater hocherhobenen Hauptes unter das Auge treten und des Allvaters Zorn standhalten.  
Leise setzte sich Loki in eine Ecke und starrte in die Dunkelheit, immer mit einem Ohr auf sich nähernde Geräusche lauschend.  
War er feige geflohen und hatte Thor Odins Wut allein ausgesetzt? Aber sein Bruder war stark und würde damit klarkommen. Vermutlich wüsste Frigga auch schon von ihrem Frevel und würde sich um Thor kümmern und hoffentlich mit Bjame sprechen, damit sie diesen verfluchten Ort wieder schließen konnte. Außerdem fragte sich Loki, was er selbst bereit war für Thor zu tun, für seinen Bruder und den eigenartigen Gefühlen der Zuneigung, die er für ihn hatte.

 

Als sich Thor später schon zum Raum geschlichen hatte, in dem die Tür nach Nattheim war, stellte er fest, dass er sie nicht sah und schon gar nicht öffnen konnte. Wenn Loki da unten war, wie er vermutete, dann hatte sein Bruder selbstverständlich den Zugang wieder versiegelt.  
„Mist!“, knurrte er leise, schulterte seine Axt wieder und machte sich auf den Weg Mutter zu suchen, denn sie wäre die einzige, die Lokis Magie aufheben konnte. Leider fand er Frigga nicht und überlegte, dass sie vermutlich gerade mit dem Eremit sprach. Dafür lief Thor bei seinem verzweifelten Versuch seinem Vater nicht noch einmal zu begegnen, seinen Freunden in die Arme. Das Hallo war groß und sie zerrten ihn in die Arena, weil sie glaubten, Thor wäre sowieso auf dem Weg dorthin, denn er trug schließlich seine Axt mit sich. Er schaffte es leider auch nicht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Dann würde er eben einen Kampf machen und dann könnte er verschwinden.  
Der eine Kampf erwies sich als so hart und schmerzhaft, dass Thor anschließend stöhnend aus der Arena humpelte. Wenn er in diesem Zustand gegen die Monster ins Skyggenruh kämpfen sollte, dann gute Nacht. Vielleicht sollte er das Richtige tun und seine Freunde um Hilfe bitten?  
„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte Lady Sif ihn fürsorglich und wollte ihn in sein Gemach begleiten, doch er machte sich los.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich war … nur mit den Gedanken woanders. Bei Hjálmarr und weshalb das alles geschehen ist und was es zu bedeuten hat“, log er und fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Bedeutete Loki zu lieben, dass er seine Freunde anlügen musste? Verdammt! Warum hatte er das volle Ausmaß seiner Zuneigung nicht überschauen können und jetzt steckte er darin fest und kam nicht mehr raus.   
„Können wir dir helfen?“ Fandral kam näher und auch Volstagg und Hogun folgten nun.  
Konnten seine Freunde ihm helfen? Thor wusste es nicht. Es waren seine Freunde. Freunde wie Heimdall, auf die er zählen konnte, die ihm vertrauten und er ihnen. Tat er das? Er könnte nichts von Loki und seiner verrückten Zuneigung zum eigenen Bruder sagen. Aber er musste Loki von dort unten holen, egal wie und am besten sofort.   
Im selben Moment schien ein heiß glühender Speer seine Schulter zu durchbohren. Erst dachte er, Odin hätte ihn gefunden und würde ihn bestrafen, aber sein Vater war nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er seine Freunde, die aufgeregt um ihn herum standen, sprachen, hörte aber nichts mehr. Thor war zu Boden geglitten und Fandral hatte ihn abgefangen und ließ ihn nun sanft nach unten, bis er lag und sie mit entsetzt weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. War sein Schatten hier? Würde ihm nun das Gleiche wie Hjálmarr passieren? Thors letzter Gedanke galt seinem Bruder Loki.

 

Es waren Lokis magische Bilder, die Thor spürte.   
Loki hatte sich ein wenig in seinen finsteren Gedanken verloren, die sich darum drehten die Tür zu Skyggenruh ganz weit zu öffnen, um die Schatten auf Asgards Bürger loszulassen. Das würde Odin ablenken und indem er half das Reich zu retten, würde er des Allvaters Vergebung vielleicht erlangen können. Dabei war er unaufmerksam geworden und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich ihm etwas näherte.   
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte das abartige Ungeheuer vor ihm auf. Es war schwarz wie die Steine, war beinah lautlos und starrte ihn nun mit roten Augen an. Loki hatte erschüttert den Kopf gehoben, wagte nicht sich zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu tun und zu sagen. Er sah direkt in Thors Gesicht, welches auf ekelhafte Weise einem riesigen Arthropoda - Kopf angepasst war. Die Scheren lagen links und rechts neben Loki und hätten ihn wohl augenblicklich zerfetzt, wenn er sich bewegt hätte.   
Das hätte er aber gar nicht gekonnte, denn ‚Thors‘ rote Augen fixierten ihn. Dann beugte sich das Schwanzende, mit dem vermutlich giftigen Stachel über Loki.  
„Nein!“ bat er und wusste doch, dass es sinnlos war. Schon bohrte sich der Stachel tief in seine Schulter. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch zuvor versuchte er noch seinen Bruder mit Magie zu erreichen, um ihn zu Hilfe zu holen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es hier unten vermutlich sinnlos war.

 

Als Thor zu sich kam, schnappte er erschüttert nach Luft und wollte aufstehen.  
„Loki!“, rief er panisch, doch Frigga drückte ihn aufs Bett zurück.  
„Bleib liegen, oder die Wunde bricht wieder auf.“  
„Nein, ich muss meinen Bruder retten. Er …“ Verwirrt sah Thor sich nun um. Er lag in seinem Zimmer, draußen war es dunkel und Frigga saß mit sehr besorgtem Gesicht neben seinem Bett. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, seine Schulter verbunden, doch unter dem weißen Mull sah man frisches Blut.  
„Mutter, Loki ist … da unten gefangen und …“  
„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Doch höre mir bitte einen Moment zu, mein Sohn!“ Thor brummte und legte sich wieder hin. Ihm war ganz schlecht vor Angst um Loki, doch Mutter würde ihn nicht umsonst zwingen sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
„Ich war bei Bjame Vegard und habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er war nicht besonders amüsiert mich zu sehen, denn mein Gemahl und ich sind der Grund, warum er sich überhaupt aus der Zivilisation zurückgezogen hat. Wie ich, war auch Vegard der Meinung, dass jedem Asgardian sein Schatten zustand. Odin allerdings war anderer Meinung. Bjame hätte Skyggenruh gern für immer und ewig verschlossen, so dass jeder neugeborene Asgardian wieder einen Schatten haben darf, weil jeglicher Zugang nicht mehr existent ist, denn du musst wissen, dass bei jeder Geburt eines Asgardians sein Schatten augenblich nach Skyggenruh verbannt wird. Odin war aber dagegen, die beiden hatten Streit und Bjame ging ins Schimmergebirge, obwohl er der älteste Asgardian ist und sogar noch Odins Urgroßvater gekannt hatte. Als ihr bei ihm aufgetaucht seid und dabei nicht allzu vorsichtig ward (an dieser Stelle errötete erst Frigga, dann Thor), hat er sich schon gedacht, dass Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Wir sind einer Meinung, dass der Zugang zu Skyggenruh wieder fest versiegelt werden muss, am besten für immer. Wenn wir Odin vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, kann er nichts mehr tun. Der Eremit hat keine Angst vor eurem Vater. Da es jedoch unmöglich ist Magen aus allen Neun Welten zusammenzuholen, ohne das euer Vater davon erfährt, müssen wir einen anderen Weg gehen. Bjame kennt einen mächtigen aber auch extrem gefährlichen Zauber, mit dem wir das Portal für immer schließen können. Dazu brauchen wir Loki, denn er hat eine große, magische Gabe. Du sagst, er ist in Skyggenruh?“  
Thor nickte schwerfällig.   
„Heimdall konnte ihn nicht finden und da er nicht zu seinen Füßen …“  
„Ja, ich weiß!“  
„Dann bin ich einfach zusammengebrochen, weil ein unfassbarer Schmerz meine Schulter durchbohrt hat. Wie aus dem Nichts. Aber dann musste ich an Loki denken und ich weiß, dass es ihm passiert ist und er mir nur einen magischen Hilferuf geschickt hat. Das hat er noch nie getan, Mutter! Wie kann er das?“  
„Ich sagte doch, er hat eine große Gabe, Thor. Es ist ein Glück aber auch ein Problem, weil es Loki dazu verleiten könnte in seiner Überheblichkeit über die Stränge zu schlagen. Er ist jetzt schon schwierig.“  
„Ist er tot?“  
„Aber nein. Das würden wir beide fühlen, mein Sohn. Er lebt, doch er ist dort unten und wir müssen ihn holen. Ich kann die Tür öffnen und vielleicht fragst du deine Freunde, ob sie mit dir kommen. Du kannst ihnen doch vertrauen, oder?“  
„Ja, Mutter. Aber ich kann allein gehen und ich …“  
„Nicht mit deiner Verletzung! Es blutet weiter, das merkst du doch und ich befürchte, es hört erst auf, wenn wir Loki helfen können.“  
„In Ordnung, ich frage meine Freunde.“   
Frigga half ihm behutsam sich anzuziehen und versprach Thor gleich seine Freunde zu schicken.

 

Einen Moment später betraten sie den Raum und Thor erklärte ihnen vorsichtig, um was es ging. Weder sagte er etwas von seinen Gefühlen für Loki, noch dem, was sie schon getan hatten.   
„Wir sollen also Loki mal wieder retten?“, brachte Volstagg dann Thors umständliche Erläuterung auf einen Punkt.  
„Ja.“  
„Und uns damit in Gefahr begeben, weil dein kapriziöser Bruder wieder mal Mist gebaut hat?“ fragte Hogun auf seine kühle Art nach.  
„Ja.“  
„Nein, Thor. Das werde ich nicht! Nicht diesmal! Loki ist mir egal. Er soll selbst sehen, wie er da wieder raus kommt.“ Sif sah ihn finster an, drehte sich abrupt um und verließ den Raum. Sie weiß um meine Gefühle, dachte Thor nur dumpf und verspürte nicht mal Zorn. Er war nur enttäuscht, dass gerade Sif so unerwartet rachsüchtig sein konnte.  
„Irgendwie hat sie recht“, sagte nun auch Volstagg und kratzte sich dabei verlegen am Bart.  
„Was jetzt? Wollt ihr meinen Bruder da unten sterben lassen“, fauchte er Hogun an, der nur die Brauen hob. Fandral hatte seltsamerweise noch nichts gesagt.  
„So schnell stirbt Loki doch nicht und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es wieder einer seiner abartigen Scherze, die niemand lustig findet. Ich bin auch raus, tut mir leid!“ verabschiedete sich Volstagg mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht und auch Hogun wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Sie haben recht, Thor. Dieses eine Mal ist ein Mal zu viel. Frag ein paar Wachen, die werden mitgehen. Keiner von uns will sich Odins Zorn zuziehen, das musst du schon verstehen! Nicht für Loki.“ Auch Hogun ging und Thor sah ratlos zu Fandral. Seine Freunde hatten recht. Loki zu retten war ihnen ihr Leben nicht wert und des Allvaters Wut auf sich zu ziehen, erst recht nicht.  
„Und was ist mit dir?! Welche Ausrede hast du?“ fauchte Thor Fandral ungehalten an.  
„Ich hätte dieselben Ausreden wie die anderen, Thor.“  
„Und warum verschwindest du dann nicht!?“ Thor hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen und wollte nur noch einen Moment allein sein, um sich zu sammeln.  
„Weil ich etwas weiß, was die anderen nicht wissen.“  
„Was soll das sein?“  
„Dass du ihn liebst …“  
„Natürlich liebe ich Loki! Er ist mein verfluchter Bruder!“  
„Das meine ich nicht. Du liebst ihn, so wie Sif sich wünscht, dass du sie lieben würdest. Und selbst in Lokis Gesicht habe ich etwas gesehen, was ich da noch nie gesehen habe: Wahrhafte Zuneigung für dich.“ Wie gelähmt und ohne blinzeln zu können, starrte Thor seinen letzten verbliebenen Freund an.  
„Leugne es nicht, Thor. Selbst jetzt kann ich es in deinen Augen sehen. Ich werde mit dir gehen, weil ich glaube, dass du am besten weißt, wer Loki ist. Wenn es dir wert ist dein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzen, werde ich es dir gleich tun. Doch lass mich zuvor nochmal mit den anderen sprechen, vielleicht kann ich sie überreden, denn wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, wirst du jede Hilfe brauchen können.“  
„Fandral, ich … weiß nicht … was ich dazu sagen soll und …“  
„Sag nichts, warte nur auf mich!“, sagte sein Freund, lächelte ihn an und ging dann schnell weg. Nur einen Moment später kam Frigga zurück.


	15. Chapter 15

„Wir haben keine Zeit, um auf deine Freunde zu warten, Thor …“, bat Frigga ihn inständig und bleich wie selten.   
„Schnell, Odin ist auf dem Weg zu dir und er sucht auch mich. Also los!“ Thor schnappte sich seine Axt und folgte seiner Mutter. Wachen mussten sie diesmal zum Glück nicht umgehen, denn Frigga hatte sie klugerweise vorher weggeschickt. Sie öffnete die Luke ebenso wie Loki mit Magie.  
„Du musst hier bleiben, falls meine Freunde doch noch kommen, Mutter!“  
„Aber Thor, ich kann dich doch nicht allein …“  
„Die Tür muss hinter mir geschlossen werden, das weißt du selbst. Ehe noch mehr von diesen ekelhaften Schattenmonstern entweichen können.“ Frigga sah ihn bekümmert an. Natürlich hatte er recht, doch sie wollte mit ihm gehen, um ihre Kinder zu beschützen.  
„Aber …“  
„Kein Aber, Mutter!“ Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und stieg dann die Treppe in die Finsternis hinab.  
„Pass gut auf dich auf und bringe deinen Bruder wieder zurück!“ rief sie ihm noch mit leiser und brechender Stimme nach, die von ihren Tränen der Angst um ihre Kinder zeugten.

 

Loki hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Todesangst. Das Gift des Skorpions hatte ihn gelähmt. Während er bewusstlos war, hatte ihn Thors Schattendämon irgendwo hin geschleppt, wo er noch nie war. Jetzt saß diese schreckliche Kreatur vor ihm, die Zangen seiner Arme hielten Lokis Handgelenke fest und das Ding starrte ihn ununterbrochen an. Da er nun sowieso schon entdeckt und gefangen war, brauchte er auch nicht mehr schweigen.  
„Was … willst du von mir!“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Ein so heftiges Echo seiner eigenen Worte flog ihm um die Ohren, sodass Loki die Augen zusammen kniff, weil seine Ohren davon schmerzten. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz in seiner Schulter und den Armen, die von den scharfen Zangen fixiert wurden und öffnete die Augen wieder mühsam.  
‚Thor‘ starrte ihn an und Loki dachte schon, dass diese Kreaturen vielleicht gar nicht zu einer Kommunikation in der Lage sind, als es doch sprach:  
„Dich!“ dröhnte es wieder und Loki stöhnte erneut vor Schmerz auf.  
„Hier … bin ich …“, brachte er mühsam und um einiges leiser hervor.  
„Ich! Will! Alles!“, dröhnte das Monster wieder und Loki beschloss, dass er keine Information mehr brauchte, denn nur noch wenige Worte und sein Kopf würde vielleicht einfach platzen, wie eine überreife Frucht. Deswegen war es hier unten so still, begriff er. Nur ein Hauch eines Echos war so laut wie ein Donnerschlag. Selbst das Blut in seinen Adern wirbelte durcheinander und verursachte eine unbekannte Qual.  
Hatte sein Bruder seinen Hilferuf vernommen? Wieder versuchte es Loki mit Magie, doch nichts geschah. Hatte Mutter unrecht gehabt? War er nur in Momenten von tödlicher Angst in der Lage Magie zu wirken, wo Magie eigentlich nicht möglich war? Was stimmte mit ihm denn nicht?  
‚Thor‘ hatte ihn betrachtet und lachte jetzt dröhnend, als würde er seine selbstzweiflerischen Gedanken lesen können. Loki liefen unwillkürlich vor Schmerz die Tränen nur so aus den Augen.   
„Ich bin … doch hier …“, keuchte Loki unter heftiger Übelkeit und sah hoch. Durch seinen Tränenschleier sah er, wie der Stachel des riesigen Skorpionwesens mit Thors Gesicht wieder näher kam. Ob er nochmal diesem immensen Schmerz gewachsen wäre, war mehr als fraglich.  
„DAS! REICHT NICHT!“ dröhnte das Wesen wieder so laut, dass Loki vor Schmerz aufschrie und kurz davor war sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Heftig bohrte sich der Stachel dann in seine andere Schulter und ließ ihn zusammensacken. Es war diesmal nicht das Gift, welches ihn lähmt, sondern der unerträgliche Schmerz. 

 

Thor, der möglichst leise und doch auch schnell durch die finsteren Steingänge schlich, hörte zwar Lokis Schrei nicht. Dafür spürte er den Schmerz in seiner anderen Schulter. Er bekam vor lauter Pein keine Luft, fiel nach vorn auf seine Knie und biss sich auf seine Lippe, bis sie heftig blutete, damit er keine Laut der Qual von sich gab, denn das würde ihn womöglich verraten. Hufgetrappel war zu hören und weil er sofort an Odins schrecklichen Schattendämon denken musste, kroch er keuchend und blutend in eine der leeren Kammern. Ihm war so elend vor Schmerz, dass er sich nun am liebsten ein paar Momente ausgeruht hätte. Wenn er nur die Hälfte von Lokis Schmerzen spürte, was musste sein armer Bruder dann ertragen? Auch aus dieser Wunde floss nun Blut. Nicht viel, doch stetig. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würden sie beide hier unten sterben. Er hörte ein lautes Wiehern und mehrere Hufgeräusche, als wären nun mehrere Pferde in den Gängen unterwegs. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Thor eine Odin-Pferdwesen-Armee und er würgte entsetzt.  
Aber was auch in den Gängen unterwegs war, es donnerte erst einmal an seinem Versteck vorbei. Als sich sein Herzschlag so einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, lief er weiter, dem Lärm der Hufe hinterher und hoffte, dass sie ihm die Richtung wiesen.

 

Loki kam indes wieder zu sich. Alles in ihm und an ihm schien aus purem Schmerz zu bestehen. Schlimmer aber war, er hatte keinen Ausweg. Für mächtige Magie, selbst wenn sie funktionieren würde, war er zu schwach, körperlich war er diesem Riesendämon nie im Leben gewachsen und es schien weder besonders intelligent oder wortgewandt zu sein und hatte offenbar auch wenig Lust mit ihm zu diskutieren. Aber er war Loki und würde sicher nicht einfach aufgeben.  
„Was willst du dann?“, flüsterte er so leise wie es ihm überhaupt möglich war. Das Thor-Ding schien zu grinsen und wedelte mit seinem Stachel, vor seinem Gesicht herum. Loki drehte mühsam seinen Kopf zur Seite, auch wenn er ahnte, dass es sinnlos war.  
„DEIN SCHATTEN-ICH!“ kreischte die Kreatur und lachte wieder höllisch, so dass sich die Schwingungen wieder in Lokis Blut fortsetzten. Wieder übergab er sich, obwohl er längst nichts mehr im Magen hatte. Er schluchzte vor Schmerz und in seinem Mund war ein widerwärtiger Blutgeschmack. Was sollte das bedeuten? Sein Schatten-Ich. Soll der Mistkerl es doch suchen. Hier unten kannte sich das Ding sicherlich besser aus als er. Konnte es sein, dass Lokis Schatten nicht hier unten war? War er in Asgard oder hatte er vielleicht gar keinen? Er war so verstört, dass er einfach eine Weile gepeinigt vor sich hin schluchzte und versuchte die Schmerzen irgendwie zu ertragen.  
„Dann … nimm ihn dir doch …“, hauchte er und zuckte zusammen, als der Stachel sich unmissverständlich an seine Stirn legte, jederzeit bereit zuzustoßen. 

 

‚Du hast keinen Schatten hier unten!‘ hörte Loki wie aus weiter Ferne eine sanfte aber tiefe Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

Das große, blau leuchtende Pferd mit den roten Augen kam im selben Moment um die Ecke. Es stieg in die Höhe, wieherte dabei wieder so laut, dass Loki das Blut nur so aus der Nase schoss und hieb seine starken Vorderhufe dem Thor-Monster auf das Hinterteil. Dessen Stachel verließ Lokis Stirn, doch er merkte es kaum, weil er jetzt aus Schmerz nun doch nur noch schrie. Der Skorpion ließ seine Arme los, weil er sich gegen das Pferd wehren musste und Loki rutschte einfach benommen an der Wand nach unten. Eine tiefe Schwärze kam immer näher und er konnte sich vor Schwäche kaum noch wehren.   
‚Wie ist dein Name?‘   
Die Frage dachte er nur noch, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu sprechen. Er bekam erstaunlicherweise eine Antwort, die er wieder direkt in seinem Kopf hörte.  
‚Svadilfari.‘  
Dann hörte er eine Weile nur Kampfgeräusche. Schließlich entfernte sich einer der beiden Kämpfer, während Loki sich immer noch am Rande der Ohnmacht entlang hangelte. Inzwischen war ihm fast egal, wer gewonnen hatte, denn er war so schwach und müde, dass er sich einfach nur noch liebend gern in die schwarze Umarmung fallen lassen wollte. Reglos lag er auf dem Rücken, hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Dann war es einen Moment sehr still. Hufe kamen näher und ein sanftes aber eisiges Schnauben erreichte sein Gesicht. Schwerfällig öffnete Loki die Augen. Der Kopf des bläulichen Pferdes hing über ihm und es schnüffelte ihn ab, während kühles Blut aus einer Kopfwunde auf ihn herunter tropfte.  
„Was … bist du?“  
‚Ich bin kein Schatten, so wie du auch nicht! Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor … Sag mir deinen Namen!“, hörte es Loki wieder in seinen Gedanken. Aber er verstand die Bedeutung nicht.   
‚Loki!‘, dachte er mühselig und verlor dann doch für Momente seine Sinne. Als er wieder zu sich kam, hing der Pferdekopf immer noch über ihm.  
‚Befreie mich, Loki!‘ bat die tiefe Pferdestimme in seinem Kopf und Loki konnte als Antwort nur stöhnen. Dann war wieder Lärm zu hören und Svadilfari schnaubte ihn ein letztes Mal an und trabte dann von ihm weg.  
„Warte!“ rief Loki unbedacht und laut, wollte sich aufrichten und das Pferd aufhalten. Aber dabei schoss der Schmerz von all seinen Wunden und dem Lärm seines eigenen Wortes so heftig in seinen Kopf, dass er nun doch sein Bewusstsein verlor und es auch nicht mehr wiedererlangte.

 

Thor hingegen war leider auf Odins monströsen Schatten getroffen, der ihn unverzüglich angegriffen hatte. Erst hatte er Skrupel seine Axt gegen das Gesicht seines Vaters zu wenden, auch wenn es um einiges wilder und bösartiger erschien. Doch als ihn die vier vorderen Hufe fast am Kopf erwischt hatten, kämpfte er um sein Leben. Der Kampf war hart und es kostete ihn einiges an Geschick den Hufen zu entkommen. Interessanterweise half ihm dabei die Dunkelheit mehr, als das sie ihn behinderte. Sie ließ ihn ausweichen und wenn seine Schulterwunden nicht so weh tun und bluten würden, wäre es ein Kampf geworden, den er vielleicht sogar gewonnen hätte. Trotz seiner verletzungsbedingten Behinderung brachte er den hinteren vier Beinen dann aber einen so schrecklichen Schlag bei, dass ‚Odin‘ aufbrüllte. Der Schmerz in Thors Kopf und Körper ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen und er spie sich gefühlte Ewigkeiten die Seele vor lauter Qual aus seinem Leib. Tränen liefen auch über sein Gesicht und als er wieder zu Atem kam, spürte er eher, als das er es sah, dass sich ‚Odin‘ hinkend davon stahl. Der Kampf wäre also vorerst gewonnen. Jetzt musste er nur noch Loki finden und …  
Im selben Augenblick sah er von Weitem das blaue Leuchten und lief darauf zu, wobei er kaum noch auf seine Lautstärke achte. Dabei zog er eine Blutspur hinter sich her, denn seine Verletzungen bluteten stärker. An der Stelle, an der das blaue Pferd gewesen war, war reine Schwärze als er ankam. Allerdings hatte er die Kreatur auch nicht mehr gesehen und blieb verwirrt stehen. Sein Blick ging nach rechts und er glaubte etwas zu sehen. Beim Näherkommen, sah er Loki reglos dort liegen. Thor zögerte keine Sekunde. Er packte sich seinen Bruder, der kaum atmete und leicht wie eine Feder war. Loki erwachte nicht und hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn er ihn nun wie einen Sack Getreide über die Schulter warf, um schneller von diesem grausamen Ort wegzukommen. Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen Bruder fest, mit der anderen Hand hielt er seine Axt. Dann rannte Thor los und hoffte inständig, dass er sich den Weg zurück gut eingeprägt hatte, denn bisher hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht allein auf Loki verlassen.

Leider verlief er sich dann doch. Hilflos und weil er einen Moment verschnaufen musste, nahm er Loki behutsam von seiner Schulter. Soweit er das im schlechten Licht sehen konnte, sah sein Bruder aus, als wenn er schlafen würde. Aber überall war Blut, so wie bei ihm. Vorsichtig klopfte Thor ihm auf die Wange und flüsterte rau:  
„Wach auf, Loki!“  
„Bitte … wach auf! Ich habe mich verlaufen …“ Loki zuckte nicht mal mit einer Wimper. Aber sein Herz schlug, wenn auch langsam und sehr schwach.   
Ein bedrohliches Rattern hallte von den Wänden wider und Thor ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten mochte. Schon wollte er sich seinen Bruder wieder über die Schulter werfen, als sich dieses riesige, grün schimmernde Schlangengewirr um ihn schob. Zuerst sah Thor gar keinen Kopf, denn alles schien aus grünem Schlangenleib zu bestehen. Die Kreatur mit dem Leib einer riesigen Drachenschlange kreiste ihn ein, ohne, dass er hätte darüber springen können. Überall war Schlangenleib. Besorgt sah er zu Loki und griff dann nach einer Axt. Er müsste sich eben den Weg frei schlagen und wollte es eben tun, als der Kopf des Wesens doch noch erschien. Er sah in Sifs boshafte rote Augen und war wie gelähmt. Auch wenn der Augenblick alles anderes als passend war, fragte er sich, ob die Gestalt der Schattendämonen eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte oder ob es nur Zufall war, was in alle den Jahrhunderten aus ihnen geworden war. Vermutlich würde nie jemand eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben können. Die Sif-Schlange zischelte etwas und anfangs verstand es Thor gar nicht, weil ihm sofort wieder die Ohren schmerzten. ‚Sifs‘ Gesicht schob sich näher an ihn heran, sodass ihre gespaltene Zunge über sein Gesicht züngeln konnte. Er musste würgen, gab jedoch seinem Reflex nicht nach und hörte dann wieder das Zischeln, welches er endlich verstand:  
„Lüüüüüüüügner!“, zischelte das Ding ihm zu, wieder und wieder, bis es Thor schaffte die Axt zu heben. Lady Sif war seine beste Freundin und eine seiner ältesten Vertrauten. Was auch immer diese Kreatur war, mit ihr hatte es nichts mehr zu tun, auch wenn er vielleicht einen Zusammenhang hätte herstellen können, so war sich Thor sicher, dass er Sif niemals mehr versprochen hatte, als er ihr gegeben hatte. Dieses Monster hier, bestand nur aus Hass und Tod und tot würde er auch sein, wenn er jetzt keinen Ausweg fand.   
Trotz aller Schmerzen hieb er nun kraftvoll in Richtung des Kopfes, verfehlte das Monster aber. ‚Sif‘ schlängelte um ihn herum und schien dabei zu grinsen. Thor versuchte Lokis Körper vor ihr zu beschützen und stellte sich breitbeinig über ihn. Jäh schoss der Kopf der Schlangenkreatur herum und auch Thor lauschte den leisen Geräuschen, die sich näherten.

 

Als er seine Freunde näher kommen sah, bzw. eigentlich nur ihre Silhouetten erkannte, war er niemals froher gewesen sie zu sehen. Fandral, Volstagg und Hogun verschwendeten keine Zeit damit zu sprechen, vermutlich auch, weil sie selbst schon schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem unnatürlichen Hall der Örtlichkeit gemacht hatten und begannen zielstrebig auf die Schlange einzuschlagen. Nur Sif fehlte und Thor fragte sich, ob er sich doch in ihr so getäuscht hatte. Die Schlangen-‚Sif‘ wurde nun von allen Seiten attackiert und zischelte empört in alle Richtungen. Thor traf mit der Axt mehrere Male ihren Körper. Eigentlich hätte man Blut erwarten können, doch es war, als wenn er auf eine unbelebte Masse einschlug. Weder zeiget das Ding Schmerz, noch Überraschung. Inzwischen balancierte Fandral auf dem Körper der Schlange und versuchte zum Kopf zu kommen, um vielleicht ihren wunden Punkt zu finden, während Volstagg und Hogun von links und rechts auf sie einschlugen. Auch sie mussten Sifs Gesicht erkannt haben und doch waren sie professionell genug, um das zu tun, was sie am besten konnten: Kämpfen.  
„Bring ihn raus!“, zischte Fandral im Vorbeilaufen zu Thor und der verstand. Er musste Loki hier rausbringen, dann konnte er zurückkommen, und seinen Freunden helfen. Eilig warf er sich seinen Bruder über die Schulter und plötzlich wusste er auch den verfluchten Rückweg wieder. Wie durch Magie war er plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge und er rannte los.  
Schnell war er an der Treppe und Sif, die oben wartete, half ihm mit Loki. Auch Frigga half mit und sobald sein Bruder in Sicherheit war, stieg er wieder nach unten, obwohl seine Mutter ihn abhalten wollte. Da war Sif doch zu seiner Hilfe geeilt. Nichts anderes hatte er von ihr erwartet. Wie es aussah, hatte seine Freundin zusammen mit Frigga den Zugang bewacht, um nichts entkommen zu lassen. Mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen rannte Thor wieder zurück, um den Grimmigen Dreien beizustehen, doch die kamen ihm schon entgegen gelaufen.  
„Raus!“, keuchte Volstagg und zog Thor einfach mit sich. Sie stürmten die Treppe nach oben und Frigga versiegelte sie mit Magie, während die Kämpfer nach Luft japsend auf dem Boden knieten.  
„Habt ihr es … getötet?“ fragte Thor heiser und sah dem Blut nach, was aus seiner einen Schulterwunde tropfte.  
Fandral sah käseweiß zu Sif und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist leider feige abhauen …“, murmelte Hogun ein wenig empört und Thor musste schmunzeln, weil er wusste wie ehrgeizig sein Freund war.  
„Was war es?“ wollte Sif nun wissen.  
„Nur ein … Monster, wie ein Schlange, doch größer, fetter und … gefährlicher!“, brummte Fandral und sah ihr dabei nicht in die Augen. Aber Sif gab sich damit zufrieden.  
„Hält die Tür?“ fragte Thor seine Mutter nun, die sich besorgt über Loki beugte.  
„Vorerst. Doch wir müssen sie wieder richtig schließen, bevor ganz Asgard und vor allem Odin davon erfährt. Doch dafür muss dein Bruder wieder zu Kräften kommen. Er sieht schrecklich aus.“  
Auch Thor sah Loki nun bekümmert an und hob ihn dann vorsichtig hoch.  
„Er wird schon wieder. Du weißt doch, dass Loki zäher als Hallaleder ist …“  
Frigga nickte zwar, sah jedoch alles andere als überzeugt aus.  
„Sollten nicht Wachen hier bleiben?“ fragte nun Sif und Volstagg nickte sofort. Dabei musterte er sie aus dem Augenwinkel neugierig als je zuvor.  
„Ja, Sif und ich bleiben hier. Vielleicht löst ihr uns in ein paar Stunden ab?“  
Thor einigte sich mit seinen Freunden darauf, dass die Tür in der Tat bewacht werden müsste. Frigga sorgte dafür, dass die Wachen diese Ecke des Palastes vorerst mieden. Aber erst wenn Loki wieder in der Lage war Magie zu wirken, könnte Bjame kommen und gemeinsam mit Frigga und Loki einen neuen Zauber wirken, der Skyggenruh für immer schließen würde, auf das der Schatten aus Asgard verbannt sei.

 

Sie schafften es unbemerkt Loki in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Frigga würde sich um alles kümmern, während sich Thor ausruhen sollte. Fandral brachte ihn noch bis zu seinem Zimmer und wollte ihm helfen seine Wunden zu verbinden, die zum Glück aufgehört hatten zu bluten.  
„Ich danke dir, mein Freund!“ sagte Thor leise und stöhnte einmal auf, als er eine ungeschickte Bewegung beim Anziehen seines Hemdes machte.  
„Gern geschehen.“  
„Wie hast du sie überreden können?“  
„Das war nicht schwer. Sie alle hatten schon ein unterirdisch schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie dich im Stich gelassen haben, außer vielleicht Sif. Ich glaube, sie liebt dich wirklich und vielleicht solltest du ihr sagen, dass du sie niemals so lieben wirst, wie … Loki …“  
Fandral wich verlegen seinem Blick aus und errötete sogar ein wenig.  
„Sie hasst ihn doch jetzt schon.“  
„Na, dann ändert sich doch nichts. Letztlich kämpfen wir für dich, Thor. Für dich und deine Ansichten. Was du für wichtig hältst, ist auch für uns wichtig. Denn wir vertrauen dir in jeder Hinsicht. Doch Sif stehen leider ihre Gefühle im Weg und es hat seinen Grund, dass wir alle uns nie fest binden, sondern immer nur amüsante Liebeleien eingehen. Gut, Volstagg übertreibt es hin und wieder mit dem Essen, doch letztlich fühlen wir uns unabhängig und frei. Jederzeit bereit für den zukünftigen König zu sterben. Wenn Sif weiß, dass du sie nie lieben wirst, machst du es allen einfacher. Denke darüber nach aber jetzt ruhe dich aus. Ich lasse dir etwas zu Essen kommen, ja?“  
Thor nickte nur dankbar. Ihm fehlten gerade die Worte, um seinem treuen Freund zu sagen, wie sehr ihn seine Worte berührten. Womit hatte er nur solch tolle Freunde verdient? Er tat doch nichts Besonderes und war nur der, der er war. Ein Narr, der Odin gefallen wollte und so dämlich war alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, weil er seinen eigenen Bruder liebte, dem er nicht mal über den Weg trauen sollte, geschweige denn je wissen würde, ob Loki seine aufrichtige Zuneigung auf die gleiche Weise erwidern würde.  
Unerwartet schnell schlief Thor dann ein und merkte nicht mal mehr, wie ihm jemand das Essen vor die Tür stellte.


	16. Chapter 16

„Weißt du, wer ich bin?“ Loki blinzelte und stöhnte, als sich der erträgliche Schmerz in seinen Schultern während seiner Bewegung bemerkbar machte.  
„Natürlich! Thangbrand, der … Arzt!“, murmelte er heiser.  
„Sehr gut. Ich denke, Loki wird wieder gesund.“ Die Worte waren nicht für ihn gedacht und als er mühsam seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er in Friggas besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Aber er muss sich wirklich schonen und sollte wenigstens noch zwei Tage im Bett liegen bleiben. Ich lasse euch noch eine Trygenbalsam für die Wunden kommen, doch sie werden gut verheilen, wie es aussieht.“  
Der königliche Leibarzt verließ sie nach einem letzten Blick auf Loki.  
Frigga beugte sich über ihren Sohn, strich ihm zärtlich die Haare zurück und lächelte.  
In diesem Moment beschloss Loki, dass es für alle das Beste sein würde, wenn er sich an ein paar Ereignisse einfach nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
„Wie lange …“  
„Zwei Tage, Loki. Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Mutter.“ Skeptisch zog Frigga die Brauen hoch. Er musste vorsichtig sein, denn seine Mutter war gewieft und keinesfalls so leicht zu blenden wie Thor.  
„Was ist das Letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?“ Loki schluckte, als er daran dachte, wie Odin sie überrascht hatte und wie er feige geflohen war, weil er wusste, dass sein Bruder vermutlich den größten Teil von Odins Zorn abbekommen würde.  
„Odin hat uns überrascht. Thor und ich hatten uns …“  
„Schon gut!“, unterbrach sie ihn schnell und begann neben seinem Bett herumzuhantieren, um seinem Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen.  
„Du weißt wie falsch das ist, was ihr beide getan habt, Loki?“ Sie reichte ihm einen Becher mit heißem Leffaltrank und sah ihn dabei dann doch wieder sehr eindringlich an.  
„Ja, aber es ist geschehen, ich will mich nicht entschuldigen und ich möchte sagen, dass es nicht allein Thors Schuld ist und Odin …“  
„Er wird mit euch sprechen wollen, sobald du wieder gesund bist. Mit euch beiden! So lange … sei so lieb und lassen wir das Thema ruhen, denn du kannst sicher nachvollziehen, wie unangenehm es mir ist.“  
Loki nickte stumm. Frigga tat ihm leid und niemals wollte er sie in dieses Drama einbeziehen. Doch alles war außer Kontrolle geraten und der Ort namens Skyggenruh hatte daran einen guten Teil Schuld.  
„Du bist also da runter gegangen, um dich zu verstecken?“  
„Und um nachzudenken, wie ich die Sache wieder gutmachen kann, Mutter!“ sagte er fest, bekam jedoch nicht gleich Antwort. Dann jedoch erzählte sie ihrem Sohn, wie Thor und seine Freunde ihn gerettet hatten. Eigentlich hatte ihn das blaue Pferd namens Svadilfari gerettet, doch das würde er nicht erzählen. Einen genauen Grund hätte er in diesem Moment dafür nicht nennen können.  
„Ich schulde also Thor und seinen Freunden meinen Dank und das, obwohl sie mich nicht ausstehen können.“  
„Sie taten es für Thor und du weißt das auch, mein Junge.“ Sie betrachtete ihn lächelnd und Loki fühlte sich schon ein ganzes Stück besser. Er hatte großen Hunger und wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür.

 

„Das wird dein Essen sein“, sagte Frigga leichthin und ging die Tür öffnen. Thor stand mit einem Tablett in der Hand davor und trat nun ein. Im ersten Augenblick blickte er ihn so fremd und abweisend an, dass Loki ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam. Dabei war ihr letztes Zusammensein bei vollem Bewusstsein so wundervoll gewesen, dass sich Loki ernsthaft gefragt hatte, ob er des Bruders Gefühle vielleicht sogar teilte. Jetzt lächelte Thor doch und Loki war erleichtert.  
„Ich lasse euch jetzt mal allein und sehe, wie es Hogun und Fandral an der Luke geht. Sie haben bestimmt auch Hunger und Jungs …“  
„Keine Sorge, Mutter!“ sagte Thor schnell und wurde rot. Kaum hatte ihre Mutter die Tür leise von außen geschlossen, flüsterte Loki vergnügt:  
„Vielleicht sollte sie sich aber doch Sorgen machen …“ Thor schnaubte nur als Antwort, stellte vorsichtig das Tablett ab und setzte sich dann zu Loki aufs Bett.  
„Du siehst noch nicht allzu gut aus und Odin …“  
„Was sagt er?“  
„Noch gar nichts. Ich habe ihn seit diesem … Eklat noch nicht gesehen. Mutter sagt, er möchte uns beide zusammen sprechen aber ich befürchte … oh Loki, versprich mir, dass du ihm nicht widersprichst, was auch immer er sagt!“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“  
Sein Bruder sah ihn komisch an, runzelte die Brauen und fragte dann verwundert:  
„Heißt das, es ist immer noch ein amüsanter Spaß für dich? Du tust das nur, um deine Neugier zu befriedigen und du hast … keinerlei Gefühle für mich?“ Thors Tonfall war vorwurfsvoll und anklagend.  
„Habe ich dir je etwas anderes versprochen?“ fragte Loki leise und behutsam. Thor dachte an seine eigene lockere Beziehung mit Sif und seufzte.  
„Nein, aber … Heißt das jetzt, das war’s?“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, Vater würde uns das weiter tun lassen?“

 

Loki hatte vermutlich recht und doch schmerzte es ihn sehr, dass sein Bruder derart kaltblütig entscheiden konnte. Vor allem, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass bei Loki doch mehr war. Vermutlich war es von Anfang an ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, denn er hätte wissen müssen, dass man Loki weder überreden, noch zwingen könnte eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge einzunehmen. Trotzallem liebte er ihn, vielleicht noch viel intensiver, seit er ihn in seinen Händen gehalten hatte. Wortlos hatte er seinen Bruder angesehen. Noch war Loki blass und sah geschwächt aus. Doch schon wieder leuchteten diese Wissbegier und auch seine latente Verschlagenheit in der Tiefe seiner wundervollen Augen auf. Ein wehmütiger Schmerz durchströmte Thor und aus einem vielleicht sentimentalen Grund fingen die Wunden seiner Schultern an zu puckern. Nach Lokis Rettung waren sie recht schnell verheilt und auch die Verletzungen seines Bruders heilten schnell und problemlos. Und doch war eine Schwäche in ihnen, die sie beide aus Nattheim mitgebracht hatten und die vielleicht auch erst wieder vollständig verschwinden würde, wenn das Tor wieder und für immer verschlossen würde.

„Du solltest etwas essen, Bruder“ sagte Thor belegt und wollte schon aufstehen, um ihn allein zu lassen. Lokis Zurückweisung war zwar zu erwarten gewesen, erst recht, nachdem sie von Odin eine schreckliche Strafe zu erwarten hatten, trotzdem tat es unglaublich weh.  
Loki hielt allerdings schnell und unerwartet kräftig seine Hand fest.  
„Ich wollte dir danken, Thor!“  
„Wer oder was war es, was dir da unten so zugesetzt hat, Loki?“  
„Eine dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen. Ich kannte das Gesicht nicht, doch es war bösartig und … abstoßend. Hast du es nicht gesehen?“  
„Nein, ich fand dich bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend, habe dich weggetragen und wurde dabei von einer gruseligen Schlangen-Sif angegriffen.“ Er verzog demonstrativ das Gesicht und Loki lachte.  
„Weiber eben …“, sagte er heiter und nutzte Thors Unaufmerksamkeit, um ihn neben sich zu ziehen. Seine magischen Kräfte waren besser erholt, als sein Körper. Thor gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, wollte sich fast panisch losmachen, doch Loki hielt ihn fest und flüsterte rau:  
„Keiner kann uns sehen, Bruder …“ Loki lächelte vielsagend und endlich verstand sein Bruder. Er kniete sich vorsichtig über seinen Leib, beugte sich über ihn, packte Lokis Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn dann so liebevoll, dass sich Loki erneut fragte, welcher Art die unnatürliche Wärme in ihm war. Er seufzte leise in Thors Berührung, schloss seine Augen und überließ sich ganz bereitwillig der Zärtlichkeit seines Bruders.  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht … Loki …“, murmelte Thor zwischen den Küssen heiß in sein Gesicht.  
„Ich verstehe auch nicht, was da unten in Skyggenruh existiert, doch es ist trotzdem da … höre nicht auf mich zu küssen.“ Sanft strich Thor ihm die Haare hinter die Ohren und sah ihn an.  
„Du bist noch zu schwach, Loki und solltest dich erholen, denn du musst Mutter und Bjame helfen den Zugang wieder zu versiegeln. Außerdem sollten wir uns auf eine Bestrafung einstellen und ich weiß nicht, was dann geschieht.“ Sein Bruder klang so deprimiert und ihm standen sogar Tränen in den Augen, dass Loki ihn wieder näher zog und ihn verlangend küsste.  
„Wir werden es sehen und sollten den Moment nutzen“, murmelte Loki kaum verständlich und presste sein Gesicht an Thors Hals.  
„Loki, Mutter könnte jeden Moment zurück …“  
„Liebe hört doch nicht auf, weil sie jemand verbietet, oder?“ sagte Loki wie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich werde dich immer lieben und wenn du mich …“ Irgendwie erschrocken schaute Thor ihn an. Nein, auf diese Frage würde er seinem Bruder gerade keine Antwort geben, denn Loki wusste selbst nicht, wie die wahre Natur seiner Gefühle aussah. Er genoss Thors Liebkosungen sehr und er schätzte seinen Bruder, ebenso wie er ihn in gewisser Weise fürchtete. Doch war das Liebe? Was bedeutete für ihn dieses Wort? Loki wusste es nicht. Aber er verstand, dass es für beide leichter war, diese Anziehung nicht auszuleben, denn so lange Odin auf dem Thron saß, waren sie seiner Macht und seinem Urteil unterworfen und mussten tun, was auch immer er fordern würde, sonst würden sie verbannt werden und vermutlich für immer voneinander getrennt sein. Dann sollten sie lieber zum ursprünglichen Status zurückkehren und könnten sich weiterhin sehen. Aber Loki kannte auch Thor und seine ausgesprochenen Starrsinn. Es würde nicht einfach sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen nicht weiter dieses gefährliche Spiel zu spielen, obwohl es sich so unglaublich gut anfühlte, dass sich zwischen seinen Beinen die Erregung zu sammeln begann.  
Inzwischen lag Thor ganz auf ihm, küsste seine Lippen, sein Gesicht, seinen Kiefer und seinen Hals, während Loki nur schnell und flach atmen konnte. Seine Hände hatte er unter Thors Hemd auf seine nackte, warme Haut geschoben. Wenn das Liebe war, warum fühlte er sich wie gelähmt? Unfähig etwas zu Ende zu denken?

 

Als es klopfte, hörte er es im ersten Moment gar nicht, weil er zu sehr in den Geruch und die Berührung seines Bruders versunken war. Aber Thor stand schnell auf und setzte sich mit glühenden Wangen aufs Bett, neben ihn. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn Fandral betrat den Raum.  
„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie die Genesung läuft …“, sagte er spöttisch, musterte Thor und begann dann von Lokis Essen zu naschen.   
„Und es war nicht Frigga, die dich geschickt hat?“ fragte Loki bissig und sah Fandral grinsen.  
„Nein, Odin. So, wie geht es dir, Loki?“  
„Besser.“  
Das Gespräch mit Fandral und Thors anderen Freunde, die kurz darauf auch noch kamen, war für Loki mühselig, doch er stand es tapfer durch und bedankte sich sogar fast höflich für seine Rettung.

 

Zwei Tage später, Loki fühlte sich schon viel besser und saß angezogen auf seinem Bett und las, klopfte es erneut an seiner Tür. Sein Bruder hatte sich nicht mehr getraut sich ihm auf diese intime Weise zu nähern, solange sich alles um Loki und seine Genesung drehte. Vermutlich sah Frigga nach ihm und er rief „Herein!“  
Es war Odin, der mit Thor den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann wäre es wohl jetzt soweit, sah Loki, denn Thors Gesicht war mehr als blass und er sah eine Furcht in seinen Zügen, die ihn wirklich alarmierte. Inzwischen fühlte er sich gewappnet, denn er hatte genug Zeit gehabt sich auf seinen Vater vorzubereiten.

 

Loki stand auf und ging mit königlicher Haltung auf seinen Vater zu.  
„Vater.“  
„Loki. Ich sehe, dir geht es wieder gut und darüber bin ich sehr froh.“ Frigga hatte Odin nach Absprache mit allen Beteiligten erzählt, Loki wäre ins Schimmergebirge geflohen, wäre dort aus Unachtsamkeit in die Bäraschlucht gefallen und wäre dort sofort von einem Monokkel angegriffen worden, eine Art Berglöwe, der ein magieresistentes Schild um sich hat, das es nicht erlaubt Magie im Umkreis von zwei Meilen zu wirken. Der Monokkel hatte Loki schwer verletzt und nur Thor und dem Suchtrupp seiner Freunde war sein Leben zu verdanken. Loki hatte die Ausrede albern gefunden, doch sie war schon in der Welt und er müsste nun das Beste daraus machen.  
„Ich war unachtsam, weil ich … so durcheinander war, Vater!“ flüsterte Loki, senkte verlegen den Blick und wartete trotzdem gelassen auf seine Strafe. Thor wollte er aber lieber nicht ansehen, denn den Allvater anzulügen, war niemals eine gute Idee.  
„Dafür hattest du einen guten Grund. Was du und dein Bruder getan habt …“  
„Es war allein meine Schuld, Vater. Ich habe Loki überredet es zu tun und …“  
„Schweig!“ sagte Odin scharf zu Thor, der innehielt, aber ihrem Vater trotzdem in die Augen sah, wie Loki bewundernd feststellen musste.  
„Was ihr getan habt, war unrecht, ein Frevel und eine Schandtat ohne gleichen. Aber ich möchte eure Meinung dazu hören, bevor ich ein Urteil fälle. Deine Meinung, Thor kenne ich schon, denn du hast sie mir schon zweimal mitgeteilt. Möchtest du noch etwas anfügen?“  
Thor schluckte, senkte aber noch immer nicht den Blick und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:  
„Ich liebe Loki wirklich und das werde ich auch immer tun. Für diese Liebe würde ich alles tun, weil ich weiß, dass sie ein Geschenk ist und nicht jeder in den Genuss einer solchen Zuneigung kommt.  
Du hältst mich für unreif und unbesonnen und vielleicht entspricht das der Wahrheit, Vater. Doch Liebe hat nichts mit dem Verstand zu tun und dass Loki zufällig mein Bruder ist, macht die Sache komplizierter, als sie sein müsste. Aber …“  
„Das reicht!“ Odins Gesicht hatte sich verdüstert und er schien sehr nachdenklich zu sein.  
„Ich höre heraus, das du nicht gewillt bist in Zukunft zu unterlassen deinem Bruder auf diese abartige Weise nachzustellen.“  
„Aber ich …“  
„SCHWEIG!“, rief Odin minimal lauter, doch es dröhnte im gesamten Raum wider. Loki sah ein wenig verwirrt zu Thor und fragte sich, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Irgendwie hatte er wenigstens etwas Pseudovernünftiges erwartet. So was, wie, dass Thor großspurig versprechen würde Loki auf diese Weise niemals wieder nahe kommen zu wollen. Auch Loki hätte es versprochen und so hätten sie eine grausame Strafe vielleicht doch noch abschwächen können. Doch sein Bruder tat das Gegenteil und beharrte auf seine närrischen Gefühle, die sie beide ins Verderben stürzen würden. Und er galt als schwierig. Wie lächerlich, dachte Loki verstimmt.

 

„Was ist mit dir, Loki?“ fragte Odin nun und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Ich bereue nicht, was wir getan haben, doch meine Gründe waren andere wie die meines Bruders. Deshalb kann ich dir nicht nur versprechen, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird, darüber hinaus merke ich an, dass ich Thors Zuneigung und sein geschmackloses Verlangen niemals auf diese Art erwidert habe und es auch niemals vorhabe. Es war ein gedankliches Experiment, nicht mehr, Vater. Ein einmaliges Vergehen, welches sich niemals wiederholen wird!“  
Während Loki sehr überzeugend seine Worte von sich gab, merkte er, dass sie gelogen waren. Er spürte auch wie sein Bruder unter diesen verletzenden Worten zusammenzuckte und es tat ihm leid. Doch er hatte keinen anderen Ausweg, denn Thor hatte zu starrköpfig argumentiert.  
„Loki …!“ keuchte Thor schockiert und er sah ihn hoffentlich so scharf an, dass er schweigen würde. Selbst Odin hob abwehrend die Hand in Richtung Thor, wendete sein Auge aber nicht von Loki. Intensiv und forschend bohrte sich sein Blick in ihn. Würde er ihn durchschauen? Hochmütig hob Loki sein Kinn und begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters gelassen.  
„Nur ein Experiment also? Mit welchem Ziel, mein Sohn?“  
„Um auszuschließen, was ich in Zukunft nicht brauche, weil es mich schwach macht.“  
„Du denkst also, Liebe wird dich schwach machen?“ Aha, da kam also die Fangfrage.  
„Liebe? Nein, sexuelles Begehren? Niemand sprach von Liebe. Gut, Thor vielleicht, doch das habe ich nie wirklich ernst genommen. Mein Bruder liebte auch Miau abgöttisch, wenn du dich erinnern willst, Vater?“  
Lokis Tonfall glitt ins Arrogante ab und selbst Odins Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sich an das Mistvieh Miau erinnerte, was den Palast auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.   
„Damit magst du recht haben. Und doch hast du dich einem moralischen Kodex widersetzt und hast Dinge getan, die eine Strafe verlangen. Selbst, wenn du mal ausnahmsweise nicht der Verursacher warst, hättest gerade du es besser wissen müssen, Loki.“  
Loki schwieg, denn Odin hatte seinen Vortrag noch nicht beendet und wirkte in der Tat ein wenig zaghaft in der Verkündung seines Urteils.  
„Ich nehme an, dass niemand außer euch, Frigga und mir davon weiß?“ Beide schüttelten schnell den Kopf, wobei Loki Thors aggressivem Blick auswich.  
„Dabei belassen wir es. Es bleibt unter uns und wird niemals wieder zur Sprache kommen. Ihr beide werden euch nicht noch einmal auf diese Art nähern, oder ihr beide geht in die Verbannung. Darüber hinaus werdet ihr versuchen euer Vergehen auszubügeln. Thor wird für 70 Tage im Hospiz der Gütigen Schwestern arbeiten, täglich! Und …“  
„Aber Vater …!“  
Odin fuhr herum und starrte Thor furchtbar aufgebracht an. Bitte schweig, dachte Loki nur besorgt und versuchte sein Flehen dem Bruder zu senden, denn schließlich hat es von Skyggenruh aus auch funktioniert. Endlich senkte Thor den Blick, auch wenn sein Mund immer noch zu einer störrischen Linie zusammengepresst war.  
„Gut“, sagte er leise.  
„Das war kein Frage und kein Angebot mein Sohn. Es war ein klarer Befehl. 70 Tage und wehe du drückst dich oder stellst dich besonders dämlich an, dass sie dich nur in eine Ecke setzen. Ich lasse es kontrollieren und wenn ich Klagen höre, verlängert sich dein sozialer Dienst Tag für Tag.“ Loki war erleichtert, denn diese Strafe war ertragbar. Wenn er ein ähnliches Angebot bekam, würde er sicher nicht so bockig reagieren wie sein Bruder.

 

„Jetzt geh, Thor!“ Thor sah verwundert hoch. Sein Blick ging von Odin zu Loki und er verstand nicht, warum er nun aus der Urteilsverkündung ausgeschlossen wurde. Loki verstand es auch nicht, schwieg aber weise. Endlich ging sein Bruder zögernd und nicht ohne ihm vorher noch einen ausgesprochen verletzten und vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen zu haben.  
„Jetzt zu dir, Loki. Ich glaube dir, dass du diesen Unsinn nicht initiiert hast, doch allein deine Teilnahme verlangt eine Strafe. Allerdings fällt es mir schwer eine passende Strafe für dich zu finden, etwas, was wirklich in dich dringen und dich verändern kann …“ Odin klang erstaunlich zugänglich und väterlich. Zumindest nicht so, als würde er gleich eine grausame Strafmaßnahme verkünden. Genau das machte Loki wachsam. Abwartend sah er seinen Vater an.  
„Deswegen bekommst du von mir eine sehr ungewöhnliche Aufgabe, für die du genau 7 Tage Zeit hast. Solltest du sie nicht erfüllen, werde ich dich für 700 Jahre verbannen.“  
„Was?“ Loki war entsetzt, dass er die härtere Strafe bekommen sollte.   
„Noch ist es ja nicht so weit und du hast alle Möglichkeiten die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Willst du sie nicht erst einmal hören?“ Loki schluckte seinen Zorn und seine unverschämte Antwort hinunter und senkte nur zustimmend den Kopf.  
„Erfülle mir einen Herzenswunsch, mein Sohn!“  
„Was? Das ist alles?“ Odin lachte und klang sehr amüsiert.  
„Du denkst, es ist einfach. Nur zu. Aber ich will dich warnen. Du hast genau einen Versuch. Eine weitere Chance werde ich dir nicht gestatten.“  
„Warum bekomme ich die härtere Strafe, Vater?“ knurrte Loki nun doch ungehalten.  
„Weil du schlauer und gewiefter bist und ich denke, dass du mit Thor spielst und genau berechnet hast, wie dieses Spiel enden kann. Du hast deinen Bruder ins offene Messer laufen lassen und wolltest noch deinen Nutzen daraus ziehen. Deshalb trägst du eine größere Schuld als Thor! Wir wissen beide, dass er manchmal zu naiv und gutgläubig ist.“ Odins Stimme klang kalt und hart und Loki musste zugeben, dass sein Vater nicht komplett unrecht hatte.  
„Und wenn ich ihn auch liebe? Trage ich dann auch schuld?“  
„Du? Du willst mir glauben machen, dass du Thors Zuneigungsgefühle teilst? Findest du das nicht selbst zum Lachen?“ Loki stockte vor Wut der Atem. Wie konnte sein Vater es wagen dieses Urteil zu fällen und auch noch der Annahme sein, ihn so gut zu kennen?!  
„Du bekommst eine faire Chance, Sohn. Nutze sie. 7 Tage sind lang genug. Und es versteht sich von selbst, dass du mich zu diesem Thema nicht befragst, was auch deine Mutter einschließt. Bist du einverstanden oder möchtest du dir doch schon mal eine Welt für deine Verbannung aussuchen, Loki? Du bist alt genug dich allein durchs Leben zu schlagen, mein Sohn. Vielleicht wäre eine Verbannung auch gar keine Strafe? Auch wenn ich gern zugeben will, dass Asgard die Schönste der Welten ist. Denke darüber nach, ändere aber deine Meinung nicht, wenn du dich einmal festgelegt hast. Was auch immer du ausheckst, ich nehme dich immer sehr ernst, Loki, vergiss das bitte nie. Sieh es als eine Chance an. Und halte dich auf diese widerwärtige Weise von Thor fern und gib ihm nicht noch Nahrung, indem du ihm schöne Augen machst!“  
Ein wenig sehr nachlässig ließ Odin sein Zepter sanft auf den Boden fallen und wartete noch, ob Loki Widerworte geben wollte. Aber Loki war sprachlos vor Fassungslosigkeit über diesen Schwachsinn. Odin wollte einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt haben? War der alte Mann reif für den Ruhestand oder was sollte dieser Humbug sonst bedeuten? Gerade zu Loki war sein Verhältnis nie das Beste gewesen und ausgerechnet Loki sollte ihm einen Herzenswunsch erfüllen, wo er nicht mal ahnte, wo er anfangen sollte danach zu suchen. Es war so unlogisch, dass sich Loki einen Moment in einem dieser finsteren Träume wähnte, die er hatte, seit er Nattheim entkommen war.  
„Loki?“  
„Einverstanden!“ brachte er mühsam heraus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Odin ihn. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, liefen Loki die angestrengt zurückgehaltenen Tränen des Zornes über die Wangen.  
Nicht nur, dass er für Thor lügen musste, er hatte auch noch sich selbst betrogen, nur um dann so eine verrückte und demütigende Aufgabe bekommen, die er vermutlich niemals erfüllen könnte. Sich von Thor fernzuhalten, würde vielleicht nicht so schwer sein, Thor fernzuhalten, würde schon schwieriger sein, denn sein Bruder gab sich uneinsichtig wie eh und je. Loki kannte ihn so gut, dass er sicher war, dass Thor trotzdem weiterhin versuchen würde ihm nahe zu kommen. Dabei würde er sich auf Lokis magische Fähigkeiten verlassen, was die Sache nicht besser machte.  
Darüber hinaus hieße Odins Befehl nichts anders, als das er sich mit seinem Vater auseinandersetzen musste und das war das Schrecklichste an allem.   
Loki sollte sich in einem sehr wichtigen Punkt irren. Sein Bruder Thor zeigte ihm ab sofort die kalte Schulter.


	17. Chapter 17

Es folgten ein paar sehr merkwürdige Tage.   
Thor ging Loki hartnäckig aus dem Weg, obwohl Loki wenigstens einen aufgebrachten Ausbruch erwartet hatte. Seine Augen wichen ihm aus, wann immer Loki seinen Blick suchte und er richtete kaum mal ein Wort an ihn. Wenn, waren seine Worte kühl und alles andere als vertraut. Frigga beobachtete das Ganze, mischte sich aber niemals ein. Loki ging auch seiner Mutter aus dem Weg und war somit öfter allein als bisher. Meistens saß er mit einem Buch im Garten, doch er las selten, weil er ununterbrochen darüber nachdachte, welchen Zweck Odins Aufgabe hatte. So lange, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass es keinen geringeren Zweck hatte, als die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nur welchen Herzenswunsch sollte ein mächtiger Mann wie der Allvater schon haben?! Loki kam nicht dahinter. Dazwischen kreuzte seine Enttäuschung über Thors Verhalten. Er hatte nicht kommen sehen, dass sich sein Bruder so strikt an Odins Anweisungen hielt, dass er ihn noch nicht mal heimlich beobachtete, wie er es früher wenigstens getan hatte. Noch schlimmer aber war Lokis eigener Frust darüber Thors Bewunderung nicht mehr zu spüren. Nein, nicht nur seine Bewunderung, aus der er schon früher nie ein Hehl gemacht hatte. Es war mehr. Loki vermisste ihr vertrautes Zusammensein, seine Berührungen und auch seine aufrichtigen Worte, die tief in ihn eingedrungen waren. Wie tief, hatte er bisher gar nicht realisiert. Erst jetzt, seit sein Bruder so auf Distanz ging, wusste er, wie gut ihm ihr zärtliches Beisammensein gefallen hatte. Andererseits war es besser so, denn Odin würde zweifellos ernst machen und sie beide verbannen. Was an sich vielleicht wirklich nicht die übelste Sache war, doch Loki fühlte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr bereit dafür, seit sein Bruder und er sich geliebt hatten.  
Und wenn er doch Liebe für Thor verspürte? Wie sollte er das nur jemals definieren? Er hatte nicht seines Bruders Erfahrung, der mit der halben weiblichen Bevölkerung schon im Bett gelegen hatte. Thor war alles was er als Vergleich hatte.   
Ihm kam eine abwegige Idee, die er gleich verscheuchte. Aber sie kehrte wieder zurück, immer wieder. 

 

Als er zum Abendmahl ging, klopfte sein Herz wild. Er hatte extra länger gewartet, um seinem Bruder nicht begegnen zu müssen. Leider kam der ihm mit seinen Freunden im selben Moment entgegen. Thor hatte seinen Arm bei Sif um die Schultern und zog sie enger heran, als er Loki entdeckte. Im ersten Moment glaubte er in den Augen seines Bruders ein sehnsüchtiges Aufflackern zu sehen, doch er irrte sich bestimmt. Denn Thor sagte nur kalt:  
„Hallo Bruder!“  
Er gab ihm keine Antwort, drehte sich aber nochmal um, als er an der Tür des Speisesaals war. Es war nicht Thor, der sich umdrehte, sondern Fandral. Der Kämpfer sah ihn seltsam fragend mit gerunzelten Brauen an und legte leicht den Kopf schief.  
„Was?“ zischte ihm Loki aufgebracht zu, doch Fandral drehte sich schweigend um und lief Thor nach.  
Niemals hätte Loki gedacht, dass ihm seine Entscheidung so zusetzen würde. Was wäre geschehen, wenn er hinter Thor gestanden hätte und Odin gestanden hätte, dass auch er Gefühle für seinen Bruder hat? Hatte er?! Loki erschrak so über seine Erkenntnis, dass er mit Dyri zusammenstieß, der gerade aus dem Saal kam.  
„Oh, Prinz Loki. Es tut mir sehr leid. Wo waren nur meine Augen?“  
„Zumindest nicht bei mir!“, zischte Loki empört. Dyri wurde sehr rot und senkte sofort den Blick. Dabei erinnerte sich Loki an seine verrückte Idee. Er bräuchte ganz dringend einen Vergleich und das hier war die optimale Möglichkeit.  
„Wie kann ich das wieder gutmachen, Prinz?“, säuselte Dyri leise und Loki verdächtigte ihn genau zu wissen, dass er ihn schon verstehen würde.  
„Hm, mir fällt da bestimmt etwas ein. Wenn du mich jetzt vorbei lassen würdest, Dyri?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Prinz Loki!“   
Dyri sprang eifrig zur Seite und Loki lief mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei. Dabei fühlte er nichts, sondern dachte nur daran, dass er einen Vergleich hätte, wenn er mit dem Kerkermeister schlafen würde und vielleicht würde er so diese schmerzhafte Leere in sich ein bisschen besänftigen können. 

 

Frigga wartete noch auf ihn und Loki seufzte ahnungsvoll. Seine Mutter lächelte liebenswürdig und aufrichtig.  
„Es freut mich wirklich zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht, mein Sohn!“  
„Wann kommt Bjame?“ Sie verzog ein wenig unwillig den Mund, denn offenbar hielt sie es noch für zu früh, doch dann sagte sie:  
„Sobald du dich stark genug fühlst. Inzwischen habe ich ein drittes und viertes Mal einen Zauber über die Tür gelegt. Der wird so lange halten, bis Bjame zu uns stößt und wir gemeinsam den Zauber wirken, um Skyggenruh ein für allemal zu schließen.“  
„Ich denke, morgen bin ich bereit dafür.“  
„In Ordnung, Loki.“  
„Warum habt ihr diesen Unsinn mit der Bäraschlucht erzählt? Hat Vater das wirklich geglaubt?“  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber er wollte es nicht so genau wissen, weil er davon ausging zu wissen, warum du geflohen bist. Ich weiß, du darfst nicht über deine Widergutmachung sprechen und ich weiß, wie das Gespräch mit euch beiden verlaufen ist. Nun, teilweise zumindest …“ Frigga seufzte bekümmert und selbst Lokis Herz krampfte sich kurz schmerzhaft zusammen. Hätte er es in der Hand gehabt? Hatte er alles zerstört, was jemals zwischen ihm und Thor gewesen war.  
„Du hast richtig entschieden, Loki.“  
„Habe ich das? Warum sagst du das, Mutter? Denn es fühlt sich gar nicht so an.“  
Tief und lange sah ihm Frigga in die Augen und Loki wagte nicht wegzusehen.  
„Das hattest es in der Hand euch beide zu schützen und das hast du getan. Wir wissen wie stur Thor sein kann und seine Strafe hätte um ein Vielfaches übler aussehen können. So hast du zwar den Zorn von Odin auf dich gezogen und ich kann dir noch nicht mal wirklich helfen, doch ich will dir einen Hinweis geben, mein Sohn. Sein Herzenswunsch ist nicht immer im herrlichen Asgard zu finden und … nein, frage mich nichts dazu, Loki! Lass mich aussprechen! Wenn dir dein Bruder wichtig ist, dann vergib ihm sein momentanes Verhalten. Er ist verletzt und weiß damit nicht umzugehen. Sei nachsichtig und geduldig. Ist genug Zeit vergangen, werdet ihr wieder die Brüder sein, die ihr immer ward.“   
Ein seltsamer Schmerz huschte dabei über Friggas Gesicht und Loki war sonderbar berührt davon.  
„Und wenn ich Thor auf dieselbe Weise liebe, Mutter?“, flüsterte er fragend.  
„Dann behalte das auf jeden Fall für dich. Im Moment ist einfach nicht der beste Zeitpunkt für diese Art Revolution, mein lieber Sohn. Ich flehe dich an, dich zurückzunehmen, weil ich große Angst habe, dass ich euch beide für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen werde.“ Sie gab ihm einen mütterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ ihn dann allein mit seinen düsteren Gedanken.  
Odins Herzenswunsch war nicht in Asgard zu finden? Wo sonst? Etwa in Skyggenruh? Loki merkte gar nicht, was er aß, als er darüber nachdachte, was Frigga gemeint haben könnte.

 

Sifs Hände waren warm und kräftig, als sie Thor verkrampfte Schultern massierte. Seit ein paar Tagen arbeitete er nun im Hospiz der Gütigen Schwestern. Das Hospiz war ein Ort, an dem verwundete und verletzte Asgardianer gepflegt wurde, aber es war hauptsächlich ein Ort, an dem Asgardianer starben. Viele davon waren ausgesprochen alt und die allerwenigsten waren noch bei klarem Verstand. Thors Aufgabe war es die Alten zu waschen und zu füttern. Manchmal sprach er auch mit ihnen, wenn sie geistig noch einigermaßen zugänglich waren. Anfangs fiel es ihm sehr schwer eine gewisse Geduld und Sanftheit aufzubringen, doch die Schwestern unterwiesen ihn unermüdlich in seiner Arbeit und er bekam keinen Bonus, weil er Odins Sohn war.   
Einer seiner liebsten Patienten war ein uralter Mann namens Kol. Kol war geistig noch so rege, dass er Thor immer erkannte, wenn er kam, um ihn zu waschen und zu füttern. Er unterhielt sich gern mit Thor und fragte ihn über den momentanen Zustand von Asgard aus. Nach wie vor war Kol, der noch Odins Vater gekannt hatte, sehr interessiert an allem, was in Asgard vor sich ging. Aber Kol war auch sehr klug und feinfühlig. Dass ihm das Essen aus dem Mund lief und er trotz des Waschens unangenehm roch, tat seinem Einfühlungsvermögen keinen Abbruch. Thor fasste Vertrauen zu dem alten Mann wie zu einem Freund. Mit Kol sprach er dann auch über sein Dilemma mit Loki. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob der Alte genau verstand, was ihn mit Loki verband, doch Kol tätschelte seine Hand so liebevoll verstehend, dass Tränen in Thor nach oben stiegen, weil es gar nicht nötig war einen Ratschlag zu bekommen. Kols Mitgefühl reichte aus, um den Schmerz des Verlustes ein wenig besser zu ertragen.  
Lokis eiskaltes Leugnen ihrer Zuneigung hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Auch wenn er damit rechnen musste, hatte es ihn so tief verletzt, dass er es nicht schaffte, seinem Bruder ohne Ablehnung zu begegnet. Es war, weil Thor tief in sich ahnte, dass es hätte anders kommen können, wenn Loki zu ihm und ihren Gefühlen gestanden hätte. Auch wenn Loki diese Gefühle nicht wahrhaben wollte, so war sich Thor doch sicher, dass sein Bruder auf dieselbe Weise fühlte wie er. Falls er sich in Lokis Augen getäuscht hatte, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass sein Bruder ein absolut Fremder für ihn war und er ihn niemals gekannt hatte.  
Frigga hatte ihm erklärt, dass Loki mit seiner Aussage Odin gegenüber Thors Strafe um einiges gemildert hatte, doch das war Thor vollkommen unwichtig gewesen. Er hätte sich nur einmal gewünscht, dass sein Bruder nicht gelogen hätte. Deshalb war er alles so offensiv angegangen, weil er geglaubt hatte, es könnte seinem Bruder gefallen und leicht machen zu ihnen zu stehen. Er hatte sich sehr geirrt.

Nach seiner Aufgabe im Hospiz, ging Thor meist am Nachmittag zu seinem Kampftraining in die Arena. Er brauchte diese Betätigung, um all seinen Frust am Spitzen Schildbrecher auszulassen. Leider bekam er auch immer etwas ab, weil seine Gedanken schweiften und er viel zu oft seinen Fokus verlor.  
Lady Sif spürte, dass er litt und nahm sich seiner noch lieber an, als sonst. Jetzt kniete sie hinter ihm und massierte seine nackten Schultern.  
„Morgen ist es also soweit?“, fragte sie beiläufig. Er wusste, was Sif meinte. Morgen würden Frigga, Loki und Bjame den Zugang zu Skyggenruh schließen. Dabei würden Thor und seine Freunde helfen müssen, denn in diesem heiklen Moment war es möglich, dass weitere Schatten entwichen. Thor würde mit Loki gehen und seine Freunde würden Frigga und Bjame beistehen. Der Zeitpunkt war optimal, denn Loki war wieder gesund und Odin war gerade nicht in Asgard.  
„Hm“, machte er nur lustlos und ließ sich von ihr nach hinten ziehen. Sif beugte sich über ihn und begann ihn zu küssen. Ihre Küsse schmeckten nicht mehr wie früher, dachte er traurig und hasste Loki in diesem Moment, weil er ihm etwas gestohlen hatte, was ihm doch zustand. Hieße das, er würde nie wieder diese Art Spaß erleben können, ohne immer sehnsüchtig an Loki zu denken? Seine Freundin schien sich nicht an seiner Lethargie zu stören oder schob sie auf seinen etwas anstrengenderen Tag. Ihre Zunge liebkoste auffordernd seine Lippen und Thor ließ sie gleichgültig ein.  
Mit Sif zu schlafen, deprimierte ihn allerdings so sehr, dass er beschloss es in der nächsten Zeit nicht noch mal zu versuchen. Sie schien sein Desinteresse zum Glück nicht auf sich zu beziehen, denn sie sagte danach:  
„Es muss sehr schrecklich da unten gewesen sein. Fandral sagt, er hat seitdem schlimme Alpträume und …“  
„Ja, war es. Lass uns besser nicht darüber sprechen“, sagte er schnell, ehe sie noch Einzelheiten wissen wollte. Sanft streichelte sie Thors Gesicht und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Vermutlich dachte sie, dass auch Thor dieser Ausflug nach Skyggenruh so mitgenommen hatte, dass er in letzter Zeit so in sich gekehrt und wenig mitteilsam war. Es war das Beste sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen.

 

Loki schlenderte in Richtung Asgards Kerker, um Dyri zu treffen. Noch immer kreiste Friggas Hinweis in seinen Gedanken herum. Zu einem endgültigen Schluss, was er bedeuten mochte, war er aber nicht gekommen. Erwartete Odin allen Ernstes, dass er durch die Welten reiste, um Ausschau nach seinem Herzenswunsch hielt? In 70 Tagen? Wie vermessen war das? Irgendwas übersah er dabei, da war sich Loki sicher.   
Selbstbewusst und tendenziell gelangweilt, betrat er nun Dyris Gefängnisreich.  
Der Kerkermeister hatte nicht erwartet ihn hier zu sehen, das war offensichtlich. Er sprang so schnell von seinem Stuhl hoch, dass ihm sein Buch aus der Hand fiel.   
„Prinz, Loki? Ist etwas … geschehen?“ fragte er mit dünner Stimme, während Loki mit Magie Dyris Buch aufhob und es interessiert betrachtete:  
„Toivos Sehnen?“ las er amüsiert vor und sah dann zum Kerkermeister, der wieder puterrot wurde und zur Seite sah.  
„Um was geht es denn in diesem Buch, Dyri?“  
„Äh, da … es ist … vielleicht uninteressant … für euch, verehrter Prinz“, flüsterte Dyri und sah ihn immer noch nicht an.  
„Aber, aber … nur keine Scheu. Sag es mir, Dyri. Oder glaubst du, ich bin hier, weil es so schön hier unten ist?“  
„Nein, Prinz. Ich meine … Seid ihr hier, weil ich etwas wiedergutmachen kann?“  
„Lenk nicht ab. Sag mir, um was es in dem Buch geht!“ brummte Loki unwirsch und warf ihm das Buch zu. Erstaunlicherweise fing Dyris es auf und er sah ihn dabei endlich an.  
„Es steht mir nicht zu, euch auf diese Weise nahe zu treten, Prinz Loki!“  
„Blablablabla … sag es! Sofort!“  
„Es geht um zwei Männer, die sich ineinander verlieben“, sprach der Kerkermeister hastig.  
Loki grinste amüsiert. Selbstverständlich kannte er dieses Buch, wie alle anderen, die Asgard zu bieten hatte. Es war billige Belletristik und er hatte es auch nur vor langer Zeit gelesen, weil er sich vorgenommen hatte, alles zu lesen, was es in Asgard zu lesen gab.  
„Und was tun sie?“, fragte er scharf nach.  
„Ich … ähm, zwingt mich bitte nicht dazu, Prinz …“  
„Ich zwinge dich nicht, Dyri, ich versuche ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen, was einfacher wäre, wenn du mich dabei anschauen könntest und wenn du auf das eingehen würdest, was ich sage und nicht immer versuchst auszuweichen, denn das … macht mich sehr ungehalten. Willst du mich also verärgern? Ich dachte, du wolltest wieder gutmachen, dass du in mich hineingelaufen bist, Dyri?“  
Dabei wusste Loki sehr gut, dass er unachtsam gewesen war, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Gerade hatte er das Bedürfnis Dyri zu bestrafen für den ziehenden Schmerz, den er selbst ständig verspürte und der ihn wirklich verärgerte.  
„Ich will es selbstverständlich wieder gutmachen, Prinz Loki!“  
„Also, was tun die Männer in dem Buch, Dyri?“, forderte Loki unnachgiebig zu wissen. Dabei fühlte er seine Macht über diesen Mann und es gefiel ihm sehr.  
„Sie lieben sich und haben … Sex miteinander.“ Dyri war kaum zu hören und Loki ging ein ganzes Stück näher. So nah, dass er des anderen Mannes Hitze spüren konnte. Dessen Wangen glühten und seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz, während er halb versuchte Lokis strengen Blick auszuweichen, halb versuchte ihn zu erwidern. Es war ein amüsantes Schauspiel und für ein paar Momente fühlte sich Loki wirklich abgelenkt und erheitert.  
„Wie geht das? Erkläre es mir im Detail!“ Dyris Augen wurden groß, er schluckte aufgewühlt und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Du verweigerst dem Prinzen von Asgard also ganz bewusst einen Wunsch, obwohl du etwas gutzumachen hast, Kerkermeister?“  
„Bitte, Prinz Loki …“, jammerte Dyri nun gedemütigt und faltete die Hände, während sein Körper sanft vor sich hin bebte.  
„Bitte, was? Ich möchte Informationen von dir und du enthältst sie mir ganz absichtlich vor? Was glaubst du, wie mein Vater das finden wird?“ Dyri sagte nichts mehr, sondern blinzelte nur nervös und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Plötzlich war Loki gelangweilt und deshalb sagte er nur gleichgültig, während er eine Hand auf Dyris Schulter legte:  
„Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht. Eigentlich bin ich hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich gleich in meinem Gemach erwarte, damit du mir zeigen kannst, was die Männer in dem Buch tun. Lass mich nicht warten!“ Ohne auf Dyris Erwiderung zu warten (die im Moment sowieso nur aus einem unartikulierten Keuchen bestand) wandte sich Loki ab und verließ den Kerker.  
Dyri würde erscheinen und er würde bekommen, was er wollte. Einen Vergleich.

 

Loki saß auf seinem Lieblingssessel, in dem er sehr gern las, hatte die Beine auf dem kleinen Tisch liegen und wartete auf Dyri, der sich bestimmt noch hübsch machen musste. Dabei war der Kerkermeister einer der hübschesten Männer in Asgard, wenn man Thor und ihn mal ausschloss. Während er wartete, dachte er über den morgigen Tag nach. Noch hatte ihm Frigga nicht gesagt, wie alles vonstattengehen sollte und vielleicht wusste sie es auch gar nicht, da Bjame angeblich einen Zauber kannte, der den ursprünglichen Zauber reaktivierte und ein endgültiges Versiegeln von Syggenruh bewirken sollte. Loki erinnerte sich an Svadilfari und daran, dass es da etwas gab, was er noch nicht wusste. Das blaue Pferd gehörte da nicht hin und es hatte seltsame Dinge geäußert. Was mochte bedeuten, dass es behauptet hatte, Loki käme ihm bekannt vor? Wenn sie nun Skyggenruh versiegeln würde, hätte Loki keine Möglichkeit mehr alles über das mysteriöse Tier zu erfahren, was kein grotesker Schatten von einem Asgardianer gewesen war. Warum hatte ihn sein eigener Schatten nicht gefunden? Wo war sein Schatten, wenn nicht da unten? Es waren so viele Fragen offen geblieben, dass es Loki nicht sehr behagte, deren Beantwortung auf immer und ewig zu verlieren. Außerdem hatte er sich dort unten manchmal wohler gefühlt, als in Asgard. Er und Thor waren sich dort zum ersten Mal nahe gekommen. Thor! Verdammt, er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, in welcher Stellung er gerade mit Sif zusammenlag. Es klopfte schüchtern an Lokis Tür und er ließ die Tür mit Magie aufschwingen. Dabei merkte er erstaunt, dass er um einiges stärker war als jemals zuvor.

„Du wünschst mich zu sehen, Prinz Loki?“ Mit Dyri wehte ein frischer Duft herein, der Loki grinsen ließ. Der Mann trug andere Kleidung, die wesentlich kunstvoller aussah und Loki nur innerlich genervt stöhnen ließ. Es war nicht zulässig, dass Dyri besser aussah als der Prinz höchstpersönlich.  
„Schließe die Tür und tritt näher!“ forderte er verhalten und verbot sich selbst ein allzu breites Grinsen. All das hier hatte nichts mit Thor zu tun. Nichts, mit ihrer Zärtlichkeit, die sie ausgetauscht hatten. Das hier war ein schnödes Spiel und eigentlich hatte Loki schon soeben seinen Beweis erhalten, dass auch für ihn nichts an dem, was er mit seinem Bruder getan hatte, ein „gedankliches Experiment“ gewesen war. Aber wenn Dyri schon mal hier war, könnte er seinen Spaß auch zu einem Ende bringen.

 

Der Kerkermeister kam näher und Loki reichte ihm einen Becher Blutfußtrunk, extra stark. Er selbst trank nur Leffaltrank, doch das wusste Dyri nicht.  
„Du bist also gekommen, obwohl du weißt, was ich von dir erwarte? Weshalb? Ist dein Interesse an mir so groß?“ Dyri sah ihn aus großen Augen an, nippte mit leicht bebender Hand an seinem Ale und nickte leicht. Wenn Thor schon nicht allzu wortgewandt war, gab es offensichtlich noch eine Steigerung.  
„Du musst dich ein wenig entspannen, Dyri …“, forderte Loki zweideutig lächelnd. Ein verlegenes Schmunzeln huschte über das hübsche Gesicht des Kerkermeisters und Loki fragte sich, was seinen Vater wohl bewogen hatte, diesen Kerl den Kerker leiten zu lassen. Wenn er Asgards König wäre, würde er niemals Männer wie Dyri einen so wichtigen Posten geben. Männer wie Dyri, die viel zu eitel, empfindlich und anfällig für Gefühle aller Art waren. Vor allem für Bewunderung, die ihrem Ego schmeichelte. Es sollte immer nur einen Narzissten in Asgard geben und das war er selbst.  
„Und jetzt erzähle mir ein wenig, wie es die Männer in dem Buch tun und ziehe dich dabei aus! Keine Angst, wir sind hier unter uns …“ Er ließ seine Stimme schmeichlerisch und verführerisch klingen und sah die Wirkung sofort.   
„Es ist nur so …“ Langsam zog sich Dyri seine Tunika von den Schultern und ließ sie unbeachtet zu Boden gleiten. Loki hob ein wenig verwundert die Brauen, denn irgendwie hatte er sich darauf eingestellt ihn noch mühselig überreden und motivieren zu müssen.   
„So viel anders wie zwischen Mann und einer Frau ist die Liebe auch nicht. Man küsst sich … bis man erregt ist, oder man küsst sich, weil man erregt ist …“ Dyris Kopf verschwand unter dem Hemd, welches er sich gerade über den Kopf zog. Achtlos warf er es zur Seite und die blonden, sehr langen Haare hingen um seine Schulter und weiter über seine Hüfte wie ein Umhang. Sein Körper war sehr hell und rein, was hieß, dass Loki kein einziges Haar an ihm sah. Weder auf der Brust, noch unter den Armen. Vermutlich auch nicht weiter unten, resümierte Loki erheitert. Ein leichtes Prickeln schwebte durch sein Blut, doch mehr geschah nicht mit ihm.   
„Und dann …?“ fragte er nach und ließ den Mann nicht aus den Augen. Dyri schien nun begierig darauf zu sein sich zu präsentieren und Loki überraschte das nicht sonderlich. Er hatte den Kerkermeister als selbstverliebten Narzissten eingeschätzt, der eine ganze Menge für die Anerkennung eines Prinzen tun würde, auch wenn es ein wenig Anlaufzeit gebraucht hatte.  
„Dann … verwöhnt man sich gegenseitig, bis man bereit ist. Man kann dafür die Finger oder den Mund und die Zunge benutzen.“  
Fast schon hastig schob er sich nun seine Hose runter und zog sie so ungeschickt aus, dass er dabei fast hinfiel. Loki biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut loszulachen. Dyri war so anders als sein Bruder. Auch Thor war nicht immer der Geschickteste, doch in allen seinen Bewegungen wohnt so viel Macht und Kraft inne, dass Loki nur allein bei den Gedanken daran hart wurde.  
Natürlich war Dyri auch im Schambereich komplett haarlos und sein Glied stand halbsteif von seinem Körper ab. Es mit Thors Männlichkeit zu vergleichen, wäre eine Sünde und Loki versuchte angestrengt nicht daran zu denken. Stattdessen presste er sich einen wohlwollenden Ausdruck aufs Gesicht, denn Dyri sah nun fragend hoch. Er war nackt und harrte nun mit sichtbar steigender Erregung darauf, was der Prinz von Asgard nun von ihm begehrte. Loki räusperte sich und machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihn warten zu lassen. Er tat so, als wenn er nachdenken würde, nahm endlich die Beine vom Tisch und stand auf.  
Als er gemächlich um den Kerkermeister herumlief und ihn intensiv betrachtte, nahm er dessen erwartungsvolles Zittern überdeutlich wahr. Das erinnerte Loki an seine eigenen Empfindungen, wenn Thor ihn liebkost hatte. Es war die Ungeduld mit ihm vereint zu sein und das Zusammenfügen der Körper war dabei nur die eine Sache, wie Loki jetzt verstand. Denn sein Begehren sich mit Dyri zu vereinen war nicht besonders ausgeprägt. Im Moment überwogen eher die Neugier und die Aussicht auf Erheiterung.  
„Wie geht es mit den Männern dann weiter, Dyri?“, fragte er nun leise, während er hinter ihm stehen blieb und auf Dyris hellblondes, glattes und sehr glänzendes Haar starrte.  
„Vielleicht … kniet sich einer von beiden …“ Seine Stimme war nur ein raues aber eindeutig lustvolles Flüstern.  
„Öffnet seine Lenden dabei weit …“ Loki ließ seine Hände durch Dyris Haare gleiten, einfach weil er sehen wollte, ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen. Ein fruchtiger Duft entströmte dem Haar und er musste wieder an Thor denken, der nicht immer duftete, sondern nach Kampf und Ale roch. Loki war nicht so ganz klar gewesen, was sein Wunsch nach einem Vergleich alles an Informationen erbrachte. Interessant war es aber auf jeden Fall.  
Dyri erschauerte unter seiner Berührung fühlbar und schnappte ein wenig nach Luft.  
„Weiter, Dyri!“ forderte er dunkel und betrachtete verwundert die Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge aufbauten.   
„Nun ja … einer der Männer dringt nun mit seiner Erektion in den anderen Mann ein … langsam und manchmal nimmt man seinen Speichel oder eine glitschige Flüssigkeit, weil es dann leichter wird. Denn anfangs ist es vielleicht ein wenig eng und tut ein bisschen weh, auch wenn man zuvor mit Finger oder Mund den Eingang stimuliert hat.“ Loki ließ seine Hände durch Dyris Haare über seinen Rücken nach unten gleiten. Seine Finger zog er dabei leicht durch seine Pobacken, hielt sich dabei jedoch nicht weiter auf. Er wollte nur Dyris Reaktion sehen und vor allem seine eigene Absicht erforschen.  
Der blonde Mann erzitterte heftiger und holte wieder gut hörbar und tief Luft.  
„Weiter!“ forderte er ein wenig ungehalten, weil er wollte dass der Kerkermeister weitersprach, denn er selbst glaubte nun fast Thor wieder in sich zu spüren, auf diese leicht schmerzhafte und doch so ausfüllende Art und lustvolle Weise.  
„Anfangs … ist es eng aber dann entspannt man sich, weil es erregend ist jemand auf diese Art in sich spüren. Ist man derjenige, der in dem anderen ist … kann man manchmal vor Lust nicht … aufhören in den anderen … zu stoßen“, keuchte Dyri nun, als Loki seine Finger wieder zwischen seine Lenden geschoben hatte und mit einem Finger in seinen glatten Eingang eindrang. Unwillkürlich hatte sich Dyri breitbeiniger hingestellt und beugte sich nun fügsam nach vor, als er Lokis andere Hand an seiner Schulter spürte.  
Diese Stellung erlaubte Loki nun einen freien Zugang und eine Aussicht auf Dyris rosafarbene Öffnung, in der sein Finger steckte. Lust empfand Loki nicht. Nur Sehnsucht nach Thors rauen und gemurmelten Worten seines Verlangens. Das Bedürfnis seinen Bruder in sich zu spüren stieg schlagartig an und entsetzt darüber schloss Loki für einen Moment die Augen. Er hielt die Luft an und dankte sich hinter Dyri zu stehen. Behutsam bewegte er seinen Finger und nahm einen zweiten dazu. Der andere Mann keuchte verhalten, blieb aber willig an Ort und Stelle stehen. Inzwischen glitten seine Finger recht geschmeidig in Dyri hinein und wieder hinaus. Interessiert betrachtete Loki seine Finger eine Weile. Er nahm sogar einen dritten dazu, hörte Dyri lauter keuchen und nahm seine Hand dann weg.

„Habe … ich etwas falsch gemacht, mein Prinz?“ fragte Dyri, traute sich dabei nicht umzudrehen und klang erbärmlich gierig.  
„Nein. Dreh dich um!“ forderte Loki. Er hatte nie vorgehabt einen dahergelaufenen Trampel Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Während sich Dyri mit roten Wangen umdrehte, setzte er sich selbst wieder in seinen Sessel und schlug seine Beine übereinander. Es fiel dem Kerkermeister sichtlich schwer seinem Blick zu begegnen und doch war dieses schmierig-verlangende Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, was Loki nicht sehr behagt.  
„Und jetzt befriedige dich selbst, vor meinen Augen“ sagte Loki und klang beiläufig. Tatsächlich war er nur an einer Tatsache interessiert. Was würde Dyris Gesicht zum Zeitpunkt des höchsten Glückes verraten? Dyri schluckte verwirrt und Loki hob auffordernd die Brauen.  
„Wie der Prinz wünscht“, schleimte Dyri mit fast versagender Stimme und begann an seiner Erektion herumzureiben. Dabei streiften seine Augen immer wieder Loki, der sich streng bemühte nicht zu lächeln wie ein Hai, denn Dyri war sehr amüsant. Seine Männlichkeit war durchaus ebenso schön wie sein Gesicht und vielleicht fand jemand anderes ihn auch anziehend und attraktiv. Loki hingegen sah nur einen kleinen Schleimteufel, der sich für ihn erniedrigte aus den primitivsten Gründen der Lustbefriedigung. So ein Verhalten, dem jeglicher Stolz abging, würde niemals sein Wohlwollen erhalten. Aber das sagte er Dyri in diesem Moment natürlich nicht, sondern beobachtete ihn aus geschützter Entfernung seiner emotionalen Distanz. Der Blick des Mannes wurde unstet und glasig, seine Lippen standen offen und Loki glaubte ein wenig angewidert sein Keuchen bis auf seine eigene Haut zu spüren. Er sah, wie sich Dyris wenige Muskeln unter der Haut anspannten, sah wie die Bewegung seiner Hand immer schneller und fester wurde und er hörte die schmatzenden Geräusche. Nie war Loki von der Lust weiter entfernt wie in diesem Moment. Dyris Gesichtsausdruck war alles, was ihn interessierte. Kurz vor dessen Höhepunkt, sagte Loki leise zu ihm:  
„Sieh mich dabei an, Dyri!“ Er versuchte liebevoll und so verführerisch wie möglich zu klingen und der Kerkermeister sah ihn tatsächlich an. Doch was er in seinem Gesicht im Rausch des höchsten Glückes sah, war abstoßend. Nichts von Thors Hingabe und seiner Leidenschaft war darin zu sehen. Dyri sah aus, als wenn er gleich vor Schmerzen heulen würde und schluchzte dann sogar auf, als sein Sperma an seiner Hand nach unten tröpfelte. Nichts als rudimentäre Gier nach einer Lustauslebung war in Dyris Gesicht gewesen und Loki war noch nicht mal enttäuscht. Vermutlich weil er geahnt hatte, dass er nicht dieses wilde Verlangen wie in Thors Augen zu sehen bekommen würde, was allein ihm galt und nur einzig durch seine Person befriedigt werden konnte. Thor liebte ihn, während Dyri nur an sexueller Befriedigung interessiert war. Und was war mit ihm?

 

„Und … jetzt?“ fragte Dyri atemlos, nachdem es vorbei war.  
„Jetzt machst du meinen Teppich sauber und dann kannst du dein Schundheftchen weiterlesen. Übrigens, am Ende geht Toivo zu seiner Frau zurück. Sei also nicht allzu deprimiert, wenn es mit Toivo und Freki nichts wird.“ Dabei erinnerte sich Loki daran, dass es an dem Buch doch etwas gab, was ihm gefallen hatte. Toivo hatte Freki immer mit Kjæreste angesprochen, was so viel hieß wie Liebster. Das Wort gefiel ihm und er hatte es damals eine Weile immer vor sich hingemurmelt, um den Sinn zu erschließen, den er erst jetzt verstand, seit Thor ihn geliebt hatte.  
Dyri sah ihn verständnislos mit so komischem Gesichtsausdruck an, dass Loki sich sein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.  
„Wenn du fertig bist, schließ die Tür hinter dir. Ich muss noch mal weg.“  
„Aber Prinz, Loki … ich …“  
„Was? Hast du gedacht, wir sind jetzt ein Paar oder wir haben Sex zusammen? Du hattest Sex, was willst du noch?“ Der Kerkermeister fand keine Worte und fast tat er Loki ein wenig leid. Deshalb sagte er recht freundlich:  
„Ich finde dich wirklich hübsch, Dyri.“  
Zu mehr Komplimenten war er gerade nicht in der Lage. Immerhin sah er noch kurz wie Dyris Augen zufrieden aufblitzten und das bestätigte wieder Lokis Wahrnehmung. Dyri war ein Narzisst, dem es nur darum ging Bewunderung zu bekommen. An Dingen wie wahrer Liebe und bedingungsloser Hingabe hatte dieser Mann kein Interesse. Ihn interessierte nur die eigene Schönheit und Loki würde dieser Absicht keinesfalls im Wege stehen wollen.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor verbrachte die Nacht an Kols Bett. Dem alten Mann ging es schlecht und er hatte Angst gehabt, dass er den Morgen nicht erlebte und wollte sich vorher von ihm verabschieden. Dass er auch Sifs Umarmung entkommen wollte, war der andere Punkt, der ihn zum Hospiz getrieben hatte. Jetzt saß er neben Kols Bett, hatte seinen Kopf auf dem Rand liegen, hörte dem schweren Röcheln des alten Mannes zu und weinte stille Tränen der sehnsüchtigen Verzweiflung. Vielleicht wäre eine Verbannung gar nicht so übel gewesen. Wenigstens wäre ihm so Lokis Anblick erspart geblieben. Morgen müsste er mit ihm diesen Zauber durchstehen und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das schaffen sollte, ohne vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und ihn anzubetteln ihn doch zu lieben und notfalls mit ihm zusammen Asgard für immer zu verlassen. Er müsste weiterhin stark und hartherzig sein. Nichts anderes hatte Frigga von ihm verlangt, als sie ihm nach dem Eklat mit Odin riet:  
„Versuche deine Gefühle für Loki zu ignorieren, bis sich die Zeiten geändert haben.“  
Thor war schleierhaft, was Mutter damit meinte. Vielleicht meinte sie, dass es anders werden würde, wenn Skyggenruh wieder endgültig verschlossen war. Oder wann sonst könnte er eine Liebe zu dem eigenen Bruder mit vollem Recht einfordern?!  
Ganz überraschend legte sich Kols knochige Hand auf seinen Kopf und strich fahrig darüber.  
„Weine dich nur aus, mein Junge … weine nur …“, murmelte der alte Mann liebevoll und schlief dann wieder ein. Am Morgen sah Kol doch wieder besser aus, lächelte ihn zahnlos an und ließ sich von ihm füttern. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte er die Nacht und auch Thor sagte nicht, wie tröstend es war neben seinem Bett zu wachen und weinen zu dürfen wie ein Weib, welches Liebeskummer hatte und der das Herz vor Sehnsucht nach dem Liebsten brach.

 

Loki wieder direkt gegenüber zu stehen und nicht ausweichen zu können, fühlte sich berauschend und furchterregend zur selben Zeit an. Allerdings packte nun Frigga seinen Arm fester und Thor blinzelte bestürzt. Er sah weg und bemerkte im letzten Moment, wie sein schöner Bruder nachdenklich die Augen verengte.  
„Loki und du begebt euch zu Bjames Hütte. Dort wird er euch alles erklären. Mein Platz ist an der Luke im Kellergewölbe. Bjame wird sich zu einem dritten Punkt begeben. Dabei wird ein magisches, gleichschenkliches Dreieck entstehen, was notwendig ist, um den Zauber die ursprüngliche Macht zu geben.   
Thors Freunde standen hinter Frigga und scharrten bei ihrer langatmigen Erklärung mit den Füßen. Fandral und Sif würden auf Frigga aufpassen, während Hogun und Volstagg mit Bjame Vegard gehen würden.   
„Bjames Punkt liegt am Ufer des Kristallsees und nachdem er Loki alles erklärt hat, wird er Volstagg und Hogun dort treffen.“ Die Angesprochenen nickten gehorsam.  
„Hauptsächlich müsst ihr darauf achten, dass keine Schatten entkommen. Dafür habe ich ein Pulver hergestellt, was sie sichtbar macht. Geht sparsam damit um, damit es lang genug reicht. Keiner weiß, wie lange der Zauber dauert. Um Skyggenruh zu schließen, müssen wir es erst an drei Stellen öffnen. Also seid wachsam.“  
„Wie bekämpfen wir die Schatten?“ fragte Sif.  
„Ihr könnt sie nicht töten, doch ihr könnte sie erstarren lassen. Dazu nehmt das.“  
Sie verteilte an alle, außer Loki einen Zweig des Lammelsestrauches.  
„Mit einer Berührung des Zweiges erstarren sie für eine kurze Zeit und ihr Körper wird spürbar. Seht zu, dass sie in dem Loch wieder verschwinden, was sich zu des Magen Füßen auftun wird. Es wird wie die Tür im Kellergewölbe sein.“   
Friggas Antlitz war ausgesprochen ernst und sehr besorgt. Aber sie vermied es explizit zu ihren Söhnen zu sehen. Thor wirkte so wankelmütig und lustlos wie nie zuvor und Lokis Ausstrahlung besorgte sie noch viel mehr. Niemals wirkte ihr Sohn durchtriebener und undurchsichtiger in seinen Absichten.  
Hätte Odin doch über seinen Schatten springen können und ihnen erlaubt sich zu lieben. Doch der Allvater hatte recht. Würde er das offiziell gestatten, würde es in Asgard zu einer unüberschaubaren Reaktion kommen. Außerdem war sich Odin ganz und gar nicht sicher, wie es um Lokis Gefühle stand. Er sprach ihm ab seinen Bruder zu lieben, auch wenn Frigga dagegen argumentierte. Letztlich wusste wohl nur Loki selbst wie er zu Thor stand. Irgendwie mussten alle mit der gegenwärtigen Lage klar kommen und vielleicht wurde alles ein wenig einfacher, wenn die Gefahr von den Dämonen zu ihren Füßen ein für alle Mal gestoppt wurde.  
„Noch Fragen?“  
„Gibt es bei Erfolg eventuell ein schickes Fest?“ fragte Volstagg halb im Ernst und zumindest Fandral und Hogun lachten schallend.  
„Bestimmt. Wenn auch heimlich“, versprach Frigga und stupste Thor sanft und unauffällig in den Rücken.  
„Ja klar, ich werde mir schon einen Anlass einfallen lassen, um es Odin schmackhaft zu machen“, sagte Thor recht unmotiviert und fing einen grüblerischen Blick von Sif auf.  
„Dann gebt euer Bestes und hoffen wir, dass wir Erfolg haben!“ Loki ließ sich von seiner Mutter umarmen und wartete nicht auf Thor, der die Abschiedszeremonie auch noch über sich ergehen lassen musste. Im Gang holte er ihn ein, sah ihn böse an und knurrte dann:  
„Los, bring uns zur Hütte!“ Loki tat es und Bjame erwartete sie schon.

 

„Der Zauber nennt sich åpen og nær. Du Loki, kennst ihn als Einzelzauber. Du kannst Dinge öffnen und schließen, richtig?“ Loki nickte schweigend.  
„Gut, dann verbinde sie zu einem Zauber. Mache ihn größer und lasse ihn nach unten dringen. Vergiss dabei aber nicht das Oben. Nimm alle Dimensionen in den Zauber und wappne dich, denn der Scheitelpunkt wird in dir sein und du musst diese Macht kompensieren und ausdehnen. Deine Mutter sagte mir, dass du ein großes Talent hast und dass deine Kraft sogar größer ist als die ihre. Sei so lieb und experimentiere während des Zaubers nicht herum und benutze nur die folgenden Worte: …“

Bjame verlor keine Zeit. Er beugte sich zu Loki und flüsterte ihm eine endlos erscheinende Litanei ins Ohr, die Thor nicht verstand. Er hätte damit sowieso nichts anfangen können und wusste darüber hinaus, dass Magen sehr eigen und eifersüchtig in ihren Zaubern waren. Keiner teilte gern seine Zauberkunst mit einem anderen Magen, schon gar nicht, wenn der mächtiger sein könnten als er selbst. Aber Bjame lebte sowieso in einer anderen Welt und tat all das nur, um Asgard zu retten. Loki hörte aufmerksam und konzentriert zu, während Thor die Zeit hatte ihn mit klopfendem Herzen zu betrachten. Obwohl er ihn meistens ein Mal am Tag sah, kam er ihm mit jedem Mal bezaubernder vor. Als er diesen seltsamen Zustand Kol beichtete, sagte der zu ihm:  
„Das kommt daher, weil du ihn liebst und er das Schönste ist, was du siehst. Liebe macht schön, Thor aber Schönheit macht nicht unbedingt Liebe.“ Ohne seine tägliche Unterhaltung mit dem alten Kol hätte Thor sicherlich schon Dummheiten begangen, doch der Alte hielt ihn ein wenig davon ab und er war ihm mehr als dankbar dafür.  
Trotzdem überstrahlte nun Lokis Schönheit die Dramatik der Situation. Sein dunkles Haar glänzte, seine Augen waren klar und so tief wie nie. Auf seinen Wangen lag ein leichtes Rot, was Thor verriet wie erregt sein Bruder innerlich war. Seine Gestik war minimal und sein Körper verriet sonst nichts von seiner Anspannung. Wie reizvoll Loki wirkte, wenn er angespannt war und in Gefahr lief seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Thor erschauerte und sah schwerfällig zur Seite. Würde er ihn jemals wieder in seinen Armen halten können? Würde er jemals wieder Lokis Lippen spüren, die so unschuldig und doch so vertrauensvoll küssen konnten?  
Plötzlich verstand er das volle und brutale Ausmaß von Odins Strafe. Er bestrafte ihn sehr hart, indem er ihn Loki sehen ließ. Ständig und immer. Vor Entsetzen über diese schreckliche Erkenntnis, gab Thor ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich.  
„Was, Bruder? Bekommst du jetzt schon Panik? Wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen“, witzelte Loki, doch selbst in seiner warmen Stimme war die Anspannung zu hören.  
„Wie weiß ich, ob wir Erfolg hatten?“, fragte Loki nun und beachtete Thor gar nicht mehr.  
„Das wirst du merken, da bin ich sicher. Noch einen Rat, Loki. Wirke nicht nebenher andere Zauber. Die Hütte hat ihren eigenen Zauber, den deine Mutter vor langer Zeit erschaffen hat. Er ist permanent und so lange gültig und unzerstörbar, bis Frigga stirbt.“ Bjame sah von Loki zu Thor. Weder lächelte er vielsagend, noch sah er sie warnend an. Thor hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihnen damit mitteilen wollte. Sein Bruder vielleicht schon, denn er lächelte kaum merklich und auf seine listige Art.  
„Natürlich, Bjame!“ sagte Loki in herablassendem Tonfall.  
Der Eremit verließ sie dann und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kristallsee.

 

„Was wollte er uns damit sagen, Loki?“  
„Hm?“ Sein Bruder sah ihn unschuldig an und warf sich Rücklinks aufs Bett, um darauf zu warten, dass Frigga ihm das Startsignal mental übermittelte.  
„Das mit der Hütte und ihrem dauerhaften Zauber“, brummte Thor ungehalten und hätte sich am liebsten auf Loki gelegt.  
„Thoooooooor ...“, sagte Loki derart spöttisch tadelnd, dass Thor sich nun doch wütend auf ihn stürzen wollte.  
„Was? Sag es schon! Nenn mich einen dummen Narren. Los!!“ brüllte er aufgebracht.  
„Rege dich nicht so auf. Er meinte damit nur, dass wir hier tun können, was wir schon mal getan habe, weil es keiner merken wird. Falls er bei dem Zauber drauf geht, gehört uns die Hütte. Was versteht man daran nicht?“  
„Was?“ Thor sah Loki verwundert aus großen Augen an. Der verdrehte Selbige überdrüssig und demonstrativ ungeduldig. Unerwartet federte er hoch, packte Thor am Gürtel und zog ihn mit runter. Sein Bruder fiel so schwer und ungebremst auf ihn drauf, dass Loki aufstöhnte.  
„Was tust du, verdammt! Wenn Odin …“  
„Der ist nicht mal in Asgard und die Hütte …“  
„Bist du verrückt geworden? Bjame oder Frigga oder einer meiner Freunde können jederzeit hier vorbei kommen und …“  
„Können sie nicht und du weißt das auch. Was ist los, Bruder? Soweit her ist es mit deiner Liebe?“ Lokis Stimme klang trotzig und aufgebracht, während Thor eher halbherzig versuchte sich loszumachen.  
„Wir müssen etwas Wichtiges tun, Bruder! Du musst etwas Wichtiges tun, um deinen Fehler wieder auszubügeln, für den Hjálmarr sogar sein Leben lassen musste“, fauchte er Loki nun unbeherrscht an, weil ein merkwürdig provokantes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen erschien.  
„Du ziehst den widerlichen Gehorsam also wirklich mir vor? Wie geht das? Kannst du nachts schlafen? Oder denkst du immerzu an mich?“ Loki hatte ganz plötzlich die Oberhand, weil er Magie benutzt hatte, um Thor von sich runter und auf den Rücken zu bewegen. Sofort begrub er ihn unter seinem Körper, schob seine Hände nicht allzu sanft in Thors Haare und hielt ihn so fest.  
„Loki … bitte … wenn es wieder beginnt, kann ich … vielleicht nicht mehr damit aufhören, dich zu wollen.“ Er klang so weinerlich und flehend, dass er von sich selbst abgestoßen war. Dabei wollte er in jenem Moment nichts mehr, als dass Loki ihn endlich küsste. In seinem Körper war dieses Feuer, was sich rasant ausbreitete und ihn immer derart unbesonnen machte.  
„Wer sagt denn was von aufhören? Ich spreche vom beginnen lassen. Solange wir Zeit haben …“ Er küsste ihn einfach und Thor zuckte richtig unter seiner Berührung zusammen und dann drehte er ein wenig den Kopf weg.  
„Heißt das … du erwiderst meine Zuneigung doch, Loki?“, fragte er atemlos und so voller Angst, dass man es deutlich hören konnte.   
Loki hatte diese Frage erwartet und hatte sich entsprechend darauf vorbereitet. Thor könnte nicht erwarten, dass er nun lautstark „JA!“ rief. Aber sein Bruder würde sich mit viel weniger schon zufrieden geben. Und er würde seinem Verlangen nachgeben und noch dazu auch Lokis Begehren befriedigen.  
„Meine Erfahrung damit hält sich in Grenzen, wie du weißt. Doch vielleicht könnte ich es eines Tages herausfinden, wenn du mich wieder wie deinen einzigen und liebsten Bruder behandelst?“  
Thors Augen leuchteten begeistert auf, denn Lokis recht interpretationswürdigen Worte bedeuteten immerhin Hoffnung. Manchmal brauchte es auch gar nicht mehr als gut gesetzte Worte zur richtigen Zeit. Loki wusste das schon längst.  
„Aber denke daran… ich bin keine deiner üblichen Herausforderung, Thor …“, murmelte Loki belegt und küsste ihn sanft. Thors starke Hände lagen auf seinem Rücken und pressten ihn eng an sich.  
„Wenn du keine Herausforderung sein willst, mein anbetungswürdiger Bruder, warum machst du es mir dann so schwer?“  
„Weil ich der Meinung bin, dass nichts, was so wundervoll wie die Liebe ist, einfach sein kann. Es wäre falsch. Ebenso unecht und geheuchelt wie Asgards goldener Glanz, in dem es keine Schatten gibt. Verstehst du?“ Ernst sah Thor ihn an und nickte leicht. Das verstand er und er war in diesem Moment sehr gewillt seinem Bruder heute und immer recht zu geben. Wenn er nur bei ihm war, wenn er ihn nur berühren dürfte und immer und ewiglich seine Gegenwart würde spüren können.  
„Vielleicht haben wir für die nächste, sehr lange Zeit nur diesen einen Augenblick. Zerstöre ihn also nicht weiter mit deinen Fragen, Kjæreste!“ Lokis Atem auf seinem Gesicht war heiß und ging schneller.  
„Kjæreste?“  
„Liebster! Und jetzt küss mich endlich, bevor Mutter uns unterbricht!“ forderte Loki auf seine manchmal so finstere und unnachgiebige Art. Die Berührung seines Mundes wurde so grob und verlangend, dass Thor sofort einen Blutgeschmack im Mund hatte, der ihn wild machte. Wild auf Loki, dem er recht unsanft seine Kleidung auszog. Nebenher riss er sich selbst ungeduldig aus seiner Kleidung. Immer wieder griff er währenddessen nach seinem Bruder und küsste ihn, als hätte er Angst, dass er es sich anders überlegen und verschwinden würde, wie es manchmal seine Art war, wenn er überfordert war oder einfach seine Lust an dem verlor, was er eine Sekunde vorher noch gefeiert hatte. 

 

In der Tat fühlte sich Loki mehrmals so verwirrt, dass er an Flucht dachte. Thors brennende Leidenschaft überrollte ihn wieder so heftig, dass er hilflos nach Luft schnappte. Diese ungestüme Hitze, die so gut zu seinem impulsiven Bruder passte, ängstigte ihn, erregte ihn aber gleichzeitig so sehr, dass er sanft zu beben begann, als sich Thor nackt und hart auf ihn warf. Sein schwerer und kräftiger Bruder begrub ihn unter sich und für Loki wäre es ohne Magie schwer geworden, entkommen zu können. Wenn er gewollte hätte, was er nicht tat.  
Aber wieder war er beinah schockiert wie handlungsunfähig er im Angesicht dieser heftigen Gefühle war. Die Begegnung mit Dyri war ein Witz gegen das, was er sah und spürte. Nicht nur Thors Blick war gierig und wild, nicht nur sein Körper zeigte hemmungslos wie sehr ihm gefiel, was sie taten, auch Lokis eigener Körper verriet ihn ohne Gnade.  
„Kjæreste …“, raunte Thor ihm heiß und begehrlich ins Ohr und begann seinen Hals mit kleinen Bissen zu bedecken, während seine Hände sich hinter Lokis Rücken geschoben hatten, um sein Becken gegen ihn zu drücken. Sie waren sich so nah, dass es unmöglich war zu denken. Trotzdem geisterte Loki der lose Gedanke durch den Kopf: War das jetzt Liebe oder nur Leidenschaft? Oder beides? Oder nichts davon?  
Während sein Bruder nur zerstreut dachte, wie er jemals so dumm sein konnte, Lokis Liebe nicht zu sehen.   
„Ich brauche … dich in mir …“, keuchte Loki mit so belegter und bettelnder Stimme, dass Thor selbst kaum noch Luft vor lauter Verlangen bekam. Mit heißen Händen und ohne die Augen aus Lokis lustverzerrtem Gesicht zu nehmen, kniete er sich zwischen seine Schenkel und drückte seine Beine nach oben. Gehorsam hielt sie Loki dann fest, so dass er mit ein wenig Speichel in ihn eindringen konnte. Gleich sah er seinen Bruder wieder an. Er konnte ihn kaum erkennen, so sehr brannte die Hitze der Begierde hinter seiner Stirn. Niemals wollte er irgendetwas oder irgendwen mehr als ihn.

Loki atmete schnell und flach. Der erste Schmerz ließ schnell nach und verwandelte sich in dieses erregende Gefühl der absoluten Enge. Thor füllte ihn in jeder Hinsicht aus. Er war nicht nur tief in seinem Körper, er war in seinen Augen, in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herz. Loki war nach Weinen zumute, weil er in diesem Augenblick nicht verstand, was er fühlte. Die Lust, der Schmerz, die Sehnsucht, die Freude und noch viel mehr, wirbelte in ihm so durcheinander, dass ihm schwindelte. Wenn es nur Lust gewesen wäre, was er in des Bruders Gesicht sehen würde, wäre es einfacher. Aber es war so viel mehr. Vielleicht liebte er Thor doch, denn wie sonst würde er all das erkennen können?  
Dunkel stöhnte er auf, als sich Thor begann in ihm zu bewegen. Ab diesem Moment dachte er nicht mehr. Sein Innerstes erzitterte unter jeder Bewegung, die sein Bruder tat. In seinen Sinnen war nur noch Thor zu finden und als er ihm später leicht in die Schulter biss und sich mit seinen Zähnen an ihm festhielt und dunkel dabei knurrte, schmeckte er ihn auch noch. Ein unkontrolliertes Wimmern entwich ihm, was seine Haltlosigkeit zeigte.

 

Thor hörte für einen Moment auf sich zu bewegen, um seinen Bruder anzusehen. Dessen Augen waren halb geschlossen uns so dunkel, dass er wie ein leibhaftiger Dämon aus Skyggenruh aussah. Lokis Zähne ließen seine Schulter los und seine Lippen waren blutverschmiert. Sein Blick, so schwarz er war, zitterte, seine Lider flatterten und sein Atem ging sehr schnell. Seine Beine sanken plötzlich kraftlos nach unten und Thor glitt dabei ungewollt aus ihm heraus. Unter dem Einfluss seiner Lust, war Loki in diesem einzigartigen Moment das anbetungswürdigste Geschöpf, was Thor jemals gesehen hatte. Seine Liebe für ihn machte ihn ganz benommen, während Loki dann doch die Augen schloss, seinen Kopf nach hinten in die Strohmatte drückte, ihm seinen Unterleib fest entgegen drückte und schließlich mit einem langen, erlösendem Schluchzen einen Höhepunkt erreichte, bei dem unter süßen Zuckungen seine heißer Samen aus ihm heraus pulsierte, wie Blut aus einer Hauptschlagader. Wie gelähmt sah Thor ihm dabei zu. In jenen Sekunden wusste er, dass er jederzeit für ihn sterben würde, seinem Kjæreste.

 

Als Loki wieder die Augen aufschlug, hatte er sich verändert. In seinem Gesicht war eine ungewohnte Zufriedenheit, die auch Thor schmunzeln ließ.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig …“, flüsterte Loki leise und wandte sich dabei unter Thor, bis er auf dem Bauch lag. Thor drang wieder vorsichtig in ihn ein, legte sich auf ihn und schob seine Arme unter Lokis Schulter durch. Langsam und intensiv bewegte er sich, weil er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollte. Zu schön war es Loki mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen und auch noch sein ehrliches Wohlwollen zu spüren. Sein Bruder gab leise wohlige Töne von sich, hatte genießerisch seine Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den blutverschmierten Lippen. Wenn es nach Thor gehen würde, dürfte dieser Augenblick niemals enden. Aber die Mechanik forderte ihren Tribut. Seine Muskeln zogen sich fest zusammen und jetzt war er es, der schnell in Lokis Nacken keuchte und sich fest und tief in ihn schob.  
Mit einem unartikulierten Schrei schoss seine Lust unaufhaltsam aus ihm heraus und brachte ihn dazu beschämend zu zittern. Es dauerte lange, bis sich Thor wieder zu fassen bekam, wobei er erschrocken feststellte, dass Tränen aus seinen Augen auf Lokis Haut tropften, ohne, dass ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er weinte. Matt ließ er sich vorsichtig wieder auf Loki nieder und sie schwiegen eine Weile sehr zufrieden vor sich hin.

 

„Odin wird uns wegsperren, wenn er davon erfährt, Loki!“  
„Wird er nicht. Keine Sorge. Arbeite du deine Strafe ab, ich werde es auch tun und ihn schon überzeugen.“  
„Überzeugen von was …“, brummte Thor dunkel und spielte zärtlich mit Lokis Haaren.  
„Von uns. Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt?“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Doch wie willst du unseren Vater davon überzeugen, dass wir eine widernatürliche Beziehung pflegen dürfen, wo es das erste Mal schon so gut funktioniert hat?“ Thors Anmerkung war durchaus berechtigt, doch noch wollte Loki ihm nicht mehr sagen, als notwendig war. Noch war nichts davon spruchreif.  
„Ich habe da so ein paar Idee, doch bis dahin wird niemand davon erfahren dürften, Thor! Weder Frigga, noch Heimdall, noch Fandral, noch …“  
„Warte kurz! Fandral?“  
„Ja, Fandral. Er sieht mich seltsam an und glaubte sich etwas zusammenreimen zu können. Sprich mit ihm und zerstreue seine Zweifel. Bjame weiß es, doch er wird schweigen, weil es zwischen ihm und Odin wohl nicht immer so harmonisch ablief, außerdem scheint er irgendwas über dich und mich zu wissen, was wir nicht wissen und was ihn davon abhält uns zu verraten. Wenn die Sache mit Skyggenruh erledigt ist, werde ich ihn eingehend befragen. Unsere Mutter wird uns beschützen, soweit sie in der Lage ist. Wir können ihr vertrauen.“  
„Heimdall ahnt es und Kol habe ich davon erzählt, Loki.“ Loki fuhr empört herum.  
„Kol? Wer ist Kol?“ Thor erzählte ihm von dem alten Asgardianer und Lokis Züge entspannten sich wieder.  
„Der Alte ist keine Gefahr. Heimdall hat uns bei irgendwas gesehen?“  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber er weiß es, denn ich kenne ihn dafür gut genug. Er wird es für sich behalten, da bin ich mir sehr sicher.“ Zweifelnd sah Loki ihn an, nickte dann aber schwach. Wenn nicht, würde er sich höchstpersönlich darum kümmern müssen.  
„Bis dahin … werden wir Brüder sein, Thor. Nichts als Brüder, verstanden?“ Loki stand auf und zog sich an, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Frigga ihn gleich ‚rief‘.  
„Es wird mir schwer fallen …“ Unwillig und sehr langsam begann sich Thor auch anzuziehen.  
„Dann arbeite bitte an deiner Selbstdisziplin, mein großer Bruder!“ empfahl Loki nun süffisant grinsend, doch Thor blieb ernst. Er hatte gerade seine Hose angezogen. Ganz spontan fiel er vor Loki auf die Knie, packte ihn mit seinen Armen und drückte sein Gesicht an seinen Unterleib.  
„Du hast vermutlich keine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst … Kjæreste …“, flüsterte er heiser und aufgelöst vor lauter Gefühlen, die über ihn herein brachen wie ein Orkan.   
„Und wenn doch?“ fragte Loki ernst und strich Thor zärtlich über die Haare. Er wollte seine Frage nicht beantwortet haben und sein Bruder war tief in seine Gedanken verstrickt, um ihm spontan eine Erwiderung geben zu können.

Hieße das jetzt, dass Loki ihn auch liebte? Thor bekam darauf keine Antwort mehr.  
„Oh, Frigga ruft mich. Es geht los!“ sagte Loki hastig und klang mit einem Mal angespannt und nervös.


	19. Chapter 19

Angezogen und angespannt stand Loki reglos mitten in der Hütte, während Thor das Pulver, den Zweig des Lammelsestrauches (zwischen den Lippen) und sein kurzes, aber sehr scharfes Schwert bereit hielt. Auf seine Lieblingsaxt oder größere Waffen musste er in Anbetracht des beengten Ortes leider verzichten.  
„Gib mir noch einen Kuss, dann sprich mich nicht mehr an und tue nur, was du tun musst, Bruder!“ forderte Loki ihn plötzlich auf. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sein Bruder schon mitten im Zauber war, doch er befand sich scheinbar noch in der Konzentrationsphase.  
Er trat auf ihn zu, packte Lokis Gesicht nicht allzu sanft und presste ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen. Gern hätte er Worte gesagt wie, passt auf dich auf, ich glaube an dich oder versaue es nicht, jedoch war er sich sicher, dass Loki all das sowieso wissen würde.  
Stattdessen sagte er sein neues Lieblingswort, direkt auf Lokis Lippen:  
„Kjæreste!“   
Das brachte Loki zum Schmunzeln, doch dann wurde er schnell ernst, stieße ihn leicht von sich weg und bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, der einem stillen Abschied gleichkam. Thor schluckte aufgewühlt, wagte jedoch nicht mehr seinen Bruder zu stören, denn Loki schloss nun seine Augen und machte mit seinen Händen, bzw. eher mit seinen schlanken Fingern nur kleine, aber komplizierte Bewegungen. Auf seinen Lippen bildeten sich Worte, deren Ton nicht bis an Thors Ohr drang.

Lange dauerte es nicht, dann entstand direkt vor Lokis und seinen Füßen ein schwarzer Strudel. Man konnte hinein sehen und Thor erkannte in weiter Tiefe Skyggenruh oder wie Loki es getauft hatte: Nattheim. Unwillkürlich begann Thors Herz schneller zu schlagen, obwohl seine erste Erinnerung an diesen Ort eigentlich paradox wundervoll war. Loki hatte ihn einfach geküsst. Ohne zu diskutieren ohne notorische Lügen und Hintertüren. Einfach so, weil sie schweigen mussten. Jetzt machte er sich bereit, um alles wieder zurück nach unten zu treiben, während sich sein wunderschöner Bruder auf seinen machtvollen Zauber konzentrieren musste.

 

Es war ein komplexer und schwieriger Zauber, der Loki trotzdem nur wenig Mühe kostete. Dabei war es eher schwierig weder Bjame noch Frigga, mit denen er verbunden war, merken zu lassen, was er nebenher tat. Wie seine Mutter und der Eremit, zapfte er den uralten und sehr kräftigen Zauber der Neun Magen an, um ihn zu erneuern. Doch nebenher schuf er sich sein eigenes kleines Tor. Eine Tür, durch die er immer, wenn er wollte nach Skyggenruh gehen konnte. Nur er würde das Portal benutzen können, da er allein den Zauber weben konnte. Denn er war noch nicht fertig da unten. Das blaue Pferd zu befreien, war die eine Sache, die andere war, warum er den Schatten seiner selbst nicht gefunden hatte und vor allem war er inzwischen der festen Überzeugung, dass Friggas Hinweis auf Odins Herzenswunsch unter Umständen Skyggenruh einschloss. Irgendwas musste er da unten noch finden und erst dann konnte er seine winzige Tür für immer magisch verstopfen. Die Sicherheit jedes einzelnen Asgardianers war jedoch vordergründig und da es seine Schuld war, würde er sein Bestes tun, was ziemlich einfach war. Trotzdem hielt er seine Augen fest geschlossen und presste seine Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, als der erste Schatten aus dem Strudel kroch und Thor tat, was er tun musste. Dabei atmete er wohl das Pulver selbst ein und hustete, während er mit dem Zweig herumfuchtelte. Vorsichtig hob Loki ein wenig sein Augenlid und amüsierte sich über Thors Versuch den Schatten zu erwischen. Aber er schaffte es schließlich und schubste das erstarrte, rosa bestäubte Etwas wieder in den Strudel. Es sah aus wie ein Minischwein und Loki glaubte das Gesicht von Mutters Kammerzofe Leila erkannt zu haben. Ja, ein Minischwein passte zu dieser fetten Kuh, dachte er erheitert und begann sich zu langweilen. An den beiden anderen Enden spürte er die Bemühungen seiner Mutter und von Bjame.   
Loki spürte aber auch die uralte Macht der Magie, die seinen selbstkreierten „Lochzauber“ wie er ihn nannte, lächerlich erscheinen ließ. Thor kämpfte indes erneut gegen einen widerlichen Schattendämon. Hoffentlich beeilten sich der Eremit und Frigga ein wenig, dachte Loki und dann japste er erschrocken nach Luft, als ihn die volle Wucht der uralten präasgardianischen Magie erwischte. Jetzt hatte er doch alle Mühe nicht in die Knie zu gehen und im schlimmsten Fall in den schwarzen Strudel zu fallen, aus dem nun auch noch die widerlichsten Geräusche kamen, die selbst ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut verursachten. Wieder und wieder murmelte er lautlos die Worte, die ihm Bjame ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Es war eine ausgesprochen starke, magische Formel um Öffnen und Schließen zusammenzufügen und Loki war froh, sein kleines Portal schon vorher vorbereitet zu haben, denn nun keuchte er, weil die Macht des Zaubers fast seine Brust zerriss. Die Energien rissen an ihm und als er sich nach Oben wandte, um das Unten zu schließen, liefen die Tränen nur so aus seinen Augen. Zum Glück war Thor damit beschäftigt den nächsten rosafarbenen Schatten, der wie ein Dreibeiniger Riesenstorch aussah in den Strudel zu befördern. Ein schnelles Keuchen kam nun während der lautlosen Worte aus seinem Mund und seine Beine begannen zu zittern. Seine Finger formten weiterhin unermüdlich die winzigen Symbole, kaum sichtbare und so schnell ausgeführte Fingerbewegungen, dass sie kaum jemand wahrnahm, der nicht dieses Talent wie Loki besaß.  
Leider wollte sich seine Tür auch mit schließen und er schrie auf. Halb aus Frust, halb aus Schmerz, denn nun musste er außer der Reihe dafür sorgen, dass sein Portal offen bliebe. Er musste sogar die Dimension der Zeit einbeziehen und das kostete Loki dann doch so viel Kraft, dass er am Ende auf die Knie fiel. Im selben Moment schloss sich der Strudel und er kippte einfach nach vorn und blieb reglos liegen.

 

Thor sprang zu ihm. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein rosa Puderhauch und er warf sein Schwert einfach zur Seite.  
„Loki! Loki … komm zu dir!“ Vorsichtig tätschelte er seinem Bruder die nasse Wange. Loki sah so fertig aus, dass er einen Moment lang glaubte, er wäre tot. Aber er stöhnte nun leise und Thor hob ihn vorsichtig hoch, um ihn auf Bjames Strohbett zu legen.  
Noch eine viel zu lange Weile dauerte es, dann schlug Loki mühsam seine Augen auf. Das Weiß in seinen Augen war rot und er sagte erst mal nichts, als Thor ihn ganz behutsam küsste. Beim zweiten Kuss jedoch, legte er seinem Bruder einen Finger gegen die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Hat es geklappt?“, fragte Thor nun und streichelte ihm ununterbrochen über sein nasses und viel zu warmes Gesicht.  
„Ich hoffe es …“, sagte Loki dann endlich kratzig und brachte sogar eine Art Lächeln zustande. Erleichtert und in guter Hoffnung seufzte Thor leise.  
Loki schloss seine Augen und blickte auf die enge Öffnung, welche nur er sah und nach Belieben betreten konnte. Es hatte also funktioniert und doch war währenddessen etwas geschehen, was hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ein heftiges Gefühl hatte ihn letztlich von den Beinen gerissen. Das hätte so nicht passieren dürfen, weil es sich so anfühlte, als versuchte jemand sein Vorhaben zu verhindern. Hoffentlich war nichts mit Frigga passiert. Im selben Moment rief Frigga ihn schwach und ein aufrichtiges Lächeln erschien endlich auf seinen Lippen.  
„Mutter geht es gut …“, flüsterte er müde.  
„Und Bjame?“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Bring uns zurück, mein starker und mutiger Bruder! Traust du dir das zu?“ In diesem Augenblick meinte Loki alles, was er sagte so ernst, dass sogar Thor ihn erst verwundert, dann sehr ergriffen ansah. Ein Strahlen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, schlich sich in seine Augen und machte ihn zu einem bezaubernden Helden.   
Wie ein allmächtiger Gott, dachte Loki und ließ sich dann von seinem Bruder hochheben und zurück nach Asgard tragen.  
„Ich traue mir absolut alles zu, wenn es um dich geht, Loki!“, flüsterte er belegt und drückte seinen geschwächten Bruder liebevoll an sich. Ab der Hälfte der Strecke hätte sie Loki wieder mit Magie in den Palast zurückbringen, können, doch er nutzt die Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, was vielleicht passiert war. Hatte der Einsiedler seine Absicht bemerkt und versucht zu vereiteln? Bjame war mächtig und es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Oder hatte Frigga ihm dazwischen gefunkt? Auch nicht unmöglich. Schlimm wäre es, wenn Odin doch überraschend zurückgekommen und von ihrem Tun erfahren hätte. Ganz übel allerdings wäre es, wenn jemand seine magischen Finger im Spiel hatte, den Loki nicht kannte. Was man nicht kannte, konnte man auch nicht aus dem Weg räumen.  
Dyri war zwar auch einer der asgardianischen Magier, doch seine Magie reichte gerade mal für den Kerker und dazu seine Haare zu pflegen. 

 

„Am besten lässt du mich jetzt runter, sonst wird es peinlich“, befahl er Thor kurz vor den Toren.  
„Bekomme ich dafür …“  
„Auf keinen Fall! Meine Magie reicht gerade nicht, um uns zu verbergen“, fuhr ihm Loki dazwischen. Sie würde reichen, doch seine Gedanken drehten sich schon im das Sicherheitsleck und dessen Eliminierung.   
Frigga kam ihnen schon entgegen geeilt. Sie war sehr blass und schüttelte Sifs Arm ab, die sie stützen wollte.  
„Ihr seid heil zurück!“ Sie riss Loki in ihre Arme und gleich danach Thor.  
„Hat alles funktioniert?“  
„Ja und nein. Kommt mit in den Garten, ich erzähle euch da alles!“  
Sif verabschiedete sich, weil ihr Thor mit den Augen bedeutete, dass sie allein mit ihrer Mutter sprechen wollte. Sie setzte sich auf eine geschützte Bank und ihre Söhne nahmen neben ihr Platz.  
„Es hat funktioniert. Skyggenruh ist verschlossen. Doch während wir diesen Zauber gewebt haben, hat jemand versucht Zugang zu bekommen, um ein endgültiges Schließen zu verhindern. Ich habe es gemerkt, doch mir fehlt die Kraft, um es zu verhindern. Bjame hatte die Kraft und er wollte es verhindern. Dabei wurde er in den Strudel nach Skyggenruh gezogen und kurz darauf war das magische Siegel fertig und der Zugang ist verschlossen.“  
„Das heißt also, Bjame ist da unten gefangen?“, fragte Loki unschuldig nach und Frigga nickte nur schwach.  
„Wenn er noch am Leben ist!“, warf sein Bruder ein.  
„Wer könnte das getan haben, Mutter?“, fragte Thor nun und Loki verengte die Augen, weil sein Bruder ganz eindeutig seinem Blick auswich.  
„Keine Ahnung. Es gibt so wenig mächtige Magen in Asgard. Wir drei sind schon die mächtigsten. Aber natürlich kann immer irgendwo einen unerkannte Gefahr lauern. Vielleicht wüsste euer Vater das, wenn er anwesend wäre.“  
„Wirst du ihn fragen?“  
„Aber natürlich, Loki! Selbstverständlich so unauffällig wie möglich.“  
„Das heißt also, wir reißen wieder alles ein, um Bjame Vegard zu befreien, obwohl wir nicht wissen, ob er am Leben ist? Unter uns gesagt, wird er das nicht lang sein …“, murmelte Loki dumpf und versuchte so viel Mitgefühl wie möglich in die Worte zu legen. Frigga sah ihn auch sogleich erschüttert an, doch Thor sagte:  
„Er hat recht. Wie soll er da unten überleben? Wir müssten schon jetzt und sofort das Tor wieder öffnen, um …“  
„Bjame ist kein einfacher Asgardian, er ist ein Elder! Ihr wisst was das ist?“  
„Natürlich, ein Urahne“, sagte Loki schnell und seufzte innerlich. Konnte nicht einmal alles glatt gehen?  
„So schnell wird er nicht sterben. Die andere Sache ist die, dass er mir verboten hat ihn zu retten, falls so etwas geschehen sollte. Vielleicht hat er es vorhergesehen …“, murmelte ihre Mutter bedrückt.  
Thor hatte Friggas Hand zwischen seinen Händen und sah hilfesuchend zu Loki.  
„Ich … überlege mir einen Weg, wie wir ihn vielleicht retten können, Mutter“, sagte er lahm und blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu seinem Bruder.  
„Wir sollten nicht aufs Spiel setzen, was wir erreicht haben, meine Kinder. Es war schwere Arbeit und du siehst reichlich erschöpft aus, Loki.“  
„Wie geht es den anderen?“, wollte Thor dann wissen.  
„Alle sind in Ordnung, soweit ich weiß. Volstagg wäre fast hinter Bjame hergesprungen, doch Hogun bekam ihn wohl gerade eben noch am Gürtel zu packen.“  
„Du musst herausfinden, wer für den Zwischenfall verantwortlich ist, ohne Odin mit einzubeziehen“, sagte Loki energischer. Wen interessierte schon Hogun und Volstagg!  
„Ich werde mich kundig machen, mein Sohn. Aber sag, hast du jemand speziellen im Kopf?“ Aufmerksam sah Frigga ihn an und Loki ermahnte sich selbst vorsichtiger zu sein.  
„Nein, aber ich kenne auch nicht alle Geheimnisse von Asgard, oder?“ Scharf musterte er sie, doch Frigga hielt seinen Augen stand. Sie nickte nur müde und murmelte leise:  
„Das ist richtig. Wer tut das schon? Ruht euch aus, ich lass euch Essen aufs Zimmer bringen.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Thor brachte Loki noch bis zu seinem Gemach. Nicht ohne Hintergedanken, wie Loki merkte, doch dieses Risiko war im Moment einfach zu groß.  
Bald würde Odin zurückkommen und er musste sich wirklich sehr klug auf dieses Gespräch und das was er vorhatte, vorbereiten. Sich dieser allesverschlingenden Leidenschaft hinzugeben, war sicherlich reizvoll und allein bei diesen Gedanken schoss das Blut erneut zwischen seinen Beinen zusammen, doch das würde ihn von wichtigen Dingen ablenken. Dinge, wie Odin klar zu machen, dass er keine Entscheidungsmacht über ihn oder das, was er mit Thor trieb, hatte. Natürlich ganz inoffiziell.


	20. Chapter 20

Einen kompletten Tag hatte sich Loki zurückgezogen, um seine Kräfte zu regenerieren. Frigga fand natürlich keinen Verursacher der Störung und es wäre schlimm, wenn sie auf ihren eigenen Sohn gekommen wäre. So aber war sie beschäftigt und schnüffelte ihm nicht nach. Odin war noch nicht zurück und Thor wollte diese Situation ausnutzen. Aber Loki brauchte all seine Stärke, um erneut nach Skyggenruh zu gehen. Wenn er sie ständig dafür benutzte, um Thor und sich vor Blicken zu verbergen, würde er nie weiterkommen. Abweisen konnte er ihn aber auch nicht ständig, wenn er keinen Verdacht erregen wollte und so rief er ihn an diesem Abend in sein Gemach.  
„Du siehst schon besser aus, mein schöner Bruder …“ Thor warf sich ungefragt zu ihm aufs Bett, doch Loki schob ihn eilends weg.  
„Ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit. So schnell kommen die Kräfte nicht wieder. Das weißt du doch!“ sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht …“, erwiderte Thor unwillig. Er lag neben ihm und sah ihn dann einfach an, ohne ihn zu berühren. Unwillkürlich musste Loki schmunzeln, denn diese Situation gefiel ihm nicht nur, er hatte sie sich früher auch oft vorgestellt und wusste nie, warum. Er und Thor lagen sich einfach still gegenüber und betrachteten den anderen.

„Du siehst mich an wie eines deiner Weiber“, flüsterte Loki leise und meinte das keinesfalls anklagend. Thor grinste breit und sagte ebenso leise:  
„Das hättest du wohl gern, hm?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht, denn sie sind alle austauschbar.“ Thor wurde ernst und sein Blick melancholisch.  
„Hast du auch das Gefühl, irgendwas stimmt mit uns nicht, Loki?“  
„Weil wir Dinge tun, die Brüder nicht tun sollten? Ja. Du hast recht, es ist merkwürdig und doch …“ Er überlegte, ob er Thor die Wahrheit sagen sollte, doch es war sein Bruder, welcher den Satz beendete.  
„ … doch fühlt es sich richtig und gut an.“  
Loki sah ihn schweigend an. Es war wundervoll in dieser seltenen Harmonie so neben ihm zu liegen. Sich dabei nicht zu berühren zu dürfen, machte die Sache kribblig und gleichzeitig konnte er seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal betrachten, ohne, dass ihn das Verlangen den Verstand raubte. Thor war der attraktivste Kerl in ganz Asgard und das wusste er auch. Aber er war so wenig eitel und aufrichtig in seinem Charakter, dass er unwiderstehlich anziehend war. Früher hatte Loki das sehr geärgert, denn obwohl er selbst als schön galt, gingen man ihm aus dem Weg, aufgrund seines „schwierigen“ Charakters, wie Frigga es versuchte abgemildert auszudrücken. Das wiederum reizte ihn nur noch mehr seiner Unberechenbarkeit und seiner Boshaftigkeit freien Lauf zu lassen.   
„Lässt du mich allein, wenn ich dir etwas sagen, Thor? Ich bräuchte noch ein wenig Erholung. So schön es auch mit dir ist, aber du provozierst mich und … ah ah ah, streite es nicht ab!“, sagte er gutmütig und lachte leise, als sein Bruder protestieren wollte. Auch der Blonde lachte leise und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er zog sie besser weg, denn er hatte die Befürchtung, es würde nicht beim Händchenhalten bleiben.  
„Gut, sag mir etwas und ich lasse dich ruhen. Morgen kommt Odin vielleicht schon zurück und ich denke, wir sollten dann so normal wie möglich erscheinen.“ Loki nickte und sah ihn dann eine ganze Weile nur still in die Augen. Dabei versuchte er seine Gefühle zu definieren, die dabei in ihm hin und her wirbelten.  
„Ich denke, ich erwidere deine Liebe …“ Schnell legte er einen Finger auf Thors Lippen, weil er keine Erwiderung hören wollte, denn er sah sie in seinen Augen. Sie weiteten sich und begannen zu glänzen. Er liebte Thor. Genau das fühlte und wusste er in diesem Moment. Wie hatte er nur jemals daran zweifeln können? Wie hatte er das nur jemals nicht wissen können? Langsam nahm er seine Finger weg und sein Bruder sagte nicht ein Wort. Noch eine lange Zeit blickten sie sich wortlos aber nicht schweigsam an. Dann stand Thor auf, lächelte und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.  
Eine ganze Weile starrte Loki auf die geschlossene Tür und fragte sich, ob er einen Fehler begangen hatte, seinem Bruder seine aufrichtigste Empfindung zu verraten. Thor war immer freizügig in dem Bekenntnis seiner Gefühle, Absichten und Gedanken. Er hingegen nicht, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass andere es als Schwäche erkennen und ausnutzen würde. Aber Thor war sein Bruder und er liebte ihn. Fast wäre er über diese spekulativen und doch wundervollen Gedanken eingenickt. 

 

Mühsam raffte er sich auf und begab sich auf den höchsten Berg im Schimmergebirge. Jetzt, wo Bjame nicht mehr in seine Hütte kam, hatte Loki spontan beschlossen, seinen selbsterschaffenen Zugang nach Skyggenruh dort zu lassen, obwohl er ihn hätte an jeden anderen Ort bringen können, da ihn außer ihm sowieso niemand sah und spürte. Aber Bjames Hütte war noch immer mit Friggas Magie verborgen und so wäre nichts optimaler, als diese Situation zu nutzen. Mit Leichtigkeit ließ Loki die Hütte erscheinen und trat ein. Hinter ihm fiel der Schleier der Unsichtbarkeit und in der Hütte war es eisigkalt. Kälte hatte Loki noch nie besonders gestört. Im Gegenteil, er mochte Wärme und Hitze ebenso wenig wie diesen ständigen und unnatürlichen Glanz von Asgards Bauwerken. Unten, in Skyggenruh waren schreckliche Dämonen, aber auch eine angenehme Kälte, Finsternis und eine fast perfekte Ruhe, wenn es keine Geräusche gab, die ein Echo und diesen schmerzhaften Hall erschufen.  
Loki setzte sich auf die Strohmatte und zog sich langsam seine Stiefel aus. Sein Herz schlug schneller, denn obwohl er sich nicht leicht abschrecken oder verängstigen ließ, hatte er da unten Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die ihn nicht unberührt ließen. Thors degenerierter Schatten war ebenso widerlich wie Odins barbarische Gestalt oder Friggas ekelhafte Spinnenkreatur.  
Unwillkürlich hatten seine Hände über den rauen Stoff der Strohmatte gestrichen. Hier hatten sich Thor und er zweimal geliebt, was an sich schon kurios war. Und doch gab es ihm nun Kraft und den notwendigen Mut seine Ängste zu überwinden. Er öffnete den schwarzen Strudel, den nur er sehen konnte. Eine Weile sah er hinein, blickte in einen der schwarzen Gänge von Skyggenruh und wartete, ob eines dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen vorbei kam. Es blieb still und Loki begab sich dann erneut in die Tiefen unter Asgard mit dem Ziel das Pferd und oder seinen Schatten zu finden. Hauptsächlich aber, um Odins Herzenswunsch aufzudecken. 

 

Wieder stand Loki in der kalten Finsternis. Es war still, sehr still. Zu still?  
Svadilfari, dachte er und manchmal murmelte er es ganz leise vor sich hin, als er vorsichtig durch die einsam erscheinenden Gänge auf der Suche nach dem blauen Pferd schlich. Nichts. Alles wirkte wie ausgestorben und Loki fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht mit ihrem Zauber alles hier unten ausgemerzt hatten. Aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, denn wenn die Schatten starben, starben auch die ursprünglichen Besitzer und Thor ging es nach dem Zauber noch sehr gut.  
‚Komm schon … zeig dich, mein hübscher Hengst …‘, flüsterte er in Gedanken vor sich hin und lauschte. Und tatsächlich. Er hörte langsames Getrappel von Hufen. Seine Ohren waren allerdings so gut, dass er auch sofort hörte, dass es acht Hufe waren, die den Steinboden berührten. Odins Dämon kam auf ihn zu und Loki huschte schnell ein paar Ecken weiter und drückte sich dann in eine enge Nische.  
Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Zwar war er heute nicht unbewaffnet wie sonst, doch befürchtete er, dass er ‚Odin‘ unterlegen sein würde. Er zog seine beiden Dolche aus dem Ärmel und wartete, ohne Atem zu holen. Der Dämon kam näher, wurde bei seinem Versteck langsamer und blieb dann stehen. Es wurde wieder still und Loki fragte sich, ob diese Schatten einfach verschwanden und an anderer Stelle dieses Labyrinthes wieder auftauchten. Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke.   
Die Odin-Kreatur starrte ihn direkt an. Das eine Auge glühte rot und bedrohlich und das Loch auf der anderen Seite des Gesichtes war schwarz und wirkte endlos tief. Ein dunklen Grummeln kam tief aus ‚Odins‘ Brust und Loki, der das Monster wie paralysiert ansehen musste, verstand endlich was er sah. Er sah seines Vaters vollkommene und abartige Perversion und er verstand, dass es das war, was Odin tief in seinem Herzen wollte. Er wollte komplett sein, vereint mit seiner widerlichen, boshaften Seite. Das Ding öffnete nun den Mund, ein Loch im Gestrüpp des Bartes. Ein Brüllen erscholl, das Echo vervielfältigte sich augenblicklich in Lokis Körper, ließ Blut aus seiner Nase und seinen Ohren laufen, presste ihm Tränen aus den Augen und ließ ihn gequält wimmern. Trotzdem schaffte er es seinen Beinen den Befehl zum Laufen zu geben. Er rannte los. Die Richtung war erst einmal egal. Umso länger er rannte, umso leiser wurde das Geräusch. Atemlos, mit blut- und tränenverschmiertem Gesicht, brach Loki dann irgendwo zusammen und versuchte sich wieder hinter einer Mauer zu verbergen. Nichts verfolgte ihn und er überlegte, ob die Dämonen auftauchten, wenn man daran dachte. Aber warum kam das Pferd dann nicht? Weil es kein Schattendämon war, gab sich Loki selbst die Antwort. Svadilfari war etwas anderes und es war hier eingesperrt. Ob absichtlich oder aus Versehen, wurde Loki nicht klar.  
Aber er wusste, dass er hier raus musste, denn er hatte vorerst bekommen was er wollte. Frigga hatte recht gehabt, Odins Herzenswunsch war tief unter Asgard zu finden. Denn sein Vater war nicht allein die lichtumwobene, göttliche Gestalt ohne Fehl und Tadel. Auch wenn er das gern sein würde und es immer verhindern würde, dass Skyggenruh zerstört würde, so wollte er doch tief in seinem Inneren wieder mit seinem bösen Schatten vereint sein.  
Loki bekam wieder einigermaßen Luft und schlich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu der Stelle, an der er durch das Loch schlüpfen konnte.   
Mit zitternden Fingern und noch immer jagendem Herzschlag wusch er sich das Blut und die Tränen ab, dann fiel er erschöpft auf Bjames Strohmatte. Fast sofort schlief er ein und träumte einen seltsamen Traum von einem achtbeinigen Pferd aus Musulum.  
Als Loki später erwachte und einigermaßen erholt war, wusste er, was er tun musste. Er wusste genau, wie er den Allvater von seinem Wert überzeugen konnte und davon, dass er der einzig richtige Nachfolger für den Thron von Asgard war.

 

Bevor er in dieser Nacht in sein Gemach ging, stattete er Thor noch einen kurzen Besuch in seinem Gemach ab. Fast hoffte Loki, dass sein Bruder nicht da wäre, doch das war er. Thor lag auf dem Bett und tat nichts, als er nach einem leisen Klopfen eintrat.  
„Loki …“ Thor klang erfreut und sein Gesicht strahlte wieder diese spontane Zufriedenheit aus, die ihn so schön machte.   
„Ich wollte nur kurz gute Nacht sagen. Ich habe gehört, dass Vater morgen zurück kommt und du weißt, dass ich mit ihm sprechen muss. Wünsche mir Glück!“  
„Glück?“ Thor lachte, zog ihn aufs Bett und begann ihn zu küssen. Loki schaffte es gerade noch den Zauber zu weben, um sie unsichtbar zu machen.   
„Ja, du hast recht. Ich brauche kein Glück, sondern nur Geschick.“ Und Kaltblütigkeit, dachte Loki still und ließ sich dann mit klopfendem Herz in Thors begehrlichen Kuss fallen.  
„Sag mal, hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen, Loki?“  
Sein Bruder kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Er ihn aber auch.  
„Nein, es ist nur die Wehmut, weil ich befürchtete, dass Odin schwer zu überzeugen ist, auch wenn ich einen ziemlich guten Trumpf im Ärmel haben, den ich dir nicht sagen kann …“ sagte er eilig und grinste vielsagend. Thor sah ihn allerdings sehr nachdenklich an.  
„Ich vertraue dir ein weiteres Mal, Loki!“ sagte er dann fest und das waren die letzten Worte, bevor viele, intensive Küsse folgten, die Loki schließlich beenden musste, weil sein Verlangen ihn in sich zu spüren fast überhand nahm.  
„Nicht hier, Thor. Nicht im Palast. Nicht, solange es Odin nicht gestattet“, bat er flüsternd und machte sich nachdrücklich los.  
Thor nickte zwar zustimmend und erstaunlich einsichtig, sah dabei allerdings reichlich bekümmert aus.  
„Sei immer mein starker, mutiger Bruder, Kjæreste“, flüsterte Loki rau und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal.

 

Thor sah ihm sehr nachdenklich nach. Es hatte sich wie ein Abschied angefühlt und konnte es durchaus sein, wenn man bedachte, was Loki vorhatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sein schlauer Bruder ihren Vater davon überzeugen wollte, dass er ihnen ihre Liebe gestattet. Aber es war Loki und Loki hatte immer einen Plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Gegen Mittag rief Odin Loki endlich zu sich. Bis dahin saß er wie auf glühenden Kohlen, denn obwohl sein Vater seit dem Morgen wieder in Asgard war und von seinem Anliegen ihn sprechen zu wollen, wusste, hatte er ihn warten lassen. Es war eine reine Provokation und Loki hatte alle Mühe, es nicht als solche zu sehen. Heute musste er wirklich einen sehr kühlen Kopf bewahren.   
Thor war schon im Hospiz und leistete seine sozialen Dienststunden ab und da Loki das Tor zu Skyggenruh offen hielt, würde es auch weiterhin keine Schatten geben. Was hieße, dass sich Odin in Sicherheit wiegen konnte. Noch.   
Jetzt lief Loki mit durchgestrecktem Rücken in den Thronsaal. Er hob sein Kinn noch ein wenig auf eine hochmütige Weise an, als er seinem Vater entgegenblickte. Der Allvater saß auf dem Thron und schickte nun alle Wachen und Berater weg, als er Loki auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Mein Sohn …“ sagte er freundlich, doch Loki hörte sehr genau diesen fehlenden Hauch Wärme, den Odin hatte, wenn er Thors Namen aussprach.  
„Vater …“  
„Setz dich zu mir!“ Das war die erste Demütigung, denn Loki musste zu seinen Füßen auf der Treppe Platz nehmen. Doch das sollte ihm nicht die Laune verderben. Mit einem Lächeln nahm er Platz und wartete, ob Odin ihn ansprach. Sein eines Auge musterte ihn aufmerksam und Loki unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er an Odins Zwillingsdämon denken musste.  
„Du siehst müde aus, mein Sohn, dabei war doch ich auf Reisen.“ Es klang beiläufig und freundlich, doch Loki kannte seinen Vater besser und hatte wenig Lust auf taktierendes Geschwafel. Deshalb kam er besser gleich zur Sache.  
„Sind wir allein und bleiben wir hier allein, Vater?“ Odin zog die Braue hoch, hob dann sein Zepter gen Eingangstor und dieses schwang fast geräuschlos zu.  
„Gut, denn ich habe deinen Herzenswunsch hier …“ Loki grinste nun verschlagen und bewegte sich nicht.  
„Hier? Ich sehe nichts, Loki.“  
„Noch nicht …“ Seine Hand griff unter seinen Umhang und er zog eine kleine Figur heraus. Diese Pferdefigur war aus Musulum, war schwarz gefärbt und hatte acht Beine. Kaum hatte es Loki auf die Treppe gesetzt, begann es zu laufen. Im Morgengrauen hatte er es geformt und mit Magie zum Leben erweckt. Nun stolzierte es mit hocherhobenem Haupt vor Odin hin und her. Es hatte allerhöchstens die Größe einer etwas zu groß geratenen Ratte, wirkte in seinen Bewegungen aber grotesk stolz und königlich.  
Starr und wortlos sah Odin der magischen Kreatur zu.  
„Was … ist das?“ fragte er schließlich, ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in der Stimme.  
„Sein Name ist Sleipnir!“ sagte Loki liebenswürdig lächelnd. „Gefällt es dir?“  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Sohn?“ Lokis Lächeln wurde hintergründig und er gab seinem Vater nicht gleich Antwort. Stattdessen sah er ihn bedeutsam an und hob leicht seine Augenbrauen. Er sah, dass Odin sehr wohl verstand, es nur nicht wahrhaben wollte. Odin war seit jeher niemand, der das Offensichtliche laut aussprach.  
„Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will. Sleipnir ist das Abbild deiner finsteren Perversion, die du weggesperrt hältst, um alle, dir eingeschlossen glauben zu machen, dass man ohne Schatten besser lebt. Ich kenne dein Geheimnis und würde es selbstverständlich für mich behalten, wenn …“  
„Was ist dein Begehren, Loki?“, unterbrach Odin ihn ungehalten. Seine Stimme vibrierte dabei bedrohlich. Wieder ließ Loki eine taktische und sehr lange Pause, während er Sleipnir kleine Sprünge machen ließ. Schließlich wieherte es sogar leise.  
„Loki! Willst du meine Erlaubnis, um deinen Bruder öffentlich und legal zu lieben? Ist es das?“ fauchte Odin erstaunlich unbeherrscht.  
„Wenn ich mir sicher wäre, du würdest Thor ebenso lieben, wie er dich … ich würde darüber nachdenken, doch …“  
„Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du, wenn es soweit ist, sehr genau darüber nachdenkst, wer für Asgard als König besser geeignet ist …“, sagte Loki ganz beiläufig und Odin stöhnte demonstrativ.  
„Es hätte mir klar sein müssen. Du willst den Thron. Natürlich willst du das …“  
„So ist es. Falls deine Entscheidung ein wenig schwierig werden könnte, denke daran, dass ich von den Schattendämonen unter Asgard weiß. Nicht nur das, Vater. Ich weiß, wie man sie befreien kann, ich weiß, wie man den Ort endgültig schließt, damit jeder neugeborgene Asgardianer wieder einen Schatten bekommt. Und um aufrichtig zu sein, verstehe ich nicht, warum du nicht jedem Bürger Asgards seinen Schatten gönnst. Hat nicht jeder das Recht auf Vollständigkeit? Oder ist deine Angst davor so groß? Ist es nicht auch dein innerstes Begehren eins mit dir selbst zu sein, Vater?“   
Jetzt war es Odin, der ihm nicht gleich antwortete, sondern abwesend auf das kleine Pferd zu seinen Füßen blickte.   
„Ach übrigens, du kannst mich nicht einfach verbannen oder töten lassen, denn selbstverständlich habe ich mich abgesichert, doch ich denke, dass ist dir bewusst.“  
„Du erpresst mich also. Mein eigener Sohn erpresst mich …“ Odin klang in der Tat verletzt und sehr enttäuscht. Und zum ersten Mal verließen Loki sein ehrgeiziger Wille und sein verrückter Mut. Odin war immer noch sein Vater und es war ein Vergehen sich ihm so in den Weg zu stellen und egoistische Forderungen zu stellen.  
„Du lässt mir keine Wahl, Vater, denn du lässt mich immerzu glauben, ich wäre unwürdig.“  
„Dein Selbstmitleid ist es nicht, was mich enttäuscht, Loki. Ich dachte nur für einen Moment, dass du zu aufrichtigen Gefühlen fähig bist und wenn es nur deinem Bruder gegenüber ist. Ich habe mich geirrt und ich muss dich sogar bewundern. Den eigenen, sehr mächtigen Vater erpressen zu wollen, ist eine riskante Sache, für die man vermutlich dem Wahnsinn nahe sein muss. Hoffentlich hast du deinen Weg bis zum Ende gedacht, mein Sohn.“ Loki blinzelte nun bestürzt. Obwohl er davon ausgehen musste, dass es eine List Odins war, um ihn zu verunsichern, spürte er doch den Schmerz, den diese Wahrheit in ihm verursachte, auch wenn er sie bisher erfolgreich verdrängen konnte. Wieder hatte er Thors und sein Schicksal in den Händen gehalten, hätte ihre Beziehung und ihre Zuneigung legitimieren können, hatte aber sattdessen auf seinen eigenen, ambitionierten Wünschen beharrt.

„Liebe vergeht, Vater. Asgards Thron hingegen wird ewig Bestand haben“, sagte er ausgesprochen kühl, weil es ihm so schwer fiel das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu überwinden. Beging er hier gerade einen massiven Fehler, indem er etwas verriet, was ihm wichtiger war, als er sich eingestehen wollte?  
„Du bist sehr ehrgeizig und das ist wichtig, um ein Reich wie Asgard zu führen. Aber ich will wissen, wie groß dein Ehrgeiz wirklich ist. Deshalb gebe ich 350 Tage Zeit, um mir ein lebendiges Sleipnir zu beschaffen, auf dem ich in die Schlacht reiten kann. Schaffst du das, gehört der Thron dir. Doch das wird unter uns bleiben. Niemand weiß, welche Auswirkungen solche vorweggenommenen Versprechungen auf deinen Bruder haben werden. Mache dir Thor nicht jetzt schon zum Feind.“

 

Loki sah seinen Vater schockiert an. Der Allvater wollte ein echtes Sleipnir? Woher sollte er das denn bekommen? Sollte er Odins Schattendämon aus Skyggenruh befreien? Unmöglich. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen und er musste insgeheim zugeben, dass Odin immer noch eins drauf setzen konnte, wo er geglaubt hatte, das Limit erreicht zu haben. Ein anderer Gedanken schlich sich zusätzlich in seinen Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass Odin ihm gerade eine versteckte Chance gab? Eine Chance darauf, sich zu besinnen und sich der Tiefe seiner Gefühle für Thor bewusst zu machen? Zeigte sein Vater ihm einen Ausweg?  
„Vater, ich …“  
„Denke darüber nach. Ich werde sehen, ob du mir in 350 Tagen dieses wundervolle Pferd schenken kannst. In der Zwischenzeit bitte ich dich, über alles zu schweigen und Loki: Du hast dich hiermit entschieden. Halte dich von deinem Bruder auf diese falsche Weise fern, gib ihm keine Nahrung und beende das Kapitel. Ich werde selbst mit Thor sprechen. Höre ich nur ein Gerücht über diesen Ort, du weißt, welchen ich meine, werfe ich dich in den Kerker von Asgard! Für alle Zeiten.“  
Odins Stimme war angeschwollen und Loki wurde leicht übel, denn ein widerliches Bild entstand vor seinen Augen: Dyri, wie er jeden Tag um ihn herum schwänzelte.  
„Ja, Vater!“ Noch immer nicht, konnte sich Loki bewegen. Auch Sleipnir war eingeschlafen und stand da, wie eine der üblichen Figuren aus Musulum.  
„Nur eine Frage noch. Warum habe ich keinen Schatten da unten, Vater?“ Odin kniff sein Auge zusammen, ebenso seinen Mund und sah ihn finster an.  
„Du hast dir jegliches Recht auf Antworten verwirkt. Schicke deinen Bruder unverzüglich zu mir!“   
Loki schluckte aufgewühlt. Seine Knie waren weich und von seinem Stolz war nicht mehr allzu viel übrig. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verließ er den Thronsaal. Als er das Tor passierte, zerfiel Sleipnir zu Staub. 

 

Odin sah darauf und verdammte sich wieder einmal für diese so emotionale Entscheidung dieses Frostriesen-Baby damals vor dem sicheren Sterben gerettet zu haben. Wie einfach hätte es in Asgard ohne Loki sein können. Doch Loki hatte recht. Jeder brauchte seinen Schatten und das Sehnen danach und der Wunsch nach Vollständigkeit hörte niemals auf. So unverschämt und impertinent Loki war, er war einer der schlausten Bewohner von ganz Asgard und in gewisser Weise fähiger das Reich zu regieren als sein Bruder.

 

„Und? Was sagt Vater?!“ Thor wirkte fahrig, halb erwartungsvoll, halb furchtsam. Loki glaubte sein eigenes Herz brechen zu hören, als er leise sagte:  
„Geh zu ihm, er will es dir selbst sagen …“  
„Loki …!“ Sein Bruder packte ihn nicht allzu sanft am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, verbarg er sie mit Magie und es war auch er, der seinen Bruder küsste. Thor war spürbar überrascht, doch ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Seine Lippen waren fordernd und sein Mund heiß. Was hatte er nur getan, dachte Loki erschüttert und drückte sich eng an ihn. Thors Atem ging schneller, seine Hände wanderten nach hinten und strichen fest von den Schultern abwärts zu seinem Hinterteil. Sein Bart kratzte über Lokis empfindliche Haut am Hals und endlich schaffte er es sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. Er selbst war ebenso atemlos wie Thor. Sein Bruder vielleicht eher aus Lust und Verlangen, er aus Entsetzen über seine Tat.  
„Lass ihn nicht warten. Wir wissen, wie ungehalten er wird, wenn er warten muss!“ Fast versagte Loki seine Stimme. Schnell wandte er sich ab und ließ Thor allein, ehe ihm doch noch verräterische Tränen aus den Augen laufen konnte. Was hatte er getan? Hatte er wirklich diese absurde und doch so wundervoll reale Liebe zu seinem Bruder seinen eigenen Zielen geopfert?  
„Was ist denn los? Loki …!“, rief Thor ahnungsvoll, doch er blieb nicht stehen und drehte sich auch nicht mehr um.

 

Odin erwartet Thor schon. Das Häufchen Musulumstaub zu seinen Füßen war weg.  
„Ich habe gehört, du machst dich im Hospiz der Gütigen Schwestern sehr gut, mein Sohn!“ begann Odin väterlich, doch Thor brachte nur ein dumpfes „Hm“ heraus. Thor sah so bekümmert aus, dass es Odin das Herz zuschnürte.  
„Gut, ich will dich nicht auf die Folter spannen, mein Junge. Du machst gute Arbeit und wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, bist du am Ende des 70sten Tages entlassen. Ich hoffe, es war dir eine Lehre und vor allem wünsche ich, dass du etwas gelernt hast. Hast du, Thor?“  
„Natürlich. Dass am Ende, wie lange es auch erscheinen mag, der unvermeidliche Tod steht. Und dass alles vorher bedeutsamer wird, wenn man liebt!“ Innerlich stöhnte Odin auf. Sein Sohn konnte so starrköpfig sein, dass er ihn in manchen Dingen sogar übertraf.  
„Das ist richtig. Allerdings gibt es auch immer die höheren Ziele, die den Charakter veredeln und ...“  
„Unsinn. Versuche es mir nicht schön zu reden, Vater. Ich liebe Loki nach wie vor und was er auch immer zu dir gesagt hat, das wird daran nichts ändern.“  
„Was auch immer in deinem Kopf vorgeht, es wird aufhören. Ein für allemal, haben wir uns verstanden, Thor!“ fuhr Odin ihn nun genervt an.  
„Was hat Loki gesagt?“  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache! Gib deinem Bruder nicht die Schuld, denn dein Begehren ist unzulässig und schädlich für Asgard! Beende es!“ Thor starrte seinen Vater sehr böse an. Entweder hatte es Loki, trotz seiner überheblichen Zuversicht total versaut, oder Odin hätte so oder so dieses harte Urteil gefällt.  
„Nein, Vater!“ sagte Thor fest.  
„Nein?“  
„Nein, ich weiß, dass Loki mich liebt. Er wollte dich dazu bringen, dass wir zusammen sein können, doch du bist ein engstirniger, alter Mann, dem offenbar nicht mehr geläufig ist, wie es ist, wenn man liebt. Vielleicht …“  
„GENUG!“ brüllte Odin nun so aufgebracht, dass Thor verstummte. Fast war Odin geneigt seinem dickköpfigen Sohn, der von der Liebe Lokis so überzeugt war, zu erzählen, auf welchen miesen Handel sein Bruder sich eingelassen hatte, doch er ließ es bleiben. Es wäre nicht gerecht seine Entscheidung auf seinen Ziehsohn abzuwälzen und ihn als Sündenbock zu benutzen. Die Wahrheit war, Loki hatte seinen eigenen Zielen mit seiner bedenklichen Herrschsucht in die Hände gespielt. Niemals würde er ein echtes Sleipnir finden können und damit hatte er jedes Recht auf den Thron verwirkt.  
„Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: Bist du gewillt dieses widernatürliche, deinen Bruder betreffende Begehren ein für allemal aufzugeben, Sohn?  
„NEIN! Niemals, Vater!“, brüllte ihn Thor nun mit wutrotem Gesicht an.  
„Oh doch! Das wirst du! Kerker, für eine unbestimmte Zeit!“, ordnete er an, denn er sah keine andere Wahl, um Thor wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er stieß sein Zepter auf den Boden ein paar Wachen erschienen und nahmen seinen Befehl entgegen. Thor starrte ihn vollkommen fassungslos an und ließ sich dann sogar fügsam bis zum Tor geleiten. Erst dort verstand er scheinbar, was Odin befohlen hatte. Er riss sich los, dass die Wachen an die Wand flogen, doch im selben Moment traf ihn Odins volle Macht. Sie warf ihn zu Boden und hielt ihn dort fest, während der Allvater zielstrebig auf ihn zukam.  
„Gehorche mir oder gehe augenblicklich in die Verbannung!“, knurrte er. Thor japste verzweifelt nach Luft, hätte zu gern widersprochen und versucht seinen Willen durchzusetzen, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, was es bedeuten würde: Loki vermutlich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr wiederzusehen. Das war es nicht wert.  
„Ja, Vater!“ presste er zornig zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ließ sich dann abführen.


	22. Chapter 22

Als dieser schreckliche Tag sich dem Ende näherte, erfuhr Loki von Thors Strafe. Natürlich war sein Bruder starrköpfig gewesen und doch belastete ihn das mehr, als er vermutet hätte. Odin liebte seinen starken Sohn Thor und würde ihn nicht unnötig einsperren. Es war nur ein recht drastischer Denkzettel, um seinen Willen zu brechen. Trotz allem würde er Thor sehen müssen, denn bevor er sich darum kümmern würde seines Vaters Bedingung zu erfüllen, müsste er dafür sorgen, dass sein Bruder wieder die Gnade Odins fand. Die Gnade und das Wohlwollen, was er sich verscherzt hatte.  
Thor hatte des Vaters Zuneigung und Respekt von jeher mehr verdient als er, weil Thor der bessere Sohn war. So sagte man und selbst Loki glaubte daran.

 

„Ich kann dich nicht zu ihm lassen, Prinz Loki!“  
Dyri sah ihn flehend an, hatte dezent gerötete Wangen, doch zwang seine Augen sichtlich dazu sein Gesicht nicht zu verlassen. Loki hatte erwartet, dass Odin ihm verbieten würde Thor zu sehen, doch das war kein wirkliches Hindernis. Vor ihm stand Dyri und Dyri war scharf darauf noch viel mehr mit ihm zu tun, als sie schon getan hatten.  
„Nur ein paar Minuten, Dyri bitte. Ich bin es, Loki …“, sagte er schmeichlerisch und schenkte dem Kerkermeister sein schönstes Lächeln, was eine Menge Versprechungen enthalten konnte.  
„Odin hat mir verboten jemand zu ihm zu lassen und das gilt speziell für Loki, hat er ausdrücklich gesagt. Es tut mir leid, verehrter Prinz, es steht nicht in meiner Macht mich diesen Anweisungen zu widersetzen.“  
Dyri sah nun doch endlich zu Boden. Seine Finger spielten nervös miteinander, doch Loki, selbst geübt in Magie, sah, dass Dyri zauberte. Schnell störte er dessen Zauber mit einem Gegenzauber namens Morf, der nichts anderes verursachte, als im Moment gewirkte Zauber zu unterbrechen. Das Ergebnis war sofort sichtlich. Dyri war komplett aufgelöst, sein Gesicht war puterrot und er litt schrecklich darunter Loki den Zutritt verweigern zu müssen. Halb amüsiert, halb verärgert sah er Dyri an.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?“ wollte er wissen, denn ihm selbst war diese Art Projektion seiner selbst noch nicht geläufig.  
„Was, mein Prinz?“  
„Dass ich dein Ebenbild sehe, was nicht deine tatsächliche, sehr nervöse Gestalt zeigt, sondern eine viel gelassenere Person, als du es bist?“ Aus großen Augen sah Dyri ihn an.  
„Du meinst die Ich-Projektion? Das ist … ein …“ Dyri stockte, als wüsste er nicht, ob er Loki diese Information verraten dürfte. Loki war schlau. Er lächelte einnehmend und betrachtete den anderen Mann neugierig.  
„Ich gestehe, du bist interessanter, als ich es auf den ersten Blick vermutet habe, schöner Dyri.“  
Der Kerkermeister strahlte und sah verlegen an Loki vorbei. Wie konnte man nur so einem selbstverliebten Gockel die Leitung des Kerkers anvertrauen, dachte Loki angewidert.  
„Ich weiß nicht, mein Prinz.“  
„Bist du mit dem Buch fertig?“ Dyris Wangenrot wurde noch ein wenig intensiver und er nickte eifrig.  
„Du hattest recht, das Ende war ernüchternd und irgendwie traurig. Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, sie würden noch ein letztes Mal zusammen kommen und vielleicht sogar zusammen in die silberne Stadt gehen.“  
„Bist du an ein wenig Trost interessiert?“, fragte Loki kühn, denn er musste irgendwie zu Thor kommen und Dyri noch überreden ihn den Zauber der Ich-Projektion beizubringen, denn Frigga hatte diesen Zauber mit keinem Wort je erwähnt, noch hatte er ihn in einem dieser vielen Schriften gefunden, die er gelesen hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht, mein Prinz. Odin hat …“  
„Ich spreche nicht davon, dass ich zu Thor will, Dyri!“, sagte Loki nun scharf. Du wirst doch einen Ort kennen, an dem wir uns mal kurz ein wenig … trösten können, oder nicht? Die Zellen sind alle fest verschlossen und niemand kommt raus oder rein. Das ist doch so, oder?“  
„Ja, aber wenn in diesem Moment Feinde Asgards kommen und ich nicht auf meinem Posten …“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Dyri. Feinde Asgards?! Hörst du dir zu? Niemand kann Asgard einfach so angreifen und falls doch, spielt es keine Rolle mehr, ob du auf deinem Posten warst, glaub mir das!“  
Noch immer zögerte der blonde Kerl. Loki sah in dessen Augen das Verlangen nach körperlichen Genüssen und doch sah man in diesem schönen Gesicht den Willen seine Pflicht zu tun und Odins Befehlen zu folgen. Wenn Loki nicht der wäre, der er war, hätte er bei Dyri kein leichtes Spiel. Doch dieser Schönling fuhr aus ersichtlichen Gründen total auf ihn ab und weil er ihm schon mal Vergnügen bereitet hatte, gierte er umso stärker nach mehr davon.  
„Du weißt, welchen Spitznamen ich habe?“ fragte Loki beiläufig und kam ein wenig näher.  
„Ja. Loki, die Silberzunge.“  
„Und was denkst du, auf was sich das alles bezieht, Dyri?“  
„Darauf, dass du jede Person mit Worten überzeugen kannst, Prinz. Doch ich bitte dich, überrede mich nicht Odins Befehle zu missachte. Ich bin sehr gern Kerkermeister und wenn der Allvater merkt, dass ich meinen Platz verlassen habe, darf ich selbst eine der Zellen beziehen …“, bat Dyri nun ein wenig weinerlich und mit nicht zu überhörendem Selbstmitleid im Tonfall.  
„Ich kann mit meiner Zunge noch ganz andere Dinge tun …“ Loki sah ihn ernst an und hob dann bedeutsam die Brauen. Der Kerkermeister verstand. Oder er wollte es verstehen, denn wieder errötete sein Gesicht und seine vollen Lippen öffneten sich leicht, um gierig die Luft in die Lungen zu saugen, denn Lokis Idee, die er ihm in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte, trug sofort Früchte.  
„Meine Zunge und meine Finger zusammen könnten …“  
„Ich habe am Ende des Ganges einen kleinen Raum“, brachte Dyri hastig hervor und deutete vage den Gang nach unten. Loki vermied ein feistes Grinsen und sagte nur höflich:  
„Nach dir, schöner Mann!“   
Fast rannte Dyri, doch Loki folgte mit königlich angemessenen Schritten. Was er nicht alles auf sich nahm, nur um mit Thor zu sprechen und nur, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er aus egoistischen Gründen ihre Liebe verraten hatte. War das nicht eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Ironie?

 

In Dyris kleinem Raum angekommen, zog sich der Mann augenblicklich seine Robe aus. Aber dann stoppte er.  
„Du erlaubst dir doch keinen Spaß mit mir, Prinz?“ fragte er furchtsam.  
„Aber nein. Ich bin nur neugierig, was es mit dieser Art Liebe auf sich hat. Man lernt nie aus, Dyri und ich schätze deine Freizügigkeit deinen Körper mit mir zu teilen.“ Loki hatte seinen höflichsten und seriösesten Ton hervorgeholt und sah, dass es Dyri weitestgehend beruhigte. Er lächelte fein und zog sich dann sein Hemd über den Kopf.  
„Warum fällt deine Wahl ausgerechnet auf mich, Prinz Loki?“  
„Weil du wunderschön bist.“ Dyri strahlte und seine Eitelkeit verursachte in Lokis Magen ein Übelkeit erregendes Gefühl.  
„Alles, was geschieht bleibt unter uns. Es ist sozusagen unser kleines Geheimnis. Gefällt dir das, Dyri?“  
Loki bekam ein enthusiastisches Nicken und deutete auf Dyris Beinkleider, die er noch ausziehen müsste. Das tat er dann hastig und stand wieder nackt vor ihm. Während er um den Mann herumlief, berührte er ihn mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Das Erschauern der Haut war deutlich zu spüre, ebenso wie Dyris Ungeduld. Kurz fragte sich Loki ernsthaft, wie es war Lust zu empfinden und auszuleben, ohne dass man gleichzeitig dem Verderbnis der Liebe ausgesetzt war. Gefiel es Dyri? So gut, dass er sich auf seine perfiden Spielchen einließ? Offenbar. Denn Loki war sich sehr sicher, dass der Kerkermeister sehr genau wusste wer Loki war und zu was er in der Lage war. Doch das alles schien keine besondere Bedeutung zu haben, wenn er dafür nur seine körperliche Zuneigung erlangen konnte.   
Lokis Fingerspitzen strichen über Dyris nackte Brust, rieben an dessen harten Brustwarzen und suchten dann ihren Weg an den Seiten bis zu den hervorstehenden Hüftknochen. Dyri sah ihn mit dunklem Blick an, wagte jedoch nicht ihn zu berühren. Darüber war Loki sehr froh, denn vielleicht hätte er dann unhöflich werden müssen.  
Wie beim ersten Mal, verspürte er auch diesmal keinerlei Verlangen. Seine immer anwesende Neugier und Wissbegier machte die Sache aber erträglicher und letztlich war es nicht anderes als eine schlichte Manipulation, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.   
„Knie dich auf den kleinen Tisch!“ forderte er Dyri nun auf. Der sah ihn zwar im ersten Moment erstaunt an, doch tat es dann.  
„Die Beine weiter auseinander!“ befahl Loki dumpf, als der Mann auf dem Tisch kniete. Er erinnerte ihn an ein versklavtes Tier, ohne jegliche Würde und gefangen im Zwang seiner widerlichen, primitiven Lust. So dürften Thor und er niemals enden.  
Dyri hingegen nahm seine Knie gehorsam weiter auseinander, so dass seine Lenden weit auseinander klafften und den Blick auf seinen rosa, gerunzelten Eingang freigaben.   
Loki zog sich innerlich leise seufzend einen Stuhl heran.   
„Bist du bereit, Dyri?“  
„Oh ja, Prinz Loki!“  
Das war er wirklich, denn schon längst war Dyris schöner Penis steif und als Loki seine Finger probeweise durch die Spalte zog, sah er sogar wie sich schon ein erster Tropfen der Lust auf den Tisch abseilte. Das war gut, denn dann würde die Sache nicht allzu lange dauernd. Mit ein wenig von seinem Speichel auf den Fingern, drang er dann in Dyris Lustöffnung, die sich fast hysterisch weitete und wieder um seine Finger zusammenzog. Mit der anderen Hand massierte er die empfindliche Stelle zwischen den Hoden und dem Eingang, was Dyri zum leisen Seufzen brachte. Ab und an griff er dann nach vorn, umfasste fest die Erektion und rieb sie ein paarmal, bevor er sie wieder losließ und sie nach vorn zu Dyris Bauch schnappte. Irgendwie amüsierte Loki das und er grinste vor sich hin. Dieses demütigende Schauspiel hatte so gar nichts mit dem zu tun, was er und Thor getan hatten, dass es ihn sogar beruhigte. Ein wenig hatte er anfangs ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er dachte, dass es nur Thor zustand, so etwas mit ihm zu erleben. Aber das hier war anders. Verkommen, billig und banal. Loki schob nun zwei Finger in die saubere Höhle und dann nahm er seine Zunge, um den Muskel weiter zu lockern. Dyri keuchte nun lauter und schneller.  
Ab und zu knetet er seine Hoden und massierte er seine Männlichkeit, bis Dyri unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Drei von Lokis Fingern passten nun locker ihn Dyris weit geöffnete und feucht glänzende Lustöffnung.  
„Oh, Prinz Loki … bitte …“, bettelte Dyri nun rau und Loki wusste genau, was er wollte. Er packte dessen geschwollenen Penis fester und brachte den Kerkermeister dann gnadenlos zum Höhepunkt, eher der nochmal auf diese entwürdigende Weise betteln würde.  
Sperma tropfte auf den Tisch, während Dyri unartikuliert und dunkel vor sich hin stöhnte.  
Gleich nachdem es vorbei war, ließ Loki ihn los. Er hatte sehr penibel darauf geachtet, nichts vom Samen des Mannes an seiner Hand zu haben und wischte sie nun trotzdem angeekelt an seiner Robe ab.

 

„Würdest du mir jetzt vielleicht doch einen kleinen Gefallen tun, Dyri?“  
„Ich darf dich nicht zu …“  
„Das weiß ich. Deswegen würde ich es so aussehen lassen, als wenn ich dich überrumpelt habe. Bist du einverstanden?“ Dyri sah ihn aus immer noch glänzenden und geweiteten Augen an, während er umständlich vom Tisch krabbelte.  
„Was heißt das?“  
„Das heißt, ich würde Gewalt anwenden und du wärest für ein paar Momente bewusstlos? Ich hoffe, du gestattest es mir, denn ich würde dich auf diese … intime Weise wirklich gern wiedersehen …“ Loki lächelte verheißungsvoll und beobachtete Dyri, wie er sich anzog. Der Kerkermeister schmunzelte und Loki wusste, dass er ihn fast im Sack hatte.  
„Ich nehme also jegliche Schuld auf mich, doch ich muss wirklich ein paar wichtige Worte mit meinem Bruder wechseln, denn es geht um nichts anderes als Asgards Sicherheit. Du würdest letztlich also ein wichtiges Opfer zum Schutze des Reiches beitragen.“ Dyri wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich von rechts nach links.  
„Wird Odin das nicht durchschauen?“  
„Nein, er wird es sehen, als das was es ist. Meine Rebellion. Keine Sorge, auf dich wird kein … Schatten fallen“ Die letzten Worte sprach Loki äußerst süffisant aus, doch der andere Mann verstand sie natürlich nicht.  
„In Ordnung, mein Prinz. Aber eine Frage noch …“ Loki unterdrückte angestrengt ein genervtes Seufzen.  
„Aber ja, schöner Dyri …“, lächelte er ihn auffordernd an.  
„Denkst du … wir beide könnten einen Weg in die silberne Stadt finden wie Freki und Toivo es vorhatten?“ Diese Frage überraschte Loki sogar, denn sie bedeutete, dass Dyri vielleicht doch nicht so ganz oberflächlich an Lust und Befriedigung derselben interessiert war. Er musste aufpassen, eher er andere Asgardianer mit in den Abgrund riss, der sich gerade vor seinen Füßen auftat.  
„Wer weiß das schon. Aber vielleicht hast du später mal Zeit für einen Spaziergang durch die königlichen Gärten?“ Dyri nickte eifrig und Loki zögerte keine Sekunde und brachte ihn mit einem festen Schlag dazu, gegen die Wand zu fliegen und bewusstlos daran nach unten zu rutschen.   
Falls Thor länger im Kerker bleiben musste, würde er sich Dyri warm halten müssen. Darüber hinaus wollte er von ihm das Geheimnis der Ich-Projektion, danach könnte sich Dyri gern auf den Weg in die silberne Stadt machen, aber ohne ihn!  
Die silberne Stadt, die nichts anderes war, als der Endpunkt aller absurden Wünsche und Hoffnungen. Einen Platz, den es nicht gab und den man nicht erreichen konnte. Vermutlich hatte Dyri das Buch der Verzweiflung einer Liebe überhaupt nicht verstanden, dachte Loki angewidert von sich selbst. Andererseits wusste auch niemand, dass es Skyggeruh gab. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass es irgendwo eine silberne Stadt geben könnte.  
Jetzt müsste er mit Thor sprechen und er vermutete, dass es kein lustiges Gespräch werden würde.

 

Intuitiv steuerte Loki auf Thors hell erleuchtete Zelle zu. Im Moment waren wenige Gefangene und Feinde Asgards im Kerker und die wenig belegten Zellen, waren meistens abgedunkelt, weil einem Feind Asgards kein Licht zustand. Bei Thor wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht.  
„Loki …“ Thor sah ihn kommen und trat sofort näher an die Scheibe. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war erwartungs- und hoffnungsvoll, doch ebenso seltsam furchtsam. Loki brauchte alles an Kaltblütigkeit, zu der er in der Lage war.  
„Mein Bruder … es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Warum nur hast du dich ihm widersetzt?“  
„Loki?! Ich dachte du sprichst mit Vater und ich war der festen Gewissheit, du könntest ihn überzeugen. Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann kann es keiner. Aber was ist geschehen …? Weiß er von diesem Ort … du weißt schon?“  
„Nein. Er weiß es nicht und das soll auch so bleiben. Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Taktik ein klein wenig abgeändert. Wie du weißt, ist irgendwo ein Leck und bevor das nicht geschlossen ist, können wir Odin nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Wenn …“ Thor kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen und sah Loki so scharf an, dass dem die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.  
„Das ist Unsinn. Du hast gar nicht versucht ihn zu überzeugen, oder? Um was ging es wirklich, Loki?“  
„Ich habe es versucht, doch Vater will nur das Beste für seine Söhne und wenn du mal darüber nachdenkst, Thor, dann wirst du erkennen, dass er damit recht hat. Wir sind nicht unbedeutend und gewöhnlich. Wir sind Prinzen und für uns gelten alle Regeln mit der vollen Härte. Er kann keine Ausnahme machen, Thor …“ Loki wartete darauf, dass sein Bruder ihn unterbrach, da er kaum noch weitersprechen konnte. Seine eigenen Lügen verursachten ihm heftige Übelkeit und Thors Gesichtsausdruck trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass er ungerührt weiterlügen konnte. Der Blick seines Bruders hatte sich verdunkelt und er lag unnachgiebig auf Lokis Gesicht, als wüsste er alles. Thors Mund, der so zärtlich und ungewohnt weich sein konnte, war zu seinem Strich zusammen gepresst. Seine Fäuste waren geballt, sein Atem ging schnell und sein starker Körper stand sichtlich unter Anspannung.  
„Das heißt, du hast dich also mit Odin verschworen? Zu welchem Preis, Bruder?“, quetschte er rau zwischen den zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor. In Lokis Hals schien sich ein schier unüberwindlicher Klumpen Scham zu befinden und er wünschte sich sehnlichst Dyris Zauber zu beherrschen, der anderen vorgaukeln könnte, wie er gerade nicht war. Gelassen, besonnen und nur interessiert an Vernunft und Ordnung in Asgard. Thor war ein Hitzkopf und er hatte gehofft, dass er allein in der Lage war ihn von Vernunft und Klarsicht zu überzeugen.  
„Thor, ich bitte dich. Denke einen Augenblick …“ Thors Fäuste trafen unerwartet die Scheibe, doch nichts geschah. Loki war trotzdem zurückgezuckt, obwohl er wusste, wie ausbruchssicher die Zellen waren.  
„Was hat Odin dir versprochen?“, schrie Thor, nun schon um einiges lauter und sehr aufgebracht. Seine Halsschlagadern waren bedrohlich angeschwollen.  
„Können wir einmal ganz rational über …“  
„Was Loki? Den Thron? Ja? Ist es das? Ich hätte es mir denken können …“  
Loki schluckte aufgewühlt. Hinter seinen Augen brannten Tränen, die er um keinen Preis weinen durfte. Thor hatte recht und er hatte auch recht ihn zu verurteilen. Er hatte einen schäbigen Handel mit Odin gemacht, doch schließlich diente alles einem edleren und höheren Zweck, denn schließlich würde er um Längen ein besserer König sein, als Thor und auch als Odin. Unter seiner Herrschaft würde es für Asgard nichts anderes als das ewige Glück bedeuten. Warum nur sah das niemand und warum nur taten ihm Thors Worte und sein Anblick so weh?  
„Es war nicht einfach …“ Thor ließ ihn nicht ausreden und er hatte keine Kraft es zu verhindern, wenn er nicht gleich in sentimentales Geschwätz ausbrechen wollen würde. Er müsste stark und abweisend sein, um es Thor leichter zu machen Abschied von der Idee der silbernen Stadt zu nehmen.  
„Du hast uns verraten. Du hast mich und dich und unsere Liebe verkauft, Loki. Für den Thron, den du vielleicht irgendwann mal bekommst?“ Thor klang verletzt, fassungslos und überaus vorwurfsvoll. Inzwischen war seine Stimme eher ein heiseres und sehr emotionales Flüstern. Auch in Thors blauen Augen standen längst die Tränen, als er das volle Ausmaß von Lokis Verrat verstand.  
„Asgard ist wichtiger als unsere Gelüste, Bruder!“ fauchte Loki schroff, doch er hörte selbst wie lustlos er klang. Sein Herz schmerzte, ihm war schwindlig vor lauter Selbstekel und die Tränen brannten dicht unter der Oberfläche. In seinem Mund war ein unerklärlicher Blutgeschmack und seine Knie zitterten ebenso wie seine Hände, die er unter seiner Robe verbarg.  
„Hat dir … hat dir all das mit uns gar nichts bedeutet, Loki? War alles gelogen?“  
„Ich sagte dir, ich tue es aus Neugier, Thor. Gib mir nicht die Schuld für deine eigene Unbesonnenheit, Bruder.“  
„Du sagtest auch, du erwiderst meine Liebe!“  
„Ja, das tue ich, Thor. Ich liebe dich, wie man einen Bruder lieben sollte. Du bist ein guter Bruder, doch nicht mehr. Das warst du nie und wirst es nie sein.“  
Thor schwieg, sein Blick schien zu brechen und Loki schluckte nun ununterbrochen seine Tränen nach unten. Er wagte nicht einmal zu blinzeln, weil er befürchten musste, dass der Schmerz seine Augen überlaufen lassen würde.  
„So sei es denn, Kjæreste“, flüsterte Thor dann unerwartet und sah Loki dunkel und ohne zu blinzeln an. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten wie erstarrt, Loki sah ihn nicht mal atmen. Er wollte sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, zu was sein Bruder in der Lage war, wenn all die Macht in ihm unkontrolliert entfesselt wurde. Besser war es ihm nicht zu widersprechen.  
Ich liebe dich, sagte Loki in Gedanken, erwiderte seinen Blick fest und neigte dann ein wenig den Kopf, um Thor seinen Respekt zu erweisen. Odin würde ihn nicht länger im Kerker behalten und danach würde Thor ihm strikt aus dem Weg gehen, sodass er genug Möglichkeiten hatte sich unbemerkt um ein echtes Sleipnir zu kümmern, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das beschaffen sollte.  
Als Loki die Kerkertür passierte und sah, dass Dyri noch nicht wieder an seinem Platz war, lief er einfach desinteressiert weiter. Dabei liefen die Tränen nur so über seine Wangen, weil er nicht nur wusste, sondern schmerzhaft spürte, dass er sich und Thor gerade eine sehr tiefe Wunde zugefügt hatte.   
Aber er war zum Herrschen geboren und war es verwerflich, dass man seinem eigenen Schicksal nicht entgegen trat?  
Eine silberne Stadt war doch ebenso ein unerreichbarer Traum wie die Liebe zwischen Brüdern. Nur Narren träumten.


	23. Chapter 23

Hogun und Volstagg schleiften Thor aus der Arena. Auf dem Sand wurde eine breite und blutige Spur sichtbar, die Thors schwerer Körper hinterließ. Schwer verwundet war er nicht, jedoch hatte er gegen den Spitzen Schildbrecher gekämpft, bis er vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr stehen konnte. So hatte der Schildbrecher noch einen letzten Schlag gegen seine Brust setzen können. Der hatte Thor auf den Rücken geworfen und dort war er stöhnend liegen geblieben.  
Seit Loki ihre Liebe so eiskalt aus rein egoistischen Motiven verraten hatte, bestand Thor hauptsächlich aus Wut. Seine innere Unruhe ließ ihn viele Stunden in der Arena trainieren, was sich an seinem Körper zeigte. Seine Freunde bewunderten ihn aber sie machten sich auch Sorgen, wie er zu gut in ihren Augen sah. Aber Lady Sif war die Einzige, die den Mut hatte, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen.   
Mühsam hatten seine zwei Freunde ihn zur Krankenstation geschleppt. Eine kompetente Schwester, die sich ausschließlich um Thor und Loki zu kümmern hatte, verpflegte seine oberflächlichen Wunden. Dann ließ sie ihn allein, damit er selbst den richtigen Zeitpunkt fand, um aufzustehen.   
Wie erschlagen lag Thor auf dem Rücken und starrte die weiße Decke an. Was tat er hier? Wollte er sich bestrafen? Dafür, dass er immer noch an seinen Bruder auf diese Weise dachte, die ihm nicht gestattet war? Odin hatte sich nicht mehr zu ihrem Streit geäußert. Einen Tag nach Lokis Besuch durfte er seine Zelle verlassen. Odin ließ ihm mitteilen, dass es nichts mehr zum Thema zu sagen gäbe. Frigga hatte ihn liebevoll in die Arme genommen und tröstend über den Rücken gestrichen, doch auch sie wehrte jegliche Frage nach dem Warum ab. Und Loki …?  
Der ging ihm verständlicherweise aus dem Weg. Wenn überhaupt, sahen sie sich mal von Weitem, wobei Loki zu spüren schien, wenn er ihn ansah und fast schon trotzig niemals seinen Blick erwiderte. Es war kindisch und schmerzhaft, doch offenbar gab es keinen anderen Weg.  
Das Einzige, was Frigga ihm erzählte, war, dass der Zugang zu Skyggenruh immer noch irgendwo offen war. Sie wusste nicht wo oder wer dafür verantwortlich war, doch befürchtete sie, dass Bjame dort unten immer noch gefangen war. Thor glaubte dagegen eher an den Tod des Eremiten. Noch immer hatte er hin und wieder Alpträume, die mit den grässlichsten Monstern aus Skyggenruh bevölkert waren. Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Erlebnis auch an Loki nicht spurlos vorübergegangen war. Sein Bruder musste noch schlimmere Qualen erleiden als er selbst und nicht mal er wusste, wie schlimm diese Folter wirklich gewesen war, denn wie er Loki kannte, würde er niemals darüber sprechen, sondern sein durchgestandenes Leid tief in sich selbst vergraben.

 

„Was machst du denn für Sachen, Thor? Ist dir dein Selbsterhaltungstrieb abhanden gekommen?“  
Sif kam ins Krankenzimmer, schob resolut sein Bein zur Seite und setzte sich zu ihm auf die kleine Liege. Mit abwesenden Gedanken konnte er ihr nicht schon wieder kommen, denn das hatte er gestern schon behauptet. Deshalb griff er nach ihrer warmen Hand, was sie zum Lächeln brachte.  
„Ich bin in der letzten Zeit ein wenig durcheinander. Bei allem, was da unten geschehen ist und nun ist Bjame vielleicht noch da unten und Loki …“ Er brach ab, eher er noch anfing würdelos zu jammern.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich. Aber Loki … wir wissen nicht, was ihm da unten geschehen ist und ich weiß, dass du ihm gern beistehen willst, doch wenn er das nicht will, hat niemand eine Chance ihn zu trösten. So war er doch schon immer. An einem Tag kann man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten und seine Späße sind charmant, am nächsten starrte er dich finster, ja beinah mordlüstern an und keiner weiß, was in seinem Verstand vor sich geht.“  
Seine Freundin hatte keinesfalls unrecht, doch das half nichts gegen seinen Frust Loki nicht spüren zu können. Er würde sogar darauf verzichten zu versuchen mit Worten in ihn zu dringen. Aber er sehnte sich danach ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm trotzallem zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, weil sie doch Brüder waren und immer aufeinander aufpassten. Na ja, er zumindest er auf Loki, sein Bruder hatte sich ja von dieser Bindung losgesagt, sein Kjæreste. Thor seufzte leidend und rieb sich alibimäßig über seine verletzte Brust, die schon gar nicht mehr schmerzte. Sein Herz aber tat es immer noch, denn sein Bruder hatte ein Stück herausgerissen. Ihm war klar, dass er Loki verachten und meiden musste und trotzdem hasste er ihn nicht. Nicht genug, zumindest. Es reichte aber immerhin dafür, um sich Sifs Werben nicht mehr kategorisch zu entziehen.  
Sie verschränkte auch sofort begeistert ihre Finger in seine und sah ihn fürsorglich an.  
„Komm, ich bringe dich in den Palast, mein Held“, bot sie ihm nicht ohne Hintergedanken an. Seit Loki hatte er niemanden geliebt und er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis danach, weil sein Körper viel zu erschöpft und darüber hinaus lustlos und matt war, doch vielleicht brachte es seiner Seelenqual ein wenig Besserung.  
„Ja, warum nicht …“

 

„Würdest du noch mal darunter gehen, um Bjame zu suchen?“, fragte Sif ihn später, als sie schon nackt auf seinen Lenden hockte und mit kräftigen Handgriffen seine Nackenmuskeln massierte. Thor stöhnte in seine Unterlage, denn ihre Berührungen taten gut. Der Gedanke an da unten förderte allerdings eher sein Unbehagen.  
„Wenn ich wüsste wo der Zugang ist, dann ja, doch er ist nicht mehr an der Luke im Kellergeschoß und selbst Frigga weiß nicht, wo man sich Zutritt verschafft, weil sie immer noch nicht weiß, wer uns dazwischen gefunkt hat.“  
„Ich verdächtige Loki“, sagte Sif auf ihre direkte Art, für die er sie normalerweise sehr schätzte. In mancher Hinsicht war sie wie ein Kerl und es war einfach mit ihr umzugehen. Mit Loki hingegen war es manchmal, als wäre er ein Weib. Schnell verscheuchte Thor diese unfair vergleichenden Gedanken.  
„Loki? Wieso sollte er das tun? Er hat Schlimmes da unten erlebt und wäre der Erste, der nicht mehr darunter geht. Ich denke eher an Odin.“  
„Aber dein Vater war doch gar nicht Asgard, als es geschah.“  
„Das sagt er. Aber wer weiß das schon. Wenn er es nicht war, dann könnte es Mutter über kurz oder lang herausbekommen. War es wirklich Odin, dann werden wir das nur erfahren, wenn er es will.“  
„Und wenn du zu ihm gehst und sagst, was geschehen ist? Wenn du sagst, dass Bjame vielleicht da unten gefangen ist?“   
Darüber hatte Thor schon mehr als ein Mal nachgedacht. Doch einmal ging er weiterhin davon aus, dass Bjame längst tot war und Frigga sogar dazu angehalten hat, ihn nicht zu retten, falls dieser Fall eintreten sollte. Offenbar hatte er aus unbekannten Gründen damit gerechnet. Bjame wollte nicht gerettet werden und noch einmal da runter zu gehen, war mehr als riskant. Es war fraglich, ob Odin das Leben seines Sohnes riskieren würde, nur um einen alten Einsiedler zu retten, der sowieso sterben wollte. Auch Frigga würde sich ganz eindeutig gegen diesen Rettungsversuch aussprechen. Der andere, fast wichtigere Punkt aber war der, dass Thor sich in seinem Trotz suhlte wie ein kleines Kind. Er und sein Vater wechselten kaum mal einen Blick, geschweige denn ein Wort. Er trug Odin nach, dass seine Liebe zu Loki zerstört wurde, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, dass es seines Bruders Schuld war, dem der Thron scheinbar wichtiger war als ihre Gefühle.  
Aber nur Odins Anblick reichte, um diese hilflose Wut über Lokis abstrakte und eigennützige Entscheidung aufflammen zu lassen. Diese Wut würde ihn wieder unbesonnen machen, ein Wort würde das andere geben, denn einsichtig war Thor längst nicht. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er wieder im Kerker landen und müsste Dyris Gesäusel über seinen wunderbaren Bruder ertragen müssen und würde diesem blonden Schleimer am liebsten dabei den Kopf abreißen.  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken. Doch bis dahin könntest du noch etwas anderes massieren …“, sagte er, noch immer recht unmotiviert. Sif erhob sich ein wenig und Thor drehte sich unter ihren gespreizten Beinen auf den Rücken. Inzwischen hatte sie rote Wangen und ihre Augen glänzten ein wenig. Sie war wirklich hübsch und doch war sie nicht Loki und würde ihn niemals ersetzen können.   
„Ich glaube, Skyggenruh hat uns alle verändert, Thor“, murmelte sie weise und begann seine Männlichkeit dann mit ihrem Unterleib zu bearbeiten, bis sie steif genug war, damit sie sich auf ihn setzen konnte. Thor war nach Weinen zumute, denn in jeder Sekunde erinnerte er sich daran, wie es mit ihm war. Er wusste, wie Loki roch und schmeckte. Er wusste, wie er sich innen angefühlt hatte. Ganz anders als Sif. Loki war warm und kalt zur selben Zeit, eng und doch so weich, wie sein Haar. Anfangs war das verstörend, doch auch sehr besonders, wie er gerade merkte. Als sich seine Freundin begann zu bewegen, schloss er die Augen, weil er Lokis vor sich sah. Sein verträumtes Gesicht, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und das Flattern seiner Lider, wenn er zu ungestüm war. Selbst sein leises Stöhnen konnte er mühelos reproduzieren, so sehr hatten sich ihre Handlungen in ihn eingebrannt. Seine Männlichkeit war bei diesen Erinnerungen jäh sehr hart geworden und als er kurz die Augen öffnete, sah er Sifs zufriedenes Lächeln, was sie noch schöner machte. Wenn er ihn doch nicht so sehr lieben würde, dachte er ganz durcheinander und setzte sich auf.  
Dabei drückte er Sifs Körper eng auf und an sich ran. Sein Gesicht vergrub er dabei zwischen ihren straffen, kleinen Brüsten und schloss wieder die Augen. Da er durch seinen offenen Mund atmete, roch er nicht ihren Duft, sondern konnte sich sehnsüchtig vorstellen, es wäre Loki, den er so an sich presste. Egal, was sein Bruder ihm und ihrer Liebe angetan hatte, er würde ihn immer lieben und begehren. Doch er musste irgendwie lernen damit umzugehen. Er musste hart sein und dann, eines Tages, so hoffte er, wären die Gefühle für ihn nichts weiter als brüderlich. So, wie Loki ihn sah, so müsste er ihn auch sehen.  
Sif hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und keuchte leise an seinem Ohr, während sie ihren Unterleib rhythmisch bewegte. Die Reibung ließ sie immer tiefer stöhnen und er versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken, um nicht noch aus Versehen Lokis Namen zu flüstern.  
Als Thor seinen unspektakulären Höhepunkt erreichte, presste er sie fest auf sich. Dann ließ er seine Arme und Hände locker und half seiner Freundin ihren eigenen Berg zu erklimmen. Nur wenig später fiel er nach hinten. Sif blieb auf ihm liegen, zog das Laken über sie beide und er wehrte sich nicht. Wozu auch? War er nicht mit Loki zusammen, war der Rest egal. Vorm Einschlafen, dachte er an den morgigen Tag, den er wohl wieder fast komplett in der Arena verbringen würde, denn noch immer hoffte er, dass der körperliche Schmerz ihn von seinem Herzschmerz heilen würde. Irgendwie müsste es gelingen zu vergessen, was geschehen war.   
Loki, sein Kjæreste.

 

Was Thor nicht wusste, war, dass Loki ihn heimlich beim Kampf in der Arena beobachtet hatte. Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass es Thor gut ging und er keine Dummheiten beging, weil er sich verletzt fühlte. Es sah allerdings schon ein wenig danach aus. Als ihn seine Freunde aus der Arena schleiften, schweifte Fandrals Blick, als würde er spüren, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Schnell webte Loki den Zauber, um sich zu verbergen, doch er ahnte, dass seine Anwesenheit vielleicht trotzdem für sensible Gemüter wie Fandrals zu spüren sein würde.  
Heute Abend würde er sich mit Dyri im königlichen Garten treffen. Sein Plan war, dem Kerkermeister vorzugaukeln, dass er ihn gern näher kennenlernen wollte. In Wahrheit wollte er nur den Zauber für diese Ich-Projektion lernen. Auf sein Nachfragen hin, hatte Frigga so getan, als wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das war und wie es funktionierte. Stattdessen bot sie ihm an zu lernen, wie man seine Gestalt wandelte. Loki hatte zugesagt, denn zwei neue und sehr wirksame Zauber waren besser als einer.


	24. Chapter 24

„Denke immer daran, Loki, Tiere in deiner Größe sind am einfachsten zu manifestieren. Kleinere Tiere bergen die Gefahr, dass sich dein Zauber zu schnell auflöst und bei zu großen Tieren kann es passieren, dass du dich selbst verlierst. Deine Materie muss sich zu sehr ausdehnen und sie wieder zusammenzufügen und zusätzlich den Zauber zu halten, ist nicht einfach und erfordert viel Übung. Seine Gestalt zu wandeln, sollte man nie aus Spaß oder Leichtsinnigkeit tun, mein Sohn, denn so stark dein Körper auch ist, es wird Spuren hinterlasse. So sei weise in der Anwendung.“  
Frigga sah Loki streng an. Inzwischen ahnte sie nicht nur, sondern wusste, dass ihr angenommener Junge großes magisches Talent hat, was dem Odins in nichts nachstand, wenn es nicht sogar noch um einiges größer war. Loki hatte sehr viel Macht und in Anbetracht seines düsteren Gesichtsausdruckes hoffte sie, dass er sie niemals zu bösen Zwecken einsetzen würde. Denn Loki hatte seinen Schatten immer bei sich, nur sah er ihn nicht, weil Odin dafür gesorgt hatte.   
Zu lange durfte sie ihren hübschen Sohn nicht betrachten, denn sonst würden unweigerlich die Tränen nach oben steigen. Während sie Thor leiden sah, fühlte sie Lokis Schmerz eher und beides zusammen waren schreckliche Qualen für eine Mutter, die ihre Söhne liebte und nur wollte, dass sie glücklich waren. Doch Odin hatte nicht nur das Recht dazu die unheilvolle Beziehung zu untersagen, sondern er musste es auch tun, um das Recht und die Ordnung in Asgard aufrecht zu erhalten, so wie es seit Äonen gewesen war und sein müsste, denn nur so war der Bestand dieser mächtigen und einzigartigen Welt gesichert.  
Würde er den beiden gestatten sich zu lieben, würde über kurz oder lang herauskommen, wer und was Loki ist. Das würde das System stürzen, Odins Macht untergraben und für Loki mit seinem tendenziell rebellischen Wesen wäre das bestimmt ein wahres Fest. Hätte er dann auch noch Thor und dessen Macht auf einer Seite, wusste niemand, ob Asgard dasselbe goldene und friedliche Reich bleiben würde, was es war.  
Ein Indiz dafür, war Lokis Einsicht, als Odin mit ihm sprach. Loki hatte sich gegen seine Gefühle für Thor gestellt und Frigga war sich über seine tatsächliche Absicht nicht sicher. War es Vernunft oder spann er in seinem cleveren Kopf einen ausgeklügelten Plan? Was es auch war, er litt. Sie fühlte es aber auch nur, weil sie ihn so gut kannte und weil sie ihn liebte.  
Niemand sonst, außer vielleicht Thor, würde sehen können, wie sehr Loki unter der erneuten Trennung seines Bruders litt. Jetzt, wo sie nach langer Zeit wieder zusammengefunden hatten, mussten sie wiederholt eigene und sehr steinige Wege gehen. Sie seufzte leidend und strich abwesend über Lokis Arm, den er nicht einmal wegzog, so sehr benötigte er den stillen Trost von Frigga.  
„Dann werde ich mich an einem Huppeldutz versuchen, bist du bereit, Mutter?“  
„Ja. Komprimieren, Loki, vergiss es nicht. Nur so viel, wie nötig, sonst negierst du den ganzen Zauber!“  
Er nickte und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts und Frigga sah ihn einfach nur an. Ihr Sohn war schöner als jemals zuvor. Thors Liebe hatte in ihm etwas zum Blühen gebracht und Wärme in sein Gesicht und sein ganzes Wesen gebracht, was vorher nicht vorhanden war. Was überaus natürlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass Loki ein Frostriese war. Die Frage war, ob diese Wärme der Liebe etwas in ihm durcheinander brachte, denn Loki war überaus bleich. Er sah weder krank, noch müde aus, doch wirkte so zerbrechlich und fremdartig, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen bildeten eine gerade Linie der Konzentration und seine langen dunklen Wimpern warfen lange Schatten auf die blassen Wangen. Wenn sie ihm doch nur helfen könnte, ihm und Thor, der doch gar nicht sein Bruder war. Sie könnten sich ganz legal lieben, wie es jeder in Asgard tun konnte. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie Odins eigensinnige Entscheidung dieses Kind mitgebracht zu haben. Vielleicht wäre es für alle besser gewesen er hätte Loki sterben lassen.  
Sie blinzelte und Loki stand nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle. Stattdessen hoppelte zu ihren Füßen dieses bizarre Wesen herum und machte seltsame Schnüffelgeräusche. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln und dann verwandelte sich Loki wieder zurück.  
Noch konnte er den Zauber nicht allzu lange aufrecht erhalten, doch wie sie ihn kannte, brauchte das nicht viel Zeit. Loki lernte so schnell und war so fähig, dass sie in nachdenklichen Momenten ein wenig Angst vor seiner Macht und vor allem vor seiner unergründlichen Gesinnung bekam.

 

Später saß Loki im königlichen Garten und wartete auf Dyri. In seiner Hand war ein Buch, welches Gedichte und Lieder über den Wald der Ambrosia enthielt. Es war ein mystischer Wald, tief im Süden von Asgard, in dem die verrücktesten Wesen zu finden waren, wenn sie sich zeigen wollten. Einige Wanderer hatten sie angeblich gesehen und Gedichte und Lieder darüber verfasst, welche Loki nun las, um sich von allzu boshaften Gedanken abzulenken, die sich darum drehten den Zauber einfach aus dem Kerkermeister herauszupressen oder ihn mit Folter dazu zu bringen, ihn preis zu geben.  
Eines musste man Dyri auf jeden Fall lassen, er hatte ebenso wie Loki die Gabe einfach aufzutauchen. Er war geräuschlos und erschien gut duftend plötzlich neben Loki.  
„Guten Abend, mein Prinz“, sagte er höflich und mit eindeutig erwartungsvollem Tonfall.  
„Sag einfach Loki. Setz dich zu mir, Dyri.“  
Das tat er und ein Weilchen saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander auf der Bank und hörten den letzten Geräuschen der Vögel zu, die sich gerade fertig zum Schlafen machten.  
„So friedlich und wundervoll …“, flüsterte der Kerkermeister dann leise. Vor Abscheu drehte sich Loki fast der Magen um. Was daran war wundervoll? Es war einfach nur ein nicht hinnehmbarer Stillstand. In Asgard blieb alles wie es war, seit Äonen. Während andere Welten Kriege führten, um den Fortschritt voranzutreiben, tat sich in Asgard nichts. Und nichts bedeutete für Loki eine tödliche Langeweile.  
Er nahm sich zusammen und holte unauffällig tief Luft. Dann griff er beherzt nach Dyris Hand und schob seine Finger zwischen seine. Er merkte sofort das sanfte und überraschte Zittern und glaubte sogar zu spüren, wie das Blut zwischen Dyris Schenkel rauschte. Unwillkürlich musste er an seinen Bruder denken und das, was sie getan hatten. Es war wie ein süßer Rausch gewesen und ein wenig verstand er das Verlangen des Mannes neben sich. Aber da war viel mehr, was man weder am Körper ablesen konnte, noch durch Worte aufdecken konnte. War er mit Thor zusammen, war er genau da, wo er war. In der Gegenwart, in seinen Armen, seinen Atem auf der Haut spürend und seine Worte hörend. Er war in diesem ekstatischen Augenblick Thor und sie waren eins.  
Jetzt war er woanders und nicht neben Dyri und selbst Dyri war vermutlich schon in der Zukunft, in der Loki mit ihm Dinge tat, die ihn zum Stöhnen brachten.  
„Was tust du, wenn du nicht im Kerker bist?“  
„Lesen, Spazierengehen und vor mich hin träumen …“, sagte der Andere sofort, als hätte er auf diese Frage nur gewartet.  
„Von der silbernen Stadt?“ fragte Loki spöttisch nach.  
„Manchmal, ja.“  
„Komm, wir gehen ein wenig durch die Gärten!“ befahl Loki und zog ihn hoch. Sein Weg hatte ein Ziel und das war kein anderes als Thors Fenster, welches Ausblick auf die Gärten hatte. Vielleicht sah er Licht und konnte sich so beruhigen, dass sein Bruder in seinem Gemach war und nicht den Freitod suchte, indem er den Schildbrecher provozierte wie heute Mittag.

 

Es brannte Licht und Loki platzierte Dyri strategisch so, dass Thor sie gut sehen würde, falls er nach unten in den Garten schauen würde.   
„Eine bezaubernde Nacht, oder?“ fragte Loki leise und blieb stehen. Noch immer waren seine Finger in die des anderen Mannes verschränkt und deshalb zwang er auch ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben.  
„Großartig, mein Prinz. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein …“ Dyri brach verlegen ab.  
„Was, Dyri?“ fragte er aufmunternd nach und unterdrückte fast panisch den Drang seinem Bruder ein magisches Bild von sich zu schicken, damit er zum Fenster kommen würde, um sie zu sehen. Er musste sich von ihm fernhalten und ihm keine Nahrung geben. Aber das tat er ja nicht, denn schließlich war er mit einem anderen Mann hier, den er nun gleich küssen würde, wenn Dyri endlich mal zu Punkt kommen würde, mit seinem romantischen Geschwafel.  
„Du bist so feinfühlig und ein Schöngeist“, flüsterte Dyri und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
„Ach ja? Was dachtest du denn, wie ich bin?“ Natürlich kannte Loki jedes Gerücht über sich selbst, die meistens sogar den Tatsachen entsprachen. Doch nun verschaffte er sich gerade selbst ein wenig perfiden Spaß, indem er Dyri zwang die schrecklichen Vermutungen auszusprechen, die über seine Person kursierten. Die Furcht davor Lokis Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, war überdeutlich spürbar.  
„Na ja … man sagt, du seist grausam und hinterhältig und deine Späße gehe immer auf Kosten anderer.“  
„Weiter, Dyri …“, sagte Loki vergnügt und strich ihm dabei mit zwei Fingern über die Wange.  
„Man sagt, dass man dich nicht ernst nehmen kann und man dir nicht trauen soll, weil …“ Dyri wurde immer leiser und Lokis Finger strichen über seine vollen Lippen, die ein wenig bebten.  
„Ja …?“  
„Weil du nicht mal dir selbst vertraust, heißt es. Ich glaube nichts davon, Prinz!“, sagte Dyri schnell und nachdrücklich. Loki hob sein Kinn hoch, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Der Kerkermeister wirkte seltsam verschreckt. Am liebsten hätte Loki nun laut gelacht, doch das würde sein Vorhaben nicht gerade unterstützen.  
„So, so. Du glaubst das nicht? Weshalb? Weil ich dir Lust verschafft habe? Oder weil du in mich verliebt bist?“  
„Ich … ich … ich weiß nicht …“, stotterte Dyri nun ziemlich erbärmlich herum. Unvermutet wurde Loki ernst. War das so? Sah man die Fehler der anderen Person nicht, wenn man verliebt war? Aber Thor hatte keine Fehler, außer vielleicht seine Impulsivität, die aber seinen ganzen Charakter ausmachte. Aber sah Thor auch nicht seine Boshaftigkeit? Seinen Hang zu Lug und Trug? Wollte sein Bruder nicht sehen, dass er gern manipulierte und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse über alles stellte? Über seine Gedanken hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er von Dyri eine Antwort wollte. Der räusperte sich nun und küsste seine Finger.  
„Nun?“, fragte Loki eine Spur zu scharf.  
„Vielleicht von allem etwas, Loki.“  
Das müsste reichen. Seine Geduld war erschöpft. Wenn er noch ein Wort dieses sentimentalen Geredes hören würde, würde er Dyri das Genick auf der Stelle brechen. Um sich von seinen mordlüsternen Gedanken abzulenken, küsste er ihn. Es war ein harter und keineswegs einfühlsamer Kuss, doch der andere Mann stöhnte überrascht auf und wurde dann in seinen Armen ganz weich. Nichts daran gefiel Loki. Schon gar nicht der Gedanken, dass er sich gerade selbst liebend gern in die beschützende Umarmung seines machtvollen Bruders würde fallen lassen. Er war niemand, der gern küsste. Er war jemand, der geküsst werden wollte und zwar auf die einzig richtige Art. So, wie nur sein Bruder es konnte, weil er allein diese Aura der Stärke hatte.  
Loki ignorierte, dass Dyri versuchte seine Lippen zu öffnen, um seine Zunge willkommen zu heißen. Ob Thor nun zusah oder nicht, er selbst könnte diese Scharade keinen Moment länger aufrecht erhalten, deshalb ließ er Dyri recht abrupt los.  
„Mein Prinz …“, keuchte der Kerkermeister halb angetan, halb verdutzt, während er kurz strauchelte, dann sein Gleichgewicht aber wieder fand.  
„Schon gut. Sprechen wir nicht darüber. Komm, ich zeige dir einen Stelle, von der aus man bis zum Schimmergebirge sehen kann.“  
Dabei packte er Dyris Hand wieder und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Zwar sah er nicht zu Thors Fenster, doch das musste er nicht. Er spürte, dass ihn sein Bruder nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber sein Vorhaben war nicht umsonst, denn alles war nur die Vorbereitung, um aus Dyri herauszubekommen, wie man den Zauber der Ich-Projektion benutzte. Dafür brauchte er Dyris Vertrauen und müsste sich vor allem in Geduld üben.  
Deshalb brachte er den Kerkermeister kurze Zeit später zurück mit der Ausrede, er hätte noch etwas sehr Wichtiges vor. Das stimmte sogar. Beim Abschiedskuss griff er mit beiden Händen fest um Dyris Gesäß und drückte ihn an sich heran, bevor er ihn fast grob in sein Gemach stieß. Schließlich war er ein Prinz und durfte gewisse Allüren haben. Dyri stand doch darauf, sah er nur zu gut, in seinen glänzenden Augen.  
„Bis bald …“, sagte er nur und lief den Gang hinab.

 

Als er sich allein glaubte, begab er sich zu dem einzigen Ort in Asgard, an dem er so etwas wie innere Ruhe fand und an dem der Zugang nach Skyggenruh war: Bjames Hütte auf dem Berg Tordenvær.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er durch den Zauber in die Hütte trat, erwartete er Bjame vorzufinden. Aber der Eremit tauchte nicht auf. Ohne es zu wissen, teilte er Thors Ansicht von dessen Tod in Skyggenruh. Der weise Einsiedler hatte sich zum Wohle Asgards geopfert. Wie edel, dachte Loki angewidert und ließ sich erst einmal auf die Strohmatte fallen, die Erinnerungen weckte, die ihn ganz kribblig machten. Aber er war nicht hier, um sich selbst zu befriedigen oder schwermütigen Träumen von der silbernen Stadt nachzuhängen. Er brauchte nur ein paar Momente der Ruhe und Einsamkeit, bevor er sich nach Skyggenruh begab, um sein Versprechen einzulösen.  
Irgendwo da unten war dieses blaue Pferd Svadilfari, welches er befreien musste. Aus Gründen, die er sich selbst nur schwer erklären konnte, wollte er seine Schuld dem Pferd gegenüber einlösen. Der Hengst hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Doch da war mehr. Ein unbekanntes Wissen, was es zu entdecken gab. In Loki war eine Mischung aus Neugier, schicksalhaftem Aktionismus und gleichgültiger Traurigkeit. Seit diesem Zauber, mit dem Bjame, Frigga und er das Tor versiegeln wollten, hatte Loki einen interessanten Einblick in sein wahres, magisches Talent bekommen. Es war riesig, doch er konnte es noch längst nicht nutzen. Auch sah er in Friggas Augen, dass sie ihn inzwischen besser einschätzen konnte. Was ihm fehlte, war die Präzession und die Ausdauer, die nur bedingt etwas mit seinem magischen Talent zu tun hatte. Auch seine Konzentration ließ noch zu wünschen übrig. Zu was wäre er im Stande, wenn er all diese Faktoren vereinen könnte? Könnte er es mit Odin höchstpersönlich aufnehmen?  
Loki war dabei über seine machtgierigen Gedanken einzuschlafen und weckte sich selbst. Sein Herz klopfte wild, vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Thor und sich auf diesem „Bett“ und er setzte sich eilig auf. Unwirsch rieb er sich so lange über sein Gesicht, bis jegliches Gefühl verschwunden war. Dann konzentrierte er sich und machte das schwarze Portal sichtbar, der es ihm erlaubte erneut nach Skyggenruh zu gehen.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er vorbereitet war. Doch im Grunde, war jeder Tag dafür geeignet. Er griff nach den beiden Dolchen unter seiner Robe und sprang dann in den Strudel, um erneut seine nackten Füße auf die kalten, bösartig schwarzen Steine des vergessenen Reiches namens Skyggenruh zu setzen.


	25. Chapter 25

Wieder war es herrlich still und angenehm kühl in Skyggenruh. Lokis Herz schlug schnell und ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass er diesen Ort sehr mochte, obwohl er widerwärtiger nicht sein könnte. Skyggenruh war wie ein Spiegelbild seiner Seele und doch brauchte er dieses goldene Licht von Asgard mehr als er wollte und verstehen konnte. Thor repräsentierte diesen Glanz und die Schönheit, die es hier unten nicht gab. Innerlich zerrissen und unruhig, schlich Loki lautlos durch die Gänge. Dabei dachte er ununterbrochen an dieses blaue Pferd und auch dessen Namen: Svadilfari.  
Als er Hufgeräusche vernahm, sprang er spontan in eine der leeren Kammern, dessen Sinn und Zweck sich ihm nie erschlossen hatte. Inzwischen war er sich aber sicher, dass Skyggenruh wie ein Labyrinth angelegt war und diese leeren Räume nichts anderes als eine Irreführung sein sollten. Die Dämonen der Asgardianer patrouillierten durch die Gänge und zeigten sich, wenn man daran dachte. Mühsam unterdrückte Loki die widerliche Vorstellung von Odins Zwilligsdämon und dachte wieder an den blauen Hengst. Als die Hufgeräusche näher kam, hörte er erleichtert, dass es nur vier Hufe waren, die den leichten Hall erzeugten, der doch wieder seine Ohren schmerzen und sein Blut qualvoll pulsieren ließ. Reglos stand er an der Wand und wartete auf Svadilfari.  
Endlich schob sich ein blauer Kopf um die Ecke. Es folgte der Rest des Tieres, welches langsam und vorsichtig auf ihn zukam und ihn dann behutsam anschnaufte, wie es Pferde so taten. Loki aber, berührte es nicht, sondern dachte stattdessen:  
‚Ich bin hier, um dich zu befreien.‘  
‚Ich wusste, du würdest zurückkommen.‘, erwiderte das Pferd mit tiefer Stimme direkt in Lokis Kopf. Es war erleichternd, denn so umging er den Schmerz, den selbst geflüsterte Worte auslösen würden.  
‚Folge mir zum Eingang!‘, dachte er und drängte sich an dem Pferd vorbei.  
‚Warte, Loki.‘  
‚Auf was?‘  
‚Hier unten ist ein Mann, der sich versteckt. Nimm ihn mit!‘  
‚Bjame? Der Eremit?‘  
‚Ja.‘  
Loki seufzte schwer. Da war der Elder also in der Tat noch am Leben. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wenn man so alt wie Bjame Vegard war, starb es sich wohl nicht mehr so einfach. Schuldete er dem Alten etwas? Es fühlte sich leider so an. Immerhin hatte er sie nicht an Odin verraten und war wie Frigga und er der Meinung, dass jedem Asgardianer sein Schatten zustand, so viel potenzielle Bosheit er auch enthalten mochte.  
‚Gut. Bring mich zu ihm.‘  
Loki lief nun hinter dem blauen Pferd her, welches langsam aber offenbar sehr zielsicher, durch die schwarzen Gänge von Syggenruh lief, wie ein fremdartiger Wanderer. Leider entfernten sie sich immer weiter von Lokis Zugang und er brauchte alles an Konzentration, um sich den Weg zu merken.   
‚Wir sind gleich da‘, sagte Svadilfari gerade, als er andere Hufgeräusche hörte. Sofort begann sein Herz zu rasen, denn er erkannte sofort Odins bösartigen Schattendämon.  
Bevor Odins Schatten allerdings kam, erschien eine weiße, fast durchsichtige Gestalt direkt vor ihnen.  
„Bjame?“ sprach Loki ihn schockiert an und gab gleich darauf einen schmerzhaften Ton von sich, den seine eigene, laute Stimme verursachte hatte.  
Der Eremit blieb stehen, sah das Pferd und Loki aus großen Augen fassungslos an und zischte dann sehr leise:  
„Flieht! Er ist gleich hier!“  
„Odins Schatten?“  
„Der auch! Lauft!“  
„Nicht ohne dich!“ Resolut packte Loki den alten Mann am Arm und zerrte ihn den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Blut lief wieder aus seiner Nase und seinen Ohren, so sehr hatte ihm die kurze, kaum hörbare Unterhaltung zugesetzt. Das Pferd lief auf seine gelassene Art vorweg, doch hinter ihnen wurde es immer lauter. Bjame versuchte erst sich loszureißen, doch gab dann auf und stolperte neben Loki her. Nicht nur die harten Geräusche von Hufen erklangen hinter ihnen, von denen Loki glaubte, dass sie sein Trommelfell sicher gleich platzen ließen, sondern auch schleifende Laute, und der Klang von nackten Füßen auf dem Steinboden verfolgten sie. Wenn es mal Füße wären, dachte Loki, inzwischen ein wenig panisch, ob sie den Zugang noch rechtzeitig erreichen würden. Wie es sich anhörte, war ihnen ganz Skyggenruh auf den Fersen und die Dämonen kamen immer näher und machten mehr Krach, so dass sich Lokis Eingeweide schon vor Qual zusammenkrampften. Er bekam die Vorstellung von Thors Dämon nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und blieb plötzlich stehen, um sich zu übergeben. Doch diesmal zerrte ihn Bjame erbarmungslos weiter, bis sie das blaue Pferd wieder erreicht hatten. Loki hielt sich unwillkürlich an Svadilfaris Schweif fest und ließ sich von dem Hengst mehr oder weniger vorwärts ziehen. Sie waren fast da, Loki spürte schon den Strudel, als Bjame langsamer wurde.  
„Ich halte sie auf, Loki. Flieht!“  
„Nein. Ich …“  
„Ich benutze Magie. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät.“  
„Das geht nicht. Hier unten kann man keine Magie benutzen.“  
„Ich schon. Du nicht. Also lauft!“ Loki war umgekehrt und zerrte den alten Mann nun ganz gegen seinen Willen vorwärts, bis sie unter dem Strudel standen. Loki machte ihn sichtbar und sagte zu dem blauen Hengst:  
„Du zuerst!“ Svadilfari senkte dankbar und gehorsam den Kopf und machte dann einen beachtlichen Sprung nach oben durch den Sprudel und war verschwunden. Loki hörte noch sein gedachtes ‚Danke, Prinz Loki!‘  
„Jetzt du, alter Mann!“, fauchte Loki und versuchte den Geschmack von Blut und Erbrochenem in seinem Mund zu ignorieren. Im selben Moment kamen die Dämonen um die Ecke. Es war ein schauderhafter Anblick und wäre Loki nicht schon längst übel vor Ekel und Angst, würde er sich nun erneut übergeben. Odins Dämon starrte ihn mit seinem einen Auge ebenso hasserfüllt an, wie Thors rote Augen. Sie Scheren seines ‚Bruders‘ tickerten nervös auf dem Boden und Friggas zwei Köpfe bewegten sich so absurd unterschiedlich, dass sich wieder Lokis Magen umdrehte. Hinter ‚seiner Familie‘ standen noch ein paar andere widerwärtige Gestalten, die nun darauf warteten von ‚Odin‘ den Befehl zu bekommen sich auf sie zu stürzen. Bjame hatte sich mit ein paar ruhigen Bewegungen vor Loki gestellt und murmelte dann leise:  
„Verschwinde jetzt oder du stirbst hier!“ Gleichzeitig vollführte er eine magische Handbewegung, die Loki nicht kannte. Sein Körper wurde brutal und ohne, dass er sich nur annähernd wehren konnte, nach oben durch das Portal geschleudert.   
„Nein!“ rief Loki noch empört, weil der Eremit ihm einfach die Entscheidung abnahm und ihn rettete. Er verstand aber im selben Augenblick auch, dass Bjame nur seinen Zugang finden wollte, um ihn endgültig zu verschließen. Der alte Mann hatte ihn überlistet. Lokis letzter Blick durch den Strudel zeigte ihm noch, wie sich die versammelte Monstrosität auf Bjame stürzte, dann schloss sich der Strudel. Für immer, wie Loki gleich darauf feststellen musste, als er versuchte, ihn wieder zu öffnen, um Bjame die Möglichkeit zu geben, doch noch zu entkommen. Es war nicht mehr möglich, denn was auch immer da unten geschehen war, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Zugang nun endgültig versiegelt war.   
Erst jetzt sah sich Loki in der Hütte um. Er war allein. Das Pferd war nicht da und so stürzte er nach draußen. Dort fiel er geschwächt auf die Knie und übergab sich noch unzählige Male, bis er einfach auf dem Steinboden vor der Hütte liegen blieb. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Leib zitterte vor Erregung und er lauschte auf Hufgeräusche eines Pferdes. Er hörte absolut nichts und ohne, dass es ihm bewusst wurde, schlief Loki auf dem Berg Tordenvær vor lauter Erschöpfung ein und kam erst wieder zu sich, als die Sonne schon aufgegangen war. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern rappelte er sich auf. Es war noch alles an ihm dran, doch nun war Bjame ziemlich sicher tot. Der alte Einsiedler hatte ihm und Svadilfari das Leben gerettet, doch wo war das Pferd jetzt? Lokis Bedürfnis durch Skyggenruh zu wandern, war vermutlich für die nächsten hundert Jahre befriedigt. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, das Pferd gerettet und nun konnte er sich ganz Odins Aufgabe widmen. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo er anfangen sollte. 

 

Als Loki gegen Mittag wie benommen von den Geschehnissen der Nacht in seinem Bett herumlag und darüber nachdachte, dass man ein mystisches Wesen wie Sleipnir vielleicht am ehesten an einem Ort wie dem Wald der Ambrosia erschaffen und oder finden konnte, betrat Thor ein weiteres Mal die Arena.

 

Von seiner letzten Reise nach Muspellsheim hatte Odin zwei weitere Spitze Schildbrecher mitgebracht, die versucht hatten ihn zu ermorden. Schildbrecher wurden einer niederen Feuerriesenart zugeordnet, die eine primitive Intelligenz aufwiesen und sogar zu kurzen Sätzen in der Lage waren. Meisten lebten sie als Sklaven der wahren Herrscher Muspellsheims, verrichteten oft die Drecksarbeit und wurden als austauschbares Kriegsmaterial gezüchtet und gehalten. Sie waren hässlich und dumm, doch ausgesprochen widerstandsfähig und kräftig.   
Drei dieser wehrhaften Typen erwarteten Thor nun in der Arena. Jeder der Drei war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als Thor und jeder brachte ein Fünffaches an Gewicht mit sich. Auf ihrer Stirn prangte ein riesiges Horn, welches immer eine braun-rötliche Farbe hatte. Es kam vom Blut der Gegner, die damit aufgespießt wurden. Die Haut der Schildbrecher war so gut wie undurchdringbar und höchstens unter den Achseln und im Gesicht waren sie verletzbar. Dafür trugen sie aber einen Helm, der das Horn freiließ. Ein Schildbrecher war ein würdiger Gegner, drei waren vielleicht unbesiegbar. Thor würde es gleich wissen.   
Seine Freunde wollten mit ihm den Kampf bestreiten, doch er verbot es ihnen schlichtweg. Sif wurde wütend und schließlich zerrten die andere sie weg. Deshalb war Thor allein und das gefiel ihm, denn er hatte nichts anders vor als einen weiteren Versuch sein Leid zu betäuben.  
Es wurde ein Desaster und es lag nicht allein an seiner fehlenden Aufmerksamkeit, sondern an seiner Absicht. Thor kämpfte um des Kampfes willen. Er kämpfte, um Schmerz zu spüren und Schmerz auszuteilen. Umso länger er kämpfte, umso intensiver merkte er die Leere, die dahinter stand. Jäh blieb er stehen und hob nicht mal mehr die Arme, um sich zu wehren.  
Wo war der Sinn zu kämpfen, wenn es nichts mehr gab, wofür es sich lohnte? Du kämpfst für Asgard, erinnerte er sich schwerfällig, doch sah nur Loki schönes Gesicht vor sich. Loki war nicht Asgard und … ein heftiger Schlag gegen die Schulter ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Thor hörte, wie jemand versuchte die Schildbrecher wieder an die Kette zu legen, doch sie waren wie wild, viel zu aufgeputscht von der Gelegenheit sich an Odins Sohn zu rächen. Er schaffte es lustlos sich wieder aufzurappeln.  
„Du bist tot!“, knurrte einer der Schildbrecher tief.  
„Der Prinz ist tot!“ rief der Zweite laut.  
„Tod dem Prinzen!“ riefen ihm seine Gegner zu, während sie ihn mit Hieben und Tritten traktierten. Ihre Augen glühten rot und Thor dachte unwillkürlich an Odins Dämon und den Rest der unterirdischen Grausamkeit. Ihm wurde schwindlig und so übel, dass er würgen musste. Einer der Schildbrecher stieß nun den anderen zur Seite, während sich der dritte Schildbrecher gegen einen Arenawächter wehren musste, der versuchte ihn wieder einzufangen. Der Schildbrecher, welcher der Größte der Drei war, senkte nun den Kopf und rannte auf Thor zu, um ihn endgültig aufzuspießen. Den Hieb von Heimdall sah der Schildbrecher nicht mehr kommen. Er flog wie eine Spielfigur zur Seite und die beiden anderen sahen einen Moment erstaunt zu, wie ihr Kumpel ein paar Meter weiter zu Boden fiel und reglos liegen blieb. Erst dann sah man das Blut und die Eingeweide quollen heraus. Heimdalls Schwert hatte den Schildbrecher in der Leibesmitte zerschnitten wie warmes Brot.  
„Noch jemand?“ fragte Heimdall mit ruhiger und gelassener Stimme.  
Die beiden anderen Schildbrecher ließen sich gehorsam von den Wächtern in ihre Zellen zurückführen. Heimdall half Thor die Arena zu verlassen und brachte ihn höchstpersönlich auf die Krankenstation.  
„Danke, mein Freund.“  
„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Ich dachte, ich besuche dich mal, da du nicht mehr zu mir kommst.“ Heimdall klang keinesfalls vorwurfsvoll. Im Gegenteil, Thor hörte sogar den dezenten Humor in seinen Worten.  
„Du siehst mich, wann immer du willst …“, gab er ihm deshalb eine Antwort, die sich vergnügt anhören sollte. Es aber offenbar nicht tat, denn sein Freund sagte recht ernst, während er Thor vorsichtig auf eine Liege schob, damit ihn sich eine Schwester ansehen konnte:  
„Das ist richtig. Aber das was ich sehe, schmerzt mich, Prinz.“ Thor schloss erschüttert die Augen, denn irgendwie hatte er nie daran gedacht, dass Heimdall ihn sehen könnte. Er könnte vielleicht nicht das sehen, was Loki und er getan hatten, denn des Bruders Magie konnte sie verbergen, doch er sah natürlich seine Momente der Schwäche. Augenblicke, in denen der Schmerz so tief war, dass er sich schluchzend auf sein Bett warf, wie ein kleiner Junge.  
„Es ist halb so schlimm. Lass uns nicht darüber sprechen.“  
„Wie du willst, mein Freund … aber …“ Heimdall setzte sich neben ihn wie Sif es manchmal tat und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Aber?“  
„Weil wir schon so lange Freunde sind, möchte ich dir gern etwas sagen. Du bist nicht irgendwer, Thor! Du bist ein Prinz, der Sohn des Allvaters und eines Tages wirst du allein auf dem Thron von Asgard sitzen. Du, nicht Loki. Niemand anderes. Doch bis es so weit ist, solltest du nie vergessen wer du bist, Thor Odinson. Als Prinz und Sohn des Königs hast du eine gewisse Vorbildfunktion und du hast eine Verantwortung zu tragen, die schwer ist und die dir leider niemand abnehmen kann. Vergiss nie, dass jeder in Asgard dich kennt und sieht. Du kannst dich verstecken, wie Loki es tut, doch folge ihm nicht in diesen unübersichtlichen Irrgarten der eigenen Gefühle und Versionen deiner selbst, denn so bist du nicht, mein Freund!“  
Thor sah Heimdall schweigend und mit großen Augen an, denn noch nie hatte er aus seinem Mund derart viele Worte vernommen. Mit allem was er sagte, hatte Heimdall mehr als recht und Thor würde nichts lieber tun, als dem weisen Rat seines langjährigen Freundes zu folgen. So einfach war es aber nicht. Und vielleicht war das Loki viel klarer als ihm, begriff er in diesem Moment. Vielleicht war das der Punkt, der Loki dazu bewogen hatte, diese gefährliche Verbindung zu lösen. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder doch nicht nur seine eigenen Absichten im Visier, sondern hatte auch ihn aus Respekt und Achtung freigegeben. War das so? Thors Gedanken waren reichlich wirr und unstrukturiert, zumal sein Schädel immer noch von den Hieben widerhallte.  
„Du hast recht …“, sagte er deshalb nur schwach, weil sich in seinem Hals ein Klumpen Traurigkeit bildete, den er die letzten Tage nur allzu gut kennengelernt hat. Unerwartet griff Heimdall nach seiner Hand und tätschelte sie ein wenig unbeholfen. Dann ließ er ihn allein. 

Als Thor erholt war, begab er sich zum Hospiz. Er hatte seine Stunden auf den Tag verteilt, weil er damit sicherstellen wollte, bis tief in die Nacht beschäftigt zu sein, um nicht an seinen Bruder denken zu müssen.  
Kol ging es viel schlechter und das bereitete seinem angeschlagenen Gemüt noch mehr Schmerz. Er wusch den uralten Asgardianer liebevoll und sanft. Später setzte er sich neben ihn, doch Kol wollte nichts mehr essen. Es ging wohl nun definitiv zu Ende mit ihm. Der Tod ist wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, hatte Odin einst gesagt, doch verstanden hatte Thor diesen Ausspruch nie. Bis jetzt. Denn Odin meinte vermutlich nicht allein den Tod an sich, sondern das Ende aller Dinge. Auf einen Tod folgt schnell und immer ein nächster Tod.  
„Du bist so traurig, mein Junge …“, sagte Kol undeutlich. Er konnte kaum noch sprechen, doch seine knotige Hand lag wieder rau und tröstend auf Thors Hand.  
„Wie kann ich nur jemals aufhören ihn zu lieben?“, flüsterte Thor leise, weil er nicht wollte, dass eine Schwester oder einer der anderen Patienten ihn hörte.  
„Es gibt nur … einen Weg. Und du kennst ihn …“  
„Der Tod. Ich weiß. Aber ich will ihn nicht töten und ich selbst will auch nicht sterben“, erwiderte er mit überzeugten Tonfall.  
„Dann liebe ihn weiter und gib die Liebe nicht auf. Vielleicht …“ Kol sagte nichts mehr und Thor hatte einen Moment wirklich Angst, der Alte hätte nun den letzten Atemzug getätigt.  
„Kol?“ Kol atmete und sah ihn aus trüben Augen wieder einfühlsam an.  
„Vielleicht findet ihr eines Tages die silberne Stadt. Manchmal … muss man von der Macht der Liebe erst überzeugt werden und du … mein Junge, bist genau der richtige Mann dafür. Du hast die innere Stärke deinen Bruder zu überzeugen. Gib Loki nie auf, was auch immer geschehen wird. Ich habe Laia auch niemals aufgegeben.“  
Kol hatte ihm seine eigene Liebesgeschichte erzählt. Laia war seine Frau gewesen und ihre Reise in die silberne Stadt war mindestens so schwierig und fast tödlich gewesen wie seine und Lokis Reise. Thor schmunzelte und strich über Kols lederartige Haut. Irgendwie hatte jeder recht mit dem was er sagte. Heimdall ebenso wie Kol oder Odin und selbst Loki hatte recht Asgards glückliche Zukunft über kleingeistige Bedürfnisse wie Liebe zu stellen. Loki wollte herrschen, koste es, was es wolle. Dabei verstand er scheinbar nicht, wie einfach er die Sache haben könnte, wenn er ihn auf seiner Seite hatte. Loki konnte so kompliziert sein, dass er sich oft selbst in seinem eigenen Netz aus Intrigen, Lügen und Illusionen verfing. Das zumindest waren Friggas aufrichtige Worte, die sie Thor in Bezug auf Loki wissen ließ.

Loki allerdings, sah zum ersten Mal seit Tagen klarer.


	26. Chapter 26

Svadilfari könnte nur im Wald der Ambrosia sein, denn das war der einzige Zufluchtsort, an dem Gestalten wie er sich verstecken konnten. Dort konnte er Odins Auge, seinen Raben und auch Heimdalls Blick entgehen, weil es im Wald der Ambrosia viele solcher Wesen gab, die es doch gar nicht gab. Der Wald der Ambrosia war ein blinder Fleck in Asgard, so wie es Skyggenruh unter Asgard gewesen war. Das sagten zumindest die Schriften, die Loki am Morgen eingehend dazu befragt hatte. Dabei war er fast Thor in die Arme gelaufen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich mit Magie vor seinem Bruder verbergen. Trotzdem glaubte er, dass Thor seinen Herzschlag hören würde, als er an ihm vorbei lief. Thors Gesicht hatte ein paar kleinere Schrammen, die Loki sagten, dass er wieder in der Arena den Schildbrecher provoziert hatte. Sein Blick jedoch machte Loki große Sorgen. Er war so finster und grimmig, dass er sich fragte, wohin sein Bruder unterwegs war. Zu Odin? Vielleicht. Doch er sollte sich da besser nicht einmischen, denn seine Zeit seines Vaters Bedingungen zu erfüllen, lief unaufhaltsam ab. Von den 350 Tagen blieben ihm nur noch 333 Tage. In dieser Zeit musste er eine Idee bekommen, wie er einen leibhaftigen Sleipnir erschaffen konnte. Inzwischen hatte er sogar überlegt, ob er sich selbst in dieses perverse Tier verwandeln könnte, doch das würde nicht allzu lange gut gehen. Und allein der Gedanke, dass Odin auf ihm reitend in die Schlacht ziehen wollte war verstörend und ziemlich erniedrigend. Nein, es müsste einen anderen Weg geben. 

Mit dem Rücken stand Loki eng an die Wand gepresst und wartete, dass sein Bruder an ihm vorbei lief. Auf seiner Höhe wurde Thor langsamer und Loki hatte genug Zeit ihn zu spüren. Sein Herz krampfte sich dabei schmerzhaft zusammen und fast wäre er seiner Sehnsucht erlegen und hätte seine Hand ausgestreckt, um ihn zu berühren. Er wollte ihm so gern über sein Gesicht streichen, ihm ins Ohr flüstern, dass er ihn doch auf dieselbe Weise liebt und er würde sich so gern in seine Arme fallen lassen, um ihn in sich zu spüren. Aber es gab andere Ziele zu erreichen, an die er nun sehr angestrengt dachte, um seine Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Loki?“ fragte Thor auch noch leise und so hoffnungsvoll, dass Loki beinah die Tränen kamen. Er schaffte es still zu sein, nicht zu atmen, nicht zu denken und vor allem nicht zu fühlen. Thor lief weiter, zögernd, und das brachte seinen Entschluss ihn zu meiden dann fast nochmal ins Wanken. 

 

Es war Dyri, der ein Zusammentreffen verhinderte. Denn kaum war Thor ein paar wenige Schritte entfernt, sah er Dyri am anderen Ende des Flures. Dem Kerkermeister wollte er in diesem aufgewühlten Zustand auf keinen Fall in die Arme laufen, deshalb blieb er unsichtbar. Leider stand Dyri genau hinter ihm, als er den Mantel der Schatten anhob, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.  
„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dich gespürt habe, Prinz“, grinste Dyri ziemlich selbstgefällig. Loki sah zum Gangende, welches leer war. Wieder hatte Dyri den Projektionszauber genutzt und ihn damit ziemlich kalt erwischt. Er musste wissen wie das geht. Doch nicht heute.  
„Ich wollte meinem Bruder nur nicht begegnen“, sagte er ausdruckslos und wollte weggehen, doch Dyri lief schon gut gelaunt neben ihm her. Fehlte nur noch, dass er sich unterhakte wie ein Weib.   
„Das verstehe ich. Er sah auch ziemlich finster aus. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört …“ Dyri verstummte jäh und errötete zart.  
„Hm? Welche Gerüchte?“ Heute war Loki nicht an Klatsch interessiert. Aber den Mann einfach zu ignorieren, kam auch nicht in Frage, denn schließlich wollte er noch etwas von ihm.  
„Thor soll im Streit mit dem Allvater liegen. Du weißt sicher, um was es geht.“  
„Natürlich. Uninteressant, wenn du mich fragst. Gehe ihm besser aus dem Weg, wenn du meinen Rat willst, schöner Dyri.“ Der Kerkermeister sah ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Ich? Warum? Was meinst du?“  
„Ich glaube, mein Bruder mag dich nicht besonders …“, setzte Loki ganz gezielt, diese subtile Drohung ein. Es schadete nicht, wenn Dyri ein wenig Furcht vor Thor hatte. Loki war schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass die tatsächliche Macht nicht zählte, sondern nur die imaginäre Macht. Diese eingebildete Angst verursachte viel mehr Furcht, als es ein fester Hieb und ein Kriegsschrei vermochten.  
„Aber … aber warum denn? Ich habe ihn doch respektvoll behandelt und … warum?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich muss jetzt leider weg. Vielleicht bis morgen, Dyri?“ Der arme Kerl sagte weder ja noch nein, sondern sah ihm nur bestürzt und eindeutig besorgt hinterher.

 

Loki lief gezielt auf ein freies Feld. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete ein Weilchen, ob ihm jemand folgte. Vielleicht wollte Frigga ihrem mütterlichen Beschützerinstinkt nachgeben und war ihm gefolgt. Oder Odin hatte ein paar Wachen auf ihn angesetzt, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Absichtlich hatte er ein freies Feld gewählt, an dem Bäume weit weg waren. Falls Hugin und Munin ihn beschatten würden, würde er sie erkennen und in die Irre führen können. Immerhin konnte er nun seine Gestalt wechseln. Auch wenn es keinesfalls einfach war und viel Übung erforderte, wie Mutter schon verkündet hatte.   
Loki sah nach oben in den Himmel, tastete dann nach seinen Dolchen und teleportierte sich schließlich direkt zum Eingang des Waldes der Ambrosia. Der Wald sah aus wie alle Wälder. Es gab riesige, gut belaubte Bäume, es gab Sträucher und Buschwerk, das den Boden bedeckte, aber ebenso Gras, Steinhügel und alles, was es in einem normalen Wald auch gab. Als Loki den Wald betrat, war es allerdings ebenso still wie in Skyggenruh. Normale Tiere lebten hier nur bedingt. Wenn, waren sie für die Gesundheit der Bäume zuständig. In Wahrheit war der Wald der Ambrosia ein Zoo der absurdesten Geschöpfe, wenn man denn eines traf und es schaffte den Wald lebend zu verlassen, um darüber zu berichten. Das geschah offenbar so selten, dass derartige Begebenheiten den Status von Mythen hatten.   
Loki hatte fest vor den Wald gesund und munter zu verlasen. Gleich, nachdem er Svadilfari gefunden hatte. Er musste wissen, was ihn und den Hengst verband und er wollte das Pferd um einen Rat wegen Sleipnir bitten. Ein Pferd wusste doch sicher am besten, wie man ein anderes Pferd erschuf.

 

Im Wald war es warm, doch weniger sonnig als außerhalb. Der Boden unter Lokis Füßen war weich. Das Moos schien ihn dazu einzuladen sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Auch davon hatte er heute Morgen noch gelesen. Betrat man den Wald, war man nur schwer wieder in der Lage ihn zu verlassen. Die Einladung zu einem ewigen Schlaf war allerdings nur die eine Gefahr, die drohte. Loki lief tiefer in den Wald hinein, der sich nur unwesentlich änderte. Ab und zu gab es kleine, romantische Lichtungen, die in der Sonne badeten. Immer wieder dachte er Svadilfaris Name und lauschte auf etwaige Geräusche, die einen Feind anzeigen würden. Weder Tier, noch mythisches Wesen, noch irgendwas anderes kreuzte Lokis Weg. Inzwischen hatte er das ermüdende Gefühl stundenlang durch den Wald der Ambrosia zu laufen. Die sonnigen Lichtungen wurden immer verlockender, umso öfter er an einer vorbei kam.  
Etwas Schemenhaftes huschte über seinen Weg. Es glich einer Nebelgestalt, war lautlos und schon verschwunden, als Loki den Kopf drehte. Seine Sinne hingegen waren noch ruhig. Er lief weiter und als er nach gefühlten Stunden an einem weiteren kleinen Fleck mit einladend weichem Gras vorbei kam, setzte er sich einen Moment, um seine Strategie zu überdenken. Bisher hatte er den Namen des bläulichen Hengstes mit den roten Augen nur gedacht, doch vielleicht funktionierte das auf der Oberfläche nicht mehr.  
„Svadilfari …“, flüsterte er. Nichts geschah. Er rief es ein wenig lauter und glaubte Äste knacken zu hören, doch er blieb allein.  
Und wenn das Pferd doch ein Schatten gewesen war? Vielleicht sein eigener? Dann wäre Svadilfari hier oben natürlich unsichtbar und hatte es vermutlich darauf abgesehen ihn zu töten, wie Friggas Schatten es auch versucht hatte. Irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich aber bei dieser Erkenntnis, denn der Hengst wirkte nicht bösartig und wies nicht diese abartig unheilvollen Züge auf, wie die mutierten Schatten der Asgardianer. Svadilfari war etwas anderes. Etwas, was er kennen sollte. Es aber nicht tat. Er musste wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„SVADILFARI!“ rief er dann nun laut und mutig in den Wald der Ambrosia und zückte im gleichen Moment vorsichtshalber seine beiden Dolche, um sich gegen etwaige Angriffe verteidigen zu können.  
Seltsamerweise geschah gar nichts. Und dieses Gar nichts war dermaßen langweilig und ermüdend, dass sich Loki wieder setzte und schließlich mit dem Rücken auf das weiche Moos hinab sank, um nur für einen winzigen Moment die Augen zu schließen, wie er sich einredete. Tatsächlich schlief er tief und fest ein und hätte der Hengst ihn nicht geweckt, wäre Loki niemals wieder erwacht.

 

Svadilfari schnaubte so lange in sein Gesicht, rief seinen Namen und knabberte dann an seiner Robe, bis Loki verwirrt die Augen aufschlug. Erst wusste er nicht wo er sich befand, doch dann erkannte er das Pferd.  
„Da bist du ja endlich. Du lässt dich bitten, als wärest du ein verdammter König …“  
„Danke für deine Befreiung. Dafür schulde ich dir einen großen Gefallen.“ Auch das Pferd sprach nun laut, wobei es nicht sein Maul dabei bewegte. Es schien durch seine rötlichen Augen zu sprechen und Loki starrte irgendwie hypnotisiert dort hinein.  
„Ähm, ja … deshalb bin ich hier. Gefällt es dir hier?“  
Der Hengst wieherte und erst viel später begriff Loki, dass es ein Lachen war.  
„Ja, sehr. Man geht sich aus dem Weg, das ist ausgesprochen angenehm. Der Wald ist zum Glück sehr groß. Groß und hell und leider viel zu warm.“ Loki berührte den Hengst zum ersten Mal und er tat es eher unbewusst. Er tätschelte seinen Hals, als er vor sich hin grinste, denn die Tatsache mit einem blauen Pferd zu sprechen war ziemlich lustig und es war fast schade, dass er es Thor nicht erzählen könnte. Während er es berührte, hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass etwas in ihm eisig kalt wurde. Schnell riss er seine Hand zurück, doch nichts geschah.   
„Du sagtest in Skyggenruh, dass ich dir bekannt vorkomme. Was meintest du damit?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Es war nur so, als wenn ich dich von irgendwo her kenne.“  
„Von woher? Wie kommst du da runter zu diesen fiesen Schattendämonen? Komm schon, Svadi, lass dir nicht alles aus den Nüstern ziehen!“ sagte Loki scherzhaft. Er hatte absichtlich einen Spitznamen benutzt, weil er sehen wollte, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte, doch Svadi schnaubte nur ungerührt und sagte dann mit trockener Stimme:  
„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. An nichts, außer meinen Namen. Vermutlich bin ich schon Äonen dort unten eingesperrt gewesen und weiß nicht mehr, wer mich dorthin brachte und auch nicht warum.“  
„Sagen dir die Namen Odin, Frigga, Asgard etwas …“ Svadi schnaubte wieder mehrmals und blies Loki damit angenehm kühle Luft ins Gesicht.  
„Nein, gar nichts.“  
„Gut, dann höre mir zu. Ich werde dir etwas von Asgards Geschichte erzählen, vielleicht erinnerst du dich dann an etwas …“ Während das Loki tat, lehnte er sich unwillkürlich an Svadis starken Leib, der ihn nahezu dazu einlud. Er tat es, weil es ihn schön kühlte und Loki einen Halt gab, den er im Moment dringend brauchte. Seine Worte waren leise und er verzichtete auf theatralische Übertreibung. Nüchtern erzählte er von seiner Mutter Frigga, die er sehr liebte, seinem Vater Odin, mit dem er selten einer Meinung war und von dem er sich unverstanden fühlte und dann kam er sogar zu Thor. Seine Erzählung wurde immer stockender, umso mehr er von seinem Bruder sprach. Svadi hatte nichts gesagt, nur hin und wieder geschnaubt oder leise gewiehert.  
„ … du willst ihn zurück …“, sagte Svadilfari schließlich, als Loki schwieg. Er hatte dem Pferd nichts von ihrer heimlichen Liebe erzählt und doch schien es seine Sehnsucht zu spüren.  
„Ja, aber ich habe alles zerstört und jetzt will Odin ein achtbeiniges Pferd von mir. Es ist eine absurde und nicht zu erfüllende Bitte, mit der er mich demütigen und meinen Willen brechen will.“ Wieder wieherte der blaue Hengst amüsiert und Loki löste sich von ihm und trat zurück in die viel zu warme und helle Sonne.  
„Schön, dass du das amüsant findest …“, sagte er patzig.  
„Wie viel Zeit hast du noch dafür?“  
„Noch genau 333 Tag mit dem heutigen halben Tag.“  
„Wenn du mir eine Stute von meiner Art bringst und ein wenig mit Magie nachhilfst, könnte das funktionieren“, schlug das Pferd vor. Loki runzelte die Augenbrauen und dachte nach.  
„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, welcher Art du angehörst, wie soll ich da eine Stute von deinesgleichen finden? Geht auch ein normales Pferd?“  
„Ich befürchte nicht, Loki. Denn normale Geschöpfe können diesen Wald zwar betreten, doch nicht wieder verlassen, denn Ambrosia bedeutet nichts anderes als die Frucht der Götter. Das heißt, der Wald ist eine Art Venusfalle. Es müsste schon ein magisches Geschöpf sein, was den Wald mit meiner Frucht verlassen kann.“  
„Gibt es hier im Wald kein entsprechendes …“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“ Svadilfari klang absurd pikiert und Loki musste schmunzeln. Offenbar war der Hengst ein ebenso eingebildeter Einzelgänger wie er selbst.  
„Ich kann meine Gestalt wandeln. Würde das gehen?“ Der Hengst schwieg ziemlich lange und stampfte dabei leicht mit den Beinen auf, als bräuchte er das, um nachzudenken.  
„So sehr willst du deinem Vater gefallen? So sehr willst du sein Nachfolger werden? So viel bedeutet dir Macht?“ fragte das Pferd schließlich hörbar ernst.  
„Geht es oder geht es nicht?“, fragte Loki ungeduldig, denn er hatte keine Lust sich zu rechtfertig. Schon gar nicht vor einem blauen Pferd.  
„Theoretisch ja. Du müsstest dich in eine Stute verwandeln, ich würde dich decken und du müsstest dem Fohlen einen kleinen magischen Schubs für die acht Beine geben, bevor du es gebierst.“ Loki schluckte, denn der Gedanke war komisch und erschreckend zur selben Zeit.  
„Aber ich kann nicht die nächsten 333 Tag als Stute herumlaufen. Der Zauber würde mich töten, noch bevor ich Sleipnir zur Welt bringe.“  
„Das ist richtig. Aber es würden vielleicht nur drei Stunden pro Tag reichen. Drei Stunden, innerhalb von 24 Stunden, in denen du die Schwangerschaft im Leib der Stute magisch vorantreiben könntest.“   
Drei Stunden? Das wäre machbar. Loki fiel spontan Bjames Hütte ein, die es immer noch gab und die immer noch von Friggas Magie vor Blicken geschützt war. Das könnte für diese drei Stunden sein Domizil sein, denn er konnte sich leicht dorthin teleportieren.  
„Wo ist der Haken an der Sache?“ fragte er den Hengst dann und sah ihm wieder in die roten Augen, die eine Art Bann zu erzeugen schienen.  
„Die Sache wird schwer, Loki. Dein Körper ist dafür nicht geschaffen und du wirst all dein magisches Talent darauf verwenden müssen. Es wird schmerzhaft sein und vielleicht überlebst du diese Tortur nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass schon jemals jemand eine solche Verrücktheit begangen hat, nur um einem herrischen König zu imponieren.“  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“ fauchte Loki ungehalten.  
„Oh doch. Warum versöhnst du dich nicht einfach mit deinem Bruder, verbündest dich mit ihm, überlässt ihm sein rechtmäßiges Erbe und stehst ihm beratend zur Seite.“  
„Was? Ich soll meinen dämlichen Bruder auch noch beraten?“ Svadi wieherte warnend und stampfte mit den Hufen hart auf den Boden, sodass die Vibration durch Lokis ganzen Körper zog.  
„Du liebst ihn …“, sagte der Hengst mit nüchterner und tiefer Stimme. Tue ich nicht, wollte Loki erst antworten, doch es war sinnlos. Das Pferd konnte aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund in ihn hineinsehen und er verstand nicht, warum. Er hatte die ganze königliche Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt, um eine Information über ein blaues Pferd zu finden. Ohne Ergebnis. In keiner der Neun Welten schien es so etwas zu geben. Allerdings galten viele Welten als weitestgehend unerforscht, weil sie düster und primitiv waren. Wer wusste schon, welche Kreaturen in Löchern wie Jötunheim lauerten?  
„Ja, das tue ich. Aber das spielt in meinem Plan keine Rolle. Ich werde es tun, Svadilfari!“   
Der Hengst wieherte, Loki war sich nicht sicher, ob es seine Zustimmung oder einen Einwand bedeutete, aber dann kam es wieder ganz nahe an ihn heran und rieb seinen großen Kopf an seiner Schulter, als wäre er schon jetzt die Stute.  
„So sei es, Loki!“  
Erst in diesem Moment realisierte Loki, was das alles bedeuten mochte. Er müsste sich nun in eine Stute verwandeln, was an sich schon nicht einfach aufgrund der Größe war. Dann müsste er sich von einem ausgesprochen kräftigen Hengst decken lassen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm nach oben, doch es war zu spät. Um Asgards Thron zu besteigen würde er alles tun!


	27. Chapter 27

Thor lief zur selben Zeit wie ferngesteuert durch die Gänge des Palastes, um Loki zu suchen. Er würde aber auch mit Odin vorlieb nehmen. Hauptsache jemand trat ihm in den Weg, an dem er seine untröstliche Traurigkeit auslassen konnte.   
Kol war heute gestorben und er war nicht anwesend gewesen. Der alte Mann war einfach so gegangen, ohne ihm Lebewohl zu sagen oder ihm noch ein letztes Mal tröstend die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Es war, als hätte er nicht nur einen guten Freund verloren, sondern auch Hoffnung und Halt. Niemals hatte Kol ihn dafür verurteilt, dass er seinem eigenen Bruder Liebe entgegen brachte, die er nicht haben durfte. Der alte Mann hatte es immer in einem größeren Zusammenhang gesehen und ihm niemals das Gefühl gegeben unrecht zu fühlen. Jetzt war er weg und Thor stand wieder allein Odins herrischem Starrsinn und Lokis hinterhältiger Feigheit gegenüber.   
Selbst Frigga wollte sich nicht mehr zum Thema äußern und ganz für sich hatte Thor beschlossen seine Mutter da nicht mehr mit hineinzuziehen. Er musste irgendwie von Loki und all den qualvollen Gedanken loskommen. Wenn er nur etwas finden könnte, an dem er seine innere Unruhe auslassen konnte.

 

Loki holte tief Luft. Es dämmerte bereits und er fühlte sich gut ausgeruht und mehr als fähig seine Gestalt zu wandeln. Der Ort schien seine Magie sogar noch zu unterstützen und so wurde er zu einer Stute. Auch sie hatte blaues Fell und rote Augen, um Svadilfari zu imponieren. Sie war nicht so groß wie der Hengst, war feiner gebaut und hatte im Gegensatz zu Svadi, der eine weiße Mähne hatte, eine schwarze, glänzende Mähne.  
Inzwischen kostete es Loki nicht mehr so viel Kraft seine Gestalt länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Unendlich Zeit hätte er aber auch nicht. Deswegen begann er um den Hengst herumzutänzeln und ihm neckisch in den Hals zu beißen. Unterhalten konnten sie sich nicht mehr und das überraschte selbst Loki. Er war nur in der Lage animalische Gesten zu vollführen und das schien gut zu funktionieren, denn der Hengst wieherte angetan und biss ihn zärtlich zurück. Loki selbst fühlte alles, doch er nahm es nicht als seiner selbst wahr, sondern als die Stute, die er war. Der Stute gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit des stattlichen und wunderschönen Hengstes. Sie flirteten eine Weilchen, dann lief Loki ein wenig weiter in den Wald, bis er eine größere Lichtung fand. Der Hengst folgte gemächlich und blieb auch stehen als die Stute stehen blieb. Sie sahen sich an und Loki wieherte auffordernd. Svadilfari kam näher und die Stute tänzelte wieder ein wenig seitlich weg.  
Dann stieg er nach oben und fiel auf den Rücken der Stute. Im selben Augenblick drang sein großer Penis in sie ein. Die Stute wieherte angsterfüllt und leidend, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen. Loki hatte in diesem Moment große Mühe seinen Zauber zu halten. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, hätte ihn der blaue Hengst mit seiner Kraft getötet. Halb Stute, halb Loki spürte er alles. Er hatte das Gefühl, es würde ihn zerreißen. Es war nicht allein das riesige, erigierte Glied des Pferdes, was Loki derart zusetzte, sondern dessen machtvolle Präsenz, die ihn zu Boden zu drücken schien. Er schrie vor Qual, doch man hörte nur das Wiehern der Stute. In keiner Sekunde dachte Loki an sein Ziel, den Thron von Asgard. Er dachte auch nicht an Odin und dass er ihn mit Sleipnir nicht nur beeindrucken, sondern auch endgültig davon überzeugen konnte, wie fähig er war. Aber er versuchte an Thor zu denken und diese Bemühung hielt ihn zusammen und als Svadilfari endlich von ihm abließ, fiel Loki in seiner asgardianischen Gestalt einfach auf den Boden und krümmte sich zusammen. Jede Zelle in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen und vor grausamer Qual zu schreien. Sein Gesicht war nass vor Tränen und es dauerte lange, bis er überhaupt die Augen wieder öffnen konnte. Inzwischen war es dunkel.  
Der blaue Hengst stand geduldig neben ihm und wartete, dass er wieder zu sich kam.

 

„Du hast es überlebt und das wundert mich, Loki.“ Er konnte ihm nicht antworten und auch nicht fragen, warum er sich darüber wunderte. Stattdessen fielen ihm die Augen vor Erschöpfung zu. Noch immer bebte sein Körper unablässig.  
„Du darfst hier nicht einschlafen. Verlasse den Wald!“, befahl ihm Svadi nun besorgt und stupste ihn wieder mit seinem großen Kopf liebevoll an. Loki versuchte sich hinzuknien, fiel aber wieder nach vorn und schloss dabei seine Augen.  
„Du musst hier raus! Sofort!“, sagte das Pferd nun härter, doch Loki dachte nicht mal mehr. Alles, was er an Energie hatte, hatte er in die Magie gesteckt, um den Samen des Hengstes zu empfangen und daraus ein achtbeiniges Fohlen entstehen zu lassen, welches nun in ihm heranwachsen würde.   
Jähe packte der Hengst Loki an der Kleidung, zerrte ihn hoch und schleifte ihn zum Rand des Waldes. Dabei wurde Lokis Gesicht von den Zweigen der Bäume zerkratzt, doch dieser Schmerz war ein Witz im Vergleich zum eben Erlebten.  
Der Hengst legte ihn ab und stupste ihn wieder an.  
„Von hier aus sind es nur ein paar Meter. Krieche sie notfalls, aber verlasse diesen Wald, Loki oder alles war umsonst.“ Loki stöhnte und kam wieder mühsam auf die Knie.  
„Bis bald …“, murmelte er und kroch vollkommen langsam und unkoordiniert los.  
„Leb wohl, Loki!“ hörte er noch Svadilfaris tiefe Stimme. Es klang nach einem endgültigen Abschied.   
Die wenigen Meter aus dem Wald zu kriechen, kostete Loki alles an Kraft, was er hatte. Aber er schaffte es und passierte die Grenze. Kurz danach brach er wieder zusammen und versank in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf, aus dem er erst einige Stunden später wieder erwachte. Immerhin hatte sich seine Magie wieder soweit erholt, dass er es schaffte sich zurück zum Eingang des Palasts zu teleportieren. Die restlichen Meter bis zu seinem Gemach, würde er wohl oder übel laufen müssen. Es wurde eine Tortur, Mit wackligen Beinen hangelte er sich von Gang zu Gang, musste immer wieder stehen bleiben, um nicht einfach auf die Knie zu sinken. Einmal musste er sich sogar übergeben, schleppte sich aber gleich weiter, ehe er noch jemanden traf.  
Jemanden wie Thor, der gerade um die Ecke bog. Lokis Magie reichte nicht mehr, um sich zu verbergen und sein Bruder hatte ihn sowieso schon längst entdeckt. Er war einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben und sah ihn stumm und mit tendenziell unergründlichem Gesicht an.

 

Da war er ja, dachte Thor noch, als er Loki endlich im Gang sichtete. Aber schon im zweiten Moment sah er, dass mit seinem Bruder irgendwas nicht stimmte. Seine Wut, die er auf alles und jeden hatte, war schlagartig verraucht, als er langsam auf Loki zulief und jederzeit damit rechnete, dass er vor seinen Augen verschwand, weil er ihm doch seit Neustem immer aus dem Weg ging. Aber Loki blieb stehen und schien sogar auf ihn zu warten. Oder, dachte er im zweiten Moment, Loki war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Als Thor näher kam, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und als er in sein Gesicht blickte, zog sich sein Herz vor Mitgefühl zusammen. Sein Bruder sah schrecklich aus. Er war weiß wie eine Wand, seine blauen Augen schienen riesig und wirkten glasig und abwesend. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgerissen und bebten leicht. Seine schlanken Finger wirkten verkrampft und sein schönes Gesicht war mit blutigen Kratzern übersät.  
„Loki?“, flüsterte er ungläubig, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sein Bruder schien durch ihn hindurchzusehen und blinzelte dann wie in Zeitlupe, während sich seine Hände vor seiner Brust in seine Robe verkrampften, als wollte er sie sich vom Leib reißen.  
„Loki? Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Thor nun lauter und schon viel besorgter. Er machte zwei weitere, große Schritte und schaffte es gerade noch ihn aufzufangen, als Loki das Bewusstsein verlor. Er war so leicht und zerbrechlich in seinen Armen, wie ein kleiner Vogel. Ohne zu Zögern und ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie jemand beobachtete, trug er seinen Bruder in sein Gemach, was nur noch ein paar wenige Meter entfernt gewesen wäre. Vorsichtig legte er ihn dann auf seinem Bett ab und setzte sich neben ihn.

 

„Loki?“   
Lokis Augenlider flatterten und Thor schlug ihn ganz leicht mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinem schönen Bruder gleich darauf.  
„Loki, komm zu dir!“, flüsterte er rau und hätte sich fast über ihn gebeugt, um ihn zu küssen.  
Endlich schlug Loki die Augen auf, fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick, sagte aber nichts.  
„Soll ich Thangbrand holen?“, bot Thor sehr besorgt an. Immerhin schüttelte sein Bruder leicht den Kopf und er blieb einfach nur sitzen und betrachtete ihn.  
„Hol mir Wasser!“, befahl Loki dann recht uncharmant und mit einer Stimme, die so schmerzerfüllt war, dass Thor das Gefühl hatte, Lokis unerklärlicher Schmerz schnitt tief in seinen eigenen Körper.  
Gehorsam stand er auf und brachte ihm einen Krug mit kaltem Wasser, den Loki gierig trank. Zu gern hätte Thor ihm nun sein blutiges Gesicht gereinigt, doch er hatte die Ahnung, dass es ihm nicht gefallen könnte. Deswegen saß er nur weiterhin auf seinem Bett und wartete auf irgendeine Erklärung. Die Loki scheinbar nicht geben wollte, denn wieder schloss er seine Augen und schien Thor einfach vergessen zu haben.  
„Was ist dir passiert, Bruder?“, fragte er behutsam nach einer ganzen Weile. Wie schwer es Loki fiel die Augen wieder zu öffnen, war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Nichts …“  
„Nichts? Ich habe dich noch nie so … schwach und zerschlagen gesehen, Loki! Also sag mir nicht, dass es nichts war!“, knurrte er ungehalten.  
„Nichts, was dich interessieren müsste“, vollendete Loki kaum hörbar seinen Satz, den Thor völlig falsch interpretiert hatte.  
„Wenn du so aussiehst, muss mich das interessieren!“, erwiderte er hart, doch Loki blinzelte nicht einmal. Aber er gab unerwartet Antwort.  
„Weshalb? Du bist noch nicht der König von Asgard.“ Wenn er sich nicht so sehr um ihn sorgen würde, hätte er ihm nun am liebsten seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Niemand konnte ihn mit nur wenigen Worten derart provozieren. Heute hatte er jemanden verloren, den er sehr mochte und das konnte er Kol noch nicht mal zum Abschied sagen. Loki würde er es sagen, solange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Thor wusste genau, dass er seinen Bruder niemals dazu zwingen könnte, etwas zu preiszugeben, was Loki nicht freiwillig offenlegen wollte.  
„Weil ich dich liebe, Loki! Deshalb.“ Seine Stimme war ganz weich und in diesem empfindsamen Moment war es Thor vollkommen egal, ob Heimdall jedes einzelne Wort hören konnte.  
Ein kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln huschte über Lokis Lippen. Er schlug aber weder seine Augen auf, noch sagte er etwas. Thor saß noch eine Weile neben ihm, wagte nicht ihn zu berühren und verließ dann sein Gemach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit seinem Bruder los war. Wo hatte sich Loki rumgetrieben? Wieder an schrecklichen Orten wie Skyggenruh? Warum nur zog es Loki immer wieder zu düsteren, gefährlichen Orten? Warum nur liebte sein Bruder das Risiko und warum nur schien ihm sein Leben nichts wert zu sein, um sich ständig irgendwelchen Gefahren auszusetzen? Wie er ihn kannte, gab es da etwas, von dem er sich etwas Großes versprach. Ging es immer noch um den Thron von Asgard? Wenn er wüsste, dass Loki endlich damit aufhören würde sich selbst zu zerstören, würde er ihm vielleicht ganz gern die zukünftige Herrschaft über Asgard überlassen.

Sehr nachdenklich ging Thor in dieser langen Nacht endlich in sein Gemach. Seine innere Unruhe und der ziellose Zorn hatten nachgelassen, dafür gab es etwas Neues ihn ihm, was sich wesentlicher angenehmer anfühlte. Er sorgte sich um Loki. Der Anblick seines Bruders hatte seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt und irgendwas an Lokis Ausdruck hatte ihm erzählt, dass nichts zwischen ihnen vorbei war. Vielleicht war der Traum der silbernen Stadt, wie Kol es so romantisch ausdrückte, doch noch nicht vorbei. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung Loki eines Tages wieder in seinen Armen halten zu können. Auf jeden Fall – so nahm er es sich fest vor – würde er besser auf ihn achten müssen. Heute sah Loki mehr tot als lebendig aus und das hatte schon eine wirklich große Bedeutung in einem Reich wie Asgard.  
Besänftigt und gleichzeitig angenehm besorgt schlief Thor zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schnell ein.

Auch Loki schlief einen wirklich tiefen Schlaf der Erholung, obwohl sein Körper schmerzte.   
Sein Körper schmerzte auch am Morgen. So sehr, dass er sogar freiwillig zu Thangbrand ging, um sich ein Mittel geben zu lassen. Es war pflanzlich und er müsste es einfach im Mund lassen, damit es wirkte.  
Das Laufen fiel ihm schwer und auch Magie zu benutzen, war um einiges anstrengender geworden. Um das Leben in seinem Körper zu verbergen, war Loki nun gezwungen dauerhaft Magie anzuwenden. Das kostete Kraft und vor allem Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Dyri konnte er noch aus dem Weg gehen, als er von dem königlichen Leibarzt zurück kam und einfach nur schnell in sein Zimmer huschen wollte. Frigga hingegen, lief er direkt in die Arme. Sie wartete direkt vor seinem Gemach und sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen. Eigentlich hatte er heute Morgen extra überprüft, ob die Kratzer verheilt waren. Waren sie. Warum sah sie ihn dann so an? Noch immer war Loki verstört, von dem, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Aber auch, wenn es sich wie eine glühende Folter anfühlte, so war sein Ehrgeiz am Morgen zurückgekehrt. Odin würde endlich erkennen müssen, welches Potenzial er hatte. Schwach erinnerte er sich an Thor, der ihn wohl letzte Nacht in sein Gemach getragen hatte. Er war wie benommen und fiebrig vor Anstrengung gewesen, dass es ihm wie ein Traum vorgekommen war. Vielleicht war es auch ein Traum gewesen, denn hätte der reale Thor ihn nicht auf seine wilde, unreflektierte Art einfach geküsst?

 

„Du hast es vergessen, wie ich sehe?“ sagte Frigga nun vorwurfsvoll.  
„Hm? Was habe ich vergessen, Mutter?“  
„Den Empfang. Eine Botschafterin aus Niflheim kommt auf Geheiß Odins und du und Thor solltet anwesend sein.“ Das hatte er in der Tat vergessen. Ein heftiger Bauchkrampf, der sich wie ein glühender Speer in seinen Eingeweiden anfühlte, ließ Loki straucheln. Frigga packte ihn am Arm und sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, mein Sohn?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Warum fragt mich das jeder? Weil Thor nicht ständig meine Hand hält?“ fauchte er Frigga unbeherrscht an und riss sich los.  
„Sei nicht ungerecht, Sohn. Ich frage, weil du schlecht aussiehst und … geschwächt wirkst.“  
„Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich gestern Nacht das Gestaltwandeln geübt habe und mir dabei die größeren Tiere vorgenommen habe. Sagtest du nicht selbst, dass es anstrengend wäre?“  
„Ja, das sagte ich. Ich hoffe nur, du übertreibst damit nicht. Erinnere dich bitte an die Gefahr, dich zu verlieren.“  
„Was genau bedeutet das eigentlich?“ Er sah sie scharf an und hielt nun sie am Arm fest.  
„Nun, das kann bedeuten, dass du nicht mehr zu deiner ursprünglichen Gestalt zurückfindest und für immer dieses Tier bleibst. Deswegen gibt es ein zeitliches Limit, welches nicht überschritten werden sollte.“ Still dachte sie, dass es für Loki vielleicht andere Gesetzmäßigkeiten gab, die sie selbst nicht kannte. Doch ein wenig Vorsicht würde ihrem experimentierfreudigen Sohn sicher nicht schaden.  
„Welches zeitliche Limit, Mutter?“  
„Man sollte allerhöchsten ein paar wenige Stunden, maximal zwei Stunden täglich, im Körper des Tieres bleiben.“  
„Warum sagst du das mir erst jetzt?“ Frigga verengte die Augen.  
„Weil es in dem Buch steht, was ich dir gab, damit du es liest und weil ich nicht davon ausgegangen bin, dass du es länger als ein paar Minuten aufrechterhalten kannst. Wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst, Loki, kann ich dich nicht weiter unterrichten.“  
Er schwieg betreten und senkte den Blick. Er hatte das Buch ausnahmsweise nicht gelesen, da seine Gedanken schon weit in der Zukunft waren und sie hatte recht, sie wusste nicht, wie gut er wirklich war.  
„Verzeih mir, Mutter. Ich werde deine Rat befolgen!“ sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hand. Frigga seufzte leise, streichelte seine Hand und umarmte ihn dann kurz. Dabei hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Loki immer weiter entglitt, wie ein Fisch, der sich aus der Hand des Anglers entwand, um wieder in den See zu entkommen.  
„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Nun geh dich umziehen und komm dann in den Thronsaal.“ Er nickte gehorsam und lief in sein Gemach.

 

Er hatte den Empfang vergessen und vielleicht deshalb verdrängt, weil es das erste Mal sein würde, seit er Odin seine Idee von Sleipnir verkauft hatte, an dem er nicht nur seinem Vater wieder unter die Augen treten musste, sondern auch Thor. Mulmige Aufregung schwappte durch seine Eingeweide. Obwohl er das Kaisergeißblatt die ganze Zeit im Mund hatte, waren seine Leibesschmerzen nur unwesentlich schwächer geworden. Wenn er nicht die Selbstdisziplin aufbringen würde, könnte er sich ununterbrochen vor Qual zusammenkrümmen.   
Lokis Schrank gab mehrere Galauniformen her, doch er wählte unbewusst die, die Thor am liebsten mochte. Sie war aus dunkelgrünem und schwarzem Hallaleder gearbeitet und wurde ihm, wie alle anderen Uniformen auch, auf den Leib geschneidert.


	28. Chapter 28

Er kam ein wenig zu spät zum Empfang, doch das war kein Drama. Er war Loki und Prinzen durften gewisse Allüren haben, auch wenn Odin das nicht gern duldete. Dementsprechend sah er ihn auch scharf an, sagte jedoch nichts, weil er gerade mit der Botschafterin aus Niflheim im Gespräch war. Thor stand auf der linken Seite von Odins Thron und Loki, der der Botschafterin nur angemessen zunickte, nahm seinen Platz auf Odins blinder Seite ein. Wer glaubte, dass Loki diese Ironie seines Schicksals nicht erkannte, irrte sich. Es war nur ein Punkt von vielen, der ihm zusetzte und ständig zuflüsterte, dass er in des Allvaters Augen offenbar weniger wert war als sein Bruder.  
Heute jedoch übersah er diesen Affront großzügig, denn er hatte mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Mit unheilvollen Gedanken dachte er darüber nach, wie es in den drei Stunden sein würde, in denen er die Form der Stute annehmen musste. Vermutlich würde die Qual im Moment noch eine Steigerung erfahren, die er gar nicht einschätzen konnte. Bisher war er dem nachdenklichen Blick seines Bruders ausgewichen, doch jetzt hob er gezwungenermaßen den Blick.  
Thor hatte ihn die ganze Zeit schon gemustert, dass hatte er spüren können. Wie Loki erwartete hatte, war seines Bruders Blick eher besorgt und fragend. Zwischen seinen Brauen hatte sich eine kleine steile Falte gebildet und er wich auch Lokis Blick nicht aus, als er ihn finster ansah. Er legte leicht den Kopf schief und sein Bruder sah weg, weil Odin ihn gerade ansprach.   
Hoffentlich fragten sie ihn nichts, denn er hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört. Vielleicht hatte Odin recht und er war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen zu herrschen und zu regieren. Denn wie sollte das gehen, wenn sich alles nur darum drehte, sich selbst zu beweisen, wie toll man war?  
„Nicht wahr, Loki?“ hörte er Odins Stimme und vermied ein Zusammenzucken. Leider verschluckte er dabei sein Kaisergeißblatt und bekam einen Hustenanfall.  
„Ich …“, krächzte er und räusperte sich.  
„Loki geht es nicht so gut, Vater. Ich …“ Odin sah Thor böse an, nach dem Motto: Dein Bruder kann seine elenden Lügen selbst hervorbringen, doch im selben Moment, krampften sich Lokis Eingeweide wieder derart schmerzhaft zusammen, dass er taumelte. 

„Bring ihn weg!“, knurrte der Allvater Thor an und der tat es gehorsam und liebend gern. Denn obwohl Loki in seiner Galauniform sehr anziehend aussah, war er immer noch blass und wirkte seltsam verstört. Seine Kratzer waren verheilt, doch sein Blick, wie abweisend er auch sein sollte, war einfach nur pures Leid. Thor legte ihm gnadenlos den Arm um die Hüfte und zerrte ihn unter den erstaunten Blicken der Niflheim-Botschafter aus dem Thronsaal weg.  
„Was verschweigst du mir, Loki! Sprich mit mir …“, brummte er und ließ ihn auch auf dem Gang nicht los, obwohl sich Loki versuchte von seinem Arm loszumachen.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Bruder!“, presste Loki zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und nutzte dann Magie, um sich aus Thors Griff zu befreien. Er teleportierte sich sofort in sein Gemach und schaffte es eben noch in den Waschraum, um sich dort zu übergeben. Nicht nur sein Leib schmerzte, auch sein Kopf, seine Gedanken und sein Verstand waren unklar und verschwommen wie niemals zuvor. Wie sollte er das noch 332 Tage aushalten? 332 Tage, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte? Es war unmöglich. Svadi hatte recht gehabt, er war zu schwach. Kraftlos fiel er auf sein Bett und schlief zum Glück ein. 

 

Thor lag auf der Lauer. Er konnte Lokis Zimmer nicht einfach so betreten, doch er würde merken, wenn sich sein Bruder davon stahl. Wenn er Magie benutzte, würde er ihn nicht sehen können, doch was auch immer mit seinem Bruder geschehen war, offenbar war er sehr geschwächt. Vielleicht verzichtete er besser auf Magie und so wäre es ihm möglich zu folgen. Etwas anderes konnte er im Moment leider nicht tun, wenn er nicht Mutter oder Odin informieren wollte.  
Lange musste er warten, aber dann öffnete sich Lokis Tür. Sein Bruder war zu sehen, hatte wieder seine leichte Freizeitbekleidung an und sah sorgsam den Gang hoch und runter, um ja niemanden zu begegnen. Thor hatte sein Versteck so gut gewählt, dass er unentdeckt blieb. Auch hatte er von Loki gelernt seine Stiefel auszuziehen, während er ihm nun unbemerkt folgte. Der Weg seines Bruders führte in die königlichen Stallungen. Kurze Zeit später kam er auf einem Schimmel herausgeritten und schlug seinen Weg ins Schimmergebirge ein. Thor sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Wo wollte Loki hin? Im Grunde gab es dort nur einen Ort, wo er hingehen könnte. Bjames Hütte. Tat er das? Wenn ja, wozu? Kurzentschlossen ließ auch Thor sich ein Pferd geben und schlug den Weg zur Hütte ein. Allein, dass sich Loki nicht mit Magie fortbewegte, war besorgniserregend. Allerdings sah er ein wenig besser aus, als heute Morgen.   
Thor trieb seinen Braunen an, weil er hoffte Loki einzuholen. Als er die Stelle der Hütte erreichte, stand Lokis Schimmel schon da. Die Hütte selbst konnte Thor nicht sehen, da sie immer noch von Friggas Magie verborgen war. 

 

Was wollte sein Bruder hier? Was tat er hier? Leider konnte er die Hütte nicht betreten und müsste warten, bis Loki wieder herauskommen würde, um ihn endgültig zur Rede zu stellen. Denn all das hier wirkte sehr nach Konspiration und oder einem ausgewachsenen Staatsstreich. Auf jeden Fall war dieses Verhalten mehr als verdächtig, denn Loki war scheinbar noch gar nicht in der Hütte, sondern kam gerade hinter einer kleineren Felsformation hervor. Er wischte sich über den Mund und die Stirn und stöhnte gequält. Thor nutzte seine einmalige Chance. Im selben Moment, als Loki sich durch Friggas Zauber begab, indem er die Tür der Hütte öffnete, warf sich Thor auf ihn. Er prallte hart in Lokis Rücken und fiel mit ihm zusammen in die Hütte.  
„Bist du … verrückt?!“ schrie Loki und Tränen schossen aus seinen Augen. Seit wann war sein Bruder denn derart schmerzempfindlich? Schuldbewusst zog Thor ihn in seine Arme und Loki ließ es erstaunlicherweise zu.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir sonst folgen kann, weil ich doch …“  
„Du musst gehen. Jetzt, Thor!“ Loki machte sich los und sah ihn gebieterisch an.  
„Nein! Erst, wenn du mir sagst, was mit dir ist. Ich habe dich noch niemals so … gesehen und …“  
„… und das wirst du auch nie wieder und jetzt verschwinde, ehe ich Gewalt anwende!“   
Lokis Augen schienen schwarz zu sein und seine aparten Brauen bildeten eine gerade Linie, die ihn finsterer erscheinen ließ, als er war. Thor kannte ihn und wusste, dass er diese Drohung nur zu ernst meinte. Aber dann sah er, wie Lokis Gesichtsmuskeln vor Schmerz zuckten und wusste, wenn er ihn jetzt allein ließ, würde er nie erfahren, was mit ihm war.  
„Nein!“, sagte er fest und wappnete sich für einen Kampf, der diese Hütte in Kleinsteile zerlegen würde. Loki holte schnell und gepresst Luft, dann wankte er und wieder fing Thor ihn auf.  
Aber Loki erlangte sofort wieder das Bewusstsein, als Thor ihn auf die Matte legte.  
„Geh … ich fleh dich an, lass mich allein.“  
„Niemals, Loki. Was auch immer mit dir ist, sag es mir, bitte?!“ Er legte sich zu ihm und die Erinnerungen an ihre schönen Stunden brachen haltlos über Thor herein. Wie schön war es gewesen ihn zu berühren, in ihm zu sein, die Schönheit Lokis mit all seinen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Unbewusst hatte er eine Hand in Lokis Haar geschoben. Es war untypisch verschwitzt und seine Augen hatten wieder diesen leicht fiebrigen Glanz, als er ihn ansah. Aber Asgardian wurden nicht einfach krank und wenn, endete es fast immer mit dem Tod, denn es kamen fast nur übernatürliche Ursachen für Leiden in Frage. Er wollte Loki nicht verlieren. Niemals.  
„Ich kann nicht, Bruder. Ich habe … dich absichtlich verletzt und du hast jedes Recht böse auf mich zu sein. Sei es bitte und lass mich meinen eigenen Weg gehen“, flüsterte Loki rau und wich seinem Blick noch nicht mal aus. Alles an ihm wirkte aufrichtig, endgültig und so schwach, dass Thor Angst bekam, sein Bruder würde in wenigen Momenten sterben.  
„Verlass mich nicht, Kjæreste“, flüsterte Thor ebenso rau zurück, weil ihm nichts einfiel, mit dem er seinen schlauen Bruder überzeugen konnte. Er hatte nur seine impulsive Leidenschaft und seine hartnäckige Liebe für Loki.   
„Aber das tue ich nicht, Thor … Ich …“ Lokis Lider flatterten und Thor, der sich ein wenig auf seinen Oberkörper geschoben hatte, spürte sein sanftes Beben unter sich. Lokis Pupillen waren riesengroß und seine Wangen leicht gerötet. Als Thor sanft darüber strich, spürte er das Glühen.  
„Ich gehe nicht weg … ich brauche nur … ein wenig Freiraum und …“ Lokis Worte kamen schleppend und ganz plötzlich küsste Loki ihn hart.

 

Er musste Thor losbekommen, sonst würde er gleich explodieren wie eine Supernova. Loki hatte schreckliche Schmerzen und brauchte alles, um nicht einfach nur vor Pein zu brüllen, wie ein tödlich verwundetes Tier. Wenn er seinem Bruder gab, was er wollte, würde er ihn vielleicht schneller losbekommen, damit er sich endlich in die Stute verwandeln konnte, ehe die Nacht vorbei war.  
Thor zuckte bei seinem schroffen Kuss zurück und sah ihn verwundert an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und Loki hatte folgende Frage nicht erwartet:  
„Du liebst mich also doch noch?“  
Er konnte ihm nicht antworten, sondern suchte wieder seine Lippen, die weicher wurden, umso länger er sie mit seinen eigenen, aufgerissenen Lippen liebkoste.  
„Oh, mein Kjæreste …“, raunte Thor ihm zwischen den Küssen ins Ohr. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, fuhr Loki wieder zusammen, als hätte der Blitz ihn getroffen. Unwillkürlich stöhnte er in seinen Mund und merkte zu seiner Verwunderung, dass die Schmerzen nachließen.  
Thors warme Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd auf seine nackte Haut. Vor Wohlgefühl und sofort aufflammender Erregung erschauerte Loki heftig. Wie schön es war von ihm berührt zu werden. Ein tiefes Seufzen der Erleichterung entstieg der Rauheit seiner Kehle. Thor rutschte weiter nach unten, um seinen Bauch zu küssen. Dabei zog er sich schnell selbst sein Hemd aus. Was taten sie hier? Sie durfte dieses unsägliche Verlangen nicht wieder aufflammen lassen, dachte Loki zerstreut und begann leise zu keuchen, als sein Bruder die Form seiner Männlichkeit mit seinen Lippen abtastete, bis sie hart unter seinem Mund zuckte.  
Loki ging es so viel besser, dass er sich hastig sein Hemd über den Kopf zog und gleich darauf seinen Bruder auf sich zog. Ihre Küssen wurden sofort wild und schmerzhaft. Lokis Verletzungen in der Lippe rissen auf und Thor schmeckte sein Blut, was ihm nur noch mehr die Beherrschung stahl.

 

Verlangend und nicht gerade sehr sanft drückte er sich an seinen wunderschönen Bruder, der seine Zähne nun leicht seinen Halsmuskel presste, als Thor ihm grob die Hose nach unten zerrte. Loki keuchte schwer und bog seinen Kopf dann weit nach hinten, als er seine Kehle mit seinen Zähnen umfasste. Sie waren wie im Rausch. Es konnte keinen besseren Kampf geben, als diesen hier. Endlich waren sie nackt. Lokis Leib glühte nicht mehr wie im Fieber und ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, spürte Thor, dass es ihm gerade sehr viel besser ging. Stürmisch drängte er sich zwischen seine Beine, verschränkte seine Hände in seinem Nacken und küsste sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm immer wieder zu, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie sehr er seinen Kjæreste vermisst hatte. Loki hatte die Finger in seine Haare geschoben und hielt ihn ebenso schmerzhaft fest, wie er es tat. Er hätte ewig so auf ihm liegen und küssen können, doch es war Loki, der sich plötzlich unter ihm drehte. Ohne nur eine Sekunde über Konsequenzen nachzudenken, nahm er Lokis Einladung seiner weit gespreizten Schenkel an. Als er in ihn eindrang, zitterte alles an ihm. Am schlimmsten sein Herz, vor Freude und Unglauben ihn wieder lieben zu dürfen. Aber es war auch ein wenig Angst dabei, weil er Lokis Absicht nicht durchschaute. Aber weiter dachte er nicht, denn Loki stöhnte so tief und lang, dass er all seine Kraft nutzen musste, um so viel Zeit wie möglich herauszuschinden.

Loki stöhnte vor Erleichterung, Glück und umfassender Lust. Dass ausgerechnet Thors so rohe und ungezügelte Lust ihm diesen immensen Trost verschaffen konnte, hätte er nie vermutet. Aber es war so. Sein Körper fühlte sich wieder wie sein eigener an.  
Seinen Bruder in sich zu spüren, machte ihn ekstatisch und brachte seine Stirn zum Glühen. Allzu feinfühlig waren seine Bewegungen nicht, doch das hatte Loki nie gestört. Er ließ sich fallen, in Thors viel zu mächtiges Verlangen, was ihn zu einem Gipfel brachte, der weitaus höher als der Tordenvær war.   
Einen Moment stand er ganz oben, spürte Thors heißen, schnellen Atem in seinem Nacken, hörte sein Flüstern, verstand es aber nicht mehr, weil er die Arme ausbreitete und sich fallen ließ. Er hörte sich selbst heiser stöhnen, fühlte, wie es unter seinem Bauch warm und feucht wurde und krallte seine Finger so fest in die Strohmatte, dass er sie aufriss.  
Sein Bruder wartete keine weitere Sekunde, stieß fest in ihn und schrie seine immense Lust und hörbare Erleichterung laut in die Nacht. Niemand sah sie, niemand hörte sie.

 

Matt blieben sie aufeinander liegen, bis Thor leise sagte:  
„Und jetzt erzähl mir, was mit dir geschehen ist, Loki!“  
Thor würde es nicht verstehen. Alles, was er ihm sagen würde, würde er als das sehen, was es ist. Als eine Verachtung ihrer Liebe und seiner Person. Aber nach allem, was gerade passiert war, wollte er ihn so wenig wie möglich verletzen. Loki gab ihm einen überaus zärtlichen Kuss und wandte sich dann aus seiner Umarmung.  
„Lass uns dafür wenigstens anziehen, Bruder“, gab er vor, zog sich an und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass es Thor ihm gleich tat. Loki blieb an der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
„Bruder? Sprich mit mir!“ bat er, doch Loki sah in seinen Augen schon, dass er sein Schweigen befürchtete.  
„Ich muss deinen starken und unbeugsamen Willen wirklich bewundern, Thor Odinson.“  
„Warum sagst du das jetzt? Du weichst mir aus. Denke nicht, ich merke das nicht!“  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass ich deine Persönlichkeit respektiere und bewundere, mein Bruder, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussehen mag.“  
„Aber?“ Thor sprang nun endlich auf und kam zu ihm.  
„Aber du weißt, dass wir nicht auf diese Weise zusammen sein können. Vorher nicht und jetzt, da Odin Bescheid weiß, erst recht nicht.“ Aus verengten Augen sah sein Bruder ihn an.  
„Ich wusste, dass du es wieder zerstören wirst. Doch … in Ordnung. Ich komme damit klar. Aber sag mir jetzt endlich, was mit dir ist! Ja, ich liebe dich und werde das vermutlich immer tun. Doch wichtiger als meine Gefühle, ist ein lebender, gesunder Bruder. Was ist dir geschehen, Loki?“ Er kam ganz nah, nahm Lokis Gesicht behutsam zwischen seine Hände und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick wirkte verzweifelt und einen Moment wünschte sich Loki, er könnte ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Heute und für alle Zeiten. Doch so einfach war es leider nicht.  
Seine Lippen trafen ihn wieder so zart, wie es keiner von ihm erwarten würde und Loki schloss für einen wundersamen Moment die Augen.   
„Spiel nicht mit mir, Loki“, flüsterte Thor warm auf seine Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.  
Er erwiderte seinen Kuss, legte seine Hände an Thors Hüften und dann warf er ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die instabile Tür der Hütte. Lokis Schwung war derart heftig, dass Thor durch die Tür brach, nach draußen fiel und dort noch einen Meter weiter über die kargen Steine schlidderte.  
„Loki!“ brüllte er wutentbrannt, aber die Hütte war verschwunden und er würde keinen Eingang mehr finden, wenn sein Bruder das nicht wollte.  
„Aaaaaaaaahhhh … du widerlicher Betrüger!“   
Loki hörte Thor draußen toben, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er seinen Bruder nicht in seine miesen Machenschaften mit hineinziehen wollte, wenn er ihm nicht zeigen wollte, welche korrupte Schlange sein Vater war, dann müsste er über das alles schweigen. Noch eine ganze Weile wütete Thor vor der Hütte. Loki hörte jede Anschuldigung und jedes Wort. In allem, was sein Bruder sagte, hatte er recht. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, doch er wischte sie nicht mal ab.  
Als es ruhig wurde, als die Hufe von Thors Pferd zu hören waren, verwandelte sich Loki in die Stute.

 

Er stand drei Stunden gelangweilt in der Hütte rum und stellte fest, dass die Schmerzen in dieser Körperform keine waren. In diesen drei Stunden, war er einfach nur ein Pferd, was sich langweilte. Mit seiner Magie bearbeitete er Sleipnir, doch das war kein großer Aufwand.   
Na immerhin, dachte er ein bisschen getröstet, als er im Morgengrauen zum Palast zurück ritt, würde es drei Stunden am Tag geben, in denen er nicht vor Pein sterben wollte. Allerdings hatte ihm auch Thors Liebe Linderung verschafft, doch daran sollte er besser nicht denken. Es war einmalig und er hatte seinen Bruder hoffentlich wieder so verärgert, dass er ihm auch die restlichen Tage gekränkt aus dem Weg ging.  
Wenn er Sleipnir erschaffen hatte, könnten sie ja nochmal über ihre absurde Zuneigung sprechen.


	29. Chapter 29

Thor verbrachte den Rest der Nacht nicht im Palast, sondern wütete durch den Wald. Sein Bruder hatte den Verstand verloren und plante etwas sehr Schlimmes. Etwas, was ihn vielleicht sogar vorher umbrachte. Er müsste mit Frigga sprechen, denn sie war die einzige Person, die überhaupt zu Loki durchdringen konnte. Wie notwendig das war, würde er bald merken.

Als er im Morgengrauen im Palast zurück war und sich für seinen Dienst im Hospiz fertig machte, fasste Thor einen Entschluss. Es war genug. Er würde Lokis Spielchen nicht mehr mitspielen. Wie sehr er ihn auch liebte, es müsste enden. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass er Lady Sif dieselben Gefühle entgegen bringen könnte, wenn er sich nur genug anstrengte und es zuließ. Mal wieder hatte sein hinterhältiger Bruder ihn brüskiert und verletzt. Wenn er ihm wenigstens die Wahrheit über seinen Zustand gesagt hätte, doch Thor war mit nichts gekommen und mit nichts gegangen. Nichts, außer den wundervollsten Momenten seit langer Zeit. Die Erinnerung Loki wieder mit allen Sinnen gespürt zu haben, brachte sein Herz sofort wieder zum Rasen.   
„Nein, ich kann auch Sif auf diese Weise lieben!“, sagte er sich streng und begab sich zum Hospiz, ohne den üblichen Umweg an Lokis Gemach vorbei, um zu sehen, ob er anwesend war. Loki musste ihm ab sofort und für alle Zeiten egal sein. Sollte er doch seine finsteren Pläne schmieden, er würde ihn schon aufhalten, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

 

Im ersten Drittel des Tages ging es Loki relativ gut. So gut, dass er Dyri besuchte, um ihn am Abend zu einem Dinner einzuladen.

„Nur wir beide, Loki?“ fragte Dyri hörbar überrascht.  
„Natürlich nur wir beide. Oder möchtest du, dass ich meinen Bruder als Anstandsdame mitbringe?“   
Dyri blinzelte nervös und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Loki sah ihm weiterhin ruhig in die Augen und schob das Kaisergeißblatt in seinem Mund hin und her. Vielleicht wurde alles ja besser und nur der erste Tag nach der Befruchtung war der Schlimmste von allen.  
„Nein, Loki. Auf keinen Fall. Ich komme sehr gern.“ Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Loki und der nickte ihm nur gönnerhaft zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte, um noch einmal nach einem blauen Pferd zu suchen. 

In der Bibliothek traf er auf Frigga.  
„Loki, schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte, wir setzen unseren Unterricht erst einmal aus?“  
„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier, Mutter.“ Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, während er sich durch die Bücher suchte.   
Frigga beobachtete ihn dabei aufmerksam. Loki wirkte verändert, doch sie könnte nicht sagen, woran sie das merkte. Oft wirkte er gedanklich abwesend, doch heute ignorierte er ihre Anwesenheit scheinbar komplett.   
„Was ist mit dir, Sohn?“  
„Nicht jetzt, Mutter!“  
„Doch jetzt. Vermisst du deinen Bruder?“ sprach sie es direkt an, weil sie glaubte, dass da das Problem lag. Zwischen den Brüdern war die Situation kompliziert und doch müssten sie auf Dauer damit klarkommen. Odins letztes Wort galt und war absolut.  
Loki drehte sich nun endlich zu ihr um. Seine schönen blauen Augen waren schmal und seine Lippen waren unheilvoll zusammengedrückt.  
„Sagt dir der Name Svadilfari etwas?“ fragte Loki ganz direkt, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Mühsam vermied es Frigga nach Luft zu schnappen, sondern runzelte stattdessen dramatisch die Stirn.  
„Nein. Sollte es das?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht, denn ich habe dieses Wesen in Skyggenruh getroffen und es war kein Schatten eines Asgardianers.“ Frigga verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander, um ein eventuelles nervöses Beben zu verbergen.  
„Nun, hast du mit … wie hieß es … gesprochen?“ Schweigend sah Loki sie an. Sein Blick schien in sie einzudringen. Wenn sie ihm sagte, wer und was das Pferd war, dann müsste sie ihm auch sagen, wer er war. Loki würde verstehen, dass Thor ihn lieben durfte, so wie er ihn und er würde begreifen, dass er niemals Asgards Thron bekommen würde. Das pure Chaos würde ausbrechen, initiiert vom größten und fähigsten Unheilstifter aller Welten: Loki.  
„Svadilfari.“  
Kaum hatte Loki den Namen ausgesprochen, krümmte er sich zusammen.  
„Was ist mit dir los?!“ Schnell war sie bei ihm und wollte ihn stützen, doch Loki riss sich los und stürmte aus dem Raum. Was ging hier vor? Sehr besorgt, sah sie ihrem Sohn hinterher.

 

Bis zu seiner Verabredung mit Dyri, verbachte Loki seinen Stunden unter kaum zu ertragender Qualen in seinem Raum. Er konnte kaum denken und alles in ihm zog sich so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass die lächerlichen Tränen, die ihm nur so über die Wangen liefen, wirklich unbedeutend waren. Dann raffte er sich auf, machte sich frisch und hübsch und bemühte ein großes Maß an Magie, um auf den Kerkermeister so zu wirken wie immer: Verführerisch, ein bisschen hochmütig und natürlich unfassbar schön und erhaben.  
Für Verabredungen wie seine, gab es in Asgard die Kaskaden. Es waren kleine, separate Räume, die man buchen konnte und dann wurde köstliches Essen serviert, welches man vorher in Auftrag gab. Nebenher hatte man noch den Ausblick auf einen sehr beeindruckenden Wasserfall.  
Kurz bevor Loki den Raum betrat, spuckte er sein Kaisergeißblatt aus, denn vermutlich würde er Dyri küssen müssen, wenn er in seinem Vorhaben den Projektionszauber zu erfahren weiter kommen wollte. Dieser Zauber wäre nun nützlicher wie keiner zuvor, dachte er, entschlossen ihn sich zu holen.  
Dyri war schon da - natürlich war er schon da, dachte Loki angewidert - und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, was ihm heute sehr schwer fiel. Sein Leib schmerzte weiterhin und nur mit enormer Willensanstrengung hielt er seine Mimik und Gestik im Zaum.   
„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Prinz Loki!“ sagte Dyri und errötete leicht. Loki setzte sich zu ihm und griff gleich nach seiner Hand. Er durfte nicht so viel Zeit mit sinnlosem Geschwätz verlieren .  
„Loki, nicht mehr, ja?“  
„Wie du willst …“ Man brachte ihnen die Getränke, welche Loki schon vorher in Auftrag gegeben hatte, ebenso wie das Essen. Dabei bekam Dyri einen starken Trank aus Haubendauchsamen und er trank nur Wasser, welches ebenso klar war, wie das Getränk des anderen Mannes. Verdutzt sah Dyri in sein Getränk, wagte aber nicht sich zu beschweren und stieß mit Loki an.  
„Auf uns!“, sagte er matt und der Andere wiederholte es fügsam.  
Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über dies und das. Glücklicherweise schien der Kerkermeister ebenso ein zartes Interesse an Poesie zu haben wie er und so konnte Loki seine Mordgedanken ein wenig beiseiteschieben. Das Essen hingegen schmeckte Loki nicht, weil er überhaupt keinen Geschmack im Mund hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf den Tisch übergeben. Das nicht zu tun, kostete Kraft und so ließ er das Dessert besser weg.   
„Wollen wir gehen?“ Er war aufgestanden und hielt Dyri die Hand hin, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.  
„Äh, Wohin?“ Lokis Mordlust kam zurück, ebenso die Krämpfe, die er kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte.   
„In mein Gemach natürlich.“ Nun wurde Dyri sehr rot, grinste breit und senkte schüchtern den Blick.  
„Oder hast du es dir anders …“  
„Auf keinen Fall, Prinz!“

 

Kaum hatte Loki die Tür geschlossen (dazu, sie magisch zu verriegeln, war er im Moment nicht in der Lage), befahl er Dyri:  
„Zieh dich aus!“ Dyris Bewegungen waren hastig und nachlässig, als er sich aus seiner Kleidung schälte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm Loki runter gerissen, denn es schien unendlich lang zu dauern. Seine innere Qual war so schlimm, dass er jetzt den einzigen Weg ging, den er gehen konnte, um sein Leid zu lindern. Er würde mit diesem Narzissten schlafen müssen und hoffen, dass es funktionierte wie gestern mit Thor. Wenn das der Fall war, würde er die restliche Zeit der Schwangerschaft irgendwie überstehen. Außerdem wäre es einfacher an Dyris Zauber zu kommen, wenn er ihn mit sexuellen Gefälligkeiten manipulieren und verführen konnte.  
Nackt stand der Kerkermeister wieder vor ihm. Er zeigte sich ihm gern, sah Loki. Dyris langer Penis schwoll vor seinen Augen an und stand dann wie eine Lanze von seinem Körper ab. Die rosa Spitze schien ihm zuzulächeln. Loki betrachtete den Mann, lief wieder um ihn herum und versuchte irgendwas zu empfinden. Etwas, was ihn nur annähernd in Stimmung brachte. Es war nicht einfach, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihn gleich zerreißen würde. Schnell entkleidete er sich selbst, sah grüblerisch auf seine nicht vorhandene Erektion und bemühte sich wirklich inständig an seinen Bruder zu denken und das, was sie getan hatten. Erleichtert holte er leise Luft, als er merkte, dass es funktionierte.  
„Knie dich auf mein Bett, Dyri!“sagte er nachdrücklich und schob ihn zusätzlich und drängend in die Richtung. Aber der andere Mann tat alles ganz freiwillig und Loki war in diesem Moment nur darüber froh, dass er ihn nicht küssen musste. Das, was er nun gleich tun würde, hatte weniger Bedeutung als eine zärtliche Berührung ihrer Lippen. Wieder musste er zwangsweise an Thors Lippen denken, die so viel sanfter sein konnten, als sein mitunter raues und ungestümes Wesen. Seine Lippen waren so zart wie die Gefühle, die er für ihn hatte.  
Dyri vorzubereiten, war diesmal einfach, weil er schon geradezu nach seinen intimen Berührungen gierte. Nach wenigen Momenten konnten seine Finger mühelos in ihn eindringen. Der andere Mann hatte seine Beine soweit es ging gespreizt und war auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht hemmungslos. Dyri tat so, als wäre Sex mit einem Prinz das Natürlichste, was es gab. Er tat gerade so, als hätte er verdient, was Loki mit ihm tat. Das machte Loki wütend und so war er dann auch nicht allzu sanft, als er in Dyri mit seiner Erektion eindrang, ehe sie wieder verschwand.  
Sofort erklang ein Stöhnen. Loki versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ob seine Schmerzen nachließen und bewegte sich eher automatisch. Nichts hieran war das, was er mit Thor tat, aber er musste zugeben, dass er nicht recht verstand, warum das so war. Dyri war schön, hatte einen ansprechenden Körper und war nicht dumm. Gut, sein Charakter ließ zu wünschen übrig, doch das war seiner auch und trotzdem liebte Thor ihn. Warum war es mit Dyri nicht so wie mit seinem Bruder? Es war überhaupt nicht so, merkte Loki dann auch bald. Seine Schmerzen blieben und er hatte wirklich große Mühe alles in seiner Kraft stehende zu tun, um den Schein aufrechtzuerhalten.  
Dyri hatte damit begonnen an seiner eigenen Männlichkeit herumzureiben und unter anderen Umständen hätte Loki das amüsiert. Jetzt begrüßte er das und hoffte, dass es für ein schnelleres Ende sorgte. Fest und schnell stieß er in den anderen Mann und hörte dann glücklicherweise, wie sein Keuchen tiefer wurde. Auch er holte tief Luft, nicht vor Lust, sondern vor Anstrengung.  
Dann endlich zog sich Dyris Leib um sein Glied herum zusammen und er zog sich gleich darauf aus ihm zurück. Im selben Moment öffnete sich seine Tür.

Thor steckte den Kopf herein.  
„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob … du … in Ordnung … Ich habe … geklopft … aber niemand … hat …“ Weiter sprach er nicht, denn das Bild, was er zu sehen bekam, raubte ihm jegliches Sprachvermögen. Sein Blick war fassungslos, dann schloss er die Tür wieder leise.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki selbst war kaum in der Lage zu denken. Erschüttert schnappte er nach Luft und hüllte sich in einen Umgang.   
„Wie wäre es mit Anklopfen!“, schrie er seinem Bruder viel zu spät hinterher.  
„Oh. Ist es übel, dass Thor uns erwischt hatte?“, fragte Dyri dümmlich hinter ihm. Lokis Hände zitterten vor Verlangen diesen Tölpel jetzt auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.  
„Aber nein, Dyri. Was denkst du denn? Er tut es doch auch!“ Mit mir, dachte er den Satz zu Ende und war sehr plötzlich verstört. Was tat er hier? Die Schmerzen waren weiterhin da, ebenso wie dieser idiotische Kerl auf seinem Bett, von dem er noch etwas wollte. Noch war seine Mission nicht erfüllt und er müsste noch ein paar Augenblicke die Zähne zusammenbeißen.  
„Weißt du, was helfen würde? Wenn ich in solchen Momenten mich selbst projiziere könnte …“ Loki setzte sich nun zu Dyri aufs Bett und begann mit seinen blonden Haaren zu spielen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen.  
„Thor … dein Bruder wird mir doch nichts tun, oder Loki?“, fragte der Blonde besorgt.  
„Nein. Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas geschieht!“, gab er eine Plattitüde von sich, die selbst in seinen Ohren widerlich klang. Dyri lächelte allerdings angetan und ziemlich schnell beruhigt, dass er unter seinem Schutz stand.  
„Thor durchläuft im Moment nur eine schwierige Phase und selbst ich versuche ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, was du auch tun solltest, wie ich dir schon sagte. Dann wird nichts geschehen.“  
„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Loki!“ Nun küsste ihn der Mann doch und Loki konnte nicht ausweichen, obwohl er fast vor Schmerz aufgeschrien hätte, denn Dyri hatte sich unachtsam auf seinen Leib gelehnt.  
„Du gibst dich geschlagen?“ Er schob ihn leicht von sich weg.  
„Ich zeige dir den Ich-Zauber. Ich wette, du hast ihn in keinem Buch gefunden und auch Frigga kennt ihn nicht. Hast du Odin befragt? Nein, oder?“  
„Nein …“, sagte Loki langsam und skeptisch.  
„Denn er würde ihn dir nicht verraten, weil es ein sehr mächtiger Zauber ist, den nur sehr wenige beherrschen. Ich kann ihn auch nur, weil mein Großvater ihn mir beigebracht hat. Er ist einer der wenigen, der lebend aus Helheim zurückgekehrt ist, nachdem er eine lange Zeit dort verbracht hatte und fälschlicherweise für tot gehalten wurde.  
Der geheime Name des Zaubers ist vetítés und man benutzt die Worte: hozzona létre magama! Ich zeige dir, wie es geht. Gib mir deine Hand!“  
Loki und Dyri lagen mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett. Widerwillig gab Loki ihm die Hand und ließ sich die feinen und kaum wahrnehmbaren Fingerbewegungen von Dyri zeigen.  
„Denke die Worte dabei. Versuch es!“ Ein wenig zu unwirsch riss Loki seine Hand aus seiner und wiederholte die Bewegungen und die Worte in Gedanken. Schon stand er an der Tür. Sein eigener Anblick überraschte ihn erst, dann lachte er. Auch Dyri lachte und klatschte kindisch in die Hände.  
„Du bist ein wahres Naturtalent, Prinz. Aber lass dir einen Rat geben. Sieh zu, dass Odin dich damit nicht erwischt. Ich glaube, er weiß, dass ich der einzige in Asgard bin, der diesen Zauber kann und er wird ihn mir und dir wegnehmen, wenn er merkt, dass ich ihn weitergeben habe. Dank des Zaubers habe ich übrigens die Stelle als Kerkermeister, wusstest du das? Also hüte ihn wie einen Schatz.“  
Loki versprach es ihm nachlässig und stand dann auf.  
„Wollen wir eine zweite Runde …“  
„Nein, Dyri. Ich muss mich ausruhen.“ Hoffentlich klang er nicht so unnachgiebig, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen wieder …“, sagte er noch schnell, als er die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht sah. Es wirkte einigermaßen beruhigend auf den Mann.  
Leider musste er sich von ihm noch einen Kuss aufdrängen lassen und schob ihn dann mehr oder weniger ziemlich unsanft vor die Tür, die er gleich hinter ihm verriegelte. Nicht mit Magie, denn dazu war er nicht mehr in der Lage. Kurz hinter der Tür brach Loki zusammen und musste sich eine ganze Weile hilflos seinem Schmerz ergeben. Er stopfte sich später gleich fünf der Kaisergeißblätter in den Mund und zog sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen an.

Er musste mit Thor sprechen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Dyri nichts geschah, auch wenn der Gedanke lächerlich war, denn sein Bruder würde sich doch nicht dazu herablassen sich an einem Kerkermeister zu rächen. Aber er musste sicher gehen, denn obwohl er nun hatte, was er wollte, lag es nicht in seiner Absicht Unbeteiligte zu schädigen, denn wenn Vater davon erfuhr, würde er ihn sicher verbannen. Und das eher heute als morgen.  
Aber er musste auch mit Thor sprechen, um ihn zu besänftigen und sich eine gelogene Erklärung aus den Fingern saugen, warum er gesehen hatte, was er gesehen hatte. Loki hatte das starke und sehr beunruhigende Gefühl, dass Schlimmes geschehen würde, wenn er Thor nicht zur Vernunft brachte.  
Gleich danach müsste er zu Bjames Hütte, um für drei Stunde oder vielleicht mehr zu einem Pferd zu werden. Was hatte er sich selbst nur angetan? Sich und allen anderen.

 

Thor war wie betäubt über den Flur gelaufen, nachdem, was er zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er verstand Loki einfach nicht. Gestern war er so weich und aufrichtig gewesen, auch wenn er ihn dann unsanft aus der Hütte entfernt hatte und wer weiß was dort drinnen getrieben hatte. Trotzdem dachte er, dass Loki ihn trotz allem liebte, wenn er auch auf die Vernunft beharrte. Aber nun trieb er es mit diesem schleimigen Dyri? Was ging in Lokis Verstand nur vor? Er tat das alles nur aus Berechnung, die er leider ganz und gar nicht durchschauen konnte. Der Anblick der nackten Männer hatte Thor sehr verletzt, auch wenn er unbewusst ahnte, dass es nicht mit dem zu tun hatte, was er und sein Bruder teilten. Aber er war enttäuscht und Lokis unberechenbares Verhalten brachte ihn sehr auf. So sehr, dass er recht unachtsam in Lady Sif hinein lief, die gerade mit Fandral plaudernd um die Ecke kam.  
Er entschuldigte sich und konnte einem Gespräch so leider auch nicht mehr ausweichen. Sif war nicht nachtragend und es war ja nichts passiert. Überraschend schnell verabschiedete sich Fandral mit einem recht verlegenen Blick, dem ein nicht so ganz unauffälliger Schubs von Sif in seinen Rücken folgte. Thor fühlte sich außerstande seine Freundin auf eine nette und höfliche Art abzuweisen und vielleicht war es auch nicht die schlechteste Sache seinen Frust mit sexuellen Aktivitäten zu bekämpfen.

 

Wenig später, Lokis Beine zitterten und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, hieb er die flache Hand an Thors Tür. Sie war abgeschlossen und er hatte erst versucht ohne Anzuklopfen sein Zimmer zu betreten.  
„Thor? Ich will mit dir reden! Mache auf!“, rief er und lauschte schockiert seiner Stimme, die dunkel und kratzig war. Eiskalt lief es ihm über den Rücken. Er würde sich doch jetzt nicht hier vor der Tür seines Bruders in eine Stute verwandeln müssen. Seine Kiefer knirschten, so sehr presste er sie für einen Augenblick, um Kontrolle ringend fest aufeinander.  
„Bruder?!“  
„Verschwinde, Loki! Ich habe Besuch!“, hörte er ihn dumpf. Noch ein paarmal schlug er seine Hand gegen die Tür, doch außer Sifs Kichern, was nicht allzu leise war, hörte er nichts mehr. Kraftlos verließ er den Gang und lief in den Garten, um wenigsten Thor noch einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen, falls er am Fenster stehen sollte, um ihn verachtungsvoll anzusehen.  
Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum noch und er begriff, dass er den Weg zur Hütte nicht schaffen würde. Hilflos und ratlos kam er im Garten an. In Thors Raum brannte Licht und wie zu erwarten stand sein Bruder am Fenster. Er sah ihn direkt an. Loki hätte beißende Rache oder Verachtung in seinem Antlitz erwartet, doch es war nur eine nüchterne Distanziertheit, die er sah. Thors Oberkörper war nackt, er hatte sich mit der Hand am Fensterrahmen abgestützt und sah wortlos auf ihn runter.  
„Thor, ich …“, brauche deine Hilfe, wollte Loki sagen, doch im selben Moment kam Sif dazu. Auch sie war nackt, schlang nun von hinten besitzergreifend ihre Arme um Thors Bauch und küsste seine Schulter. Sie sah ebenfalls auf Loki herab, grinste hämisch und küsste wieder die Schulter seines Bruders. Es war Loki, als rammten sich tausend glühende Speere in seinen Leib. Sein Kopf wollte explodieren, sein Herz schmerzte und seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Er konnte kein Wort mehr herausbringen, sah nur in Thors Gesicht und unterdrückte mit letzter Kraft kindische Tränen. Sein Bruder hatte ja recht. Wie er ihn verletzt und gekränkt hatte, so durfte er es auch ihm antun, nur war Lokis Zustand im Moment nicht gerade der stabilste, um darüber zu stehen wie sonst.

 

Deshalb wandte er sich nun schwerfällig ab und ging langsam zurück in sein Gemach. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, brach er erneut zusammen und schaffte es mit dem letzten Fünkchen Magie seiner Mutter einen Hilferuf zu schicken.

 

Frigga hatte schon geschlafen, fuhr aber sofort aus dem Schlaf hoch. Neben ihr lag Odin, der gleichmäßig und wie es schien genussvoll schnarchte. Ganz leise und mit schnell klopfendem Herz, schlüpfte sie in ihre weichen Pantoffel, die keinen Lärm verursachten, schnappte sich im raus schleichen ihren Morgenmantel und rannte dann zu Lokis Gemach.  
Ihr Sohn lag seltsam verkrümmt auf dem Boden, atmete flach und sah besorgniserregend aus. Seine Augenlider flatterten unruhig. Ein leichter Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Haut und sie wirkte leicht bläulich.  
„Loki?!“ sprach sie ihn an und tätschelte ihm dann erst leicht, dann stärker die Wangen. Seine Lider flatterten und schließlich sah er sie an. Bevor er sprach, kam ein so qualvolles Stöhnen tief aus seiner Kehle, dass sich Friggas Herz zusammenkrampfte.  
Sie half ihm sich aufzusetzen und drückte ihn dann ein paar Momente nur an ihren Busen, um ihm beruhigend über den Kopf zu streichen.  
„Hast du es mit dem Gestaltwandeln übertrieben?“, flüsterte sie einfühlsam.  
„Schlimmer, Mutter. Bring mich in die Ställe. Aber so …“ Loki schrie leise vor Schmerz an ihre Brust, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Aber so … dass uns niemand sehen kann. Dann …“  
Sie half ihm aufzustehen und merkte dabei verwundert, dass ihr Tränen des Mitleids aus den Augen liefen.   
„Dann werde ich dir sagen, was mit mir ist.“ Frigga holte tief Luft. Sie wusste besser als jede andere Person in Asgard, dass es gefährlich war sich Odin und seinen Gesetzen zu widersetzen oder sie heimlich zu untergraben oder zu hintergehen, so wie Loki das so gern tat. Aber sie war eine Mutter und eine Mutter würde immer alles tun, um ihre Kinder zu beschützen. Die Liebe einer Mutter stand weit über der Loyalität zu einem Ehemann, auch wenn es der König von Asgard und den Neun Welten war.  
„Natürlich. Halte dich an mir fest, mein Sohn, ich werde uns mit Magie verbergen. Aber du musst still sein!“ Loki nickte, zog schmerzerfüllt seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und ließ dann zu, dass Frigga ihm den Arm um die Hüften legte. Der Weg zu den Ställen war zum Glück nicht allzu weit und Loki dirigierte Frigga an das hintere Ende des Stalles, in welchem die jährlichen Fohlen ihre Boxen hatten. Da die Geburten den neuen Pferde erst in wenigen Wochen anstanden, waren alle neun Boxen leer. Loki steuerte die größte Box an und fiel dann in das frische Stroh. Seine Mutter hockte sich neben ihn und strich ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Hasse mich nicht für das, was ich getan habe, Mutter“, bat er mit flehender Stimme und schloss kurz die Augen, weil Friggas Hand auf seiner Wange so beruhigend war.  
„Aber nein, Loki. Das werde ich nicht. Erzähle mir, was dir geschehen ist.“  
„In Skyggenruh habe ich ein Pferd getroffen. Es selbst nennt sich Svadilfari, weiß aber nicht, wie es nach Skyggenruh kam und auch nicht warum. Es hat mir das Leben gerettet als mich einer dieser ekelhaften Dämonen gequält hat und ich versprach es zu befreien. Das habe ich getan. Jetzt ist Skyggenruh ein für alle Mal verschlossen, dank Bjame, der sich für mich geopfert hat und damit mein kleines Portal für immer verschlossen hat.“ Frigga seufzte leise und sehr beunruhigt.  
„Das heißt, es wird in Zukunft wieder Schatten in Asgard geben, Mutter …“ Loki stöhnte wieder und krümmte sich zusammen.  
„Das ist wohl im Moment das kleinere Problem, mein Sohn.“  
„Um diese … Sache zwischen Thor und mir zu beenden, hat Odin mir einen Vorschlag gemacht. Ich …“ Wieder krampfte sich Loki schrecklich und keuchend zusammen und Frigga versuchte sich heimlich an allen Heilzaubern, die ihr einfielen. Nichts schien ihrem Kind Linderung zu verschaffen.  
„Ich solle ihm ein achtbeiniges Pferd beschaffen. So kann ich ihm meinen Wert beweisen und er wird darüber nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist, mir den Thron …“ Nun bebte Lokis Körper unkontrolliert und Frigga, rat- und hilflos, zog ihn erneut fest in ihre Arme, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Über die Ungeheuerlichkeiten, die sie hörte, müsste sie später nachdenken. Jetzt hatte sie einfach nur Angst ihren Sohn zu verlieren.  
„Deshalb habe ich mich als Stute mit diesem blauen Pferd gepaart und erwarte nun ein achtbeiniges Fohlen“, brachte er mühsam und mit bläulichen Lippen hervor. Frigga entwich ein Ton des Entsetzens. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie bemühte sich rational und sachlich zu denken.  
„Wie lange noch, Loki?“  
„Noch …331 Tage …“ Es war nur ein undeutliches Raunen, was aus Lokis Mund kam.  
Er würde sterben. Schon jetzt war Loki mehr tot als lebendig, er würde keine 331 Tage durchhalten. Niemals. Selbst wenn er wüsste, dass das Pferd namens Svadilfari von der selben Welt kam wie er.  
„Ich muss mich … für drei Stunden am Tag in die Stute verwandeln und deshalb sind wir hier in den Ställen. Verbirg mich bitte, Mutter, danach geht es mir auch wieder besser.“  
„Loki, ich verstehe das alles nicht. Ich …“  
„Entweder hilfst du mir jetzt, sofort oder du wirst niemals Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen, weil ich gleich tot bin!“ fuhr er sie harsch an und sie nickte langsam.  
„Ich tue das und werde die drei Stunden bei dir bleiben, um dich zu verbergen. Doch du wirst mir danach ein paar Fragen beantworten!“ Loki nickte nur, doch sie sah, dass er sie gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Schnell webte sie den Zauber, welchen sie auch für Bjames Hütte benutzt hatte.  
„Wir sind geschützt, Loki“, sagte sie ängstlich und erwartungsvoll, was nun passieren würde. Keine Sekunde später stand eine wunderschöne Stute vor ihr. Sie war bläulich, hatte rote Augen und eine schwarze Mähne. Sie schnaubte Frigga behutsam an und es hörte sich wie Dankbarkeit an. Ihr große Kopf kam ein wenig näher und rieb sich dann so lange an ihrer Schulter, bis sie einen Arm um den Pferdehals legte, das warme blaue Fell streichelte und weinte. Wie sollte sie nur weiterhin vor Loki verbergen, wer er war, wenn er sich schon selbst in ein Pferd der Frostriesen verwandelte, auch wenn es nur ein optisches Abbild, eine Kopie war, wie sie merkte. Unter der Illusion war die Stute nur ein Pferd, welches es auch in Asgard gab. So, wie Lokis Schimmel, den er so mochte.  
Natürlich wusste sie wer Svadilfari war. Vor langer Zeit waren einmal Frostriesen in das Reiche eingedrungen und hatten versucht sie und Odin zu ermorden. Der Versuch war vereitelt worden und alle Frostriesen wurden getötet. Deren Anführer war der einzige, der ein Pferd bei sich hatte. Da das Pferd nichts für den Mordversuch konnte, sperrte es Odin nur für alle Zeiten nach Skyggenruh und verzichtete darauf es hinzurichten. Dass Loki es da unten getroffen hatte, konnte kein Zufall sein. Dass Svadilfari ihren Sohn gerettet hatte, war wohl Schicksal aber dass Odin ihm so eine widerwärtige und gefährliche Aufgabe abverlangt hatte, war schändlich. Auch wenn Frigga wusste, dass Odin nichts anderes wollte, als dass Loki vernünftig war, die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Absichten und Taten einsah und aufgab, so kannte der Allvater auch den an Wahnsinn grenzenden Ehrgeiz des Jungen. Loki, der sich gerade in der letzten Zeit ständig von seinem Vater missverstanden und minderwertig behandelt fühlte, würde doch alles tun, um Odin seinen Wert beweisen zu wollen. Es war eine schreckliche und festgefahrene Situation. Die Gefühle der Brüder füreinander, machte alles nicht einfacher.  
Aber was könnte sie schon tun? Mit Odin zu sprechen, würde heißen ihre Beteiligung und Wissen zuzugeben. Wie konnte sie ihre Söhne dann noch heimlich beschützen? Sie müsste vorerst weiterhin schweigen und hoffen, dass Odin gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt wäre. Dabei fiel ihr ein Zauber ein, den sie mal vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt und niemals angewendet hatte. Vielleicht könnte das die Qual ihres Sohnes verkürzen. Statt noch 331 diese Tortur zu ertragen, würde Loki nur noch drei Tage leiden müssen, um dann ein achtbeiniges Fohlen zu gebären.


	31. Chapter 31

Am Morgen weckte Thor ein heftiges Poltern. Er fuhr hoch und hatte erwartet einen sehr wütenden Loki zu sehen, dem es endlich gelungen war in sein Gemach einzudringen. So, wie er ihn gestern Abend angeschaut hatte, bedeutete sein Blick nichts anderes als Unheil. Doch welche Wahl hatte er schon gehabt? Loki konnte man nur mit den Waffen schlagen, die er selbst benutzte.  
„Verlasse uns! Sofort!“ zischte allerdings nun sein Vater Odin Lady Sif mehr als ungehalten an, die sich auch reichlich verwundert aufgesetzt hatte und den Allvater aus großen Augen ansah. Sie war sehr bleich geworden, sprang wortlos aus Thors Bett, griff ihre Klamotten und rannte dann nackt an Odin vorbei nach draußen. Mit Magie fiel die Tür von Thors Zimmer nicht allzu leise ins Schloss.  
„Du sagst mir jetzt, was hier vorgeht! Alles!“, knurrte sein Vater und sein eines Auge funkelte ihn aufgebracht an. Wenn Thor etwas von Loki gelernt hatte, dann war es das, nicht gleich zu antworten, sondern wenigstens mal kurz darüber nachzudenken.  
„Was meinst du?“ fragte er nur ausweichend und zog sich an, um dem scharfen Blick seines Vater zu entkomme.  
„Was ist mit deinem Bruder los?! Ging es je um etwas anderes? Dass du dich in deiner Freizeit freiwillig von den Schildbrechern zusammenschlagen lässt, ist deine Sache.“ Na toll, er könnte also ruhig sterben, Hauptsache Loki und seine Pläne zur Übernahme des Throns würden nicht wahrwerden, oder was?   
„Was soll mit ihm sein? Da ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll und du ihm scheinbar dasselbe befohlen hast und ihn dazu noch mit etwas bestochen hast, gehen wir uns aus dem Weg.“ Odin starrte ihn nun nahezu aggressiv an.  
„Du solltest dir sehr genau überlegen, was du sagst und auch wie du es sagst!“ Odin klang gefährlich leise, doch Thor war das an diesem Tag, der schon wieder so ungerecht scheußlich begann, gleichgültig. Er hatte mal wieder alles verloren und selbst die Nacht mit Sif hatte für ihn nicht mehr diese Bedeutung wie früher. Es war nur Sex gewesen, kein bisschen mehr.  
„Ist es nicht so, Vater? Zu was hast du Loki angestachelt? Du weißt doch, dass er keine Grenzen kennt, wenn es darum geht dich zu beeindrucken!“ Zu Thors Erstaunen wurde Odin blass und schwieg empört.  
„Wenn du mich fragst, macht er irgendwelche magischen Experimente. Keine Ahnung, was genau. Er wird es mir auch sicher nicht verraten, selbst wenn du uns nicht entzweit hättest.“  
„Finde es raus, ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn!“  
„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, Vater?“ Thor konnte es nicht glauben, denn wenn das wahr wäre, dann bedeutete das nichts anderes, als das Odin mehr Angst davor hatte, dass Loki irgendwelche obskure Macht erlangte, als dass sie beide sich wieder liebten. Wie absurd.  
„Doch, mein voller Ernst. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du dich wieder zum Sklaven deiner Gefühle machen sollst.“ Thor lachte nun verächtlich, bekam einen strafenden Blick, doch erstaunlicherweise keine verbale Ermahnung. In diesem Augenblick begriff er, dass Odin mit ihrer Liebe nichts zu tun hatte. Es lag allein an Loki und ihm, ob sie existent war, oder sie geleugnet werden musste. Es war so einfach und diese Erkenntnis tröstete ihn gerade so sehr, dass er freundlich lächelte.  
„Kann es sein, dass du dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn machst?“ Sein Vater wirkte seltsam verlegen, räusperte sich dann sogar und sah kurz zu Boden, bevor er mit recht belegter Stimme sagte:  
„Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler begangen und dein Bruder bezahlt nun dafür. Also, was auch immer er tut, halte ihn davon ab. Wenn es geht, ohne ihn zu besteigen, als wäre … er … ein Pferd!“ Jäh und mit komisch roten Wangen wandte sich sein Vater ab und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Zimmer. Verdutzt sah er ihm nach und überlegte, was das nun wieder alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
Odin hatte Loki offensichtlich in Gefahr gebracht und bereute das nun. Dass er so etwas noch erlebte. Trotzdem war Thor nun zutiefst verwirrt, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was nun angebracht war.

 

Weder im Frühstücksraum fand er Loki oder Frigga noch später in ihren Gemächern. Das besorgte ihn sehr und als Dyri seinen Weg kreuzte, packte er ihn sich kurz entschlossen. Seine Faust schoss nach vorn, packte seine kunstvoll verzierte Robe und riss ihn unsanft zu sich heran.  
„Hallo, schöner Dyri“, sagte er und bleckte die Zähne.  
„Thor … Thor … ich … ich …“ Der Kerkermeister hatte weit aufgerissene Augen, zitterte und atmete hastig.  
„Was denn?“ Für einen Moment genoss Thor dieses gemeine Schauspiel, denn natürlich sah er diesen Widerling und Loki vor sich und das machte ihn zornig, selbstgerecht und es tat sehr weh.  
„Ich … ich …“  
„Es tut dir leid?“ fragte Thor mit süffisantem Grinsen nach, hob jedoch erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als Dyri eifrig den Kopf schüttelte. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Er ließ den Mann schlagartig los, sah zu, wie er taumelte, fast fiel, sich dann jedoch fing und sich seine Robe mit zittrigen Fingern glatt strich.  
„Nein … eigentlich nicht. Ich liebe … deinen Bruder“, sagte er dann doch tatsächlich und für ein paar Momente fehlten Thor die Worte. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass er und allerhöchstens Frigga die einzigen Personen waren, die Loki zu schätzen wussten und ihn so liebten wie er war. Chaotisch, unberechenbar, schlau und manchmal gemein, aber auch so hinreißend in seiner wundervollen Außergewöhnlichkeit.  
„Das tust du nicht. Du glaubst nur, dass du ihn liebst. Und du würdest nicht mal weiter darüber nachdenken, wenn du wüsstest, wie er wirklich ist“, fuhr Thor ihn so scharf an, dass Dyri zurückzuckte. Er bekam keine Antwort aber der Kerkermeister verengte die Augen, presste seine vollen Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie weiß wurden und deutete eine Verbeugung an, die nichts anderes bedeutete, wie dass er dem Sohn Odins in allen Belangen absolut recht gab, auch wenn es eine offensichtliche Lüge war. Thor war nicht gewillt ihn laufen zu lassen und betrachtete ihn intensiv, bis er merkte, dass es eine brennende Eifersucht war, die er verspürte. Sollte es wirklich jemanden geben, der Lokis als das herrliche Geschöpf sehen konnte, das er war?  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du ihn heute schon gesehen hast?“  
„Nein, Prinz Thor. Habe ich nicht. Ich habe auch nicht die Nacht in seinem Gemach verbracht, falls das deine nächste Frage wäre.“ Na immerhin, dachte Thor kindisch erleichterte. Er nickte gönnerhaft und winkte ihn dann weiter. Dabei kam er sich einen Moment wie Loki vor, der absichtlich auf diese arrogante Art mit den meisten Asgardianer umsprang, um sie auf Abstand zu halten, damit niemand je erfuhr, wie weich er sein konnte. Wie liebebedürftig, zugänglich und sensibel.   
Thor schluckte vor Rührung und dann lächelte er, weil er sich erinnerte, dass Odin ihm nun mehr oder weniger gestattet hatte sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern. Er sah noch in der Bibliothek nach, doch auch da waren weder Frigga, noch Loki. Dann gab es nur einen Ort wo er sein könnte. Bjames Hütte. Er lief in die Stallungen, um sich ein Pferd geben zu lassen.

 

Noch immer hielt Frigga ihren Zauber aufrecht. Loki lag zu ihren Füßen im Stroh und schlief. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihn und durchlebte die letzten Stunden erneut. Loki als Stute zu sehen war im ersten Augenblich schockierend gewesen. Obwohl Frigga selbst hin und wieder einen kleinen Gestaltwandelzauber anwandte, hatte sie sich auf die üblichen Tiere beschränkt. Ein so großes Tier, wie dieses Pferd war beeindrucken, beängstigend und besorgniserregend. Sie hatte die Stute lange Zeit gestriegelt und einfach nur angesehen, bis so viel Zeit vergangen war, dass sie sich um Loki Gedanken machte. Er müsste sich zurückverwandeln, sonst stieg die Gefahr, dass er dieses Pferd bleiben würde. Am Ende hatte sie ihn angebettelt und angefleht, bis Loki sich gebeugt hatte. Kaum war er wieder in seiner asgardianischen Gestalt, die Odin ihm geschenkt hatte, fiel er in ihre Arme. Er war so schwach, jedoch schien es ihm in der Hinsicht besser zu gehen, als das seine Schmerzen spürbar nachgelassen haben. Zumindest waren seine Gesichtszüge entspannter und einfach nur erschöpft und müde.  
„Wie war ich?“ flüsterte er leise und mit einem Lächeln auf den rauen Lippen.  
„Oh Loki. Du warst wundervoll. So groß, so beeindrucken und zauberhaft schön.“ Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und strich wieder liebevoll über sein Haar.  
„Du willst das bis zum Ende durchstehen?“  
„Ja, Mutter. Wenn ich Vater damit nicht davon überzeugen kann, dass ich es wert bin, dann schaffe ich es mit nichts anderem.“ Frigga seufzte leise. Alles was Loki tun würde, würde niemals den Stellenwert haben, wie ein banales Kriegsgeheul von Thor. Wenn Odin den Mut hätte, würde er es Loki sagen, um endlich die empfindliche Seele dieses Jungen von einer schweren Last zu befreien, die er nicht verdient hatte.  
Aber nichts und niemand konnte diese Situation auflösen, außer Odin selbst. Sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu ihrem Sohn zu sagen woher er kam und wer er war.  
„Dann habe ich einen Vorschlag für dich, wie wir dein Leiden lindern und abkürzen können.“ Loki sah sie nun interessiert aber schläfrig an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert und Frigga hob fragend die Brauen.  
„Loki? Was?“  
„Hat Thor zugestimmt?“ fragte er und nagte an seiner Lippe, wie um ein breiteres Lächeln zu verhindern.  
„Thor? Der hat mit meinem Vorschlag nichts zu tun. Ganz im Gegenteil, wir müssen ihm unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen. Ich kenne da eine magische Anwendung, die ich noch nie angewendet habe. Es ist also nur theoretisches Wissen. Sie basiert darauf, dass du mit meiner magischen Unterstützung volle drei Tag in Gestalt der Stute sein musst, um dann das Fohlen zu gebären. In der Zeit kannst du dich nicht zurückverwandeln und ich denke, dir sind die Gefahren inzwischen mehr als klar. Allerdings ist dein magisches Potenzial immens und du könntest es schaffen.“  
„Das hieße also, ich würde in drei Tagen diese Schmerzen loswerden und Sleipnir erschaffen?“ Seine schönen Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung. Hoffentlich machte sie ihm nicht zu viel Mut.  
„Wie gesagt, theoretisch. Ich bräuchte ein wenig Vorbereitungszeit und dieser Ort hier … wäre vielleicht auch nicht so optimal. Eir, meine Dienerin und beste Heilerin in Asgard züchtet selbst die kleinen Goldlinger. Sie könnte uns nicht nur ihren Stall, sondern auch ihr Wissen zur Verfügung stellen, während ich den Schutzzauber über die Ställe lege.“ Loki sah müde aus und immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
„Das klingt wundervoll. Aber was willst du Odin sagen, wo ich drei Tage lang bin?“  
„Die Wahrheit!“  
„Was?“  
„Ich sage ihm, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass du ihm ein achtbeiniges Pferd beschaffen willst. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Du hast dich ordnungsgemäß bei mir abgemeldet auf dem Weg nach Irgendwohin.“  
„Das wird er dir nicht glauben, Mutter!“ Besorgt griff er nach ihrer Hand, denn er hatte Angst um sie.  
„Mache dir keine Sorgen. Allein der Punkt, dass ich von euerm abscheulichen Handel weiß, wird ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Er hätte dir diese schreckliche Gefahr niemals gestatten dürfen, Loki.“  
„Er hat mir einen Ausweg gelassen, doch ich habe ihn hochmütig ausgeschlagen …“, murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm. Frigga seufzte leise und dann streichelte sie über Lokis Kopf, bis er eingeschlafen war. So saß sie da, als es schon hell wurde. Noch immer nicht traute sie sich ihren Sohn zu wecken, der eindeutig noch Erholung nötig hatte. Doch sie wurden beide von Thor geweckt.

 

„Mutter? Loki? Seid ihr hier?“, hörten beide plötzlich Thor durch den Stall rufen. Loki war sofort wach und sah seine Mutter ein wenig verstört an.  
„Keine Angst, er kann uns nicht sehen“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.  
„Ich sehe euch zwar nicht, aber ich rieche dein Lorienparfüm Mutter und dich Bruder, kann ich … spüren!“ Unweigerlich kam er näher und Loki merkte verwundert, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und wieder Blut in seine Wangen stieg, wie ganz am Anfang ihrer unglückseligen Beziehung.  
„Mutter!“ rief Thor nun lauter und unwirsch.  
„Löse den Zauber auf, wir werden seine Hilfe brauchen!“, sagte Loki laut zu Frigga. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an und tat dann, was er wollte. Loki war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er Thors Hilfe benötigte, aber er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken. Seine Schmerzen waren bisher nur ein schwacher Hall und er sollte diesen Zustand nutzen, um mit seinem Bruder zu reden. Die Wahrheit war, er musste ihn sehen, um zu erfahren, wie es um sie beide stand.   
Langsam aber zielsicher steuerte Thor auf den hintersten Stall zu.  
„Sieh zu, dass sich kein Stallbursche hier herum treibt!“ rief Frigga ihm leise zu. Thor sah sich um. Er war allein. Nur im vorderen Teil wurden die Boxen gerade gereinigt. Da ihn hatte niemand reinkommen sehen, beachtete ihn nun auch niemand. Schnell trat er in die Box und Loki schloss die Tür hinter ihm und Frigga webte den Zauber, um sie zu verbergen.

 

Thors Blick lag allein auf Loki. Tief und schwer holte er Luft, was Loki sagte, dass er immer noch ziemlich schlimm aussehen musste.  
„Mir geht es gut“, sagt er deshalb schnell, sah jedoch, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht glaubte. Vor Friggas ungläubigen Blick zog er ihn zu sich heran, nahm ihm in die Arme und ließ ihn auch nicht mehr los. Erst lag er willenlos und erleichtert in seinen Armen, doch nach einem Räuspern Friggas machte er sich los. Mutter erzählte nun Thor all das, was sie wusste und Loki schwieg. Dankbar, dass sie seine Halbwahrheiten weitergab und er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu stabilisieren. Denn die Umarmung seines Bruders hatte ihm so gut getan, dass es beängstigend war.  
„Du willst … ein Pferd mit acht Beinen zur Welt bringen? Hast du den Verstand verloren, Loki?!“ fauchte ihn Thor anschließend an, doch er blieb ruhig.  
„Ja, das glaubt doch sowieso jeder von mir. Besonders Odin. Geben wir Vater was er will.“  
„Und das alles, damit du den Thron bekommst?“ Zurecht sah sein Bruder ihn fassungslos an.  
„Nein, nicht deshalb, mein Sohn. Loki fühlt sich von Vater missverstanden und will ihm seinen Wert beweisen.“  
„Das ist … absurd und gefährlich! Und du unterstützt ihn auch noch?“, wandte sich Thor ungehalten an Frigga.  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Loki wäre ohne meine Hilfe gestorben und nun brauchen wir deine Hilfe, mein Junge.“ Thor schien nicht zu merken, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen, denn er wischte sie nicht ab. Loki, der aus Scham geschwiegen hatte, starrte ihn wie hypnotisiert an. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser strahlende Ritter, diese über und über gute Persönlichkeit ihn und seine Finsternis liebte? Er verstand es nicht.  
„Und wenn Vater das Pferd hat, was dann?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist in mir, ich will es zur Welt bringen und alles danach hat keine Bedeutung für mich.“  
„Du wolltest Vater bestrafen, dafür, dass er dir diese Folter angetan hat? Das verstehe ich. Aber was wird mit uns?“  
„Thor, bitte!“ versuchte Frigga ihn zu stoppen, doch ihr ältester Sohn schüttelte ihre Hand unwirsch ab.  
„War das nur ein Spiel, Bruder? Alles nur, um die Herrschaft über Asgard zu bekommen? Falls ja, vielleicht hättest du mich einfach fragen können, denn vielleicht will ich gar nicht König werden.“  
Erschrocken sah Loki ihn nun an und musste zugeben, dass ihm das nie wirklich in den Sinn gekommen war.  
„Dann hättest du das zwischen uns für nichts aufgegeben, denn du hättest es so oder so bekommen“, sagte Thor nun leise und klang betroffen.  
„Meine Gefühle für dich waren immer echt, Bruder, ich war mir ihrer nur nicht sicher, weil es sich … so fremdartig anfühlte … so unbekannt“, flüsterte nun Loki endlich, unfähig komplexe Erklärungen zu geben, geschweige denn Lügen zu konstruieren. Frigga rieb sich über das Gesicht und auch wenn sie es in diesem Moment nicht wusste, so hatte sie doch das Mitgefühl beider Söhne, welche sie dieser Situation aussetzen musste, die keine Mutter ertragen dürfte. Allerdings war Friggas Wissen ein anderes und so musste sie konsternierte Miene zu berührendem Liebesspiel machen.  
Thors Gesicht wurde weicher, doch er schwieg und sah seinen Bruder nur an.  
„So hilf mir aus der Sache herauszukommen, Thor?“ bat Loki endlich flehend und trat ganz freiwillig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Aber noch berührte Thor ihn nicht. Er sah ihn nur an. Ein wenig skeptisch und zweifelnd, was kein Wunder war, nach allem was geschehen war. Aber darüber hinaus glomm der Funken der Zuneigung in seinen blauen Augen, den er nicht verstecken konnte.  
„Brüder?“ fragte er dann leise und hielt Loki die Hand hin.  
Ein zartes Lächeln huschte über Lokis ramponierten Lippen, er schlug die Augen nieder, nahm Thors Hand und ließ sich schließlich wieder von ihm heranziehen.  
„Brüder, Kjæreste“, flüsterte er und dann entwich ihm ein überaus erleichtertes Seufzen. Die beiden Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, standen auf seiner Seite. Es würde alles gut werden. Dann setzten die ersten Krämpfe ein.


	32. Chapter 32

Der Plan war, dass Frigga sich mit ihrer Dienerin besprach und alles vorbereitete, während Thor die Lage bei Odin sondierte. Loki würde sich in sein Gemach begeben, sich frisch machen und umziehen. Am liebsten hätte Thor ihn dorthin getragen, doch sein Bruder bestand darauf zu laufen, bzw. sich soweit es ging magisch zu verbergen, um den Eindruck zu vermitteln, er wäre gar nicht mehr im Palast. Das klappte auch ganz gut. Er musste nur noch eine Ecke passieren, dann würde er unbemerkt von Wachen oder Palastbewohnern in seinem Zimmer verschwinden können. Magie anzuwenden, war nach dieser kräftezehrenden Nacht alles andere als leicht und so versagte auch seine Kraft endgültig, als er Dyri vor seiner Tür warten sah. Mit grimmigen Gesicht und stärker werdenden Leibkrämpfen lief er nun auf den Kerkermeister zu. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war heute mal ausnahmsweise schwer zu deuten. Vielleicht spiegelten sich Freude und Aufregung in seinen Zügen, jedoch glaubte Loki auch Furcht und einen sonderbaren Trotz zu sehen. Was wollte dieser schleimige Schönling von ihm?  
„Dyri.“  
„Prinz Loki, ich habe auf dich gewartet und …“ Er versuchte sich mit durch die offene Tür zu schieben und Loki fühlte sich nicht in der Lage es ihm zu untersagen, denn schon wieder begann sein Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er brauchte jeden Funken Kraft, um den Anschein zu wahren. Außerdem war ein peinliches Gespräch in seinem Gemach immer noch besser als im Flur. Und es sah ganz nach einem peinlichen Gespräch aus, wenn er Dyris unsteten Blick richtig deutete.  
„Ja?“ fragte er unwirsch und trat soweit von ihm weg, wie es ging. Loki kramte in seiner Schublade, fand die Kaisergeißblätter und stopfte sich eine Handvoll davon in den Mund. Bei Überdosierung würde zwar vorübergehend seine Kiefermuskulatur gelähmt sein, doch das war ihm gerade egal.  
„Ich habe deinen Bruder gestern getroffen und er war sehr unhöflich zu mir, aber …“ Loki verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen.  
„Sagte ich nicht, gehe ihm aus dem Weg?“  
„Es war zu spät. Aber ich bin stark geblieben und habe es ihm gesagt. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Im ersten Moment hatte ich große Angst um mein Leben.“ Loki sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“  
„Dass ich dich liebe natürlich, mein Prinz!“ sagte Dyri unüberhörbar stolz und entschlossen.   
„Wie … bitte?“ Loki glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wie konnte es dieser selbstverliebte Tölpel wagen von Liebe zu sprechen? Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass Dyri Thor gegenüber behauptet hätte, dass sie sich lieben würden. Da wunderte es Loki im Moment sogar, dass an dem Kerkermeister noch alles dran war. War Dyri wirklich so mutig oder einfach nur dämlich? Irritiert sah Loki den Mann an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.  
„Was … sagte mein Bruder?“ Die Antwort wäre auf jeden Fall sehr interessant und er würde diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen. Trotzdem hatte Loki ein mulmiges Gefühl, welches aber in Anbetracht seines Leides kaum ins Gewicht fiel.  
„Er war sehr verächtlich und sagte, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wer du bist. Und wenn ich dich wirklich kennen würde, würde ich dich sicher nicht lieben. Aber er hat Unrecht, Loki. Er kennt dich einfach nicht so, wie ich es tue und …“ Loki hörte nicht mehr zu. Dass Thor wusste, wie er war, war nichts Neues. Neu war auch nicht, dass er ihn trotz allem mochte, schließlich hatten sie eine sehr lange, gemeinsame Vergangenheit, welche sie sehr intensiv miteinander verbracht hatten. Neu war, dass Thor eifersüchtig war und das schmeichelte Loki sehr, trotz aller Worte der Zuneigung, die er von seinem Bruder zu hören bekam, war ein Beweis über Dritte noch etwas ganz anderes. Er sah Dyri wieder an, der ihn abwartend und eindeutig mit großer Hoffnung in den Augen ansah. Vermutlich wollte er ein Lob und eine Bestätigung, nichts davon würde Loki ihm geben können.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben uns ein wenig missverstanden, Dyri. Mir ging es nie darum mich zu binden. Meine Familienstrukturen sind schon kompliziert genug, denkst du nicht?“ Loki versuchte seine Stimme, trotz aufschießender Übelkeit und Pein sanft klingen zu lassen. Man sagte ihm Rücksichtslosigkeit und Skrupellosigkeit nach, doch das war nicht wahr. Die Wahrheit war, er übersah solche Dinge einfach, weil seine fokussierten Gedanken schon so weit voraus waren, dass seine Handlungsweise einfach oft nicht immer hinterherkam. Es war Nachlässigkeit und Desinteresse aber keine absichtliche Verletzung von Anstand und Mitgefühl. Heute dachte er daran. Daran, dass Dyri zwar ein arroganter Schnösel war, doch auch sehr nette Seiten hatte. Absichtlich wollte er ihn nun nicht kränken. Aber er musste ihm auch klar machen, dass es an dieser Stelle nicht weiterhing.  
„Es … ging also nur um Sex?“ fragte Dyri nun leise, als er nicht weitersprach, weil er immer noch recht verzweifelt inzwischen nach Worten suchte, die am wenigstens schmerzen würden.   
„Ja, schöner Dyri. Mehr wird da nicht draus.“ Sie sahen sich wortlos an und Loki erwartete Tränen, oder wenigstens ein dramatisches Seufzen, doch der Kerkermeister warf plötzlich seine Haare nach hinten, lächelte und sagte dann mit deutlich hörbarem Spott im Ton.  
„Das ist auch in Ordnung. Hast du gerade Zeit für eine kleine Runde?“ Jetzt war selbst Loki verdutzt. Gleich darauf war er höchstgradig verärgert, packte den schönen Mann und warf ihn halb magisch halb mit seiner Kraft einfach durch seine Tür und ließ die Tür mit Magie wieder zuknallen.  
„Das ist ja nicht zu fassen!“ murrte er und machte sich fertig.

 

Thor betrat den Speisesaal. Er sah zu der Gruppe seiner Freunde, die ihm fröhlich entgegen winkten, doch dann schlug er seinen Weg zu Odins Tisch ein.  
„Darf ich, Vater?“  
„Ja, setz dich, Sohn. Hast du Neuigkeiten?“ Gehorsam setzte sich Thor und nippte an seinem Leffaltrank, den er gebracht bekam. Sein Vater wirkte heute seltsam zugänglich und das machte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Nun, ich denke, Loki ist in deinem Auftrag unterwegs. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, um was es ging. Aber er wird wohl in den nächsten Tagen nicht erreichbar sein“, log er ziemlich ungeübt, sah jedoch gleich, dass Odin das nicht auffiel. Sein Vater starrte auf sein Frühstücksbrett, auf dem die Leckereien teilweise noch unberührt lagen, schob die Häppchen hin und her und seufzte dann schwer.  
„Verstehe. War er in Ordnung?“ Endlich sah er Thor an und der hob verwundert seine Brauen, denn tatsächlich war in Odins Gesicht nun eine aufrichte Sorge zu sehen. Gerade wollte er antworten, als Odin anfügte:  
„Ja, ich weiß, Loki scheint nie in Ordnung zu sein, doch beim Empfang der Botschafterin aus Niflheim hat er einen besorgniserregenden Eindruck gemacht. Du weißt, Asgardianer werden nicht krank und wenn doch, dann …“  
„Ihm geht es soweit gut“, sagte Thor schnell und stand auf. Sein Vater nickte und sah einigermaßen beruhigt aus, als Thor ihn verließ. Nun galt es seinen Bruder so schnell es ging in Eirs Ställe zu bringen, um das ganze Drama zu beenden. Obwohl noch nichts überstanden war, keimte in Thor eine verrückte Freude auf. Nicht nur, dass er eben sehr deutlich gesehen und gespürt hatte, dass Odin sich um Loki sorgte, er selbst fühlte sich hoffnungsvoll wie nie, was seine Liebe zu Loki betraf. Vielleicht würde ausnahmsweise ein Mal alles gut gehen.

Auch Frigga berichtete später am Tag gute Dinge und so brachen sie kurz danach auf. Frigga verbarg sie vor Heimdalls und Odins Blick und als sie die Ställe erreichten, webte sie einen starken Zauber um einen Teil des Gebäudes.  
Eir und eine dicke, kleine Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht kamen direkt auf sie zu. Loki hatte in der letzten Zeit geschwiegen, weil er seine Schmerzen nur noch so ertragen konnte. Die letzten Meter zum Stall hatte Thor ihn getragen und Loki hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt.  
„Alles wird gut werden, mein schöner Bruder!“ hatte ihm Thor dabei zugeflüstert und immerhin ein aufrichtiges Lächeln geerntet.   
„Das ist meine Schwester Ira. Wundert euch nicht, sie ist schwanger und wird sich um Loki am besten kümmern können.“, sagte Eir stolz, mit Blick auf Iras geschwollenen Bauch.  
„Ira wird seit langem das erste Baby in Asgard bekommen, ist euch das bewusst?“ fragte Frigga ganz aufgeregt. Die Schwestern lächelten selbstbewusst und nickten.   
„Odin wird es persönlich willkommen heißen, nehme ich an?“ Frigga nickte eifrig auf Eirs Frage, doch dann fiel ihr ein, was das bedeuten würde. Das Kind würde einen Schatten haben und keiner wusste, wie der Allvater auf diese Tatsache reagieren würde.   
Sie brachten Loki in die eingerichtete Box und wenige Augenblicke später stand eine stattliche Stute dort und wieherte leise. Thor konnte nicht mal blinzeln, so gebannt war er von dem Tier.  
„Warum ist er blau und hat rote Augen?“ fragte er viel später Frigga, die neben ihm stand und auch zu Loki sah.  
„Loki war doch schon immer eigensinnig und originell“, sagte sie lächelnd. Es war besser, wenn Thor nicht alles wusste.  
„Er ist … unglaublich!“ sagte Thor und musste sich an den Moment erinnern, an den er mit Frigga im Palastgarten stand und sie beide Loki und seine unfassbare Ausstrahlung bewundert hatten.  
„Er ist einzigartig … in Asgard“, antwortete Frigga und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen. Besser sie wandte sich ab.  
„Der Zauber hält eine Weile. Ich muss nun zurück und komme später wieder, um ihn besser zu erneuern. Ich denke, du kannst deinen Bruder der Fürsorge von Ira und Eir überlassen und solltest dich um deine alltäglichen Dinge kümmern, ehe jemand Verdacht schöpft.“  
Thor nickte, doch erst als sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte, schien er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen.  
„Ja, Mutter. Ich verabschiede mich nur noch bei ihm.“  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Mutter.“  
„Guter Junge.“

Als sie weg war, traute sich Thor endlich näher an das große und außergewöhnliche Tier. Es war kein gewöhnliches Pferd, es war nicht Loki und nichts, was er kannte. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn ein wenig an eine Geschichte, die Odin ihm immer erzählen musste, als er noch ganz klein war. Da er nie müde wurde und im Gegensatz zu Loki nie zur Ruhe kam, hatte ihn sich Odin abends oft gepackt und hat ihn dazu gezwungen auf seinen Knien ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.  
„Aber nur, wenn du mir eine Geschichte erzählst!“ hatte der kleine Thor gefordert und sein Vater hatte ernst genickt. Er hatte viele Geschichten zu erzählen, doch Thors liebsten waren die von Midgard oder die aus Jötunheim, in denen es Frostriesen gab. Große Wesen mit blauer Haut und roten Augen, die immer und ewig in Eis, Kälte und Dunkelheit lebten. Thor war fasziniert, weil er sich nie so ganz vorstellen konnte, wie es war in einer immerwährenden Finsternis zu leben. Denke immer daran, mein Sohn, Frostriesen vereinen beides. Das Blau ihrer Haut ist das Eis und das Rot ihrer Augen ist ihr inneres Feuer. Einzeln kann man den Elementen trotzen, zusammen sind sie mehr als gefährlich. So wie die Frostriesen, oder Vater? Genau, so wie die Jötunn.

Daran dachte er nun, als er seine Hand behutsam auf den Hals des Pferdes legte. Es fühlte sich aber warm und nicht kühl an. Das beruhigte ihn und so streichelte er noch ein Weilchen über das Fell und die erstaunlich weiche Mähne, während er leise mit dem Pferd sprach. Die Stute rieb seinen Kopf an seinem Körper und es fiel ihm schwer sich zu verabschieden. Doch Mutter hatte recht, sie mussten unauffällig bleiben.

Trotzdem führte sein Weg gleich nach dem Abschied zu Heimdall.  
„Thor, es freut mich, dich gesund und in einem Stück zu sehen. Und …“ Heimdall brach ab, als er näher kam und legte sogar ein wenig fragend den Kopf schief.  
„Was?“ Thor schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Du wirkst ein wenig gelöster. Ist die Sache mit Loki wieder in Ordnung?“  
„Du meinst sicherlich den üblichen Ärger mit meinem Bruder. Ja, ich denke, wir sind gerade in einer besseren Phase“, erwiderte Thor leichthin, wusste aber genau, dass sein Freund etwas anderes meinte. Heimdall sah ihn schweigend an und nickte leicht, was bedeuten mochte: Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, ist das auch in Ordnung. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über die Neun Welten, doch plötzlich sagte Heimdall in einem so ernsten Tonfall, dass Thor es nicht abtun konnte:  
„Lass mich dich warnen, mein Freund. Spiele Lokis Spiel nicht mit, denn es wird zu deinem Nachteil sein.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Loki wird dich immer weiter in seine Finsternis mit hineinziehen und es mag der Tag kommen, an dem du dich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft befreien kannst.“  
„Das siehst du in meiner Zukunft, Heimdall?“ fragte Thor ihn verstimmt.  
„Nein. Das sehe ich in der Gegenwart. Möchtest du, dass ich in deine oder Lokis Zukunft sehe?“ Schockiert sah Thor ihn an, denn eigentlich war das ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in Asgard, dass niemand jemals Heimdall danach fragte, weil das die Fäden der Nornen zu sehr verschlingen und im schlimmsten Fall verknoten würde. Waren Heimdalls Sorgen und Befürchtungen so groß, dass er Thor dieses Sakrileg nun anbot?  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht.“   
Heimdall lächelte kaum wahrnehmbar und offensichtlich erleichtert.  
„Verstehe, es war nur ein Test. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“ Thor selbst erschauerte unter seiner Überheblichkeit, doch es war gesagt.  
„Loki auch?“  
„Für ihn kann und will ich nicht sprechen. Aber Loki ist nicht dumm und auch wenn jeder ihm Falschheit unterstellt, so hat er doch auch seine gute …“  
„Sprich es nicht aus, Thor. Wir wissen alle, dass er wie ein Fremdkörper ist und das wird er immer sein. Ich würde dir wirklich gern raten, halte dich von ihm fern. Aber er ist dein Bruder und du liebst ihn. Es liegt in deiner Hand das Beste daraus zu machen.“ Thor schwieg eine Weile, dann stellte er die Frage weshalb er hergekommen war.  
„Heimdall? Kannst du zu deinen Füßen schauen?“  
„Du weißt, ich darf das nicht.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber geht es?“ Lange schwieg der große, schwarze Wächter, dann schloss er die Augen und sagte dann ganz leise:  
„Nein, es gibt kein unten mehr.“  
„Na immerhin“, seufzte Thor erleichtert und verabschiedete sich dann von seinem Freund.  
Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg und selbst Lady Sif waren seine treuen Kampfgefährten, aber Heimdall war sein väterlicher Freund, auf dessen wenige Worte er sehr viel gab. Doch bei der Beurteilung seines Bruders irrte sich Heimdall.

 

Die nächsten drei Tage waren später eine Zeit, an die sich Loki kaum erinnern konnte. Umso länger er eine Stute war, umso mehr schien es ihm gleichgültig wer Loki war. Auch wenn seine Mutter ihm mit ihren magischen Kräften half, so geschah unausweichlich das, was Frigga ihm prophezeit hatte. Sein Selbst begann sich aufzulösen, weil es in jedem Moment, in dem er ein Tier war schwieriger wurde, seinen eigentlichen Geist aufrecht zu erhalten. Das Positive war, er verspürte nicht mehr diese massiven Schmerzen. Ira fütterte ihn, massierte seinen Bauch und sprach mit ihm. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer eigenen Frucht, streichelte ihn dabei und sorgte dafür, dass er es sauber hatte. Aber Ira sorgte auch dafür, dass Loki nicht vergessen konnte, wer er war, denn sie sprach ihn immer mit Prinz Loki an. Frigga verbrachte so viel Zeit wie es ging im Stall, ohne dass es Odin auffallen durfte. Sie festigte ihren Zauber, um Loki zu verbergen. Darüber hinaus sorgten Eir und sie mit ihrer gebündelten Magie dafür, dass seine Schwangerschaft in drei Tagen beendet war. Loki fühlte nahezu, wie Sleipnir in ihm wuchs. Alles was er tun musste, war ihm magisch zu den acht Beinen zu verhelfen. Frigga half ihm aber auch, sich selbst nicht zu verlieren, in dem sie ständig mit ihm sprach und so nicht zuließ, dass sein Verstand sich verflüchtigte. Wie viel Kraft es seine Mutter kostete, konnte er sehen, denn ihr hübsches Gesicht war blass und wurde immer schmaler. Aber da ein Ende absehbar war, biss sie die Zähne fest zusammen. Sein Bruder hingegen durfte sich auf Friggas Befehl hin nicht so oft zeigen, weil das sonst zu sehr auffallen würde.

 

Für Thor war es sehr schwer nicht ständig in Eirs Stallungen herumzulungern. Noch viel schwerer war es, seine Freunde auf Abstand zu halten.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Loki?“ fragte ihn Fandral eines Tages so unerwartet, dass er ihn vermutlich ziemlich ruppig anfuhr.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen!“ Aber Fandral ließ sich sowieso nie von Thors gelegentlicher Schroffheit beeindrucken. Er grinste nur und sagte:  
„Schon gut, reg dich nicht so auf. Ich habe gehört, er und Dyri, der Kerkermeister treffen sich hin und wieder?“ Obwohl Fandral oberflächlich klang, sah Thor genau die schlaue Neugier in seinem Blick. Loki hatte ihn vor ihm gewarnt, hatte gesagt, dass Fandral ihn und ihre heimliche Beziehung vielleicht durchschauen könnte. Daran erinnerte sich Thor nun und lachte so natürlich und vergnügt es ihm möglich war. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte sofort wieder dieses Bild vor Augen, wie Loki mit Dyri schlief und das machte ihn wütend und traurig.  
„Das ist nicht nur ein Gerücht, mein Freund. Ich habe die beiden dabei sogar … überrascht.“ Thor verzog übertrieben das Gesicht und Fandral lächelte zustimmend, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?“ Sofort wollte Thor spontan antworten, doch er hielt mühsam inne und dachte ein paar Sekunden länger über eine Antwort nach. Wenn er Fandral eine zu offensichtlich oberflächliche Antwort gab, würde sein Freund ihn durchschauen. Falls er es trotzdem wusste, was bei einem schlauen Kerl wie Fandral nie auszuschließen war, dann dürfte er seine Annahme zumindest nicht noch bestätigen.  
„Doch, es macht mir etwas aus. Loki meint es sicher nicht ernst, das wissen wir alle. Aber ich finde es auch … traurig, dass mein Bruder sich so … verschenkt. Letztlich ist es seine Sache. Begleitest du mich in die Arena?“  
Fandral sah ihn aufmerksam und leider wissend und mitfühlend an, nickte dann aber nur und ging mit ihm.

 

Sif abzuschütteln, ohne ihren Argwohn zu wecken, war nicht so einfach, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Froh, dass Thor wieder besser gelaunt war, ärgerte sie ihn später beim Essen spielerisch, weil sie wusste, dass er immer darauf ansprang. Auch Thor wusste das und tat ihr den Gefallen, sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Sie kicherte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.  
„Haben wir noch Zeit?“ flüsterte sie verführerisch und er musste nicken. Erst gestern hatte er die eine Ausrede benutzt, um sie loszuwerden. Dabei mochte er sie wirklich gern, wenn auch nie auf diese intensive, alles verzehrende Art, wie er Loki wollte. Ja, das war wohl die richtige Deutung, grübelte er, als er mit Sif zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Er wollte Loki besitzen. Nur ihm allein sollte sein Bruder gehören. Das war nicht richtig. Es konnte nicht richtig sein. Nicht nach moralischen Maßstäben. Und doch war es so. Thor fühlte genau, dass es so war, als er sich behäbig auszog, als Sif schon längst nackt und wartend auf ihrem Bett lag. Er hatte eher automatisch auf ihre Neckereien geantwortet, stolperte nun aber über ihre Frage:  
„Warum sorgst du dich ständig um ihn? Überlasse das doch deiner Mutter und Odin.“ Sprach sie von Loki? Vermutlich.  
„Du hast recht …“, murmelte er und legte sich nackt zu ihr. Gleich begann sie ihn zu berühren und seinen Körper mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Sie hatten schon so oft zusammen geschlafen, dass Sif so gut wie niemand sonst wusste, was sie tun musste, um seine Lust zu wecken. Und trotzdem war es nie so perfekt, wie die wenige Male, die er mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Diese verrückte Macht, die dabei zwischen ihnen entstanden war, hatte selbst Thor atemlos vor Staunen und Begehren gemacht.  
„Aber ich bin der Einzige, der weiß, wie er ist, Sif …“, antwortete er, wie um sich und Loki zu rechtfertigen.  
„Wie ist er denn?“ Sie klang ehrlich interessiert, kam wieder nach oben und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Loki ist anders … als wir und fühlt sich von niemand richtig verstanden. Und selbst ich verstehe ihn nicht allzu oft …“  
„Aber …?“  
„Aber … ich will ihn nicht ändern. Er ist wie er ist und das ist gut so.“  
„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Aber ich sage dir, was gut ist … das hier …“ Sie grinste provozierend, legte ihre warme Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, schob sie nach oben und ihre Finger fuhren dabei zwischen seine Beine. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er schnappte nach Luft als ihr Finger unvermittelt in ihn eindrang und dann schloss er unwillkürlich seine Augen. Unkontrolliert schwappten seine Gedanken und Gefühle zwischen Loki und dem, was Sif tat hin und her. Ihr Mund war warm und geschickt und als er dahinein ejakulierte, sich sein Körper lusterfüllt verkrampfte und ihm ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entwich, war es Loki, der bei ihm war.   
Wenn das alles durchgestanden war, müsste er unbedingt mit Sif sprechen. Er dürfte dieses falsche Spiel keinen Moment länger betreiben, denn sonst hatte Heimdall recht. Er spielte nach Lokis Regeln und die waren alles andere als fair. Wenn er es ihm gleichtat, dann zog ihn Loki wirklich mit in den Abgrund. Aber er hatte es und ihn in der Hand. Er war derjenige, der sie beide retten konnte.  
Weil sein Gewissen so schlecht war, blieb er bei Sif und schlief später sogar nochmal mit ihr, auch wenn es für ihn absolut keine Bedeutung hatte, sondern eher einem Freundschaftsdienst gleichkam.  
Als er das nächste Mal in den Stall kam, sah er Frigga kummervoll weinen.


	33. Chapter 33

„Was ist geschehen?“  
„Ich kann Lokis Geist nicht mehr erreichen …“ Thor verstand nicht allzu viel von Magie und verengte skeptisch seine Augen.  
„Was heißt das? Ist es heute nicht soweit?“  
„Doch. Die Geburt könnte jeden Moment losgehen und Ira bestätigt, dass Sleipnir die entsprechende Größe hat. Wir haben alles richtig gemacht, doch ich kann Lokis Geist nicht mehr erreichen. Die Gefahr, dass er sich nicht mehr einsammeln kann, bestand immer, aber ich hatte gehofft, weil er …“ Frigga brach seltsam erschrocken ab und schluchzte stattdessen untröstlich. Fast hätte sie Thor gesagt, dass sie hoffte, weil Loki doch ein Frostriese war, dass seine Chancen viel besser stünden, da seine Widerstandskraft um einiges größer war als die gewöhnlicher Asgardianer.  
„Weil er so stark ist?“, fragte Thor nach und streichelte ihr tröstend die zuckenden Schultern.  
„Ja. Aber seit ein paar Stunden antwortete er mir nicht mehr und die Stute scheint nur noch ein gewöhnliches Pferd zu sein. Ich habe solche Angst um ihn …“ Thor holte mehrmals tief Luft. Hoffentlich irrte Mutter sich. Alles war bisher so gut verlaufen. Odin hatte sich rar gemacht, er hatte Heimdall beruhigen und seine Freunde auf Abstand halten können und selbst Loki ging es bisher gut.  
„Loki?“, fragte er leise und ging in die Box, um das Pferd zu beruhigen. Erstaunt nahm er seine Hand wieder weg, denn die Stute fühlte sich sehr kalt an. Die roten Augen fixierten ihn zwar, doch irgendwie schien das Tier sich gewandelt zu haben. Es wirkte stärker, machtvoller und sehr gefährlich.  
„Du solltest rausgehen, Sohn. Stuten, kurz vor der Geburt, sind alles andere als duldsam“, sagte dann auch Frigga besorgt und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Unter ihren hübschen Augen waren dunkle Ränder und ihre Haare sahen stumpf aus.  
„Loki, bist du noch da drin?“, fragte Thor nun und ließ sich nicht beirren, auch wenn das Pferd ihm einen eisigkalten Atem ins Gesicht blies. Es wieherte zwar, doch stampfte gleichzeitig warnend mit den Hufen auf den Boden und zwar so, dass die Erde leicht bebte.  
Thor schluckte aufgewühlt. Er war sich nicht sicher. Einerseits hatte er das Gefühl Loki durchaus noch zu fühlen, andererseits musste er Frigga recht geben. Das Pferd hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr das sanfte, verschmuste Tier, welches seinen Kopf an ihm rieb. Ganz im Gegenteil, die roten Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Beherzt griff Thor in die schwarze Mähne und zog mit seiner ihm eigenen Kraft den Kopf des Pferdes zu sich.  
„Wage es nicht mich allein zu lassen, Loki! Hörst du!?“, knurrte er hart und sah dem Pferd erbarmungslos in die Augen. Einen Moment lang, war das Tier still, wehrte sich nicht gegen seinen Griff und es schien, als könnte er Loki spüren, der ihm das Versprechen gab, ihn niemals allein zu lassen. Aber dann stieg das Pferd so kraftvoll hoch, dass es sich aus Thor Griff riss und ihn dabei gegen die Holzwand der Box schleuderte. Sie hielt stand, doch Frigga schrie auf.  
„Raus, Thor! Es geht los!“, rief sie so laut, dass nun auch Eir und Ira in den Stall kamen. Ira hielt sich zwar den Bauch und verkniff das Gesicht, doch sie bereitete sich ebenso auf die Geburt vor, wie Frigga und Eira.  
„Soll ich rausgehen?“, fragte Thor nun und schämte sich dafür, dass er hoffte ein Ja zu bekommen.  
„Nein, wir brauchen dich, du musst sie notfalls am Boden halten, wenn es Komplikationen gibt“, erwiderte Ira, ohne den Respekt für ihn als Prinzen vermissen zu lassen.  
„Natürlich“, murmelte er und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. 

 

Nach drei Stunden war überall Blut. Thor hielt die Stute unnachgiebig, indem er sich auf ihre Schultern kniete am Boden und Eir und Frigga halfen Sleipnir auf die Welt. Ira bereitete alles für das Fohlen vor und stöhnte immer wieder schrecklich auf. Seiner Mutter liefen nun ständig Tränen über das Gesicht und auch Thor selbst war vor Angst um Loki ganz schlecht. Es sah nicht gut aus und die Gefahr ihn zu verlieren stieg, umso länger es dauerte. Sleipnir war ein magisches Wesen und kein normales Pferd, welches auf gewöhnlichem Weg und problemlos zur Welt kam.  
Anfangs hatte sich die Stute noch so gewehrt, dass Thor seine ganze Kraft gebraucht hatte, um sie zu zähmen, doch seit einiger Zeit war sie ganz still und atmete nur noch flach.  
Plötzlich schrie Frigga auf und Eir zog endlich den letzten Rest des großen Fohlens heraus. Ira eilte herbei und rubbelte es gleich sehr kräftig mit Stroh überall ab.  
„Es lebt …“, keuchte Eir, vollkommen erschöpft und entfernte etwas vom Kopf des Fohlens. Thor starrte wie benommen auf dieses bizarre Geschöpf. Es war dunkelbraun, hatte eine schwarze Mähne, einen schwarzen Schweif und acht Beine. Die vier langen, dünnen Beinchen vorn und hinten waren aber bei Weitem nicht das Besondere an dem Geschöpf. Das waren seine Augen. Es waren die Augen von Loki. Blau, tief und klar. Damit sah es sich verängstigt um, während Frigga erneut in ein Schluchzen ausbrach. Im selben Moment schrie Ira auf und sank neben dem Pferd zusammen.  
„Königin, wir müssen noch einmal ran. Ira bekommt nun auch ihr Kind!“ Frigga nahm sich zusammen und half nun ihrer Dienerin und deren Schwester. Sleipnir lag nun mit noch feuchtem Fell am Ende der Box und sah dem Geschehen interessiert zu. Endlich schaffte es Thor wegzusehen und was er dann sah, brachte ihn dazu aufzuschreien. Nicht mehr die Mähne der Stute hatte er in seiner Faust, sondern Lokis Haare. Er hatte sich wieder zurückverwandelt und lag nun nackt und reglos vor ihm im Stroh.  
„Mutter, Loki!“ Sie sah zu ihnen.  
„Lebt er?“  
„Ja, aber sein Atem geht ganz flach und er ist so … eisigkalt.“  
„Kümmere dich um ihn und bring ihn in das vorbereitete Zimmer. Wenn ich hier …“ Der Rest ging in Iras schmerzerfülltem Schreien einer Wehe unter. Obwohl auch Thor fast am Ende seiner Kräfte war, hob er Loki mühelos hoch. Nicht mal seine Augenlider flatterten, als er ihn wegtrug. Behutsam legte er ihn in das vorbereitete Bett und deckte ihn zu, damit er warm wurde. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er ihm leicht ins Gesicht, doch Loki regte sich nicht. Er hatte ihn drei Tag nicht gesehen und sein Bruder hatte sich verändert. Er schien einiges an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Sein Gesicht war schmal geworden und seine Wangenknochen waren deutlicher zu sehen und gaben ihm einen noch zerbrechlicheren Ausdruck, wie vorher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war auf den ersten Blick friedlich, doch die Form seiner Augenbrauen hatte nicht mehr den Schwung des jungenhaften Staunens, sondern eher die zornige Form des durchlebten Leides. Loki war schöner als jemals zuvor. Jetzt sah man nicht nur sein rebellisches Wesen in seinem Gesicht, sondern auch ein tiefes Leid, was ihn sehr geheimnisvoll und überaus anziehend machte.  
„Oh mein Kjæreste“, flüsterte Thor bekümmert und küsste seine kalte Haut. Loki kam nicht zu sich. Wie tot lag er da und Thor weinte viele Tränen der Erschöpfung und der Angst um ihn. Als Frigga viel später zu ihm kam, war er am Boden zerstört.  
„Er kommt nicht zu sich, Mutter!“  
„Gib ihm Zeit. Es war eine schreckliche Qual für ihn.“ Sie untersuchte Loki, strich ihm dann über sein Haar und sah zu Thor. Für ihren ältesten Sohn musste sie nun stark sein. Wenn sie zusammenbrach, dann würde Thor untröstlich sein und vielleicht Dummheiten begehen, die verheerend sein könnten.  
„Wir sollten uns beide ein wenig ausruhen, mein Sohn.“ In der Tat sah Frigga zu Tode erschöpft aus.  
„Wie geht es Ira?“ Endlich erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem müden Gesicht.  
„Ihr geht es gut. Sie hat einen Jungen bekommen. Er ist gesund und sein Name wird Bjame sein.“ Das brachte selbst Thor zu einem kurzen Lächeln.  
„Das ist schön. Und das … groteske Ding?“  
„Es heißt Sleipnir, Thor. Es geht ihm gut. Eir kümmert sich darum und wir können ihn getrost ihrer Fürsorge überlassen.“ Eine Dienerin brachte nun Essen und beide aßen ein wenig, obwohl weder Frigga noch Thor Appetit hatten. Immer wieder sahen sie besorgt zu Loki.  
„Was ist, wenn er nicht mehr zu sich kommt, Mutter?“  
„Das wird er schon. Hab Geduld und lege dich jetzt schlafen.“  
Gehorsam legte sich Thor hin und war eingeschlafen, kaum, dass sein Rücken die Unterlage berührte.

 

Wundersam still und kühl. So herrlich dunkel und einsam. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen und schwerelos, lief Loki durch die Gänge von Nattheim. Seine Welt. Eine Welt, die er gefunden hatte, die ihn gequält hatte aber auch eine Welt, die ihm etwas geschenkt hatte. Eine Welt, die ihm wieder weggenommen wurde, weil niemand ihm zutraute das Richtige zu tun. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war es wahr? Vielleicht würde er immer das Falsche tun. Aber hier unten konnte man nicht das Falsche tun. Hier war man nur. Hier war er nur der, der er war. Loki.  
Vor ihm sah er dieses bizarre Ding mit Dyris Gesicht kriechen. Angstfrei lief er darauf zu, überholte es, ohne bemerkt oder beachtet zu werden. Loki war zu seinem eigenen Schatten geworden, der nun ebenso durch Skyggenruh wandelte, wie Odins Dämon und alle anderen Missgeburten, die nur dazu geworden waren, weil ihnen niemand zugetraut hatte, das Richtige zu tun. Man hat sie verstoßen und verbannt, so wie ihn. Man hat ihnen das Vertrauen gestohlen, hat sie grundlos gehasst und aus Furcht eingesperrt. Leichtfüßig lief Loki durch die schwarzen Gänge und fühlte sich frei und leicht wie eine Schneeflocke, die er nie gesehen hatte. Schnee, den es nur in den Büchern von Asgard gab und er ihn niemals sehen würde. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass Vater ihm gestattete in die Neun Welten zu reisen. Vielleicht würde es Thor eines Tages dürfe. Er jedoch niemals. Denn er würde doch nur Unheil anrichten und Chaos verursachen. Natürlich aus bösem Willen, denn nichts anderes unterstellte Odin ihm. Dabei hatte er sich immer viel mehr angestrengt als Thor.  
„Loki …“, vernahm er ein leises Flüstern, doch er zuckte nur desinteressiert die Schultern. Wer rief ihn schon? Niemand konnte ihn hier finden. Niemand hatte das Recht seinen letzten Zufluchtsort zu stören. Niemand war in der Lage dazu. Nicht mal Thor. Der Gedanke an ihn tat überraschend weh, doch umso weiter Loki lief, umso schwächer wurde der Schmerz. Sein Bruder war ohne ihn besser dran, das wusste doch jeder. Selbst Thor wusste es, dieser verliebte Narr.  
„Loki. Kehre um …!“  
Loki schnaubte verächtlich und lief weiter. Weiter durch die Nacht der Gänge, weiter durch die Kälte der Einsamkeit, weiter durch die Leere seiner selbst.


	34. Chapter 34

Aber es gab jemanden, der ihn zurückholen konnte. Und dieser jemand saß nun an Lokis Bett.

Für alle überraschend, war wenige Stunden nach Sleipnirs und Bjames Geburt Odin aufgetaucht. Allerdings wollte er weder das Fohlen sehen, noch Worte mit seiner Frau oder anderen Personen wechseln. Er wollte nur Loki sehen und setzte sich dann still an sein Bett. Alle anderen mussten den Raum verlassen. Thor wollte trotzig widersprechen, denn schließlich war Vater schuld am Zustand des Bruders, doch Frigga zerrte ihn unnachgiebig aus dem Raum.  
„Aber Mutter!“  
„Lass ihn. Odin ist Lokis einzige Chance!“, sprach sie diese Tatsache aus, die sie wusste, seit sie Lokis Zustand untersucht hatte. Loki hatte sich in seinen eigenen Verstand zurückgezogen und war an einem unbekannten Ort. Sie hatte nicht die Macht ihn dort zu erreichen. Wenn es jemand schaffte, dann nur der allmächtige Odin.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, mein Junge. Ich glaube, ich weiß auch wo du bist. So gut es dir aber auch dort gefällt, es ist nicht der Ort, an den du gehörst, Loki!“  
Odin sprach ganz leise und hatte Lokis leblose Hand zwischen seine Hände gelegt. Eine einzelne Träne lief aus seinem Auge und tropfte auf Lokis nackte Schulter. Dessen Haut färbte sich vor Odins Augen blau und er war froh, dass Frigga und Thor den Raum verlassen hatten.  
„Loki, kehre um …“  
„Komm nach Hause, mein Sohn!“, flüsterte er rau und holte tief Luft, um seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Das alles war seine Schuld. Von Anfang an. Niemals hätte er sich in das Schicksal einmischen dürfen. Niemals hätte er sich das Recht herausnehmen dürfen über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden.

Loki lief und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Es war so schön still gewesen, doch nun erkannte er Odins Stimme. Hartnäckig und machtvoll drang sie bis zu ihm durch und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Seine Worte musste er hören, ob er wollte oder nicht, denn Odin war der Allvater und wenn er wollte, drang seine Stimme in die letzte Ecke aller Zeit. Loki lief jedoch störrisch weiter und zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Odin hatte seine Chance gehabt. Mehr als eine und nun war es zu spät. Zu spät für sie beide. Als hörte Odin seine Gedanken, sagte er:  
„Es ist nicht zu spät, Loki. Komm zurück.“  
„Lass mich gehen, Vater. Ich gehöre nicht zu euch! Loki dachte nur und sprach nicht laut, um die heilende Stille nicht zu zerstören.  
„Wenn du es nicht für mich tust, dann tue es für deine Mutter und für deinen Bruder. Halte ein und lauf den Weg zurück, Sohn!“   
Unwillkürlich wurden Lokis Schritte langsamer und dann stand er plötzlich Odins Zwillingsdämon gegenüber. Er sah schauderhaft aus wie eh und je. Das eine rote Auge starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und er bleckte die Zähne. Wie in Zeitlupe stieg er dann hoch, so wie es Loki als Stute selbst getan hatte.   
„Verzeih mir bitte meine Grausamkeiten, mein Sohn!“ hörte er Odins sanfte Stimme auf einer anderen Ebene und machte ein paar hastige Schritte nach hinten. Das Hochsteigen des Dämons, seine Schritte nach hinten und sein imaginäres Gespräch mit Odin schien zur selben Zeit stattzufinden. Lokis sah sich selbst von außen. Er war nackt, atmete schnell und flach und zitterte wie verrückt.  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn!“, hörte er Odins raues Flüstern und drehte sich im selben Moment um, um zu rennen. Blind, mit tränennassem Gesicht, schluchzend und am ganzen Körper bebend, rannte Loki in die Richtung von Odins Stimme, der ihn immer noch rief:  
„Komm zu uns zurück, mein Sohn! Komm nach Hause!“  
Endlich sah er ein Licht. Loki kletterte die Leiter im selben Moment nach oben, als hinter ihm die Welt von Skyggenruh zusammenbrach. Das helle Licht blendete ihn so sehr, dass er die Augen fest zusammen kniff. Dann wurde es wieder angenehm dunkel, denn Odin hatte ihn an seine Brust gedrückt, seine Arme beschützend um ihn gelegt und ließ ihn auch nicht los, als Loki vor Entsetzen, Pein und durchlebter Qual haltlos weinte wie ein kleiner Junge, der er nie wirklich war.

 

„Schön dich zu sehen, mein Sohn“, sagte Odin nach einer Ewigkeiten und legte seinen Sohn wieder vorsichtig auf das Bett zurück. Loki hielt sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, weil er sich nun seiner Emotionen schämte. Aber sein Vater nahm sie ihm runter und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sein eines Auge war gerötet und seine Wange nass.   
„Bist du in Ordnung, Loki?“  
„Ja, Vater.“  
„Gut, dann schicke ich jetzt deine Mutter und …“  
„Warte bitte!“ Loki griff nach seinem Arm und Odin blieb sitzen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Loki die richtigen Worte fand. In dieser Zeit strich ihm Odin liebevoll über das blasse Gesicht und holte ausgesprochen erleichtert Luft.  
„Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, Vater. Aber nun ist es geschehen. Im Stall wartet dein Herzenswunsch auf dich. Sein Name ist Sleipnir. Ich habe dir die Schatten zurückgebracht, doch eigentlich war es …“  
„Bjame, der alte Narr. Ich weiß. Denkst du wirklich, ich weiß nicht, was in Asgard vor sich geht? Denkst du, ich brauche Heimdall, um zu sehen und zu hören? Das tue ich nicht. Aber manchmal ist es besser, wenn ein Dritter zwischen dir und der Macht steht. Ich weiß, dass du in Skyggenruh warst, ich weiß, dass Thor derjenige war, der an dich herangetreten ist und ich weiß alles andere. Ich habe zugesehen und habe verstanden. Du hast recht, Loki. Jeder verdient seinen Schatten und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du den Mut hattest mich zu überzeugen. Trotzdem möchte ich dich davor warnen, deinen Ehrgeiz krankhaft werden zu lassen. Lass dir nicht zu sehr von deinem Verstand deine Ziele vorgeben.“  
„Heißt das … ich soll impulsiv sein, so wie Thor?“  
Odin lächelte und tätschelte dann ein wenig unbeholfen seinen Arm.  
„Nein, das heißt es auch nicht. Der Weg liegt zwischen euch beiden.“  
„Hältst du dein Versprechen?“ fragte Loki nun heiser.  
„Bis die Zeit gekommen ist, werden Dinge geschehen, mein Sohn, die dich und deinen Bruder verändern werden. Dinge, die meine Entscheidung nichtig machen. Halte dich also nicht damit auf, auf meine Entscheidung zu warten, denn sie wird keine Rolle mehr spielen.“ Ernst sah Odin ihn an und Loki begriff, dass der Allvater unter Umständen die Zukunft kannte, sie ihm aber nie mitteilen würde.  
„Aber …“  
„Nein, frag mich nicht mehr dazu. Beantworte du mir stattdessen eine Frage. Wie wichtig ist es dir mit deinem Bruder auf … diese Weise zusammen zu sein?“  
„Vater, ich …“ Odin griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
„Nein, denke in Ruhe darüber nach und erhole dich jetzt erst einmal.“

Als Odin ihn verlassen hatte, kamen sofort Thor und Frigga in den Raum. Beide umarmten ihn und Loki kamen wieder kindische Tränen. Aber auch Frigga weinte erleichtert und selbst sein Bruder wischte sich ein paar Tränen der Rührung aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Ich zeige Odin jetzt mal Sleipnir und den neusten Bewohner Asgards“, sagte Frigga mit zittriger Stimme und einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Vater weiß alles, verschweige ihm also nichts und mache die Sache damit nicht peinlicher, als sie ist“, schlug Loki schon wieder schelmisch grinsend vor. Frigga machte nur eine resignierte Kopfbewegung und ließ sie dann lächelnd allein.  
„Er weiß alles?“, fragte Thor betroffen. Er hatte Loki zurück aufs Bett gedrückt, hatte sich neben ihn gequetscht und sah ihn nun ununterbrochen an, während er sein Gesicht streichelte,  
„Alles.“  
„Er hat uns also … beobachtet, ohne Einzugreifen? Wozu? Du hättest da unten sterben können und auch eben, bei der Geburt von Sleipnir. Wie konnte er da nur untätig zusehen und …“  
„ … dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen?“, fragte Loki klug und Thor schwieg.  
„Ich verstehe ihn manchmal nicht, Loki. Wenn ich König wäre, würde ich viele Dinge anders machen. Er mit seinen Geheimnisse, macht alles viel schlimmer, als es sein müsste.“ Loki gab seinem Bruder still recht, schwieg aber ebenso wie Odin. Damit war er ihm ähnlicher, als ihm selbst bewusst war.  
„Überlässt er dir jetzt den Thorn, wenn es soweit ist? Ich würde zustimmen, nach allem, was du dafür auf dich genommen hast. Ich werde ihm nie verzeihen, was er von dir gefordert hat und was du dir dafür angetan hast.“ Auch da schwieg Loki, denn die Wahrheit war, dass er Odin aus einer Lage gerettet hatte, aus der er selbst nicht mehr herauskam. Loki hatte die Dualität eines jeden Wesens wieder zurückgebracht und damit Vollkommenheit und Ganzheit nach Asgard zurückgebracht. Ab sofort würde es wieder ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel geben. Loki hatte Odins Fehler ausgebügelt und vermutlich wussten nur sie beide das.  
„Er sagt, die Entscheidung liegt zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr in seiner Macht und ich glaube ihm das. Es ist also alles wie vorher. Nichts hat sich geändert, Thor.“  
„Nichts? Auch nicht zwischen uns? Hat er dazu etwas gesagt?“ Nun drehte sich Loki ihm zu und sah ihn ebenso intensiv und zärtlich an.  
„Doch, er will von mir eine Entscheidung wie wichtig es mir ist auf diese Weise mit dir zusammen zu sein.“  
„Ich kann nicht leben ohne dich, Kjæreste“, sagte Thor sofort und brachte seinen Bruder damit zum Schmunzeln.  
„Das musst du auch nicht. Aber ich wäre dafür, dass wir es für uns behalten und unser Leben weiterleben wie bisher.“ Nun runzelte Thor skeptisch die Stirn.  
„Was soll das bedeuten? Dass ich weiterhin mit Sif … schlafen soll und du mit Widerlingen wie Dyri?“ Natürlich klang sein Bruder unwillig und verstimmt, doch irgendwann würde er einsehen, dass er vorläufig der beste aller Wege war.  
„So übel ist Dyri nicht …“  
„Oder was denkst du, woher ich sonst diesen genialen Zauber kann?“ sagte eine Projektion von Loki plötzlich vom Fenster her, lag aber gleich darauf wieder neben Thor und grinste breit.  
Sein Bruder sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.  
„Das war … ziemlich gut. Aber das rechtfertigt nicht, dass er dich … betatschen darf und ich nicht.“  
„Wer sagt, dass du das nicht darfst? Ich kann immer noch den Zauber, der uns verbirgt, es gibt immer noch die Hütte und nun weiß Odin Bescheid und wird uns nicht stören.“ Endlich lächelte Thor breit, als er Lokis verschlungenen Pfaden folgen konnte. Ja, vielleicht hatte sein schlauer Bruder recht. Es würde niemanden nutzen, wenn sie von ihrer unheilvollen Liebe wussten. Aber es gab sie trotzdem und sie würden sie ausleben können.  
„Das klingt wirklich sehr gut, Loki.“ Ein wenig zu grob packte er Lokis Kinn, hielt ihn so fest und küsste ihn endlich. Es fühlte sich richtig und gut an und auch für Loki war es wie ein Balsam auf seinem wunden Körper und seiner malträtierten Seele. Aber eine Sache gab es da noch. Er müsste mit Odin noch über Svadilfari sprechen.  
„Brüder?“ flüsterte er Thor belegt ins Ohr und schob seine Hand in seine schulterlangen Haare.  
„Für immer und mehr, Kjæreste!“ antwortete Thor sofort im Brustton der Überzeugung. Loki lächelte, weil er wusste, dass diese Macht immer auf seiner Seite stehen würde. Nichts war treuer als Bruderliebe … und mehr.


	35. Chapter 35

Zwei Tage später standen Odin und Loki zusammen in den Ställen des Palastes vor Sleipnirs Box. Auf Lokis Rufen hin, war er näher gekommen und ließ sich nun vorn Odin streicheln. Seine Beinchen waren noch dürr und ein wenig wacklig, doch es machte einen sehr munteren Eindruck. Die Pflegerin fütterte es stündlich mit reichhaltiger Milch und man konnte zusehen, wie es wuchs. Sein Fell hatte einen saftigen, dunkelbraunen Glanz, ebenso seine tiefschwarze Mähne und der Schweif. Seine Augen hatten immer noch Lokis Augenfarbe und das würde wohl so bleiben. Es wieherte leicht, als der Allvater seine Hand über die Nüstern bewegte und er lächelt. Loki hatte ihn von der Seite beobachtet und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben stolz. Sein Vater war zufrieden mit seiner Leistung. Zwar würde es Odin nie so laut sagen, doch Loki spürte es. Sein Vater war glücklich, dass er nun die Schatten nicht mehr verstecken musste. Ab sofort würde wieder jeder neue Bewohner von Asgard seinen Schatten bekommen. Das hatte er erst heute Morgen verkünden lassen. Die erste Reaktion war großes Erstaunen, denn die meisten Einwohner wussten nicht mal, dass es so etwas wie einen Schatten gab. Um alles zu veranschaulichen, hatte man Ira mit Bjame kommen lassen. Jeder in Asgard kannte ab sofort den kleinen Bjame. Den ersten Jungen mit Schatten wurde mit Geschenken und Aufmerksamkeit nur so überhäuft. Er würde eine Berühmtheit werden und Thor hatte gewitzelt: Nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Loki, dass dir Bjame eines Tages den Ruhm klaut. Loki hatte ihm jedes weitere Wort verboten, indem er ihn einfach küsste.  
Alles in allem wurde die Tatsache, dass die Zeit der Ohne-Schatten, wie Odin es nannte, nun beendet war, gut aufgenommen und verarbeitet. Was Odin verschwiegen hatte, war die Wahrheit wo sich die anderen Schatten befanden und was aus ihnen geworden war. Zum Glück fragte niemand danach.  
„Kann es sprechen, Sohn?“  
„Nein. Wäre das nicht nervig? Du sagst, geh nach Osten und dein Pferd sagt dir, aber im Westen sieht das Gras grüner aus, lass uns doch lieber dahin …“ Odin lachte und auch Loki schmunzelte. Dann sahen sie wieder lange auf das hübsche und einzigartige Fohlen. Dabei hatte er sogar darüber nachgedacht dem Pferd nicht nur magisch acht Beine zu besorgen, sondern auch eine Stimme. Er ließ es dann, weil er Sorge hatte, Sleipnir könnte eines Tages berichten, wie schlimm Lokis Qualen bei der Zeugung und danach gewesen waren. Niemand dürfte von dieser Folter erfahren, die seinen Willen fast gebrochen hatten.  
„Hast du dich entschieden, Loki?“ fragte sein Vater nun beiläufig.  
„Ja, habe ich. Mein Bruder ist mir wichtiger als der Thron“, zumindest im Moment, fügte Loki still an und schloss nicht aus, dass Odin seine Gedanken lesen konnte.  
„Das heißt also, du willst mein Segen, dass du weiterhin mit ihm … diesen Schabernack treiben darfst?“  
„Eigentlich brauche ich den nicht, Vater. Es heißt übrigens: man schläft zusammen, liebt sich oder hat Sex“, konnte es Loki nicht lassen ihn ein bisschen zu necken. Aber Odin war gut gelaunt und lächelt.  
„Wie auch immer. So lange niemand davon erfährt, tut es.“  
„Warum erlaubst du es? Weil ich fast gestorben wäre, um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen?“  
„Das ist sicher ein Grund.“  
„Und ein anderer Grund ist …?“ Jetzt sah Odin ihn ganz direkt, aufmerksam und sehr klug an.  
„Der andere Grund ist, dass ich mich euch beiden nur ein einziges Mal in den Weg stellen kann und heute ist nicht der Moment dafür. Seid so schlau und behaltet es für euch. Sorge du dafür, dass Thor sich richtig verhält und … spiele nicht mit ihm, Loki!“ Loki neigte ein wenig den Kopf und antwortete nicht sofort.  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht, Vater“, sagte er ernst. Odin lächelte und er lächelte. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Sie beide waren zum ersten Mal einer Meinung und hatten keinen Streit und keinen unterschwelligen Ärger. Noch nicht wieder.

 

„Eine Frage noch, Vater, wenn du gestattest?“  
„Aber ja“, sagte Odin großzügig.  
„Wer oder was ist Svadilfari? Woher kommt er und warum war er da unten in den Katakomben von Skyggenruh gefangen? Du sagst, du hast alles gesehen. Dann weißt du, wie ich Sleipnir erschaffen habe, also kennst du auch das blaue Pferd mit den roten Augen und der weißen Mähne. Welches Geschöpf ist es?“ Umso mehr Worte der Neugier und Wissbegier aus Lokis Mund kamen, umso starrer wurde Odins Gesicht. Lange schwieg sein Vater und nichts an seinen Gesichtszügen verriet seine Gedanken. Endlich sprach er und seine Stimme klang hart wie Stein.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung von was du sprichst, Loki. Vielleicht hat dir dein Verstand einen Streich gespielt? In Skyggenruh gab es nie ein derartiges Geschöpf und das, was du im Wald der Ambrosia getroffen hast, war ein verwilderter Hengst gewesen. Du weißt, dass man beginnt zu halluzinieren, wenn man sich zu lange im Wald der Ambrosia aufhält. Oder … wusstest du das etwa nicht?“   
Das war totaler Blödsinn. Zwar galt der Wald der Ambrosia in der Tat als ein Mysterium, doch außer, dass Loki unendlich müde wurde, war er klar bei Verstand. Erst recht unten in Skyggenruh. Es sah eher danach aus, als wenn sein Vater die Existenz dieses Hengstes leugnen würde, aus welchen mysteriösen Gründen auch immer.  
„Vater, ich habe nicht halluziniert und …“  
„Hast du Frigga danach gefragt?“  
„Ja, aber sie nie diesen Namen gehört, sagte sie.“  
„Sieht du. Es war vermutlich ein Hirngespinst und das ist nicht so verwunderlich, denn du hast die Monster gesehen, die da unten gehaust haben.“  
„Aber Svadilfari war nicht eines dieser dämonischen Kreaturen. Er war …“  
„Eine Illusion, nicht mehr. Dein Verstand hat dir einen Freund vorgegaukelt, weil du einen gebraucht hast. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, wirst du mir recht geben, mein Sohn“, schloss Odin in versöhnlichem Tonfall. Loki war fassungslos. Wie konnte er das leugnen und es so drehen, als wenn es allein seiner Einbildung entsprungen war? Da waren sie sich für einen harmonischen Augenblick nahe gewesen, hatte ein schweigendes Einvernehmen gehabt und nur wenige Momente später herrschte wieder Misstrauen und Unverständnis zwischen ihnen.  
„Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, Loki, die Geschäfte rufen mich.“  
Odin verließ mit selbstbewussten Schritten den Stall und Loki sah ihm immer noch ungläubig nach. Niemals hatte er sich das alles eingebildet. Es gab Svadilfari und er hatte mit ihm gesprochen und Odin wusste das. Nur verstand Loki nicht den Grund, warum er ihm verheimlichen wollte, wer und was das blaue Pferd war. Er würde es schon noch herausbekommen. Irgendwann würde er es erfahren. Viel später besuchte er noch einmal den Wald der Ambrosia und rief stundenlang nach Svadilfari, doch er sah es niemals wieder. Es war also alles wieder beim Alten.  
Vater schloss ihn von seinem Wissen aus, belog ihn und bevormundete ihn wie stets und da wunderten sich alle, dass er als schwierig galt. 

Trotz dieses kleinen Rückschlages, den er sogar irgendwie erwartete hatte, denn Odin war und blieb ein herrschsüchtiger unbeugsamer Mann, war Loki gut gelaunt. Er fühlte sich sehr viel besser und hatte zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten großen Hunger.  
Loki war so gut gelaunt, dass er sogar Dyri an seinen Tisch winkte, weil weder Thor noch Frigga zugegen waren.  
„Prinz Loki …“, verbeugte sich Dyri elegant und mit schüchternem Lächeln, als er gehorsam Platz nahm.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich kürzlich so schroff zu dir war“, sagte Loki und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Dyri aß unter seinem Blick wie ein kleiner Vogel. Um seine vollen Lippen zuckte ständig ein Lächeln und doch wagte er es nicht Loki länger in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Prinz. Wenn ich ehrlich zu dir sein darf …?“ Loki hob die Brauen und wartete, doch der andere Mann sprach nicht weiter, sondern wirkte verlegen. Erst, als sich Loki in seine Richtung beugte, flüsterte Dyri sichtlich erregt:  
„ … manchmal mag ich es härter. Du weißt schon, wenn man …“  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß!“ sagte Loki schnell und lehnte sich wieder zurück, weil im selben Moment sein Bruder und Lady Sif den Raum betraten. Sie setzten sich an einen anderen Tisch, doch obwohl weder Thor ihn ansah, noch er seinen Bruder, spürten sie sich intensiver als je zuvor. Er schloss kurz seine Lider, spürte Thor schmunzeln und hörte nicht, was Dyri sagte.  
„Oder, Loki?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich sagte, dass ich nichts gegen eine rein sexuelle Beziehung mit dir hätte, wenn …“  
„Wenn …?“ wiederholte Loki gelangweilt und beobachtete nun doch aus dem Augenwinkel seinen Bruder. Ihm war heiß geworden und er hatte Mühe seinen Atem in einen unauffälligen Rhythmus zu pressen.  
„Wenn du mir deinen brutalen Bruder vom Hals hältst?“ Loki musste grinsen, denn die allermeisten Leute mochten Thor. Nur Dyri hatte ihn von Anfang an nicht gemocht und immer mit Adjektiven belegt, die nichts anderes als jegliche Art von Gewaltbereitschaft bedeuteten. Und das war schon sehr ironisch, wo er doch angeblich genau diese Art Gewalt mochte.  
„Keine Sorge. Thor gewöhnt sich schon an dich, schließlich ist er selbst gerade mit einem Weib beschäftigt“, sagte Loki eher zu sich selbst und fing einen heimlichen Blick von Thor auf. Im selben Moment wusste er, dass er ihn heute Nacht sehen musste. Hoffentlich wusste es Thor auch.  
Das Gute an Dyri war, er sonnte sich zwar in der Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen, war ansonsten aber eher an seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen interessiert. Das kam Loki sehr entgegen und so benutzt er den hübschen Kerkermeister einfach als eine Tarnung, die besser hätte kaum sein können.

 

Thor allerdings war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. Er kämpfte immer noch mit dem Drang Sif die Wahrheit über sich zu sagen. Über sich und Loki, doch das durfte er auf keinen Fall tun, so gern er auch klare Verhältnisse haben wollte. Loki hatte es ihm ausführlich erklärt und er musste zustimmen, sonst würden sie niemals wieder auf diese Weise zusammen sein können. Aber es war schwer. Es war so schwer ihr in die Augen zu sehen, ihre Nettigkeiten zu hören und nur oberflächlich antworten zu können. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Es war schwer Loki mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen, auch wenn sein Bruder ihm versichert hatte, dass er Dyri niemals so lieben würde wie ihn. Es war so schwer, jetzt nicht einfach aufzustehen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu küssen. So, dass es jeder sehen könnte: Loki gehörte ihm ganz allein. Ihm gehörte dieses wunderbare Geschöpf, was alle verkannten und hassten, weil es niemand verstehen konnte. Aber Thor wusste, dass man Loki nicht verstehen musste, um ihn zu lieben. Man musste ihn nur nehmen wie er war. Man musste sich in seiner Schönheit verlieren können, so wie er es tat.

 

Auch Frigga wusste das. Sie erschien nun im Saal und vertrieb damit zu Thors heimlicher Freude Dyri von Lokis Tisch.  
„Ich freue mich sehr, dass dein Teller leer ist, mein Sohn!“ sagte Frigga, als der Kerkermeister sich eilig entschuldigt hatte.  
„Mir geht es wieder gut, Mutter. Habe ich dir schon gedankt?“  
„Mehr als einmal, Loki. Dein Vater ist übrigens ganz verliebt in Sleipnir. Er kann es kaum erwarten, dass er ausgewachsen ist und er es reiten kann.“  
„Soll ich mit Magie nachhelfen?“  
„Nein, lass ihn warten. Das hat er verdient …“, flüsterte sie mit geröteten Wangen und zwinkerte ihn schelmisch an. Dann sah sie zu Thor.  
„Ich habe von deiner und Odins Abmachung gehört. Mir wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, dass ihr … die Finger voneinander lasst …“, flüsterte sie leise, „doch, wenn ihr darauf besteht, geht wenigstens in Bjames Hütte.“  
„Hatten wir vor. Was stimmt mit uns nicht, Mutter?“ fragte er direkt nach, weil er einen günstigen Moment in Mutters Defensive vermutete.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Normalerweise begehren Brüder nicht einander. Aber wir tun es. Wir beide! Nicht nur er, nicht nur ich! Es ist, als sind wir … nicht nur nicht von einem Vater und einer Mutter, sondern vollkommen unterschiedliche Kreaturen.“ Nachdenklich sah Frigga ihn an.  
„Das kommt dir im Moment so vor, Loki, weil du so viel durchgemacht hast. Wir alle. Wir haben Dinge gesehen und erlebt, welche die Sinne überreizen, alles, was wir zu wissen glaubten auf den Kopf stellte und das hat uns verändert. Thor und du seid nach wie vor Brüder, doch hin und wieder gibt es Augenblicke, da ist es unmöglich eine klare Linie und Abgrenzung zu sehen. Es ist richtig, dass derartige Beziehung unter Geschwistern in Asgard nicht gern gesehen sind, doch ihr seid Prinzen und werdet dafür sorgen, dass es niemand erfährt, richtig?“ Loki schwieg, weil er versuchte herauszufinden, ob Frigga ihm einen entscheidenden Punkt verschwieg. Aber er kam zu keinem Ergebnis und nickte dann leicht.  
„Natürlich werden wir es geheim halten, Mutter.“ Wirklich erleichtert sah sie nicht aus, doch sie musste sich Odins Willen beugen. Odin, der diesen „Schabernack“ aus einem einzigen Grund gestattete. Sein Gewissen Loki gegenüber war so schlecht, dass er diese absurde Zuneigung der Brüder in Kauf nahm. Und nichts anderes hatte Loki herausfinden wollen, als er ihm mitteilte, dass er die Beziehung zu Thor ebenso wollte, wie sein Bruder. Er hatte eine weitere Schwachstelle in Odins allväterlicher Rüstung gefunden. Irgendwann, eines Tages wäre er stark genug ihm erneut gegenüber zu treten.   
Nicht heute. Heute Nacht würde er sich von Thor lieben lassen und allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm ein befremdliches Vergnügen und ein verursachte ein Prickeln in seinem Körper, welches ihm sehr gefiel.

 

„Wollen wir einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang machen?“ Sif legte die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn für einen Kuss an ihr Gesicht. Sie war stark und Thor küsste sie gehorsam.  
„Vielleicht nicht heute, meine Schöne …“, sagte er halbherzig. Natürlich hatte er vorhin Lokis Blick bemerkt und er hatte sich kaum auf seinem Stuhl halten können. Er musste ihn berühren, in ihm sein, ihn küssen und ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und dass er für ihn das Allerschönste in den Neun Welten war. Nach allem, was geschehen war, wollte er einen lebendigen Bruder in seinen Armen haben und nicht seine Zeit mit einem Weib vertrödeln, wie gern er sie auch mochte. Aber nun war sein diplomatisches Geschick gefragt.  
„Warum nicht? Die Nacht ist wunderschön …“ Sie war immer wunderschön und beide wussten das. Eine Nacht war wie die andere, weil die Schatten fehlten, wie Loki ihm erklärt hatte. Aber so nach und nach würden sie wiederkommen und dann würden auch die Nächte unterschiedlich sein. Thor hatte nur bedingt verstanden, was sein Bruder versuchte ihm zu erklären. Er hatte nur neben ihm gelegen, ihn angesehen und berührt. Loki sollte sich noch erholen und Thor ließ sich sehr gern zu seinem Diener degradieren, der ihm alles brachte, was er wollte, Bücher, Essen und Getränke aller Art. Hauptsache sein Bruder war bald wieder ganz der alte, durchtriebene Verrückte, der immer Unheil plante.  
Weil er Sif nicht anlügen wollte, sagte er nun langsam:  
„Ich würde gern allein sein und über ein paar wichtige Dinge nachdenken.“  
„Dinge, wie …?“  
„Dinge wie, die Ziele in meinem Leben. Was bin ich, wenn ich nicht nur Odins Sohn bin? Wohin soll mein Weg gehen, Sif. Verstehst du?“ Still musterte sie ihn und strich ihm dann über die Wange.  
„Das verstehe ich und ich weiß deine Aufrichtigkeit zu schätzen. Aber du musst dich nicht zwischen Loki und mir entscheiden, Thor. Wir sind Freunde. Und wenn du im Moment kein Interesse an mehr hast, ist das in Ordnung.“ Er schluckte und ihm fehlten die Worte. Wusste sie von seinen Gefühlen oder meinte sie nur generell ihre Beziehung zu Loki? Es war schon immer problematisch seine Freunde und seinen Bruder zusammenzubringen, doch die Männer waren dazu wesentlich schneller bereit, als Sif.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir … die ganze Sache zwischen uns ein wenig ruhiger angehen?“ sagte er vorsichtig und sie lachte leise.  
„Dass ich das mal aus deinem Mund höre … ruhiger angehen. Aber du hast recht. Legen wir eine Pause ein und konzentrieren uns ganz darauf die Schildbrecher zu schlagen, oder?“ Sif boxte ihm nun liebevoll aber dennoch fest auf den Oberarm und er zog sie an sich, um sie zu umarmen. Vielleicht liebten sie sich nicht, doch sie mochten sich wirklich und sie war die beste Freundin, die er hatte. Und jetzt war sie wirklich nur noch seine Freundin und das befreite ihn sehr.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und Thor hatte sich unruhig in seinem Bett herumgewälzt und auf irgendein Zeichen von Loki gewartet, das nicht kam. Sein Bruder hatte ihm eingeschärft ihn den ersten Schritt machen zu lassen, um alles zu bedenken und Thor hatte, unwillig zwar, zugestimmt.   
Hatte er Lokis Blick heute falsch gedeutet? Hätte er sich zur Hütte begeben sollen? Er war vorhin sogar barfuß zu Lokis Gemach geschlichen und hatte leise geklopft, jedoch keine Antwort bekommen. Enttäuscht und frustriert war er wieder in sein Bett gekrochen und nun war er doch tatsächlich müde. Ohne, dass Thor es richtig bewusst wurde, schlief er ein.

Loki hatte seinen Bruder beobachtet, weil er wissen musste, ob Thor sich an die Regeln halten würde. Als er vor seiner Tür stand, musste Loki grinsen. Das war so typisch für seinen Bruder und dafür mochte er ihn. Thors Impulsivität, seine intuitive Emotionalität ließ ihn ebenso schnell Grenzen überschreiten, wie er es aus ganz anderen Gründen tat. Er konnte Odin gut verstehen. Hätte er ihnen diesen „Schabernack“ nicht gestattet, hätte er mit übleren Konsequenzen rechnen müssen. So waren die Brüder hauptsächlich auf sich selbst und den jeweils anderen konzentriert. Schlaue Schachzug, doch nicht schlau genug für ihn, dachte Loki vergnügt und wartete ungeduldig, bis Thor die Beherrschung verlor oder doch einschlief.  
Als er länger nichts mehr spürte oder hörte, schlich er sich unsichtbar in Thors Zimmer. Sein Bruder schlief und Loki sah ihn eine Weile liebevoll an. Dann zog er sich aus und kroch nackt zu ihm unter die Decke. Er verbarg sie mit dem Zauber, den er nun schon ziemlich lange aufrecht erhalten konnte.  
Thor erwachte und Loki hielt ihm schnell den Mund zu, bis er verstand. Er zeigte es ihm, in dem er seine Finger küsste und dann lächelte, als Loki seine Hand wegnahm. Eng presste er Loki augenblicklich an sich und begann unbeherrscht seine Lippen zu küssen. Loki ließ sich vom Rausch seines Bruders mitreißen. Haltlos und gierig keuchte er in seine nassen Küsse, drückte sich ihm selbst entgegen, um jeden Zentimeter von Thors warmer Haut spüren zu können.  
In ihm war es außergewöhnlich warm und so wundervoll friedlich, dass er staunte. Thors harte Männlichkeit drückte sich an seinen Bauch und seine Hände umfassten gerade begehrlich seine Pobacken. Unwillkürlich öffnete Loki seine Schenkel, um seinen Körper dazwischen zu lassen. Seine eigene angeschwollene Lust bäumte sich auf, als sein Bruder überraschend seinen Griff lockerte und begann sich nach unten zu küssen. Oder zu knabbern, musste man eher sagen. Denn seine Zähne hinterließen kleine, rote Spuren auf Lokis heller Haut. Immer wieder erschauerte er unter diesem süßen Schmerz, bog sich ihm begehrlich entgegen und er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als sich Thors warmer Mund, um die Spitze seiner Lust schloss. Als sein Bruder das damals in Skyggenruh getan hatte, war er fast starr vor Ungläubigkeit gewesen. Er hatte nicht sehen können, was sein Bruder tat, doch nun sah er es und es raubte ihm den Atem. Wie gebannt sah er dabei zu, wie Thor ihn und seine Erektion so einfühlsam verwöhnte, wie es ihm wohl niemand zutraute.   
Wenig später begann Loki vor Anspannung zu zittern. Thor rieb nur noch sein Gesicht an ihm und kam dann nach oben, um endgültig seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zwischen seinen Beinen einzunehmen. Diesen Anspruch sah er in seinen Augen und es gefiel Loki. Denn das war Thor.   
Als er langsam in ihn eindrang, verließ er nicht einmal seine Lippen, um keinen Laut der Lust nach außen zu lassen. Eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend saugte er alles auf, was Loki an Keuchen und Stöhnen entließ. Schon längst hatte Loki seine Augen geschlossen, atmete flach und schnell und fühlte sich, als würde er fliegen. Es war wunderbar, denn trotzdem er sich so leicht und frei fühlte, wurde er vom mächtigsten Mann festgehalten, den es in seinen Augen gab. Behutsam aber ebenso drängend und intensiv bewegte sich Thor in ihm. Nun stöhnte auch er in seinen Mund, schnell und heftig. Loki versuchte irgendein Wort zu denken, was diesen Moment erklären würde, er fand keines. Er bestand nur aus Atem, Lust und Hingabe. Sein Bruder presste seine Lippen nun noch viel fester auf seine, stöhnte tiefer und wilder und Loki schmeckte Blut. Thors Hände hatten sich in seine Haare geschoben und verkrampften sich da, während er fest und tief in ihn vordrang. Alles in Loki vibrierte und tanzte einen Veitstanz. Schwindlig vor Lust und Verlangen drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Luft zu bekommen. Thor presste augenblicklich seinen Mund und seine Zähne an seinen Hals, um feucht, hart und unartikuliert seine Ekstase an seine Haut zu keuchen. Sein schwerer, starker Leib nahm Loki für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen entließ ihn aber keinen Moment später. Wieder schob er sich nach unten und nahm Lokis pulsierende Männlichkeit tief in den Mund. Auf dem Höhepunkt seines Rausches, krallte er seine Hände in das Laken, presste die Augen zusammen und musste dann doch auch stöhnen. Starke Hände hielten ihn fest, während er zuckte und immer wieder unter süßen Schauern der Erlösung erzitterte. Bis es vorbei war.  
Eigentlich wollte Loki nicht bleiben, denn er könnte den Zauber nicht so lange aufrechterhalten, doch sein Bruder sah ihn so flehend an, dass er blieb. Zumindest so lange, bis Thor eingeschlafen war, nahm er sich fest vor. Allerdings schlief Loki zuerst ein. Sein Bruder hatte sich eng an seinen Rücken gedrückt, seine Arme um ihn gelegt und seinen Nacken geküsst, bis er selbst still liegen blieb.  
Im Morgengrauen erwachte Loki mit klopfendem Herzen. Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus der warmen und beschützenden Umarmung Thors und verließ unbemerkt sein Gemach. Das war knapp gewesen und dürfte so nicht wieder passieren.

Als Thor viel später schwerfällig die Augen öffnete, glaubte er im ersten Moment einen seiner sehnsüchtigen Träume gehabt zu haben. Er war wie benommen und sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig wach war, oder ob alles, was geschehen war, nur ein merkwürdiger Traum gewesen war. Seine Hand schob sich zur Stelle, an der Loki eigentlich liegen sollte. Sie war leer und er setzte sich ruckartig hoch und rieb sich bestürzt über die Augen. Nein, bitte, lass es kein Traum gewesen sein, dachte er bitter und mit rasendem Herzen. Mit großer Überwindung öffnete er dann wieder seine Augen, sah zur Seite und sah einen gefalteten Zettel dort liegen. Mit kalten Händen griff er danach und öffnete ihn. Im ersten Moment war es ein leeres Blatt Papier, doch umso länger er es in der Hand hielt und drauf sah, umso deutlich traten die Buchstaben zutage:  
„Hier hat Loki letzte Nacht gelegen.“ stand darauf. Thor blinzelte verwirrt, bis er begriff. Alles war geschehen und wie seltsam er sich auch gerade fühlte, es war wahr. Er hatte seinen Bruder vergangene Nacht geliebt und Loki hatte ihm sogar eine nette Nachricht hinterlassen. Thor grinste und fiel zurück auf den Rücken.   
Loki zu lieben würde ihn eines Tages den Verstand kosten, soviel war sicher. Aber wozu brauchte er schon Verstand, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war? Verstand hatte Loki wohl wahrlich genug für sie beide.  
Oh mein wunderbarer und einzigartiger Kjæreste, dachte er rührselig und schlief dann wieder mit der Vorfreude auf den Tag ein. Er könnte Loki sehen, er könnte mit ihm zusammen sein, was war wichtiger? Nichts.

Und selbst Loki dachte ähnlich, als er zur selben Zeit hoch oben im Schimmergebirge saß und auf das güldene Asgard sah. Noch immer widerte ihn der Glanz des Reiches an, doch es war besser zu ertragen, weil die Schatten zurückkehren durften und weil es Thor und seine ungestüme Liebe gab.  
Über Umwege waren sie wieder zu Brüdern geworden und hatten sogar noch viel mehr Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt. So schön es sich auch anfühlt, so ahnte Loki doch tief in sich drin, dass es nicht für alle Zeiten so bleiben würde. Aber solange es so war, sollte er es genießen. Und das würde er. Bevor er sich zurück begab, sah er auf die Stelle, an der Bjames Hütte unsichtbar unter Friggas Zauber lag.  
„Danke für mein Leben und für alles andere auch, weiser Bjame! Geehrt sei dein Name.“ sagte er aufrichtig und verbeugte sich sogar leicht, bevor er verschwand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkungen:
> 
>  
> 
> Personen:  
> Familie:  
> Frigga   
> Odin  
> Thor  
> Loki
> 
> Thors Freunde:  
> Heimdall  
> Fandral  
> Lady Sif  
> Volstagg  
> Hogun
> 
>  
> 
> Svadilfari  
> Eir  
> Sleipnir
> 
> OC’s:  
> Thangbrand – der königliche Leibarzt  
> Dyri – der hiesige Kerkermeister  
> Bjame Vegard – der einheimische, einzige und legendärere Eremit  
> Kol – ein urururalter Asgardianer  
> Ira – Eirs Schwester
> 
> Worterklärungen:
> 
> Nattheim/Skyggenruh (Nachtheim/Schattenruhe): Heimat der verbannten Schatten  
> Zwielichter: Eine Geisterart  
> Leffaltrank: Teeartiges Getränk aus dem Leffalbaum  
> Magen: Magier/Zauberer  
> Tordenvær: Gewitterspitze  
> Blutfußtrank: eine Art Ale aus rotem Winterkorn und Blut der Lebensknolle  
> Arthropoda: Skorpionartiges Wesen  
> Kjæreste: Liebster  
> Lammelsestrauch: Strauch, dessen Früchte Beeren mit lähmender Wirkung sind und dessen Äste kurzfriBjame zu einer Erstarrung führen, wenn man sie berührt  
> åpen og nær: man kann das in etwa mit öffnen und schließen übersetzen, ein mächtiger Zwillingszauber  
> Musulum: tonartiges Material  
> Huppeldutz: Größe eines Schäferhundes, hat lange Ohren wie ein Kaninchen, die auf dem Boden schleifen und allein dafür gezüchtet werden, um hübsch auszusehen, während sie durch den Palast hoppeln und die anwesenden Damen immer wieder Schreie des Entzückens abverlangten. Sie haben silbergraues und sehr weiches Fell und rote Augen. Odin hat sie von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht und sie leben ausschließlich frei und wild im Palast.  
> Kaisergeißblatt: Blatt der Kaiserpflanze, stark schmerzstillend, solange man es im Mund hat.
> 
> Hallaleder: Gegerbte und eigefärbte Haut der Hallarehe. Sehr weich und stabil wie ein Kettenhemd aus Titanium  
> Haubendauchsamen: um ein Vielfaches stärkere Hopfenart, als man in Midgard nur züchten könnte.
> 
> hozzon létre magam: erschaffe dich selbst  
> Goldlinger: kleiner Pferdeart


End file.
